Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Chico Bestia: ¡Aceptamos "cualquier" pregunta que deseen escribir, solamente preguntenla a nuestra queridisima escritora y ella con mucho se las contestara! Raven: No sabes el lio que tu y los demas nos estan metiendo Chico Bestia. Me arrepentire de todo esto./ ¿Se aceptan todas las preguntas hasta el mes de enero del año 2014!/
1. Chapter 1

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

¡Hola, holitas minna-san!

Para no hacer tanto rollo unos amigos y yo decidimos escribir este fic de nuestros personajes favoritos de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Como verán hemos decidido poner esto como un "fic" pero en vez de eso les haremos preguntas a nuestros héroes, villanos y para no faltar nuestras parejas favoritas.

Mis amigos (que por cierto no revelare sus nombre) contestaran como: Todo el Equipo Titán y también los villanos (la mitad de mis amigos quisieron ser ellos).

Yo contestare como: Raven (mi personaje favorito y bueno porque mis amigos me dijeron que soy más a menos a ella, simplemente porque soy callada y leo mucho ¬_¬#)

Oh antes de que se me olvide mis queridos lectores también ustedes pueden participar en hacernos preguntas y con mucho gusto las publicaremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Solamente pueden hacer 3 preguntas y nada más.

Este fic de preguntas se expirará hasta el año 2014, así que no pierdan su oportunidad y dejen sus preguntas.

* * *

¡Hola Jóvenes Titanes! (Mis amigos me obligaron a escribir esto)

_Hola, muchas gracias por estar aquí._

_No sé porque hago esto._

Queen-Werempire: Ok la mayoría de los votos para contestar la primera es para: Chico Bestia.

**1. Chico Bestia, si tuvieras que elegir entre el amor de Terra y de nuestra querida Raven ¿A quién escogerías?**

_Chico Bestia: Eh? Bueno emm... es algo difícil de decir ya que… Terra fue la única quien se ha simpatizado por mí y bueno Raven siempre ha estado conmigo en ocasiones cuando estoy en un problema. Así que… no lo sé jamás lo he pensado ˆ/ˆ_

_Cyborg: Oh vamos bestita admite que te gusta Raven y ya para no echar tanto relajo._

_Raven: C-cállate Cyborg._

**2. Raven, mi hermosa diosa de oscuridad ¿Por qué elegiste al duendecillo verde en vez de un tipo de clase y guapo como yo?**

_Raven: En mi primera yo no te conozco así que… un momento quien dijo que estoy con Chico Bestia._

_Robin: La gente y sus rumores… aunque bueno Raven no sería tan mala idea de que tú y Chico fueran._

_Raven: Robin mejor cállate si no vas ayudar. Golpeare al culpable por eso._

_Chico Bestia: Puedes empezar por Cyborg._

_Cyborg: O.O_

**3. Tengo una pregunta que siempre me anda rodando por la cabeza… Raven ¿Acaso no te da pena de usar un leotardo cuando andas por allí caminando en la ciudad?**

_Raven: No la verdad no. Es más cada quien puede usar lo que quiera y más cuando se siente uno cómodo._

_Starfire: Pero Raven eso no es verdad, la última vez que hablamos es que tú siempre quisiste cambiar de atuendo porque todos los chicos te andaban mirando no además tus piernas sino también tu…_

_Raven: *Le tapa la boca* Starfire hablas mucho mejor guarda silencio ¿Quieres?_

_Cyborg: ¿Quiénes son esas personas que le andan viendo las piernas de mi hermanita?_

**4. Starfire ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación amorosa con Robin?**

_Starfire: Eh… bueno la verdad es que no… digo Robin y yo simplemente somos amigos nada más._

_Chico Bestia: ¿Y entonces por qué te pones roja Star?_

_Starfire: Ah es que hace mucho calor aquí._

_Queen-Wrempire: Pero Starfire tenemos el aire acondicionado prendido._

_Starfire: ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta?_

**5. Cyborg ¿Es cierto que Robin siempre esta trastornado con tan solo escuchar el nombre del-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?**

_Cyborg: ¿Quien Voldemort?_

_Chico Bestia: No Cy ese de Harry Potter._

_Cyborg: Oh ya veo ¿Entonces de quién?_

_Raven: De Slade._

_Robin: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ese maldito?_

_Cyborg: Allí tienen su respuesta._

_Todos con una gotita de sudor cayendo de su cabeza: Y volvemos con lo mismo._

**7. Robin ¿Qué chicas te gustan más las misteriosas y las divertidas?**

_Robin: ¿Esto tiene que ver algo con ciertas chicas que yo conozco?_

_Chico Bestia: Las misteriosas._

_Cyborg: Las divertidas._

_Queen-Werempire: El que entendió, entendió._

**8. En general… ¿Si pudieran pedir un deseo que sería?**

_Robin: Atrapar a Slade._

_Starfire: Tener muchos glarsgorks._

_Todos con una cara de WHAT._

_Cyborg: Tener el chip 9,000,000,000._

_Chico Bestia: Yo pediría… el mega monkey 10, la historieta del Santo número 1, la saga completa de Trivia & Trivia, una autógrafo de Tobey Maguire… – 30 minutos después – un muñeco de acción de Terminator… – SMACK – Auch! ¿Quién me pego?_

_Raven: Idiota ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado la pregunta? Dijo un deseo, no tus tontos caprichos. Yo desearía estar lejos de aquí y más de él. – señalando a un cierto chico verde llorando por el dolor._

_Chico Bestia: Ahora deseo una bolsa de hielo T-T_

**9. (Uno de mis amigos me dijo que pusiera esto) Star, Raven ¿Harían un trio conmigo?**

_Todos a excepción de Star: NO_

_Cyborg: No permitiré que mi linda hermanita haga eso_

_Robin: No mucho menos Star._

_Chico Bestia: Sobre mi cadáver si tocan a mi Ra... a mis amigas._

_Starfire: ¿Qué es eso de trio?_

_Raven: Aun eres demasiado inocente para que alguien te lo diga._

_Star: ¿?_

**10. En general… ¿Alguna vez han jugado Slenderman?**

_Todos temblando a excepción de Raven: Si._

_Raven: Pues yo no es la primera vez que me llama la atención un juego como esos._

**11. Raven, ¿Qué piensas de Terra que está enamorada de Chico Bestia? (Dos de mis amigas tuvieron esa misma pregunta)**

_Raven: Pues a mí no me importa, cada quien se puede enamorar de quien se les pegue su regalada gana. Además eso deberían preguntárselo a ella o al tonto de piel verde._

_Cyborg: Discúlpenla es que esta celosa._

_Raven: Yo no estoy celosa ¬_¬#._

_Cyborg *Susurrando*: Lo ven._

**12. Esto es para Raven y Chico Bestia… ¿Usted dos tendrían hijo en un futuro no tan lejano? (Mi amiga del alma siempre tuvo y aún tiene esa curiosidad)**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Hi-hijos? ¿R-Rae y yo?_

_Raven *Sonrojada*: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta quieren._

**13. Para el Rae x CB ¿Chico bestia es tu novio Ravencita?**

_Raven *Enojada y sonrojada*: ¡Claro que no y ya dejen de molestar!_

_Chico: Nadie te tomara en serio si no te pones la gorra Raven – señalando que tenía el rostro descubierto._

_Raven: Rayos_

**14. Otra pregunta para la pareja… ¿Por qué los dos no se admiten que se gustan y acaben con este relajo de odio/amor?**

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

…

…

_Raven: Olvídenlo._

_Chico Bestia: Si._

**15. Robin, Starfire ¿Si estuvieran encerrados en el armario por 30 minutos qué es lo que harían allí dentro?**

_Robin: Umm… p-pues… pla-platicar (?)_

_Starfire: Seria maravilloso platicar._

**16. Cyborg tu que estas pendiente de todo ¿Tú crees que Robin y Chico tengan una relación de más que amigos con las chicas?**

_Cyborg: Pues sinceramente les digo que sí, es más déjenme decirles que gracias a las cámaras que instale en la torre me han demostrado mucho que son más que amigos._

**17. Chico Bestia ¿Cómo te sentirías si Raven muriera en una pelea con tan solo de protegerte de un ataque mortal?**

_Chico Bestia: Me sentiría fatal. Estaría devastado. Raven es una persona muy especial en mi vida, no soportaría el dolor de perder a otra persona por tercera vez. Es algo nunca en mi vida no me gustaría repetir otra vez._

_Cyborg: Uno y falta uno._

**18. Robin ¿Qué pasaría si Starfire volviera otra vez a Tamaran por un compromiso de matrimonio?**

_Robin: Lo impediría por segunda vez. No voy a permitiré que Starfire se case con nadie más que con… digo ella no se casara si alguien trata de hacerle creer que están en una "guerra" en su mundo._

_Cyborg: Por poquito y ya decía lo que todos hemos estado esperando que queríamos escuchar._

**19. Para todos… ¿Cuál es el sueño más raro que han tenido?**

_Robin: En convertirme la marioneta de Slade por segunda vez._

_Starfire: De que Minina trato de besar a mi "amigo" Robin._

_Cyborg: Yo recuerdo que me convirtieron en un oso por segunda vez y para después mandarme en un circo donde me obligaron bailar en un tutu de ballet rosado._

_Chico Bestia: Soñé en que una de las emociones de Raven trato de "jugar" conmigo… ustedes me entienden a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?_

_Raven: Lo único que recuerdo fue que mi madre me hablo de algo de que muy pronto el amor triunfara en las cosas más difíciles de mi vida._

**20. Robin, Chico Bestia ¿Creen que sería difícil besar a Raven? Lo digo por su carácter…**

_Robin: Puede que un poco… digo un simple beso de amigos no es nada malo._

_Chico Bestia: Dilo por ti mismo Robin, cada vez que yo intento besar a Raven lo unico que recibo son puros golpes._

_Raven: Solamente lo hago porque me besas por sorpresa y eso me molesta. Chico Bestia._

**21. Raven ¿No te importa si fantaseara con Chico Bestia las 24hrs del día?**

_Raven: Mientras que estés alejada de mí no sería ningún problema._

_Chico Bestia: ¡¿QUÉ TRATAS DE DECIR CON ESO RAE?!_

* * *

Y con eso mis queridos lectores hemos acabado por hoy, espero que se hayan divertido mucho con este capítulo.

Oh, antes de que se me olvide lamento mucho en tardarme tanto con las historias: **"LOS JÓVENES TITANES 6ª TEMPORADA; EL INICIO" y "¿QUÉ TAN LARGO ESPARA SIEMPRE RAVEN?"** como verán tengo muchos problemas con la imaginación y más ahora que estoy haciendo mis quehaceres escolares pero muy pronto actualizare los capítulos.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Bien otro capítulo más y nuevas preguntas que mi equipo y contestamos para nuestros lectores que nos dejaron sus reviews.

Una cosa más antes de que lean, mis amigos y yo decidimos que ya no es obligatorio poner 3 preguntas, que ustedes son libres de poner las cantidades de preguntas que deseen escribir.

Espero que se diviertan mucho en este capítulo, súper mega divertido.

* * *

**1. Sweet Vampire Angel: Chico Bestia ¿Si Malchior/Rorak le pidiera perdón a Raven para volver con ella y ella aceptaría su perdón tu como te sentirías y que harías?**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Qué? ¿Raven hizo eso? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Todos sabemos que ese hechicero impostor le hizo daño a Rae._

_Raven: Chico Bestia es una pregunta hipotética y por favor deja de comportarte como un idiota._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Raven ¿Quién se te hace más guapo Chico Bestia, Robin o Aqualad?**

_Raven: ¿Por qué todo el mundo me molesta y más haciéndome estúpidas preguntas que no tienen sentido?_

_Sentimientos de Raven: Los tres se nos hacen guapos._

_Raven: ¿Y a ustedes quien les pregunto?_

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Para los dos… ¿Si estuvieran en una encrucijada de tener que asesinar al otro que harían?**

_Raven: Eso jamás pasara. Pero ya que es una pregunta hipotética lo responderé. Pues depende de la situación en la que estaríamos… en realidad no quisiera imaginármela ni mucho menos vivirla en carne y hueso… seria doloroso y difícil asesinar a Chico Bestia._

_Chico Bestia: Yo preferiría dar mi vida antes de arrebatársela a alguien. Y más si se trata de alguien como Raven._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Si ambos tuvieran dos hijas (gemelas así por decirlo) ¿Cómo las llamarían?**

_Raven: Y otra vez la mula al trigo, ya les he dicho que no me vengan con esas tonterías que nunca va a pasar. Por Azar búsquense a alguien molestar._

_Chico Bestia: Emm… bueno… opino lo mismo que Raven. Además aun somos muy jóvenes como para ser padre ¿No lo creen?_

_Raven *Sonrojada y sorprendida*: ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?_

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Adonis ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Raven? Y ¿Por qué siempre intentas alejarla de Chico Bestia?**

_Adonis: Ok si tanto quieren saberlo bien obtendrán su respuesta; me gustan las chicas difíciles, atrevidas y sexis. Además siempre he querido hacer un par de "cositas" a esa titán. Y la razón por lo que siempre intento alejarla de ese duende verde es porque no es tan atractivo y galante como yo._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: (Dos para Slade) ¿Por qué siempre le haces la vida imposible a los Titanes? Y ¿No te desespera tener puesta esa mascara las 24hrs del día?**

_Slade: ¿Por qué le hago la vida imposibles a esos Titanes? Simple porque son mi enemigos y me gusta hacerlo. Y en cuanto a mi mascara si es desesperante porque alguien le puso kola loka y ahora no puedo quitármela._

**7. NataNegra: ****Cyborg, siendo el mayor de tus compañeros me imagino que ya debes tener cierta experiencia con las chicas. Mi pregunta es ¿Aún eres virgen? n/n**

_Cyborg: Bueno siendo el mayor de los Titanes tengo poca experiencia con la chicas y… ¿Qué? Oigan eso por favor… e-es de mala educación preguntar ese tipo de cosas de la vida personal de las personas… pónganse a estudiar qué es lo que deben de hacer. – Sonrojado al rojo vivo._

**NataNegra: Por cierto, Queen-Werempire, cuando te refieres a sólo tres preguntas, ¿estas son por capítulo o por toda la historia?**

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno al principio era por capitulo pero eso ya no importa pueden escribir cualquier número de preguntas que deseen escribir. Entre más preguntas sean más diversión tendremos._

**9. gothicgirlGXD: Esto es para Raven ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? (no sé qué leer)**

_Raven: Drácula de Bram Sotcker y Las lecturas de Edgar Allan Poe._

**gothicgirlGXD: Este es para Robin si no estuvieras con Starfire ¿Considerarías estar con Raven?**

_Robin: Pues… ummm… eso depende, Raven solamente es mi amiga. Pero yo creo que… sí._

_Chico Bestia: ¿Qué? Ni en broma voy a dejar que estés con ella._

_Robin: C-cálmate Chico Bestia solamente fue una pregunta hipotética._

_Chico Bestia: Más te vale, te estaré observando ¬_¬_

**11. Anónimo: Para Aqualad… Chico con leotardo azul XDD ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Starfire y Raven se enamoraron de ti solo por un día ?**

_Aqualad: ¿Perdón? Por amor de Neptuno ¿Por qué todo el mundo me anda diciendo chico leotar… ¿Starfire y Raven se enamoraron de mí? Vaya eso nunca me hubiera esperado pero… eso siempre me pasa e incluso en Atlántida._

**Anónimo: Para Raven y Starfire… Starfire ¿Qué te atrajo de Aqualad para que te enamoraras de él solo por un episodio? Y Raven ¿Si te gusto Aqualad por qué no ocurrió ningún desastre cuando sonreíste y tus ojos se volvieron corazones ?**

_Starfire: Bueno… emm… debo admitir que no me enamore de él sino que solamente estaba agradecida en ese momento porque nos salvó del ataque de ese extraño pez. – sonrojada al extremo._

_Raven: Buena pregunta. La verdad es que mis emociones estaban todas de acuerdo en ese momento cuando vi a Aqualad así que no hubo ningún problema con mis poderes. _

**Anónimo: Para Robin y Chico Bestia… ¿Se pusieron celosooossss? mmm no mientan Cyborg me lo dijo.**

_Robin: Yo no estuve celoso, si mal lo recuerdo él que estaba celoso fue Chico Bestia. Porque según recuerdo en aquel episodio él alejo a Raven de Aqualad. _

_Chico Bestia: Mentira, mentira, eso es mentira. Es que… ese chico se estaba aprovechando para buscar más publicidad._

_Cyborg: Ya hombre ambos estaban celosos, no lo nieguen más._

**Anónimo: Para Cyborg… Si estás enamorado de Bee y ella de ti (al menos eso eh oído) ¿Por qué no se han besado si ya lo saben?**

_Robin y Chico Bestia: Porque le da pena._

_Cyborg: Eso no es cierto, si la he besado pero… no en público, no queremos exponer nuestra relación con esos molestos de los paparazzi._

_Robin: Yo lo dudo._

_Chico Bestia: Yo también._

**Anónimo: Para Veloz/Speedy… Si eres taaan guapo según tu ¿Por qué Kid Flash consigue más chicas que tú?**

_Kid Flash: Lo que pasa es que él es muy leeeeeeento XD._

_Veloz/Speedy: Eso no es cierto y si tengo muchas admiradoras._

_Kid Flash: Eso lo dudo, es más, ni si quiera novia tienes._

_Veloz/Speedy: Óyeme, óyeme. Para tu información esa pregunta es para mí así que vete y déjame contestarlo._

_Queen-Werempire: El tiempo de contestar término siguiente._

_Veloz/Speedy: No, no espera…_

**Anónimo: Para Más y Menos… Ustedes molestan a Speedy porque si oh porque lo odian. Cuando se dieron cuenta que Starfire ya tiene a Robin de novio ¿Qué hicieron?**

_Más y Menos: Bueno en realidad como no tenemos nada que hacer en nuestro tiempo libre, es por eso que molestamos a Speedy para matar la aburrición… Espera ¿Starfire y Robin son novios? ¿Desde cuándo lo son que no nos dimos cuenta de eso?_

**Anónimo: Y Cyborg… ¿Porque nadie te toma en cuenta en los fics cuando se trata de amor y aunque saben que amas a Bee ni los ponen? XDD **

_Cyborg: La verdad es que no lo sé T-T y la verdad es que ya se están tardando._

**Anónimo: Y para Chico Bestia… Estas solo en una pelea con un nuevo villano ultra mega y poderoso que quiere asesinar a cualquiera y dominar el mundo y matar gente y comérsela y ese monstruo captura a Terra y a Raven y solo puedes salvar a una porque si la salvas a ellas al mismo tiempo la ciudad moriría ¿A quién salvarías?**

_Chico Bestia: Situación difícil. La verdad es que no sé qué haría… Terra es una gran y mejor amiga para mi equipo, pero Raven… Raven es alguien especial para los chicos y también para mi… argh la verdad no sé a quién elegir._

_Queen-Werempire: Ok pasemos a la siguiente pregunta antes de que Chico Bestia pase a un colapso nervioso._

**20. zancrowthe godslayer: Slade ¿es divertido volver loco a Robin con juegos mentales?**

_Slade: La verdad sí, me gusta mucho hacerle ese tipo de torturas mentales. Y más cuando no tengo nada que hacer en mis tiempos libres como villano._

**zancrowthe godslayer: Chico Bestia ¿ Hay algún animal que le agrade a Raven en el que te conviertas?**

_Chico bestia: Claro que sí. Es este. – se transforma en un gatito de ojos saltones._

_Raven: Ah, ese le gusta más Starfire. Inténtalo de nuevo._

_Chico Bestia *Se des transforma*: Oh, vamos Raven admite que te gusta en mi forma felina._

_Raven: No me gustan los felinos._

_Robin: Chico Bestia prueba con este animal. – le susurra al oído._

_Chico bestia: Esta bien lo intentare. – se transforma en un cachorro Akita. – Woof ~_

_Las emociones de Raven: ¡Qué lindo! ~_

_Raven*Pensando y a la vez con una mirada cálida*: No digas que es lindo, no digas que es lindo._

**zancrowthe godslayer: Cyborg ¿Hay alguna forma de ponerme un cañón en el brazo como a ti? xDDD**

_Cyborg: Si tienes algún accidente como yo lo sufrí en pasado sí. Pero es mejor que ames tu cuerpo como es._

_Queen-Werempire: Awww Cyborg eres un amor. – lo abrazo._

**23. Caprichy Anders: Starfire(mi personaje favorito) ¿Quién fue tu primer amor? Bueno no creo que haya sido Robin.**

_Starfire: Mi primer amor fue… bueno… un amigo de la infancia… su nombre era Ronald'r pero en la tierra se traduce como Ronald. Pero por favor no le vayan a decir a Robin._

**Caprichy Anders: Chico Bestia: ¿Cuál es tu transformación favorita?**

_Chico Bestia: Eso es secreto._

_Cyborg: Es el cuervo._

_Chico Bestia: ¡Cyborg!_

**Caprichy Anders: Raven ¿cuantas veces has mandado a Chico Bestia a la pared por medio de tus golpes? **

_Raven: 499._

_Cyborg: Se te olvido lo de esta mañana cuando trato de abrazarte._

_Raven: Esa no cuenta porque él estaba corriendo sin saber que había un charco de agua ocasionando que se estampara contra la pared._

**26. NosoyunaGuestxD: En general… Si Raven y Chico Bestia anduvieran y sucediera lo mismo con Robin y Starfire, ¿Cómo se sentiría Cyborg al ser el que sobra?**

_Cyborg: Pues miren Star y Robin ya andan, y si Raven y Chico Bestia ya anduvieran. Yo en lo personal no me quedaría solo pues tengo a mi Abejita a mi lado. _

_Raven. Cuantas veces les tengo decir que entre el Chico Bestia y yo no va a pasar nada._

_Chico Bestia: Concuerdo con Raven, simplemente somos amigos y nada más._

_Robin: Por qué no se admiten que se gustan y ya. Así como Starfire y yo admitimos que nos gustamos._

_Starfire: Mi novio Robin tiene razón._

_Raven: Si y tardaron 5 temporadas y luego para hacer la película para que se dijeran de cuanto se quieren._

* * *

Y bueno aquí terminamos por hoy con estas preguntas. Si tienen alguna pregunta o duda de cualquier personaje no duden de escribirlo queremos sus opciones.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes.**

Otro capítulo más de este fic de preguntas espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten a todo dar.

* * *

**1. gothicgirlGXD: Starfire: ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiarte el uniforme?**

_Starfire: La verdad es que no, ¿Por qué acaso no les agrada la manera en la que como me visto? – pone la mirada de perrito triste._

**gothicgirlGXD: Robin: ¿Te gusta el pelo de Starfire corto o largo? (no acepto un "no sé" o un "la seguiría amando" por respuesta)**

_Robin: Cabello largo o corto no me importa cómo se vea, pero me gusta más que lo tenga largo porque se ve más femenina._

**gothicgirlGXD: Cy ¿Bee sabe que te enamoraste de una mujer del pasado?**

_Cyborg: La verdad es que aun ella no lo sabe. Si ella se enterara de eso no quisiera imaginarme que me haría cuando sepa la verdad._

**gothicgirlGXD: Raven: ¿Has escuchado Vocaloid?**

_Raven: Si. Solamente lo escucho por el personaje Gakupo Kamui y también por los gemelos Kagamine._

**gothicgirlGXD: Chico Bestia: Si tuvieras que odiar a Raven o vestirte de animadora, ¿Cuál elijes?**

_Chico Bestia: Ninguno de los dos, no voy a poner mi reputación por una cosa así._

_Raven: Reputación yo lo dudo Chico Bestia._

**gothicgirlGXD: Raven y Robin díganme ¿En que se parecen mas?**

_Raven y Robin: En que ambos somos las victimas de Slade -.-'_

**gothicgirlGXD: Cy, si Chico Bestia y Raven se besaran ¿Qué arias?, ¿Los felicitarías o golpearías a Chico Bestia?, ¿Y si ella quedara embarazada?**

_Cyborg: Pues primero que nada los felicitaría a ambos por su relación. Y bueno si Raven quedara embarazada de Bestita, no además lo mataría sino que le haría razonar de su responsabilidad de ser padre._

**8. caprichy anders: una amiga mía que no tiene perfil le gustaría preguntarle a Robin ¿Qué sentiste al besar a Starfire en el 1 capítulo de la serie?**

_Robin: Me sentí raro y nervioso, pues fue primer beso con Star._

**caprichy anders: esta es mía y es para Starfire ¿Por qué no quieres que se entere Robin sobre tu respuesta?**

_Starfire: Pues como todos saben que siempre anda pregunte y pregunte, y algunas veces cansa a uno con sus cuestionarios._

**caprichy anders: Cyborg ¿Qué sentirías si Bee o Abeja como quieran llamarla la vieras besando a otro chico que no eres tú?**

_Cyborg: Primero golpearía al quien la beso y después hablaría con ella sobre de ese beso… espera ¿Acaso tu sabes algo de eso?_

**11. Anónimo: Cyborg, oye con ayuda de alguien invente un comunicador titán te llama para ver si puedes ayudarme a reparar mi computadora que está rota y no tiene flashplayer pero noo no contestas... engreído debí pedírselo a mi tío Larry**

_Cyborg: Primero que nada ten más respeto, y segundo con mucho gusto repararía tu computadora solamente envíamela a esta dirección: ******* y la tendrás lista en un, dos por tres._

**Anónimo: Más y Menos ¿Cómo es que entraron al equipo jamás vi un episodio de ustedes entrando nomas encontré el de Speedy, el chico con leotar...Aquald y a Abeja?**

_Más y Menos: No lo sabemos eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Glen Murakami._

**Anónimo: Kid Flash a ver a ver si Jinx ya es tu novia (al menos eso leí) porque andas coqueteando con cualquier chica del mundo si Jinx supie... Jeejejejeje ¡OYE JINX SABIAS QUE KID FLASH ANDA COQUETEANDO CON CHICAS A TUS ESPALDAS! Lo siento flashy te quiero (no de verdad) pero se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.**

_Kid Flash: Óyeme, óyeme en primera yo no coqueteo con ninguna chica. Ellas son las que me viven coqueteando…_

_Jinx: ¡WALLY, ESTA VEZ ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!_

_Kid Flash: Luego hablaremos de esto seas quien seas. – se va corriendo._

**Anónimo: Más ¿si menos muriera que es lo que harías?**

_Más: Moriría de tristeza de perder a mi único hermano._

**15. NosoyunaGuestxD: Hare que Raven y Chico Bestia tengan un colapso XD) Raven y Chico Bestia, pregunta... ¿Porque diablos no admiten que se gustan?**

_Raven: ¡Por milésima vez ya dejen de molestarme con eso!_

_Chico Bestia: Raven tranquilízate._

_Raven: ¡Tú cállate Chico Bestia que todo esto es por tu culpa!_

_Chico Bestia: ¿Qué? Óyeme yo no tengo la culpa de que las fans siempre anden tras de nosotros, es más, todo esto es por la culpa de los capítulos que Glen Murakami creo en la 2ª temporada… eso creo._

**NosoyunaGuestxD: Raven, si hicieran 6ta temporada ¿Andarías con Chico Bestia?**

_Raven: Ya está, mejor doy mi renuncia en el equipo y tambien en el programa._

**NosoyunaGuestxD: En general, no han leído algún fic?**

_Todos: Si. – con un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

**18. Anónimo: Esta es para Chico Bestia... si Raven tuviera una maldición de muerte y la única forma de salvarla es que hagan "eso" tú ¿la ayudarías o dejarías que muriera?**

_Raven: Chico Bestia ni te atrevas a contestar esa pregunta._

_Chico Bestia: ¿Por qué Rae?_

_Raven: ¡Porque lo digo, es más, si la contestas te estrello contra la ventana!_

**19. akane192530: Starfire según recuerdo en el primer capítulo tú besaste a Robin para poder aprender el idioma y todo eso, y luego besaste a ese chico en Tokio, entonces ¿De verdad eres tannnnn inocente? 3:).**

_Starfire: La verdad solamente lo hago para entender su lenguaje._

**akane192530: Robin: ¿Qué harías si te enteras que Starfire es un pervertida?**

_Robin: No lo sé, es más, no creo que Star sea ese tipo de chicas. Ella es, más bien, muy inocente._

**akane192530: Raven: ¿Dónde compras tu hermosa ropa?, de verdad me encanta, es tannn KAWAIII *w*.**

_Raven: En Hot-Topic._

**akane192530: Chico Bestia: ¿Te vengarías de Terra si te enteraras de que ella mato a Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad no lo sé… ¿Por qué acaso Terra planea matar a mi Rae?_

**akane192530: Cyborg, a quién consideras más celoso, ¿A Robin o a Chico Bestia?**

_Chico Bestia: Yo no soy celoso._

_Robin: Ni yo._

_Cyborg: Pues la verdad los dos son bastantes celosos… pero… yo considero a Bestita en ser una persona bastante celosa._

**24. Michelle: Raven ¿Cómo un chico se ganaría tu corazón?**

_Raven: Que sea sincero conmigo y tambien que saque su lado misterioso._

**Michelle: para las emociones Amor y Alegría de Raven ¿Qué piensan de chico bestia?**

_Amor: Un dios, un amor y además sería el candidato perfecto para ser un excelente amante._

_Alegría: Un papucho con un cuerpo de Adonis._

**Michelle: Robin ¿Piensas casarte con Starfire?**

_Robin: Si. – mira a Starfire_

_Starfire: O/O_

**Michelle: Chico bestia ¿Extrañas a Terra?**

_Chico Bestia: Un poco._

_Raven: ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?_

**Michelle: Starfire tu novio esta sexy :3**

_Starfire: Lo sé._

**Michelle: Para la querida escritora ¿Cuándo piensas actualizar tu historia ¿Qué tan largo es para siempre Raven? La AMO -nota que amo esta en mayúscula para maximizar la emoción... Y no la has actualizado en un buen rato ...no la dejaras así verdad?**

_Queen-Werempire: Muy pronto lo prometo, pero no me culpes a mí; sino a mi imaginación ¬3¬._

**30. NataNegra: Dos para todo el equipo ¿Qué opinan de su nueva serie Teen Titans GO? Y ¿qué se siente volver a la pantalla después de tantos años?**

_Robin: Muy interesante. Y muy contento de volver al show._

_Starfire: Divertido. Y alegre por este nuevo que nos dio otra vez la oportunidad de volver a la tele._

_Cyborg: ¡BOOYAAAA! Fantástico. Gracias a este nuevo, las fans se volverán aún más locas por las parejas más populares de la tv; STARFIRE Y ROBIN, RAVEN Y BESTITA._

_Chico Bestia: Fascinante y espectacular. Me siento como la primera vez que hice el programa Los Jóvenes Titanes; emocionado._

_Raven: Nada mal. Aunque la verdad ya añoraba estar con los chicos._

**31. Vampire Grayson: Oye Robin ¿Por qué siempre te pones todo sonrojado al ver a Starfire?**

_Robin: Porque si (?)_

**Vampire Grayson: Oye Raven te pareces a mí sabias ¿Has leído el libro "El Perfume"?**

_Raven: En primera no se quien rayos eres. Y si he leído ese libro, debo admitir que es muy interesante._

**Vampire Grayson: Chico Bestia eres un Baka.**

_Chico Bestia: Eso es Bullying T-T_

**34. BBangel: Raven, ¿Alguna vez te has sorprendido a tú misma pensando en Chico Flash?**

_Raven: la verdad no sé quién es ese._

_Chico Bestia: El novio de Jinx_

_Raven: Como dije yo ni siquiera lo conozco._

**BBangel: Chico Bestia, ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba/sigue gustando de Terra?**

_Chico Bestia: Su amistad._

**BBangel: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire ¿Cuál es la mejor cualidad que tiene Raven? Como amiga, claro :)**

_Robin: Que se preocupa por nosotros, aunque no lo demuestre._

_Starfire: Es sincera y amable._

_Cyborg: Es como la hermanita que nunca pude tener._

**BBangel: Red X, ¿No te cansas de ser tan lindo?**

_Red X: ¿Lindo? Eso no es nada, más bien me considero el más guapo de todos e incluso de ese chico de traje de semáforo._

* * *

Y con esto acabamos el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Otro capítulo más para esta divertida historia espero que les esté agradando mucho minna-san.

* * *

**1. Anónima: Rae... ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de chico bestia?**

_Raven: Y dale con de Chico Bestia, búsquense una vida._

_Amor: Su sonrisa, a Rae le encanta su sonrisa._

_Raven: ¿Y a ti a quien te llamo?_

_Amor: Recuerda que sigo siendo una parte de Rae Rae ;P_

**Anónima: Star... ¿Quién es tu hermano favorito Cy o CB?**

_Starfire: Chico Bestia, porque mi amigo Cyborg ya me lo ganaron._

**Anónima: Robin... ¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto con Slade no ves que en tu paranoia dejas de lado todo incluso a Star o no te importa?**

_Robin: Claro que me importa mucho Star… soy un pésimo líder. – se sienta en un rincón mientras que un aura de tristeza lo rodea._

**Anónima: Cy... ¿Si CB accidentalmente chocara a tu ''bebe'' tú lo golpearías o solo lo regañarías?**

_Cyborg: Las dos cosas... ¿ALGO LE OCURRIO A MI "BEBÉ"?_

**Anónima: CB... ¿Si te quedaras encerrado en uno de esos lugares donde guardan la carne cual sería tu reacción?... ¿Y si te enteras de que fue una broma de Cyborg?**

_Chico Bestia: Quedaría trastornado… ver a todos pedazos de carnes de esos pobres animales en una congelador sería una tortura… además si fuera una broma de Cy juro que me las pagara muy caro._

**Anónima: En general... ¿Alguna vez leyeron un fic yaoi o yuri sobre ustedes?**

_Todos: Claro que no. – extremadamente sonrojados._

**7. zancrowthe godslayer: Veloz ¿Qué se siente llamarse "Veloz" aun no siendo el más rápido al estar en un equipo con Más/Menos y Kid Flash?**

_Veloz/Speedy: ¿Acaso me están criticando?_

**zancrowthe godslayer: Robin ¿Te bañas con mascara? ._.**

_Robin: Por supuesto que no… ni que fuera el caballero de la armadura oxidada._

**zancrowthe godslayer: Chico Bestia ¿De dónde se te ocurren tus chistes? Porque a mi si me dan risa (por raro que suene xDDD)**

_Chico Bestia: ¡Fantástico! Pues simplemente los busco en la internet._

_Raven: Chico Bestia solamente te tiene lastima._

**zancrowthe godslayer: Raven como te quitas el traje porque siempre eh visto que solo es de una pieza y me mata la curiosidad (también me gustaría saber que pensaba Chico Bestia de cómo te quitas el traje xDDD)**

_Raven: Pues como cualquier leotardo normal. Con un zipper que esta detrás de mi traje. Y no menciones a ese pervertido._

**11. gothicgirlGXD: Esto es para Red X oye, ¿Quién te atrae más el equipo de los titanes? (me consta que es Robin, lol)**

_Red X: ¿QUÉ? Por favor y a ese que le ven… es más, yo no soy ese tipo de personas. Y la quien me atrae del equipo es la gótica._

**gothicgirlGXD: Starfire, si me gusta tu uniforme, es muy bonito, pero ¿Nunca te has cansado de los mismos colores? y ¿Dónde te gustaría que se casaran tú y Robin, la Tierra o Tamaran?**

_Starfire: La verdad no. Y de casarme con Robin… me casaría en los dos lugares. – sonrojada._

**gothicgirlGXD: Raven sentimiento ira, ¿Me das una recomendación?, hay un compañero que detesto, pero no le puedo hacer ningún daño físico ¿Puedo encargártelo a ti? él se llama Joan**

_Ira: Si con mucho gusto, solamente envíamelo y con mucho gusto hare el trabajito de torturarlo._

**gothicgirlGXD: para todos ¿Cuál es su crepiepasta favorito?**

_Robin: Go to Sleep._

_Starfire: A mí no me gusta me da miedo_

_Cyborg: El Jeff the Killer._

_Chico Bestia: El de Pokemon._

_Raven: Slenderman._

**15. BBangel: Arella, de todos los titanes, villanos, titanes del este y honorarios, ¿Cuál crees que sería el mejor pretendiente para tu hija Raven?**

_Arella: Bueno tengo muchas cosas en mente sobre el pretendiente mi hija. La verdad no quiero que mi única hija quede virgen, así que he planeado en hacer un Concurso para el mejor pretendiente para mi hija._

_Raven: Madre no te metas en esto, ni siquiera en mi vida._

_Arella: Pero es que quiero tener nietos._

**BBangel: Jinx: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta y más te molesta de Kid Flash?**

_Jinx: Lo que me gusta de él es mi transporte para que me lleve en todos los lugares que yo quiero visitar. Pero lo que no me gusta es que a él le esté coqueteando a cualquier chica que lo mire._

_Kid Flash: Que yo no le coqueteo a ninguna chica más que a ti Jinx._

**BBangel: Red X: Discúlpame! Es que si hubiera puesto esa frase sería cursi y trillado. Ya bueno, ¿Crees que el chico semáforo siente algo por Raven? ¿Crees que ella es demasiado buena para un chico semáforo tan poco guapo como Robin?**

_Red X: No lo creo más bien siente algo más por esa pelirroja. Y si ella es demasiado buenísima para alguien como él._

**17. Sweet Vampire Angel: Esto es para los villanos(varones por supuesto) y no me culpen a mi sino a mis pensamientos ˆ-ˆ ¿Quién es la heroína más sexy de todos los titanes?**

_Mitad de ellos: ¡RAVEN!_

_Mitad de los otros: ¡NINGUNA!_

_Queen-Werempire: La Mayoría voto por Rae que es de un 95%. Mientras que los otros tienen un 5%. Así que Raven es la heroína más sexy._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Madame Rouge ¿No te desespera de estar rodeada de villanos inútiles buenos para nada y además de un cerebro que ni siquiera mueve un dedo (o por supuesto no tiene cuerpo XD) que tiene de mayordomo a un mandril?**

_Madame Rouge: Ya que lo mencionas sí, no soporto ni un minuto más con esos mequetrefes buenos para nada. Ni mucho menos con ese inútil parasito que tengo como jefe y de ese mandril apestoso._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Trigón ¿Aceptarías como yerno a Chico Bestia?**

_Trigón: Si no se mete en mis planes de conquistar el mundo otra vez, entonces sí._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Chico Bestia ¿Que verso de William Shakespeare le recitarías a Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Tu capricho y tu edad, según se mire, provocan tus defectos o tu encanto; y te aman por tu encanto o tus defectos, pues tus defectos en encanto mudas. Lo mismo que a la joya más humilde valor se da en los dedos de una reina, se truecan tus errores en verdades y por cosa legítima se tienen. ¡Cómo engañara el lobo a los corderos, si en cordero pudiera transformarse! Y ¡a cuánto admirador extraviarías, si usaras plenamente tu prestigio! Más no lo hagas, pues te quiero tanto que si es mío tu amor, mía es tu fama._

_Raven: Para serte sincera… deberías ser poeta Garfield._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Raven ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de los gemelos Kagamine de Vocaloid?**

_Raven: Tengo dos canciones; "El lobo que se Enamoró de La Caperucita Roja" y "Proof of life (Prueba de vida)"_

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Chico Bestia, si Raven te pidiera un beso en alguna parte del cuerpo (que no sea la boca), ¿Dónde se lo darías?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues le daría dos; uno en la dorso de la mano y el otro en el cuello._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Otra para Chico Bestia, si te declararías a Raven ¿Sería romántico o una XXX?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues yo digo que sería romántico… pero… yo digo que las cosas._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Equipo titán (varones, como me gusta apenarlos) ¿Han tenido algún sueño mojado recientemente con alguna chica que les guste?**

_Todos: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!_

_Queen-Werempire *Sacando un cartel y colocándose detrás de todos los titanes*: Mentira la mayoría de ellos si los tuvieron XD._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Cy, ¿Qué harías para unir a Bestita con Rae?**

_Cyborg: Bueno he planeado con encerrarlos en un armario a prueba de poderes y con llave, jajajaja._

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Amor la emoción de Raven, ¿Qué transformación de Chico Bestia te gusta?**

_Amor: De lobo, pero más de la Bestia ˆ/ˆ_

**Sweet Vampire Angel: Para todo el equipo titán ¿Cuál es su película de Disney favorita?**

_Robin: Buscando a Nemo_

_Starfire: La Sirenita._

_Cyborg: Toy Story._

_Chico Bestia: Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido._

_Raven: El Extraño Mundo de Jack._

_Las Emociones de Raven: No es cierto, no es cierto. No le crean es La Bella y La Bestia._

**Sweet vampire Angel: Y por último para el Rae x CB ¿Participarían en un Kama Sutra?**

_Chico Bestia y Raven: ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TODO EL MUNDO SE HA VUELTO LOCO?_

**29. Vampire Grayson: Slade ¿Por qué jodes a mi amor Robin? –mierda maldita mierda por que dije eso-**

_Slade: Porque si, ¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?_

**Vampire Grayson: Red X ¿Qué onda con Starfire?- no me mates Robin lindo mía moremitodo :)**

_Red X: Por todos los cielos no seas dramática ¬_¬_

**Vampire Grayson: Terra no te da celos que Chico Bestia esta con Raven total ellos hacen buena pareja total TU sobras ahí**

_Terra: ¿Perdón? Por favor nadie se traga eso, ¿Chico Bestia con esa rara? Jajajaja, que tontería._

**Vampire Grayson: Trigón ¿Por qué molestas tanto a Raven cierto que es tu llave pero búscate una vida sin ofender?**

_Trigón: Me las pagaras simple y débil mortal, y no te metas con mi vida._

**Vampire Grayson: Minina ¿POR QUÉ ERES UNA ZORRA SIENDO UNA GATA OFRECIDA?**

_Minina: Soy espejo y te reflejo naca._

* * *

Y con eso terminamos por hoy las preguntas chicos, espero que les haya divertido las respuestas de nuestros queridísimos personajes. Sigan haciendo más preguntas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí más preguntas con sus respuestas para leer mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus preguntas espero que sigan escribiendo mucho más.

* * *

**1. NataNegra: Chico Bestia, ¿Ha sido muy difícil tener como única figura paterna a un hombre tan severo como Mento, de la Patrulla Condenada? ¿Por qué crees que sea tan exigente? ¿Hubieres preferido tener a un padrastro más afectuoso? ¿fue muy difícil vivir y trabajar con él durante todos esos años? Puedes contestar a estas preguntas en el orden que prefieras. Por cierto, de todos los titanes, tú eres mi favorito. Atte. tu gran admiradora )**

_Chico Bestia: Pues aunque Mento no fue el padre perfecto, siempre estuvo allí apoyándome y ayudándome con los problemas que tuve en pasado. En fin jamás pensé en cambiar a Mento por otro padre, para mi Mento fue la y siempre será la persona quien me crio, a su manera por su puesto. Y si fue muy difícil vivir y trabajar con él, pero no me arrepiento de nada._

**2. Caprichy Anders: Red X ¿Dejarías de ser anti-héroe por estar al lado de Starfire? (no me mates Robin lo pregunto simplemente porque me gusta ver a Star con Red X aunque me gusta más que este contigo)**

_Red X: La verdad es que no, y pues ni siquiera conozco a esa chica. Es más, yo solamente quiero con esa sexy gótica. Y ni se les vaya a ocurrir a decirle al duende verde._

**Caprichy Anders: Red X (mi villano favorito por ser tan hot) ¿Cómo es eso de que no**  
**eres héroe pero tampoco villano eso confunde sabias?**

_Red X: Es que me gusta ver a las personas confundidas, y a la vez me gusta dejarlo al misterio._

**Caprichy Anders: Cyborg ¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo para ver a "tu amiguita" del pasado lo harías?**

_Cyborg: Pues la verdad nunca lo había pensado._

**Caprichy Anders: Aqualad ¿Tienes novia? no me tomes pervertida es solo que no te he visto con ninguna chica que se comporte más que tu amiga.**

_Aqualad: La verdad si, si tengo novia ˆ-ˆ_

**Caprichy Anders: Robin ¿He leído en varios relatos de que tienes una hermana menor llamada Elizabeth Grayson es verdad eso?**

_Robin: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo una hermana? ¿Y por qué nunca me lo mencionaron?_

**Caprichy Anders: Chico Bestia ¿Por qué no contestaste la pregunta de BBangel de la mejor cualidad de Raven como amiga?**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad es que como todos me andan preguntando que si tengo una relación con Raven, tal vez pero tal vez por eso BBangel no me puso porque todos quieren que Rae y yo seamos más que amigos._

**Caprichy Anders: Speedy (para que no digas que no te tomo en cuenta) ¿Cuántas veces has sido rechazado por chicas?**

_Aqualad: Uhhh, muchas._

_Más y Menos: Si incluso ha recibido bofetadas cuando intenta coquetear con ellas._

_Veloz/Speedy: Y otra vez la mula al trigo, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no respondan por mí._

_Aqualad: Porque todos sabemos que les estaría mintiendo a los fans, y como héroe debes decirle la verdad._

**Caprichy Anders: Starfire ¿Cuántas veces Robin te ha confundido a tal grado de que no puedes usar tus poderes?**

_Starfire: Como dos veces._

**9. Guest: Starfire: ¿Te atrae el anti-héroe Red X? ¿Algún día saldrías con él?**

_Starfire: ¡Claro que no!_

**Guest: Red X la primera vez que saliste, claramente se vio una cierta atracción hacia Starfire. ¿Te gusta? O ¿Sólo es porque esta bonita?**

_Red X: No, no me gusta y si debo admitir que es bonita. Pero solamente lo hice porque Cyborg me pago para que le causara celos al traje de semáforo._

**11. Michelle: Terra y Raven ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de conquistar a Chico Bestia?**

_Terra: Coquetearlo._

_Raven: Ya perdí la paciencia no puedo con esto._

_Amor: Oh, no. No lo harás Rae-Rae. – se apodera de su cuerpo._

_Raven: Ser yo misma, pero un poco de seducción no sería nada mal._

**Michelle: Chico Bestia, si tuvieras que elegir a una novia (que no sea Raven) ¿Quién sería?**

_Chico Bestia: No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado._

**Michelle: Raven, ¿Ya que no quieres a Chico Bestia? ¿Me lo puedo quedar?**

_Raven: Si._

_Las emociones: NO, POR SUPESTO QUE NO._

_Raven: Argh, son un dolor de cabeza._

**14. BBangel: Arella jajajaja! pero ¿Cómo se supone que va a tener nietos si Raven es virgen? ¿Y cómo será ese concurso?**

_Arella: Pues teniendo sexo. Y además el concurso será divertido y además con demasiadas pruebas._

_Raven: ¡Mamá, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – sonrojada hasta el tope._

_Arella: Ay, hija ya tienes 22 años. Además ya estoy en edad para hacer abuela._

**BBangel: Bueno, mis hermanos menores tienen muuuchas preguntas para tu fic. No pondré sus nombres.. solo las iniciales... C es la nena y E el varón xD**

_Queen-Werempire: Con mucho gusto las acepto._

**C: Slade, ¿Por qué usas máscara?**

_Slade: Para verme misterioso, es más para ocultar mi identidad._

**C: Starfire, ¿Cómo haces para ser siempre tan positiva?**

_Starfire: Siempre he sido muy posesiva._

**C: ¿Jinx, ¿Por qué tu cabello es rosado?**

_Jinx. Porque desde que era pequeña siempre me quise teñir el cabello de ese color._

**C: Robin: ¿Por qué nunca te sacas el antifaz?**

_Robin: Si me la quito, pero cuando estoy solito._

**E: ABEJA ¿De dónde viene tus poderes?**

_Abeja: Nací con ellos._

**E: Speedy ¿Cuál es tu razón para ser un superhéroe?**

_Veloz/Speedy: Esta vez nadie me va a interrumpir. Porque envié un mensaje falso de que mis compañeros ganaron un viaje pagado en las islas de Hawái, así que ahora podré contestar gustosamente su pregunta. MWAAAAAAAAAH MWAAAAAAH._

_Queen-Werempire: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, no quiero que mis lectores se espanten por esto._

_Veloz/Speedy: ¿Qué? No espera por favor._

**E: Cyborg ¿Por qué en el episodio "el comienzo" querías ocultar tus partes metálicas? Es que a mí me parecen geniales! (BBangel: a mí también, Cy :)**

_Cyborg: Por vergüenza y por temor de que nadie me quisiera por lo que soy ahora._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo si te quiero muchísimo Cyborg, e incluso los chicos y Abeja te adoran. – lo abrazo._

_Cyborg: Awww, Queen que linda eres._

**E: Cyborg ¿Qué otras armas, cualidades, tiene tu cuerpo de metal? ¡Además de tu súper voz! Y eso último no es sarcasmo!**

_Cyborg: Que pueden ser reemplazados cuando están en mal estado, y además agregar nuevas armas._

**E: Chico Bestia/Raven Sí ustedes dos tuviesen una relación, ¿Creen que eso resultaría? Porque para mí, el verde y el violeta no combinan. (Esa es la opinión de mi hermano, no la mía)**

_Chico Bestia: Pues eso creo, aunque todavía no lo sé._

_Raven: Yo mejor ya no digo nada._

**BBangel: Y por última una pregunta para Jinxy, ¿Qué le dices a mi hermano "E", que siempre comenta que tu cabello parece tener cuernos? Él dice tener una racha de buena suerte... Esto es aparte: lo de los cuernos, no significa que KF la engañe, ya sabes. Mis hermanos no saben qué significa eso de "ser cornuda"... Por eso no entienden cuando yo me río de que ellos digan eso! Si Chico Flash es una santo... de coquetear no pasa xD Haa...**

_Jinx: Mejor ignoro esa pregunta, porque no estoy de buen humor ¬_¬._

_Queen-Werempire: No le hagan caso es que aun está enojada con Kid Flash._

**26. Guest: Star, Cy, y BB ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando, después de la aparición de Slade en Birthmark, Raven apareció con el leotardo casi destruido y con pelo largo?**

_Cyborg: Me dio una gran rabia de que ese maldito le hizo daño a mi hermanita._

_Starfire: Preocupada y aparte furiosa, si ese Slade se vuelve a meter con Raven no sabe con quién se va a meter a la próxima._

_Chico Bestia: La verdad en ese momento tuve un "pequeño problema"… y créanme no fue nada lindo._

**27: laura a BBrae fan forever: Raven y Chico Bestia, ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera q soy una fan OBSESIONADA con ustedes dos como pareja, q me la paso leyendo fanfics de ustedes, viendo fotos y videos de ustedes, pensando en ustedes y que hasta he llegado a soñar con ustedes?**

_Raven: Te recomiendo que vayas a un psicólogo créeme te hará bien._

_Chico bestia: Raven eso fue grosero._

_Raven: Me da igual._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Chico Bestia, ¿Qué se siente ser taaaaaaan sexy? (Raven no me mates si te pongo celosa yo te quiero mucho además debes admitir q es sexi)**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Yo? ¿Sexy? No pues si se siente padre._

_Raven: Sexy, en tus sueños Chico Bestia._

_Chico Bestia: No lo arruines Raven, es más yo nunca te digo cuando te diosa o sexy. Así que calladita te ves más bonita. – coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Rae._

_Raven: O/O_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Raven, ¿Qué pasaría si fueras un apersona sensible y expresiva?**

_Raven: Me vería como una idiota ¬_¬'_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Slade, ¿Por qué no te vuelves hippie dejas el mal atrás y te conviertes en un ciudadano bueno y útil para la sociedad? :D**

_Slade: ¿Hippie? Hippie mis polainas no voy a hacer eso, arruinaría mi reputación como villano._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Jinx, ¿Por qué tu cabello es rosa? ( no es por nada me encanta ese color ! solo es por curiosidad XD**

_Jinx: Porque me gusta._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Cyborg, si tuvieras q elegir entre ser vegetariano el resto de tu vida o que abeja dejara de amarte ¿Cuál elegirías? ( NO SE VALE DECIR NINGUNA)**

_Cyborg: Bueno soy amante de las carnes, y amo con todo mi ser a Abeja… pero no quiero ser vegetariano, ni tampoco que mi linda Abeja me deje de amar… que elijo, que elijo… ser vegetariano o que Abejita me deje de amar, ser vegetariano o que Abejita me deje de amar, ser vegetariano o que Abejita me deje de amar… - y así continua la decisión._

_Queen-Werempire: pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, esto va a tardar._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Starfire, ¿A que saben tus platillos tamarareanos? (quisiera probar uno! XD)**

_Starfire: Exquisitos, con mucho gusto te preparare uno de mis favoritos._

_Todos: Mis más sentido pésame para tu familia._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: ROBIN, ¿Por qué no dejas q el amor y la paz fluya en ti, dejas el rencor a un lado y dejas de perseguir a Slade?**

_Robin: Quisiera hacerlo pero no puedo, el Robin de mi cabeza no me deja en paz T-T._

**35. akane192530: Star, ¿Que harías si encontraras a Robin dándose un beso con Minina?(Robin no te metas)**

_Starfire: Primero que nada le jalaría de las greñas a esa bruja, y segunda castigaría a Robin de la forma más horrenda y torturadora que jamás hayan visto en su vida. – con voz tétrica y maligna._

**akane192530: Robin, Si Starfire tiene que regresar Tamaran, pero necesita a un hombre para que sea el rey, y ella te dice para que tú seas el rey de Tamaran y ella la reina ¿Aceptarías irte a Tamaran?**

_Robin: Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué acaso Star te dijo? Porque si es así enseguida voy con ella para aceptar su propuesta._

**akane192530: Raven, si HIPOTÉTICAMENTE -repito la palabra hipotéticamente-tú y CB se hubieran conocido de otra manera y hubieran tenido un romance, ¿Cómo te** **gustaría sido su relación?.**

_Raven: Argh, ya que me rindo ustedes ganan porque yo ya no puedo con esto. Mi relación hubiera sido normal y no sé tal vez romántica. – con un leve rubor en sus mejillas._

**akane192530: CB, ¿Te gustaría tener un romance con Raven? (Raven, tú no te metas, y tu Chico Bestia respóndeme con la verdad).**

_Chico Bestia: Pues la mera verdad es… pero prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie ni mucho menos a Raven. La mera verdad es… que si me gustaría tener un romance con Rae._

**akane192530: Cy, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño caliente con Bee?**

_Cyborg: ¡Pero que cosas dice niña, no preguntes esa clase de preguntas! – un gran rubor al rojo vivo._

**akane192530: CB y Cy, ¿Qué harían si leyeran un fic yaoi de ustedes?**

_Cyborg/Chico Bestia: ¡¿Acaso este mundo están dementes?!_

**41. Anónimo: Más y Menos, ¿Les ha gustado a alguna chica además de Starfire? Ehhhhhh**

_Más y menos: ¡NO! ¡JAMÁS HABRA OTRA CHICA MÁS QUE STARFIRE!_

**Anónimo: Speedy, concuerdo con el otro chico porque te llamad Veloz/Speedy si no eres Veloz y solo disparas flechas?**

_Veloz/Speedy: Porque soy veloz disparando flechas. – haciendo una pose de orgullo._

_Kid Flash: Solo es por eso XD_

_Más y Menos: Que pobre._

_Veloz/Speedy: ¡Ustedes no opinen!_

**Anónimo: Robin vi en un episodio donde un villano que no nombrare dijo que no valoras a Star ¿es cierto? Más y menos tambien estuvieron de acuerdo**

_Robin: Pues ese tipo está loco, claro que yo valoro mucho a Starfire. Es más si no la valoraría en estos momentos no estaría siendo mi novia._

**Anónimo: Kid flash y Más y Menos, quien de ustedes ganaría una carrera ...yo voto por los gemelos tu solo te detendrías a comer oh coquetear igual que el comic.**

_Kid Flash: ¿Cuántas veces tengo decirlo? No me interesa ninguna chica más que Jinx, es más yo soy más rápido que estos enanos._

_Más y Menos: Eso no es cierto, nosotros somos los rápidos._

_Kid Flash: Una carrera. El ganador tendrá una medalla de reconocimiento por ser el más veloz, mientras que el perdedor tendrá que usar unas orejas de burro hasta que termine este cuestionario._

_Más y Menos: Hecho. – y todos se van corriendo._

**Anónimo: Cy, oye quise leer unos fics tuyos con abeja incluida pero encontré bien pocos en cambio Star y Robin son como 2000 (okey tal vez exagere .-.) e igual que CB con rae que se siente ?**

_Cyborg: Celoso. ¿Por qué nadie toma enserio mi relación con Abeja?_

**Anónimo: Abeja sabes fuiste muy astuta en inscribirte en esa academia del doctor sangre para que te enseñara habilidades eres lista con razón CY te ama ...0/0 olvida lo que dije**

_Abeja: Así es, mi madre siempre me decía; "Hija si no terminas con tus estudios serás una fracasada como tu padre"_

**Anónimo: Terra sé que cuando decías no conocer a Chico Bestia y que te llamabas Tara no era verdad sé que todo fue mentira ...no es que te odio al contrario pero si elegiste mal en ir con Slade para que te entrenara le hubieras pedido ayuda a Robin desde el principio al menos hiciste lo correcto en no matar a CB ...pero enserio te la bañaste con unirte a Slade**

_Terra: Bueno ya perdón, no sean dramáticos con eso y más por una estupidez ¬_¬#_

**Anónimo: CB muy bien en un episodio juro que te odie solo en uno porque rompiste** **tú promesa...**

_Chico Bestia: Pues que mal haces en odiarme ¬_¬#_

* * *

Y con eso terminamos otro capítulo más, espero que les hayan gustado mis queridos lectores. No olviden en escribir sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Hola, holitas minna-san. Aquí otro capitulo más de preguntas de este fic. Sorry por haberme tardando la verdad es que mi equipo y yo hemos tenido problemas de estudio ya que tenia que exponer algunas cosas en clase que no tuvimos tiempo en contestar las preguntas. Pero bueno por fin terminamos ˆ-ˆ.

Espero que les gusten.

* * *

**1. Darkness Rissing: Terra y Raven, ¿Qué harían si Chico bestia perdiera el control sobre su bestia interna?**

_Terra: ¿Bestia interna? ¿Qué es eso?_

_Raven: Ademas de traidora eres lenta._

_Terra: Mira quien habla la insensible, antes mírate tu._

_Raven: Pues al menos sere una insensible pero no una traidora, como otras que yo conozco._

_Queen-Werempire: Ya chicas, chicas, CHICAS. – me ven espantadas. – Terra te voy a poner el capitulo de la "Bestia Interna" tal vez asi lo comprendas. – se lo pongo y todas lo vemos._

_Se termina el capitulo._

_Queen-Werempire: Y bien ¿ahora entendiste la pregunta?_

_Terra: Ni crean que voy a enfrentarme a eso. Es más, te lo dejo a ti Raven_

_Raven: Cobarde, te enfrentas al maniático y asesino de Slade y ni te puedes enfrentar a la Bestia interna de Chico Bestia. Que poca cosa tienes._

**Darkness Rissing: Para todos los Villanos accidentalmente han herido gravemente a Raven lo que ha causado que Chico bestia se transforme en "La bestia" ¿que hacen corren para salvar su vida o tratan de pelear contra el?**

_Queen-Werempire: Antes de que respondan a la pregunta, levanten la mano el que no saben lo que es la "Bestia"._

_Mamut: No estaras hablando la pelicula de "La Bella y La Bestia" – todos los villanos se golpean la cara al igual que yo._

_Queen-Werempire: No Mamut, esto no tiene que ver nada con la película._

_Todos los villanos levantaron la mano (a excepción de Slade y Adonis)_

_Queen-Werempire: Bien les pondré la película. – les pongo el capitulo y todos lo ven. Termina el capitulo. – Y bien ahora lo entienden._

_Todos los villano (a excepción de Adonis): ¿ACASO NOS CREES QUE NOS ENFRENTAREMOS A ESA COSA?_

_Adonis: Pues yo si, quiero tomar esta oportunidad para enfretarme a ese enano verde y quedarme con la hermosa y sexy diosa oscura._

_Queen-Werempire: Hagan sus apuestas para pelea del siglo._

**Darkness Rissing: Chico Bestia ¿alguna vez has intentado convertirte en un animal mitológico (como dragón, grifo o unicornio)?**

_Chico Bestia; Por supuesto que si, es más, hasta quiero transforme en un fénix. Ya que cierta personita le encanta esas aves mitológicas.._

**Darkness Rissing: Slade teniendo en cuenta que es el único titan que te ha vencido (por no decir asesinado) en un combate uno contra uno (y si se que al final era un robot...pero considerando que estaba programado para actuar y pelear como tu lo tomare como victoria para el titan) ¿jamas te paso por la cabeza tomar a Chico bestia como tu aprendiz?**

_Chico Bestia: Aprendiz de este viejo loco psicópata, preferiría ser carnívoro antes que eso._

_Slade: No seria mala, es más, gracias por la idea._

**5. moonlight blue15: Robin ¿Por qué usas máscara si tu identidad se encuentra en wikipedia? :D Lo siento se que debía ser secreto pero no pude contener esa pregunta más en mi cabeza... "**" XD**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SABEN ESOS DE WIKI-QUE-NO-SÉ-QUÉ SOBRE DE MI IDENTIDAD?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, Robin cada vez eres más lento sobre la internet._

**moonlight blue15: Chico Bestia: Si hago una mega fiesta en mi casa y te invitara y ti y algún otro titán, ¿con quién vendrías?**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que aceptaría ir, y bueno con mi amigos. Pero más con Rae. – esto al ultimo lo susurro._

**moonlight blue15: Starfire me intriga mucho saber.. ****cuando tus ojos se iluminan, ¿Aún ves todo a colores o solo en verde? y en dónde hay chicos mas guapos ¿en Tamaran o en la tierra? (si es en tamaran te juro que me voy mara allá )**

_Starfire: Pues cuando mis ojos se iluminan veo normal, y bueno con respecto a los chicos guapos pues debo admitir que en mi planeta Tamaran y en la Tierra encajan perfectmamente. Y si te puedo llevar a mi planeta para que los veas._

**moonlight blue15: Cyborg, entre Starfire y Raven, ¿a quién consideras más frágil emocionalmente? ¿y con qué molestas más a Robin y a BB?**

_Cyborg: Yo considero que las dos, pues ambas son chicas. Y a quien molesto más es a Bestita._

**moonlight blue15: Raven: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos (as)? ¿A quién de todos los titanes (incluyendo a los del este y honorarios, etc) consideras tu mejor amigo? (por cierto soy tu fan D)**

_Raven: Mi persona. No tengo hermanos. Starfire._

**moonlight blue15: Arella ¿En serio vas a hacer el concurso o.O?**

_Arella: Por supuesto que si, quiero saber quien será el candidato perfecto para mi hija._

_Raven: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Que candidato ni que ocho cuartos, preferiría ser una solterona en vez de estar con alguien!_

**moonlight blue15: Red X ¿Qué piensas de Raven? ¿Te gusta? ¿Serías capaz de besarla en plena batalla con los titanes aunque eso significará que tendrías que quitarte la máscara (o al menos levantarla y dejar expuesta una parte de tu rostro)?**

_Red X: ¿Qué pienso de ella?, que es la titan más sexy de todas. Y si me gusta. Bueno como al estilo Hombre Araña, levantar y dejar un expuesta la mitad de mi rostro._

**12. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que viste a tu hija Raven?**

_Arella: Que por fin vi a mi pequeña niñita._

_Raven: Mamá deja de llamarme asi ¬/¬._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¿Es verdad que tienes un montón de fotos de Raven de bebé en un albúm? si es así ¿me prestas alguna?**

_Arella: Oh, claro que si. Es más hasta regalo una la que tu quieras._

_Raven: Oh, por Azar ¿Por qué no me diste una madre normal? ¬_¬'_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¡te adoro! ¡creo que eres genial y hermosa! Te tengo una pregunta. ¿Te gusta Batman? No mientas, ya sabes quién es, creciste en Gotham picara responde!**

_Arella: Si creci en Gotham, pero, la verdad yo ni siquiera conozco a ese sujeto._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven y Robin, si encontraran a Batman y Arella "haciendo eso", ¿cuál sería su reacción?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? ¿BATMAN Y LA MAMÁ DE RAVEN ESTÁN HACIENDO "ESO"?_

_Raven: ¡ESTA VEZ NO SE LA ACABAN!_

_Queen-Werempire: Creo que esa seria su reacción XD_

**16. D: Pregunta para BB Cy y Star: chicooos como reaccionaron cuando vieron a Raven con el leotardo casi destruido y con el cabello largo luego de que Slade reaparecio en su cumple?**

_Starfire: Pues me sentí bastante mal por mi amiga Raven y ademas con una rabia por ese maldito villano._

_Cyborg: Lo único que se me cruzo por la mente fue MATAR A ESE DEGENERADO PSICOPATA._

_Chico Bestia: Pues en ese momento tuve un "pequeño" problema._

**D: En general ¿De donde sacan sus ropas? Osea nunca usan otra cosa ni para dormir de donde compran tantos iguales?**

_Todos (a excepción de Cyborg): Si, La verdad si dormimos con pijama._

_Cyborg: Pues yo no uso traje ni nada, asi que ni me miren._

**18. WereIAm: Arella ¿Por qué te gustan las palomas?**

_Arella: Porque es mi ave favorita… ademas aquí entre nos… la verdad es que tengo otra hija y gracias a ella es por eso que me gustan mucho las palomas._

**19. ThisIsNOTFiction: Tengo una pregunta que hace rato le kiero hacer a Batman, Queen-Werempire, se puede? Yo lo considero personaje de Teen Titans. Batman, del uno al diez, que tan sexy crees que es la madre de Raven?**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante, y Batman contesta bien la pregunta. – con una voz tétrica y oscura._

_Batman: ¿La madre de Raven? Bueno la verdad no la conozco, pero me han dicho que es bastante hermosa._

**20. joy: Arella, ¿que musica escuchas?**

_Arella: La clásica._

**joy: Arella, ¿Te llevabas bien con Azar?**

_Arella: En un principio no, pero con el paso del tiempo ya comence a llevarme bien con ella._

**joy: Arella y Raven, ¿que se siente ser las unicas pelivioletas del mundo?**

_Arella: La verdad mi cabello natural es negro, pero debido a un ritual para ser aceptadas en Azarath mi cabello se volvió violeta. Incluyendo con la de mi hija. – se va a una esquina y una aura de tristeza la rodea._

_Raven: Con razón siempre que mirabas las fotografías de tu adolescencia llorabas mamá._

**joy: Arella, ¿has pensado en ser estrella de rock?**

_Arella: Cuando era joven._

**joy: Arella, ¿quien es mas sexy, Batman o Slade?**

_Raven: Mamá ni te atrevas a contestar esa pregunta._

_Arella: Lo volveré a decir no conozco a ninguno de esos hombres._

**joy: Arella, ¿Trigon era buen amante o un completo asco en la intimidad?**

_Arella: Era un asco en la intimidad._

_Raven: Entonces yo para ti soy un asco. – un aura de tristeza la rodea._

_Arella: No vida, tu y tu hermana son mi todo._

_Raven: ¡¿HERMANA?! ¡¿QUÉ HERMANA?!_

_Arella: Ya vieron la Saladitas son horneadas. – sacando un paquetito de Saladitas de la nada._

_Queen-Werempire: Es cierto son horneadas. – le sigo la corriente._

**joy: Arella, ¿como haces que tu piel esté tan suave?**

_Arella: Bañandome con aceites escenciales y leche de burra._

**joy: Arella y Raven, aunque su relacion no es perfecta, ¿se aman verdad?**

_Arella: Siempre he amado a mi hija, aunque sea parte de una violación siempre la amare._

_Raven: Yo tambien mamá._

**joy: Raven, ¿Qué sentirías si tu madre viene con Slade y te dice: "este es tu**

**nuevo padrastro"?**

_Raven: Primero le diría a mi madre que ese sujeto me iba a violar por ordenes de mi padre y segunda LO MATARIA DESPUES DE QUE MI MADRE LO BOTE._

**joy: Chico Bestia, ¿Te llevas bien con tu suegra Arella o es de esas suegras que intimidan?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues la verdad Raven todavía no me a presentado a su madre, es más hablando de ella, recibi una invitación el cual tengo que participar en un concurso para ser el candidato de Rae._

**joy: Raven, ¿te molesta que mencione tanto a Arella? Lo siento, la voy a secuestrar para mi y me la voy a llevar al Niagara.**

_Raven: Que llevarte a mi madre al Niagara ni que ocho cuartos, preferiría que mi madre siguiera siendo la sacerdotisa de Azarath en vez de que vaya contigo._

_Queen-Werempire: Celos de hija XD._

**joy: Batman, ¿Hay algo que no tengas en tu cinturon?**

_Robin: Ropa interior. XD_

_Batman: ¿Dijiste algo Robin? ¬_¬_

_Robin: No… no, nada. ˆ-ˆ'_

**31. Anónimo: Raven y Chico Bestia: ya en serio, ¿Cuándo es la boda? Porque hacen una linda pareja xD**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad es que no se si Raven quiera casarse._

_Raven: ¿Y tu si?_

_Chico Bestia: Si… oh, rayos._

**Anónimo: Ira y Amor (emociones de Raven); ¿Me ayudarian a mandar a Terra al otro lado de la galaxia para que Raven este tranquis con Bestita? y ¿También a hacerles una linda boda? (bueno no tan linda, que no quiero que me mate tan rapido.**

_Ira: Por supuesto que te ayudare a desaparecer a la rubia teñida._

_Amor: ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Claro que acepto en ayudarte en hacerle la boda a Rae-Rae y a Chico Bestia!_

**Anónimo: Chico Bestia; ¿Cuándo vas a botar a la topo rubia y te le declararas a la valiente y hermosa Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad ella me boto a mi dos veces, y bueno Rae y yo creo que ya estamos empezando una relación._

**Anónimo: La topo rubia; ¿Cuándo planeas irte al rincon mas alejado de la galaxia y dejar a la feliz pareja en paz sin necesidad de verte la cara de roedor q posees?**

_Terra: Mira querida para tu información nunca, aunque me manden a China, a una dimensión desconocida por parte de la bruja, al espacio exterior o en cualquier lugar donde me desean desaparecer; NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESOS ANDEN._

_Queen-Werempire: Disculpenla tiene el transtorno de la loca obsesionada. Terra es hora de que te tomes tu medicina. – saco un martillo gigante de la nada y le golpeo en la cabeza hasta dejarla noqueada._

**Anónimo: Robin, ¿Algun dia podras olvidar a al demente de Slade y casarte con Star?**

_Robin: Claro que si, hasta el dia en que atrape a ese psicópata. Y despues me casare con Star._

**Anónimo: Los titanes, ¿Quiénes creen que Raven y Bestita se comportan como bebes al no admitir sus sentimientos?**

_Todos: Si._

**37. Kurenai-ritsuga: CB, si eres tan inteligente ¿Por qué nunca lo desmuestras? ¿Acaso recuerdas a tus padres y hacer de idiota es un mecanismo de defensa o simplemente quisiste cambiar? ¿Si has sufrido tanto, perdiendo a las personas que al menos te respetaron, como puedes sonreir y actuar como si nada? Eres una persona realemtne fuerte para hacerlo ¿Por qué te llamas Garfield? ¿Si fueras mujer, cual seria tu nombre? me pregunto como seria un fic con una Chica Bestia y Raven pero versión masculina, Kol kol kol**

_Chico Bestia: Contestare por corrido. No demuestro mi inteligencia porque se que todos me tomarían por el cerebrito, es más, si me hago el tonto es porque quiero que Rae se fije en este tonto que un chico inteligente. Simplemente quise cambiar y dejar mi pasado atrás y ya. En realidad si sufro mucho cuando recuerdo a las personas que siempre me valoraron, solamente que quiero ocultar toda mi tristeza en esa falsa mascara falsa de felicidad. Simplemente no lo sé, creo que uno de mis padres se obsesionaron de ver tanto de "Garfield y sus amigos". Si hubiera sido mujer creo que llevaría el nombre de Gabriela y Chica Bestia. Ummm… la verdad me sentiría raro verme a mi y a Rae en un fic Genderbender._

**Kurenai-ritsuga: Raven, lamento lo que te dire pero si eres empata, debes saber los sentimientos de Chico Bestia cuando recuerda su pasado ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala con el, cuando ha sufrido casi lo mismo que tu? ¿De tener hijos (no me interesa con quien) como les pondrias? ¿Cómo se llamaria tu versión masculina?**

_Raven: Muy buena pregunta. La verdad es que no pues casi no puedo sentir los sentimientos de Chico Bestia, ya que él siempre los bloquea para que no vea su dolor. Y en cuanto a tener hijos y como los llamare es un secreto que me lo llevare a la tumba. Mi versión masculina se llamaría Crow._

**Kurenai-ritsuga: Jinx, ¿Tuviste una mala infancia en la India a causa del descontrol de tus poderes? ¿Cómo era vivir con un pelón niño genio engreido y un imbécil mastodonte? ¿Cómo imaginas a tu version masculina? ¿Que serias capas de hacer por KF?**

_Jinx: Pues mi infancia no era muy dolorosa pero tampoco feliz. Vivir con el calvito del niño y del mastodonte fue de lo peor que me pudo ocurrir en mi vida como villana. Mi versión masculina seria atractivo. Creo que se llamaría James._

**40. Caprichy Anders: Queen-Werempire, ¿Por qué no dejas hablar a Speedy, el tiene derecho a hablar aunque se tarde mucho?**

_Queen-Werempire: Ah pues porque me gusta hacerle la vida imposible y ademas debo admitir que es demasiado guapo cuando se enoja._

_Veloz/Speedy: Haber ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo chico con leotardo y gemelos entrometidos?_

**Caprichy Anders: Red X ¿Cómo encontraste el traje? (segun lo que tengo entendido estaba en maxima seguridad?**

_Red X: Ah, muy simple. Solamente me escabulli por la torre tome algunas huellas digitales del chico plumífero y eureka desactive la cámara de máxima seguridad._

**Caprichy Anders: Queen-Werempire ¿Quién gano la carrera mas y menos o Kid Flash?**

_Queen-Werempire: No lo se ya llevo todo el dia esperando y no sé nada de ellos._

**Caprichy Anders: Starfire ¿ si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a ver a Ronald'r lo harias? (NO ACEPTO UN NO SE)**

_Starfire: Pues tal vez._

**Caprichy Anders: Robin: respecto a mi pregunta sobre tu hermana la hice porque hay muchos pero muchos relatos que la mencionaan segun lo que recuerdo de su descripción es de cabello largo de color azabache con unos ojos color azul ¿nunca le preguntaste a Batman sobre ella? :'(**

_Robin: Ni siquiera sabia que tenia una hermana enserio… pero… ya que mencionan a Batman en este momento tendre que hablar con él sobre el paradero de esta supuesta hermana que tengo._

* * *

Bueno espero que hayan disfruto el capitulo de hoy nos veremos en próximo.

Byeeee ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Helo aquí otro capítulo más de esta divertidísima historia.

Que se diviertan ;D

* * *

**1. lluvia negra: Más y Menos ¿Por qué se enamoraron de una chica más grande que ustedes?**

_Más: Porque Starfire es hermosa._

_Menos: Además todos dicen que el amor no tiene tamaño y ni edad._

**lluvia negra: Red x ¿Que le ves a Raven? No es por nada pero me da curiosidad**

_Red X: ¿Qué le veo a Raven? Buena pregunta, su valentía y además lo sexy que se ve en ese traje. Así me deja ver esas esbeltas y bien formadas piernas *¬*_

**lluvia negra: Slade si tuvieras oportunidad ¿Convertirías a Starfire en tu aprendiz?**

_Slade: Muy buena idea, y sí._

_Robin: Sobre mi cadáver si te atreves a tocar a mi novia pedófilo psicópata._

**lluvia negra: Red x leí en un fic que tu verdadera identidad es que eras el gemelo de ****Starfire ¿Eso es cierto?**

_Red X: Eso no es cierto… más soy el hermano mayor de… mejor me callo._

**5. elamonegro: Slade en el comic tuviste sexo con Terra también lo hiciste en la serie?**

_Slade: ¿QUEEEEEEÉ? Yo jamás haría eso, puede que sea un villano psicópata pero jamás un pedófilo._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso nadie te lo cree. Si en el capítulo de "Marcas de Nacimiento/Birthmark" casi dejas desnuda a Raven. _

_Slade: ¡Eso es diferente!_

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que eres un pervertido! ¡Ya lo admitió, escondan a sus novias, hermanas, amigas y a sus mujeres!_

_Slade: ¡Cállate!_

**elamonegro: Speedy/Veloz sabes que tienes una hija llamada Lian cuya madre es Cheshire(jade).**

_Aqualad: Ohhh, Speedy que escondidito te lo tenías._

_Abeja: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya eras papá?_

_Kid Flash: Speedy que picaron no saliste._

_Speedy: ¡Ya cállense, no tengo una hija! _

_Queen-Werempire: Es cierto chicos él no tiene una hija._

_Speedy: Lo ven, Queen si me cree._

_Queen-Werempire: Porque él tiene otro hijo que es varón, con Cheshire :3 _

_Speedy: ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO TODOS QUIEREN CATICARDIA?_

**elamonegro: Starfire podrías cambiarte el traje que llevas por el que llevas en el comic Red Hood and The Owtlands . Ya está gracias**

_Starfire. ¿Acaso no les gusta mi traje? T ˆ T_

**8. darkraven24601: Todos ¿Qué grupo o cantante es su favorito? – digo creo que hasta los héroes escuchan música no, como Robin cuando se pone enfrente de la grabadora a pensar.**

_Robin: Jajaja *risa sarcástica* muy chistosita ¬_¬#. Pues a mí me gusta Linkin Park._

_Starfire: Jonas Bros._

_Cyborg: Michael Jackson._

_Chico Bestia: Justine Timberlake._

_Raven: Evanescence._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues a mí solamente me gusta el género Japonés en especial de mis animes favoritos *¬*_

_Aqualad: Siempre escucho el canto de las ballenas y de los delfines._

_Speedy: Backstreet Boys_

_Abeja: Nikki Minaj._

_Más y Menos: Chayanne/Luis Fonsi._

_Jinx: Rio Roma._

_Kid Flash: Ricky Martin._

**darkraven24601: RAVEN ¿Piensas que Red X es sexy? porque yo sí.**

_Raven: Pues la verdad ni si quiera sé quién es._

_Queen-Werempire: Es que ella admitió que le gusta Chico Bestia. – corro como alma que se lleva el diablo._

_Raven: Queen-Werempire ven para acá._

**darkraven24601: BESTITA cantas demasiado bien ¿Grabarías un disco?**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que sí._

**darkraven24601: ROBIN ¿Qué tal estaba tu vida con Batman y Alfred? ¿Quién te caía mejor? ¿Qué opinas de sus nuevos Robines y de las Robines mujeres?**

_Robin: Viviendo con ellos fue divertido. Alfred. Y los nuevos Robines uff, la verdad es algo complicado._

**darkraven24601: CYBORG ¿Cómo le haces para comer tanto? Yo quisiera hacerlo**

_Cyborg: Pues tengo un aparato que me permite comer el quíntuple. Fantástico ¿no?_

**darkraven24601: STAR ¿Que es un rufián zorpag o eso que mencionas en el fin?**

_Starfire: A es algo parecido como un pez koi que tiene cuernos de alce y piernas de lagarto._

**darkraven24601: RED X ¿Saldrías con migo alguna vez? jejeje solo por curiosidad mi descripción es pelo corto y negro, ojos negros y soy bonita jejeje.**

_Red X: Por supuesto solamente dame tu número de celular y tu e-mail y así acordonamos en cuando salimos._

**darkraven24601: MININA ¿Por qué tu obsesión con Robin habiendo mucho sexy en el planeta?**

_Minina: Ah, es que me gustan los chicos misteriosos y con trajes de semáforos. Y además que sean únicos._

**darkraven24601: GENERAL ¿Alguien es amante de los gatos?**

_Starfire: Yo._

**darkraven24601: SPEEDY/VELOZ ¿Quién piensas que es más sexy de TODAS tus compañeras? - por cierto yo pienso que eres lindo *u***

_Speedy: Argenta y Raven._

**darkraven24601: AQUALAD ¿A quién prefieres a Raven o a Star? y eso es todo bye, ADORO TUS FICS**

_Aqualad: Pues solamente las quiero como mis amigas, pues yo ya tengo novia lo siento._

**19. Anonimo: Todos los chicos (excepto Speedy XD) que se siente ser los chicos más guapos (y tiernos para Más y Menos) del mundo *.***

_Todos: ¡Fantástico!_

_Speedy: ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? – se va a un rincón con un aura negra cubriéndolo._

_Queen-Werempire: No les hagas caso Speedy, yo pienso que eres extremadamente guapo y cool que ellos._

_Speedy: ¿Enserio?_

_Queen-Werempire: Si ˆ-ˆ. Es más déjame decirte que hasta mis amigas te consideran el más atractivo de todos, eso tambien incluyendo a la hermana de Raven._

_Speedy: Gracias Queen eres la mejor. – me abraza._

**Anonimo: Robin okey es obvio que tu obsesión por Slade ya se pasó de limite lo espías tanto y revisas todo de él que ya hasta mi hermano cree que estás enamorado de él ...**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? DILE A TU HERMANO QUE ESTA LOCO, ES MÁS, MANDAMELO PARA TENER UNA PELEA Y DEJARLO COMO… - le tapan la boca._

_Queen-Werempire: Robin mejor cállate, si no quieres que cancele este fic y a ver cómo le haces para escaparte de la ira de todos. – se destapa la boca._

_Robin: Pues este anónimo y sus preguntas tontas me sacan de quicio de que tengo al que ver con ese psicópata._

_Queen-Werempire: Entonces de estar buscando a Slade y haz otra cosa… pues yo tambien pienso que andas por otros rumbos._

_Robin: ¡QUEEN-WEREMPIRE!_

**Anonimo: CB oye cantaste excelente el intro en Tokio ...pero es algo diferente al intro real dime en tu infancia te gustaba cantar oh solo cantas porque si?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues si, en realidad a mí siempre me ha gustado desde que era peque. Es más déjenme decirles que mi madre era maestra de música y bueno creo que herede eso de ella._

**Anonimo: Cy cuando viajaron a Tokio comiste casi todo ¿ Y no te cobraron nada 0.0 como es eso posible además ese chef se parecía a Mario Bros. tú no lo notaste?**

_Cyborg: Pues la verdad no lo sé, pero bueno al menos me libre de ese chef de la copia barata de Mario. Y si la verdad si me di cuenta a la primera._

**Anonimo: Cyborg si por accidente CB reseteara un juego que estabas jugando y tardaste como 7 semanas en completarlo ¿Cómo reaccionarias ?**

_Cyborg: ¿QUÉ? ¿CHICO BESTIA HIZO QUÉ? ¡CHICO BESTIA ME LAS PAGARAS!_

_Queen-Werempire: Cyborg solamente era una pregunta hipotética… eso creo. -.-'_

**Anonimo: Más y Menos primero que nada ustedes son mis favoritos aunque no salgan mucho en los capítulos tienen más fans que Speedy y Kid Flash y eh visto Comentarios de que ustedes son los más rápidos y tiernos del mundo ...es cierto?**

_Más y Menos: Si es cierto._

_Speedy: Pues la verdad es que ustedes son los segundos más rápidos y lindos del mundo. Porque el corredor más rápido es Kid Flash. Y los más tiernos son Timmy y Tommy._

_Más y menos: No nos simpatizas. _

**Anonimo: Kid Flash ( lo siento me gusta fastidiarte xD) tengo una pregunta cómo se siente ser vencido en una carrera por 2 niños de 8 años y ser humillado enfrente de todos por Jinx (lo vi en el comic)**

_Kid Flash: ¿Qué? Pues no le creas nada en ese comic que no es cierto. Ò/Ó_

_Jinx: No le hagan caso es que la verdad se sintió apenado por eso. ˆ-ˆ_

**26. picahuesos: Rae y Gar, les gusta su relación de esposos en mi historia? Que me recomiendan, la cambio a este espacio o la dejo como crossover? **

_Raven: Ya déjenme de molestarme con todo eso de mi relación con este mequetrefe._

_Chico Bestia: Pues emm… la verdad… es que… yo ya no sé qué decir._

_Queen-Werempire: Ya hombre yo lo diré por ustedes. Bueno a mi si me gustaría que si pusieras una relación de esposos con estos dos. – los junto. – y que se quede en ese espacio._

_Chico Bestia/Raven: ¡QUEEN-WEREMPIRE!_

_Queen-Werempire: Que con eso serían más famosos y reconocidos como la pareja perfecta._

**picahuesos: Para emociones de Raven, les gustaría aparecer en mi historia o pasar desapercibidas? Ira, esto no es en mi historia a menos que te arraiga la idea y tal vez la ponga, me ayudas a lanzar a Terra por un barranco?**

_Todas las emociones: ¡Si nos encantaría!_

_Ira: Solamente lo hare para desaparecer a ese rubiecita de quinta._

**picahuesos: Terra ¿Cómo se siente saber que Rae y Gar tendrán hijos y tu quién sabe? Los tendrás solo si aceptas dejar en paz a la feliz pareja, al menos en mi historia, q dices? inseguridad**

_Terra: En primer lugar odio a los niños así que no… ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE LA BRUJA Y CB VAN A TENER HIJOS?_

**29. Anónimo: CB oye vi el episodio de que tan largo es para siempre y me pregunte ... Como cara*** Robin tuvo el pelo largo y tú te quedaste calvo si usas el mismo producto de gel que él?**

_Chico bestia: ¡La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Hablare seriamente con Glen Murakami._

**Anónimo: Raven sabes eres idéntica a mí solo que yo oculto ser gótica porque mis amigas me critican y se asustan y dicen cosas malas sobre ellos es que tengo una amiga que se volvió algo fresa gracias a alguien ...tú que me recomendarías hacer para que no me critiquen y se asusten?**

_Raven: Solamente se tu misma. Recuerda que las apariencias engañan._

**Anonimo: Star muy bien en misión a Tokio besaste a un chico que hablaba japonés y ahora tú entiendes a ver te diré esta pregunta en japonés tú la traduces y me la contestas vale ? Okey ahí voy ¿Nē hoshi wa anata ni saikō no kachi ga heso o oshiete hijō ni mijikai sukāto to mijikai burausu o iu tsumori o ataeru monode wa arimasen?**

_Starfire: Tendré que besar nuevamente a un japonés para responder a tu pregunta._

_Queen-Werempire: Procura de que Robin no se entere de esto._

**32. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven, cuál fue tu primera palabra? Y por qué tú y tu madre parecen personajes de animé?**

_Raven: La verdad no sé cuál fue mi primera palabra, es más, a quien le importa. Y la razón por lo que Arella y yo somos esos personajes orientales, es por ese productor que es japonés._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra, por qué dejaste Markovia?**

_Terra: Que te importa._

_Queen-Werempire: No seas grosera Terra._

_Terra: Tú no te metas metiche de quinta._

_Queen-Werempire: Soy espejo y te reflejo, y todo lo que digas será al revés. Trágate esa. XP_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, a pesar de que dijiste que no conocías a Arella (lo cual no te creo nada), si ella se rompiera una pierna y tuvieran que llegar rápido a un lugar, una situación de vida o muerte, la cargarías sobre tu espalda?**

_Batman: Si._

_Raven: Ni en un millón de años, primero la curo antes de que este mujeriego la toque._

_Batman: Más respetos jovencita, y ¿Quién es te dijo eso de que soy un mujeriego?_

_Raven: Además de las revistas y el Wikipedia. Alfred y Robin me lo dijeron._

_Batman: ¡Alfred, Robin!_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Starfire, es verdad que tienes un hermanito?**

_Starfire: Si. Tengo un hermanito._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra, te gusta La Ley y el Orden?**

_Terra: Un poco._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arellita mía, si tu pelo era negro, tus ojos de qué color eran? O esos sí eran violeta?**

_Arella: Mis ojos eran azules._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Trigón, dicen por allí que tienes un montón de fotos de Arella en una pared, es cierto? Si es así, ya supéralo viejo ella te rechazó!**

_Trigón: Así es tengo muchas fotografías de ella. Y la verdad no me importan lo que digan no me rendiré hasta tener a Arella a mi lado._

_Queen-Werempire: Que miedo O.O_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, Jason y ** peleaban mucho de pequeños?**

_Batman: Si y la verdad eran un dolor cabeza. Y además siempre tuve que detener sus peleas por no me dejaban hacer mi trabajo -.-'_

_Alfred: Señor, usted ni siquiera movió un dedo. Yo tuve siempre que detener sus peleas ya que usted siempre me lo ordenaba._

**40. ThisIsNOTFiction: Batman, ¿Por qué dices que no conoces a Arella si en la Wikipedia dice que fueron a la misma escuela? Tal vez no la recuerdes, se llamaba en ese tiempo Angela Roth y era esa chica rara pero linda que hablaba con las palomas ;)**

_Batman: Esperen ¿ Angela Roth es Arella?, vaya quien lo diría. Me pregunto si Angela aún se acuerde de mí._

_Queen-Werempire: cof mujeriego cof._

**41. picahuesos: Raven y Chico Bestia; ¿Qué nombre les gusta si tuvieran tambien un varón?**

_Raven: Llámenlo como ustedes quieran, ya no me importa._

_Chico Bestia: Tranquilízate Rae._

_Raven: Y tu déjame de decirme así Chico Bestia ¬_¬#_

**picahuesos: Ira y Amor emociones de Raven ¿Si (hipotéticamente) Terra estuviera fuera de un barranco la arrojarían por mí? o ¿que quede aturdida por algún ataque?, por cierto, ¿Podrían ayudarme a una cita con un chico en Orizaba? Es q es tan lindo!**

_Ira: Yo te apoyo con desaparecer a rubia teñida._

_Amor: Ira no le harás nada a Terra._

_Ira: Bueno entonces si no quieres que haga desaparecer a esa rubia teñida allá tú, pero no me culpes de que el duende verde se enamore de ella._

_Amor: Pensándolo bien mejor hazlo. Pero yo hare que Chico Bestia se enamore de nuestra Rae-Rae._

**picahuesos: los titanes ¿Están de acuerdo en mi historia sobre que empiece con la boda de (no me mates Raven) ese par, ya saben la bella y la bestia (si me entienden, ¿no?**

_Todos los titanes: Por supuesto._

_Queen-Werempire: Pero con la condición de que me inviten a esa boda y tambien a mis amigos :3_

**picahuesos: Terra ya todos sabemos que eres una traidora, blablabla, en fin, ¿Quieres ser madre? si, entonces ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI PAREJA FAVORITA! ¿Quieres? si aceptas, te pondré tres niños.**

_Terra: Ok, en primera no me gustan los niños así que dejen ustedes de molestarme, y así dejare a… ¿De qué pareja están hablando?_

**45. Jaad: Arella, ¡ya confiesa que te gusta Batman! ¿Es tu segunda hija de él?**

_Arella: La verdad no lo conozco, pero he escuchado que es guapo… pero tiene un defecto en él… es un mujeriego. Y a mí no me gustan los mujeriegos. Y mi segunda hija NO es de él. Sino que es de Trigón. Eso quiere decir que… mi hija y Raven son gemelas._

**46. Caprichy Anders: Robin se supone en algunos que ella murió otros que fue a parar en un manicomio por bueno... lo que paso la dejo un poquito traumada en otros ella es tu enemiga y en otros está al otro lado del mundo te deseo buena suerte con Batman ya que quien sabe si él sabe de ella.**

_Robin: Así que Batman sabía que tenía hermana ¿eh? ¬_¬#_

_Batman: Achu!_

_Alfred: ¿Se encuentra bien señor?_

_Batman: Solamente fue un estornudo, nada más._

**47. ravenjaal: Robin me encanto tu traje blanco en la película "los jóvenes titanes van a Tokio" porque no te lo pones de nuevo?**

_Robin: Sabes no sería mala idea vestirme de esa forma, tomare tu consejo._

**ravenjaal: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y CB Si cuando Raven venciera a Trigón se quedara como niña como reaccionarían o bien, qué pensarían?**

_Robin: Pues yo me quedaría sorprendido._

_Starfire: Aww, yo le diría que es la niña más hermosa que he visto._

_Cyborg: Bueno yo la protegería e incluso la mimaría como un hermano a su hermana pequeña._

_Chico Bestia: Yo le contaría mis mejores chistes _

**ravenjaal: Starfire, porque abrazas a tus amigos con tu súper fuerza? Sé que no es mala intención pero los ahogas.**

_Starfire: Ah, es que la emoción me gana._

**ravenjaal: CB, te has convertido en algún animal que no sea verde?**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad no -.-'_

**ravenjaal: Veloz, he visto que nunca se te acaban tus flechas, poooorrrqué?**

_Speedy: Por que las vuelvo a recoger, son reciclables ˆ-ˆ_

**ravenjaal: Raven, cuantas veces has dicho la "Ley de oro de la torre titán (NO ENTRAR EN TU HABITACION)"?**

_Raven: Muchas veces, pero como verán siempre hay personas que meten sus narices en donde nadie los llama… en especial una ¬_¬#_

**ravenjaal: Cyborg has considerado dar clases de informática?**

_Cyborg: Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

**ravenjaal: Más y Menos, de donde son?**

_Más y Menos: De Guanajuato, México._

**ravenjaal: Arella, ¿Cómo cuantos admiradores ha tenido Raven en Azarath? Quiero poner celoso al Chico Bestia**

_Arella: Demasiados, hubo una vez que un muchacho que era el príncipe de Ashmejnal me dijo que quería proponerle matrimonio a mi hija cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años de edad._

_Raven: Y aún sigo rechazando su propuesta ¬-¬#_

**ravenjaal: Robin, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?**

_Robin: El espagueti con albóndigas._

**ravenjaal: Starfire, en "El comienzo" dijiste que "amable" no existía en tu planeta pero resultaste ser la persona más amable y amistosa, cariñosa...porque lo dijiste O.O?**

_Starfire: Bueno es que esa palabra no existe en mi planeta, ya que como siempre estábamos en guerra con otros mundos éramos de no fiar con otros extraterrestres. Pero todo eso cambio gracias a mis amigos y a mi novio Robin._

**ravenjaal: Chico Bestia ¿Puedes deletrear tu nombre?**

_Chico Bestia: Claro. G-A-R-F-I-E-L-D._

**ravenjaal: CB, te pusiste celoso con lo que le pregunté a la madre de Raven**

_Chico Bestia: No ¬_¬#_

_Cyborg: No seas mentiroso Bestita._

_Robin: Si, te pusiste celoso. E incluso te vimos como siempre le preguntabas a Raven de quien era ese príncipe._

_Chico Bestia: Ya les dije que no estaba celoso, solamente tenía curiosidad ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Argh, el orgullo, el orgullo. Siempre tiene que ser el maldito orgullo para no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos -.-'_

**60. NosoyunaGuestxD: Chico Bestia, podrías decir cuál es ese "pequeño" problema sobre lo del leotardo de Rae? Que ya me imagino, pero ya vez, la curiosidad xD **

_Chico Bestia: Pues no quiero decirlo, si es lo que tú estás pensando. Lo acertaste._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso quiere decir que tuviste una… – me tapa la boca._

_Chico Bestia: Seguimos con la siguiente pregunta._

**61. NosoyunaGuestxD: Arella, como de que las Saladitas son horneadas, andabas de vacaciones por acá en México o qué?**

_Arella: Ah, pues cuando vivía en la Tierra vi un comercial mexicano donde decían eso ˆ-ˆ_

* * *

Aquí terminamos las preguntas por este momento. Lamento si no pude contestar las otras preguntas pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se los pondré.

No olviden preguntar :D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Y aquí otro capítulo más de estas divertidísimas preguntas.

* * *

**1. zancrowthe godslayer: Cyborg ¿Qué se siente estar todo el tiempo desnudo? xDDD**

_Cyborg: Jajajaja, muy buena broma. Pues yo en realidad no estoy desnudo, gracias a este traje robótico._

**zancrowthe godslayer: Robin ¿De dónde sacas tantos trajes iguales? ._.**

_Queen-Werempire: Se los envía Batman._

_Robin: Queen-Werempire no te lo están preguntando a ti._

_Cyborg: Robin te llego un paquete, te lo entrega un tal Batman que vive en ciudad Gótica._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Decías? :3_

**zancrowthe godslayer: las emociones de Raven (y Raven tu no hagas tus comentarios sarcásticos por favor -w-) ¿Qué dirían si supieran que Chico Bestia y Raven tuvieron una relación amorosa en el comic original de los Teen Titans? -les muestro la imagen del comic-**

_Todas las emociones: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA 4EVER!_

_Raven: Fantástico ahora tendré que tolerar a todas esas con su fanatismo con Chico Bestia. ¬_¬#_

**zancrowthe godslayer: Chico Bestia esto es de vida o muerte...de mi dignidad pero... ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usas? es que una amiga me dijo inmaduro (se por lo que pasas xDDD) y dijo que tendría la misma ropa interior que tu así que necesito saber para no quedar mal ah y otra cosa que me está carcomiendo la conciencia es que en un juego hice una misión donde...digamos que...derrote a todos los jóvenes titanes (excepto chico bestia no sé por qué) y libere a Trigón del control de Raven...y ahora me pesa la conciencia**

_Chico Bestia: Pues la verdad mi ropa interior es de mis personajes de caricaturas y películas infantiles favoritos ˆ/ˆ_

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno cambiando de tema a mí me gustaría jugar ese juego._

_Todos: ¡QUEEN-WEREMPIRE!_

_Queen-Werempire: Lo siento minna-san ˆ-ˆ'_

**5. Anónimo 2: Lamento anónimo 1 a ver hecho esto, pero no puedo revela mi nombre, pregunta para Rae. Ya acepta que amas a chico bestia, por cierto ¿Me ayudas a golpear a la topo rubia?**

_Raven: ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta ese inmaduro! Y con respecto a lo de Terra…_

_Terra: Escúchame bien bruja paliducha si tu o alguien más me molesta juro que los llevare a lo más profundo de la tierra, y esto es una advertencia para todos._

_Raven: pensándolo bien mejor te ayudo a golpear a la teñida._

_Queen-Werempire: Jujujuju, esto será una mina de oro. ¡Hagan sus apuestas Raven vs. Terra!_

**Anónimo 2: Topo rubia ¿Cuándo te vas fuera de la vista de mi pareja favorita? ¿Qué te consideras, torpe, z***a, traidora o babas?**

_Terra: Miren ya déjenme de molestarme, porque si no sufrirán las consecuencias. Y tu serás todo eso lo que me estás diciendo._

_Queen-Werempire: Huuu, ahora ya sé porque no tienes novio Terra._

_Terra: Tú cállate parasito._

_Queen-Werempire: Dime todo lo que quieres Terra, pero sabias que te puedo sacar de este fic con solo tronar mis dedos._

_Terra: maldita seas Queen-Werempire._

_Queen-Werempire: Escritora 1 – Terra 0_

**Anónimo 2: Escritora ¿Qué sabes sobre los supuestos "rápidos" de los héroes? ¿Quién gano o siguen corriendo?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues ya tengo los resultados, gracias a la tecnología que me presto Cyborg pude checar la competencia y créanme fue muy divertida… aunque bueno lo malo es que…_

_Kid Flash. ¡Que no yo llegue primero par de mocosos latosos!_

_Más y Menos: ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso. Nosotros llegamos primero!_

_Queen-Werempire: Como veras quedaron empatados._

_Kid Flash/ Más y menos: ¡Queen-Werempire queremos que nos organices otra carrera!_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿En qué lio me he metido? -.-'_

**Anónimo 2: Emociones de Rae ¿Quién quiere ir a la fiesta de "nos decidimos de la rubia topa"? ¿Me ayudan a prepararla?**

_Todos las emociones: ¡SI!_

**9. nati: Star que dirías si vieras a Robin y a Raven besándose?**

_Starfire: ¿Qué? Robin ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – sale corriendo._

_Robin: ¡Star solamente fue una pregunta hipotética! – se va corriendo tras ella._

_Queen-Werempire: Creo que aun Star necesita aprender de muchas cosas de nuestro ¿No lo creen?_

_Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Raven: Así es._

**10. FUCKINGSAW: Mas y Menos: alguna vez han leído algún Fic Yaoi de ustedes ? Es que ustedes son mis favorito y eh estado buscando historias sobre ustedes y la mayoría son Yaoi o rate M o.O**

_Más y Menos: ¿Qué es el yaoi y el rate M?_

_Speedy: El yaoi y el rate M es… - le tapo rápidamente la boca._

_Queen-Werempire: Aun son demasiados pequeños para saberlo._

_Más y Menos: ¿?_

**FUCKINGSAW: Speedy a ver dime que chicas se han enamorado de ti si es que eres más popular que Kid Flash**

_Kid Flash: Ninguna, él se lo inventa._

_Queen-Werempire: Te equivocas Kid Flash, esta Cheshire._

_Speedy: Jajaja, en tu ca… ¿QUÉ?_

**FUCKINGSAW: Jinx ¿Te has dado cuenta que Kid Flash coquetea con todas aunque al final te prefirió a ti y te ama pero aún sigue coqueteando?**

_Jinx: ¡WALLY ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI!_

_Kid Flash: Jinx todo lo que dicen es mentira._

**FUCKINGSAW: Kid Flash ya te diste cuenta que los panecillos que te está preparando Jinx tiene veneno por el comentario anterior que hice? Y que además tus calzones tienen polvo pica pica con ayuda de Beast Boy , Speedy y Más y Menos.**

_Kid Flash: ¿QUÉ? CON RAZON ME PICA TODO. CHICOS ME LAS PAGARNA MUY CARO._

**14. Edward Buck: para la autora. Tengo un OC llamado. Spartan Hazop. ¿Puede entrar al debate?**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto que sí. Bienvenido Spartan Hazop._

**Edward Buck: Raven. ¿Ha pensado en hacer un conjuro para separar sus poderes con sus emociones?**

_Raven: La verdad es que sí, pero lamentablemente no ha funcionada muy bien que digamos._

**Edward Buck: ¿Robin han surgido nuevos cortometrajes llamado new teen titans y titans go. ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto?**

_Robin: Fantástico, un clásico de clásicos. Es más hasta estoy feliz de que nos hayan puesto a mí y a mi equipo nuevamente a la tv._

**Edward Buck: ¿Señorita Terra, todos queremos saber si recuerda a Chico Bestia en la últimas que lo vio o estaba decidida en iniciar una nueva vida en la secundaria Murakami?**

_Terra: La verdad es que si me acuerdo de él, pero tambien quiero iniciar una nueva vida._

**18. Nny91: Raven, ¿Por qué no separas a tu emoción rabia y simplemente la encierras? Porque en el comic sentías libremente, el detalle ahí era q nadie sabía q faltaba esa emoción.**

_Raven: Si separo la emoción Rabia, habrá muchos problemas y consecuencias._

**Nny91: Chico Bestia, cual fue el "problema" q tuviste al ver a Raven con el leotardo desgarrado?**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad no quiero hablar de eso /_

**Nny91: Robin, ¿Por qué crees que todos piensen q eres un obsesivo? Porque no siempre eres así y en los fanfics te pintan mucho de esa manera**

_Robin: La verdad no lo sé, y eso ya me está molestando de que todos piensen que soy un obsesivo ¬_¬#_

**21. laura a BBrae fan forever: Raven ¿Sabías que una de mis mejores amigas es igualita a ti? Es callada; lee MUCHOS libros y a veces parece algo fría y me da miedo ._. solo le falta tener tus poderes y enamorarse de alguien igual a chico bestia, te la voy a presentar tal vez se lleven bien!**

_Raven: Preséntame a tu amiga algún día._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Raven y Chico Bestia ¿Cuándo se casen me invitan a su boda? Porque estar presente el día q la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos se una en sagrado matrimonio es uno de mis más GRANDES sueños!**

_Chico Bestia: Por supuesto que sí._

_Raven: ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Chico Bestia: Ya admitámoslo Rae, yo sé que yo te gusto porque… TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS._

_Raven: ¿QUÉ? O/O_

_Robin: Yahooooo, por fin se decidieron._

_Starfire: Amiga Raven, amigo Chico Bestia felicidades._

_Cyborg: ¡Siiiii por fin Bestita y mi dulce hermanita ya confesaron su amor!_

_Queen-Werempire: Wow, esto sí que nadie se lo esperaba._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: ¿Por qué RAYOS no están casados ya? Total en el comic ya están juntos! ( PD: ame su beso en el comic fue tan lindo *-*)**

_Chico Bestia: No se preocupen muy pronto lo estaremos._

_Raven: Cállate Chico bestia._

_Chico bestia: Oh, vamos Rae. Si todos dicen que tenemos una relación amorosa en el comic ¿Por qué no lo tenemos ahora?_

_Raven: Suficiente ya cállate /_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: chico bestia ¿Cómo le pedirías matrimonio a Raven? (si nos sabes yo te puedo dar unas ideas muy románticas!)**

_Chico Bestia: Pues ya tengo la idea perfecta para proponérselo. Es más Queen pondrá un extra para la propuesta… solamente tengan paciencia._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Starfire y Robin, Jinx y Kid Flash, Abeja y Cyborg ¿Ustedes también me invitan a su boda :D ?**

_Starfire: Claro que si amiga._

_Robin: Solamente tendrás que esperar._

_Kid Flash: Es más hasta el Baby Shower te invito._

_Jinx: Si pero primero la boda, Wally. Y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo me darás el anillo?_

_Kid Flash: Muy pronto amor. –la besa en los labios._

_Cyborg: La verdad es que yo tengo algo que decirles chicos._

_Todos (excepto Abeja): ¿Qué es Cyborg?_

_Abeja: Cyborg me propuso matrimonio. – les muestra el anillo._

_Todos: ¿QUÉ?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, felicidades chicos. – los abrazo._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Speedy ¿Por qué parece q nadie te quiere ni te toma en cuenta? Porque yo te quiero mucho! :D**

_Speedy: La verdad no lo sé T ˆ T_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Cyborg: (la pregunta que SIEMPRE he querido saber) ¿Por qué tuviste q interrumpir con tu bola apestosa el día que Raven abrazo a chico bestia? Se pudieron haber besado pero no! tenías q interrumpir! ¿Por qué? PORQUE ? (llorando desesperadamente)... Ok ya me calme, y aun así te quiero ya q se q no lo hiciste a propósito :)**

_Cyborg: En verdad lo siento. Cuando Bestita me lo conto la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, no además los fans de RAVEN X CB me odiaron por eso… sino que… Bestita me borro el record mayor de mi juego favorito T_T_

**28. El angel de la eternidad: Slade, no has pensado que Star es el punto débil de Robin? ¿Por qué no la haces tú aprendiz o la secuestras o algo parecido? Te falta creatividad hombre -.-' Jajajajajaja y la volverías tu aprendiz? :3**

_Slade: Sabes no me parece mala idea en hacer esa chica en mi aprendiz._

_Robin: Si tocas un solo cabello de MI Star te juro te rajo la cara o peor aún te saco el único ojo que tienes._

_Queen-Werempire: Vaya que gallito nos salió el Robin._

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin no hace falta ser Raven que tiene poderes para leer la mente para saber que amas a Star y te apuesto (que como todo chico) eres un pervertido en tu mente o me lo vas a negar jajajajajajaja**

_Robin: Cállense ¬/¬_

**30. sweet vampire angel: Raven en el capítulo de la Bestia Interna, no se te hizo raro por qué las dos Bestias (Chico Bestia y Adonis) pelearan por ti.**

_Raven: Bueno la verdad fue que ese tal Adonis intento atacar a Chico Bestia._

_Queen-Werempire: Mentira, mentira, mentira. Chico Bestia y Adonis me dijeron otra versión muy diferente y la verdad es que les creo más a ellos que a ti Raven._

_Adonis: Si. La verdad es que todo macho alfa necesita a una pareja que siempre este a su lado. Grrrrr. – mira a Raven de forma lujuriosa y pervertida._

_Chico Bestia: Aléjate de mi mujer acosador sexual Ò.Ó_

_Adonis: ¿"TU" mujer?_

_Chico Bestia: SI MI MUJER._

_Raven: Que hice para merecer esto /_

_Queen-Werempire: Oh, vamos Raven deberías agradecer que Chico Bestia te defienda como su mujer._

_Raven: TU TE CALLAS QUEEN-WEREMPIRE._

**sweet vampire angel: Chico Bestia ¿Cuándo le vas a proponerle matrimonio a Raven? y ¿Cómo sería la propuesta?**

_Chico Bestia: Ya muy pronto lo prometo. Y la propuesta será única pero un poco romántica, ya sabes como es mi hermosa Rae no les gusta las cosas cursis._

**sweet vampire angel: Starfire y Robin ¿Si algún día ustedes dos tienen hijos podría ser la madrina?**

_Starfire: Claro que si amiga._

_Robin: Si solamente necesitas competir por el puesto, ya que las chicas están compitiendo por el puesto de "la madrina" porque ya tenemos "el padrino"._

**sweet vampire angel: Jinx dime una cosa y se sincera ¿Cómo es la ropa interior de Kid Flash?**

_Kid Flash: ¿QUÉ? Jinx no le vayas a decir sobre mis cosas privadas._

_Jinx: Su ropa interior son de ositos y de corazoncitos._

_Kid Flash: JINX_

**sweet vampire angel: Kid Flash, tú y Jinx ¿Ya tuvieron su primera vez? y ¿En dónde fue?**

_Kid Flash: Vaya que pervertida nos salió la niña. Si tuvimos nuestra primera y fue en un callejón en Paris en plena lluvia._

_Jinx: WALLY Ò/Ó_

_Kid Flash: No te me apenes cara mía._

**sweet vampire angel: Melva ¿Como ves a Raven? es decir ella ha cuidado de ti y tu hermanitos por un rato cuando los iba a dejar con los monjes ¿La ves como una figura maternal?**

_Melva: Si la quiero mucho. Es más la considero como la madre más genial de todo el mundo._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, cuera que linda. – la abrazo. – Raven ¿Estas llorando?_

_Raven: No se me metió una basurita en el ojo T-T_

**sweet vampire angel: Para los todos los chicos titanes ¿Alguna vez han tenido un sueño mojado con la chica que les gusta?**

_Todos: CLARO QUE NO_

_Queen-Werempire: No les crean, es más, el detector de mentiras dice que están mintiendo._

_Todos: QUEEN-WEREMPIRE_

**sweet vampire angel: Adonis ¿Porque acosas a Raven? digo ella ya tiene a alguien mucho más mejor que tú, ya déjala.**

_Adonis: Jamás, Adonis jamás dejara que esa diosa sexy de la noche este con otro chico que no sea yo._

_Chico Bestia: Eso lo veremos acosador sexual, deja en paz a mi hermosa reina de la noche._

_Raven: Esto ya se está poniendo muy incómodo._

_Queen-Werempire: Nah, yo lo estoy disfrutando. – comiendo palomitas._

**sweet vampire angel: Monsiour Mana ¿No le da flojera de cuidar al parasito rosado, aunque nunca le ha pagado desde que inicio la temporada 5? (me refiero al cerebro)**

_Monsiour Mana: la verdad es que si, además ya me estoy hartando de que no me esté pagando el inútil bueno para nada de mi jefe._

_Cerebro: MONSIOUR MANA_

_Monsiour Mana: Rayos, ya me cacho el parasito._

**sweet vampire angel: Arella, ¿tu hija Raven sabe que tiene una hermana gemela? ¿Cómo se llama tu segunda hija? y ¿En dónde está?**

_Arella: Raven aún no sabe que tiene una hermana gemela. El nombre de mi segunda hija se llama Pigeon. Y ella vive en un lugar seguro que la verdad no puedo revelar._

_Queen-Werempire: Esto ya me suena como telenovela mexicana._

**sweet vampire angel: Speedy no te acobardes, sé que tienes dos hijos (una niña y un niño) con Cheshire (Jade) admite tu responsabilidad de padre.**

_Speedy. Ya les dije que no tengo hijos._

_Queen-Werempire: Speedy, sabias que a las chicas les gustan a los hombres que tengan hijas y más si son pequeños._

_Speedy: Pensándolo bien… si tengo dos hijos._

**sweet vampire angel: Arella ¿Cómo te sentirías si a Raven le propusieran matrimonio y a la vez que vas a hacer abuela?**

_Arella: ¿Qué? ¿Mi niña hermosa se va a casar? Que alegría… esperen ¿También seré abuela? Raven, hija mía ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a ser abuela y suegra a la vez?_

_Raven: Mamá aún tengo 19 años. Y no, ya te había dicho que conservare mi virginidad y jamás me casare._

_Queen-Werempire: No mientas Rae, todos sabemos que Chico Bestia te dijo que le gustas._

_Raven: TU NO TE METAS QUEEN-WEREMPIRE._

**sweet vampire angel: Alfred ya que tú sabes todo acerca de Bruce (Batman), dime una cosa, ¿Ha mantenido una relación amorosa y seria con Angela Roth (Arella)?**

_Alfred: Si, el joven amo y la señorita Roth habían mantenido una relación amorosa._

_Batman: Alfred no tienes algo que hacer._

_Alfred: Ahora que lo recuerdo joven amo, necesito entregarle las cartas de amor a la señorita Angela Roth._

_Queen-Werempire: Huuu, el lado oscuro de Alfred XD_

**43. Chiquitita Cute: Raven y Chico Bestia ¿Cómo sería su primera vez? y ¿En dónde seria?**

_Raven: Oye niña ¿No crees que eres demasiado pequeña como preguntar esas "cosas"?_

_Chico Bestia: Raven tiene razón pequeña. Además… quiero esperar ese "momento" para la Luna de Miel._

_Raven: O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Chico Bestia no sabía que eras tan picaron. – mirada picara._

**Chiquitita Cute: Robin ¿No te aburre estar todo el santo día buscando a Slade? digo es que mis amigas me han comentado que parece ser que tú ya estás en el mal camino. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?**

_Robin: Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que yo no estoy en "ese" bando. Y si lo hago es para detener los planes de ese psicópata._

**Chiquitita Cute: Cyborg ¿No crees que ya es el momento de que le des la "platica" a Chico Bestia? porque bueno... no querrás que Raven salga con su Domingo 7**

_Cyborg: La verdad es que si… pero…_

_Abeja: La chica tiene razón amor, ya es hora de que tú hables con Bestita sobre "la plática"._

_Cyborg: Si tanto quieres que le digo yo "eso" a Bestita ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú /_

_Abeja: Porque te lo están diciendo a ti querido. Es más, no es mi obligación, es la tuya. No me digas que tienes miedo chispita._

_Cyborg: ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Claro que no, yo Cyborg jamás le tengo miedo a nada._

_Abeja. Entonces demuéstralo._

_Cyborg: LO HARE. – se va a donde esta Chico Bestia._

_2 horas después_

_Abeja: ¿Y Bien?_

_Cyborg: No pude._

_Abeja: ¿Cómo de que no pudiste? Es solamente una plática._

_Cyborg: No pude hacerlo… porque Bestita ya se me adelanto T-T_

_Abeja: ¿Cómo es eso de que se te adelanto?_

_Cyborg: Tu qué crees._

_Abeja: Oh Dios mío O/O_

**Chiquitita Cute: Starfire se sincera, ¿Ya lo "hiciste" con Robin?**

_Starfire: ¿Hacer qué?_

_Queen-Werempire: Jajaja, ay Star eres demasiado inocente._

_Starfire: ¿A qué se refiere con eso Robin?_

_Cyborg: Si Robin mejor contéstale a tu novia sobre de "eso"_

_Robin: Cállate Cyborg. Star mejor ignora la pregunta._

_Starfire: Esta bien novio Robin._

**Chiquitita Cute: Arellita dime una cosita ¿No has planeado en tener una relación amorosa con Batman?**

_Arella: ¿Por qué todos me andan preguntando mi relación con ese sujeto?_

**Chiquitita Cute: Para las chicas titanes y bueno tambien las villanas (Raven no interrumpas por favor, ni tu tampoco rubiecita teñida) ¿Quién me ayuda en prepararle una despedida de soltera salvaje a Raven? Cuando Chico Bestia ya le proponga matrimonio claro.**

_Chicas Titanes: ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaremos!_

_Villanas: ¡Oh, sí fiesta salvaje!_

_Raven: Que despedida de soltera, ni que ocho cuartos. Ya les dije que n me casare._

_Terra: Concuerdo con la rara._

_Raven: ¡Tu mejor cállate!_

**Chiquitita Cute: Chico Bestia ¿Cuándo piensas en proponerle matrimonio a Rae? porque la verdad ya te estas tardando un buen.**

_Chico Bestia: No le vayan a decir a Rae… pero muy pronto le pediré matrimonio._

**Chiquitita Cute: Robin Starfire y Cyborg, si Chico Bestia le pidiera matrimonio a Rae ¿Cómo reaccionarían?**

_Robin: ¿Qué? ¿Chico bestia ya le pediste matrimonio a Raven? O.O_

_Starfire: KYAAAAA CHICOS MUCHAS FELICIDADES ˆ_ˆ_

_Cyborg: Enhorabuena. Felicidades Bestita, ya era hora de que ya le pidieras matrimonio a mi hermanita ;D_

_Chico Bestia: Umm… chicos todavía no se lo digo a Rae. ˆ/ˆ_

_Raven: Esto es humillante /_

**51. Alex: ¿Qué es Slenderman?**

_Raven: Una leyenda urbana._

_Queen-Werempire: Y también un juego de suspenso y terror._

* * *

Y con esto terminamos mis queridos lectores sigan formulando preguntas y se las contestare con mucho gusto.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Las Preguntas de los Jóvenes Titanes**

Otro capítulo más de esta divertidísimo fic.

**NOTA I: Aquellos que quieren poner sus personajes ficticios en esta historia son bienvenidos. Solamente dejen un MP (Mensaje Privado) con la descripción del personaje y para la próxima publicación allí nombrare a sus personajes para que se conozcan.**

**NOTA II: Mi Personaje Pigeon (de los Jóvenes Titanes 6ª Temporada: El Inicio) también participara en este fic.**

* * *

**1. darkraven24601: para TODOS, ¿Qué superhéroes de la mera liga de la justicia les gustaría conocer?**

_Queen-Werempire: Obvio que Robin escogerá a Batman._

_Robin: Lo que ella dijo es verdad. Así ahorra mi saliva._

_Starfire: Pues a mí me gustaría conocer a la Chica Halcón._

_Cyborg: Pues a mí Superman_

_Chico bestia: Cyborg eres un copión yo iba a escoger a Superman._

_Cyborg: Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente. Yo te gane XP_

_Chico bestia: Ah, bueno entonces yo quiero conocer a Linterna Verde._

_Raven: Yo a Zatana._

_Queen-Werempire: Entonces yo quiero conocer a la Mujer Maravilla._

**darkraven24601: BATMAN, si no eres un mujeriego, ¿Cómo rayos explicas los besos que te hechas con Harley Quinn, hiedra venenosa, la mujer maravilla, gatubela, cheeta, Talía Al'guhl, la doctora Chase Meridian... entre otras?, supongo que algunas te roban besos, pero ahí vas de dejándote. Oh cierto, hay un video en internet donde cantas ¿cantas de neta o es solo algún video editado?, porque si cantas, cantas excelente. Y otra más, ¿Por qué siempre te tocan los villanos locos?**

_Batman: En primera yo no las besos, es más, no tengo la culpa de que las chicas desean besarme por lo guapo que soy._

_Queen-Werempire: *cof* Mujeriego *cof*_

_Batman: Y en cuanto a lo del video, si es verdad, y me alegro de que le guste como canto._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo lo dudo._

_Batman: Y sí, me han tocado los villanos más locos que siempre tengo que enfrentar._

**darkraven24601: CONTROL FENOMENO por como vi en un capitulo, sé que te gusta Star ¿eso no sería pedofilia?**

_Control Fenómeno: No es pedofilia. Solamente digamos que soy un gran fan de la pelirroja._

**darkraven24601: RAVEN, yo también soy fanática de la lectura ¿Cuál libro de los que has leído te ha gustado más?**

_Raven: Pues el libro de Edgar Allan Poe, es uno de mis favoritos._

**darkraven24601: CHICO BESTIA, varios chicos piensan que Raven es sexy, ¿qué opinas sobre esto?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues debo admitir que Raven es demasiado sexy._

_Raven: O/O_

**darkraven24601: ARELLA, ¿Trigón aun te sigue buscando, como para pedirte citas y volver a intentar la relación y cosas así?**

_Arella: Si. Pero ignoro sus invitaciones._

**darkraven24601: ROBIN, es verdad eso es lo que haces siempre, o por lo menos esa ves, que bien que te guste Linkin Park *u*, pero mi pregunta ¿tuviste alguna novia antes de Star?**

_Robin: No._

_Queen-Werempire: Robin, no le mientas a tus fans. Según un pajarito me dijo al oído que tuviste una relación con Bárbara Gorgón alias Batichica._

_Starfire: Robin ¿Es cierto lo que dice la amiga Queen? ¬_¬#_

_Robin: Star, Bárbara solamente es una amiga nada más. Y tu Queen no eches falsos._

**darkraven24601: MAS Y MENOS, cositas, no sabía que les gustaba Chayanne y Fonsi, pero por eso pregunte, ¿no les gusta nadie más que Starfire, no se alguna niña de su edad?**

_Más y Menos: ¡No, no nos gusta a nadie más. Solamente a Starfire!_

_Queen-Werempire: Eso lo veremos… Melva ya puedes pasar los niños quieren jugar contigo y con tus hermanitos a las escondidas. – los niños se voltean y ven a Melva._

_Melva: Hola soy Melva._

_Más y Menos: ¡Yo la vi primero! – comienzan a pelar mientras que un humo los cubrió._

_Melva: Queen ¿les sucede algo a ellos?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ah, no te preocupes Melva así juegan los chicos. – sonrió juguetonamente._

_Melva: Ya veo._

**darkraven24601: ABEJA, en el comic tienes una relación con heraldo ¿eso es verdad?**

_Cyborg: Abeja ¿Es cierto? T-T_

_Abeja: Cyborg, yo no tengo ninguna relación con ese tal Heraldo. Es más, jamás en mi vida tuve novio… hasta ahora. Tú eres y serás mi único amor de mi vida chispita. – lo besa._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, eso sí es amor real._

**darkraven24601: TERRA, eres una de mis favoritas, yo se c... (Bueno la verdad no sé cuál era la pregunta que ibas a preguntarle a la rubia porque se borró -.-')**

_Terra: Bueno al menos alguien si le agrado como otros que solamente me critican._

** : Madame Rouge ¿Es cierto de que usted le gusta disfrazarse de hombre? Porque si es así entonces sería un marimacho**

_Madame Rouge: Claro que no. Que ocurrencias tienes en esa cabeza niña._

_Queen-Werempire: Pero si Nikita-chan tiene razón, según lo que yo recuerdo es que en todos los capítulos te transformaste en puros hombres._

_Madame Rouge: Solamente para despistar a los jóvenes titanes._

_Queen-Werempire: Y lo admites, eso significa que te gusta disfrazarte de hombre._

**Nikita: Speedy primero que nada soy tu más mayor fan y mi pregunta es... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? prometo no hacer una tontería pero sal conmigo por favor.**

_Speedy: Claro que si querida, solamente dime donde y cuando nos vemos._

**Nikita: Robin un pajarito me dijo al oído que por la razón de que te tardas en baño es porque siempre te la vives cantando es más apuesto que bailas en la tina. Lo sé porque ese pajarito te grabo y luego lo subió a YouTube.**

_Robin: ¡CHICO BESTIA!_

_Chico Bestia: Robin, yo te lo juro que yo no fui. – se va corriendo._

_Robin: ¡NO HUYAS COBARDE; Y ADMITE QUE TU FUISTE! – lo va correteando._

_Queen-Werempire: Cyborg._

_Cyborg: Que me pareció gracioso. Mira chécale, chécale. – me enseña el video._

_Queen-Werempire: Jajaja… Cyborg… pero… ay Dios mío… contigo Cy… pero debo admitir que es gracioso._

**Nikita: Para mis dos parejas favoritas: Raven y Chico Bestia si les dieran la oportunidad de hacer una parodia de "La Bella y La Bestia" ¿Aceptarían hacerla?**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que sí._

_Raven: Por supuesto que no ¬/¬_

_Chico Bestia: Pero Rae._

_Raven: Nada de Rae, y no quiero Ò/Ó_

_Chico Bestia: Ah, bueno si no quieres hacer la peli… entonces nuestra boda será ese tema de "La Bella y La Bestia"_

_Raven: Peor aún… NO._

**Nikita: Escritora ¿Cuándo pondrás la propuesta de Raven y Chico bestia?**

_Queen-Werempire: Muy pronto, lo prometo._

**Nikita: Cerebro, si eres tan inteligente como tú dices ¿Por qué no construyes un** **cuerpo? Así sería más fácil de andar por aquí y por allá en vez de estar en un estado vegetal.**

_Queen-Werempire: Uh, Cerebro te quemaron._

_Cerebro: Cállate tú no te entrometas. Y tu mocosa mal educada… tenme más respeto que soy mayor que tú._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿De qué forma lo demuestras? Solamente eres un cerebro, jajaja._

_Cerebro: Tu cállate te digo._

**Nikita: Heraldo ¿Es cierto que utilizas esa trompeta para transportarte a ver a todas** **las chicas del equipo titán cuando se cambian de ropa y/o cuando toman una ducha?**

_Heraldo: Em… *cof* *cof* pasemos a la siguiente… *cof* *cof* por favor._

**Nikita: Argenta dime ¿Dónde compras tu ropa que esta de súper? y además ¿Que** **relación tienes con Hot Spot?**

_Argenta: Mi ropa yo la diseño, pero una amiga me ayuda con el material de la tela. Y en cuanto a Hot Spot… bueno… él y yo somos amigos ˆ/ˆ_

**Nikita: Dr. Luz dígame ¿Aun quedo trastornado cuando viajo en la mente de Raven?**

_Dr. Luz: ¿Yo trastornado? Ja, ya quisieran todos._

_Queen-Werempire: No le crean aun esta en terapia, mi prima es su piscología._

**20. sweet vampire angel: Chico Bestia ¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio a Rae?**

_Chico Bestia: Ya merito ;D_

**sweet vampire angel: Escritora bonita ¿Cuándo planeas en poner la escena especial de nuestra parejita?**

_Queen-Werempire: Muy pronto lo sabrán, no sean insistentes._

**sweet vampire angel: Slade he escuchado rumores de que a ti te gusta la madre de Raven ¿Es cierto?**

_Slade: Ni siquiera conozco a la vieja._

_Queen-Werempire: Slade yo que tu no diría eso._

_Slade: ¿Y por qué no?_

_Queen-Werempire: Solamente te diré una cosa… las apariencias engañan._

**sweet vampire angel: Robin ¿Porque usas mascara? si ya todo el mundo sabe que tus ojos son color azul**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo supiste que mis ojos son de ese color?_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Ya buscaste en Wikipedia?_

**sweet vampire angel: Elasti-Girl ¿Es cierto que tienes un álbum de Bestita cuando era peque? Si es así me regalarías una por fa**

_Elasti-Girl: Si la verdad sí, tengo un álbum de Garfield cuando era pequeño. Y claro escoger una la que tú quieras._

**sweet vampire angel: Rorak/Malchior o como te llames si al cabo eres un dragón rompecorazones ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que la hermosa y adorada Raven se nos casa con el magnífico y guapo Chico Bestia?**

_Rorak: Mis condolencias para ese duendecillo. Jajaja._

**sweet vampire angel: Cheshire (Jade) ¿Es cierto que sientes algo por Speedy? Y no mientas que lo he visto en Wikipedia y en algunos FanArts.**

_Cheshire: Es mentira. Todo lo que lees y lo que ves es mentira. ¬/¬_

**sweet vampire angel: Mumbo Jumbo dime la verdad ¿Te gusta Raven? Porque si es así eres un enfermo pedófilo XP**

_Mumbo Jumbo: Claro que no, ella sería como mi nieta._

**sweet vampire angel: Cyborg y Gyzmo, si hubiera una competencia de videojuegos ¿Quién de los ganaría?**

_Cyborg/Gyzmo: Yo. ¿Qué? No seas mentiroso porque yo ganare._

_Queen-Werempire: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta antes de que se maten estos dos._

**sweet vampire angel: Rey Marioneta ¿Usted es algún pariente lejano de Chucky: el muñeco diabólico?**

_Rey Marioneta: Ese muñeco de trapo, ja, yo lo dudo. Es más, es un inútil bueno para nada._

_Queen-Werempire: Al igual que tú._

_Rey Marioneta: Tú cállate enana._

_Queen-Werempire: Rey Marioneta… no me haga enojar porque si no… lo llevare a la fiesta de té que mi pequeña primita está organizando con sus muñecas._

_Rey Marioneta: Pasemos a la siguiente a la pregunta por favor._

**sweet vampire angel: Red X ¿Te gustan las gemelas?**

_Red X: Claro… en especial las de Raven. – con cara de pervertido._

_Raven: O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Red X, ella no habla de "eso"; sino de otro tipos de gemelos._

**sweet vampire angel: Ok esto es para todos los villanos y para todos los titanes. ¿Quién es mejor, las mujeres o los hombres?**

_Chicas titanes y Villanas: Las Mujeres._

_Chicos titanes y Villanos: Los Hombres._

_Queen-Werempire: Uh, la tercera guerra mundial comienza. La de los sexos._

**42. Chiquitita Cute: Chico Bestia ¿Te has imaginado a Raven DESNUDA?**

_Chico Bestia: Um… *cof* pasemos *cof* a la *cof* siguiente *cof * *cof* pregunta._

**Chiquitita Cute: Escritora me alegro mucho de que vayas a poner a un especial de mi pareja favorita ¿Dime para cuándo será?**

_Queen-Werempire: *suspiro* muy pronto lo sabrán._

**Chiquitita Cute: Red X ¿Es cierto que te gusta Starfire?**

_Red X: Pues la verdad no… la que me vuelve loco es esa sexy chica gótica._

_*Explota un foco*_

_Raven: O/O_

_Chico Bestia: ¡Aléjate de mí Rae!_

_Red X: ¿"TU" Rae? Yo lo dudo, jajaja._

_Chico Bestia: Grrrr._

**Chiquitita Cute: Slade mis amigas me han dicho que eres un acosador, un pedófilo y un psicópata asesino que solamente quiere destruir la paz de la tierra, si eres todo eso** **¿Porque ayudaste a los titanes a salvar la tierra y a Ravencita?**

_Slade: Solamente lo hice para recuperar mi cuerpo._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo lo dudo._

**Chiquitita Cute: Para los chicos titanes y bueno también para los villanos (Raven tú no te metas en esto), ¿Cómo le harían la despedida de soltero a Chico bestia?**

_Villanos y Chicos titanes *se miran con complicidad*: ¡Una fiesta Strip Tease!_

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉ?_

**Chiquitita Cute: Para todos (incluyendo a los villanos -excepto los viejos, el gorila y el** **cerebro) ¿Quién le haría un Strip Tease a las chicas y a las villanas?**

_Todos (la mayoría): ¡YO!_

_Los Innombrables: Esto es una injusticia._

_Villanas: ¡Por fin algo divertido!_

_Chicas titanes (excepto Raven): ¡Yo quiero al más sexy!_

_Raven: Esta niña está muy loca._

_Queen-Werempire: Oh, Rae admite que te gusta la idea. Es más, disfrútalo como tu regalo de despedida de soltera. – volteo a ver los chicos más guapos. – ¡QUITENSE LA CAMISETA WOOOH!_

**Chiquitita Cute: Raven, no mientas en esta que tus emociones me dijeron todo lo contrario, ¿Te gusta el olor corporal de Chico Bestia?**

_Raven: Umm… bueno… debo decir que no huele mal después de todo ¬/¬. – empieza a recordar un abrazo. (N/A: Es la escena de "Hechizo/Bewitched)_

**Chiquitita Cute: Chicas titanes, de todos los chicos o de los chicos villanos ¿Quién tiene el mejor cuerpo?**

_Chicas titanes (la mayoría de ellas): Red X._

_Villanas: Chico Bestia._

_Abeja: Mi chispita._

_Jinx: Kid Flash._

_Starfire: Umm… Robin… O/O_

_Raven: Conmigo no cuenten._

_Queen-Werempire: Admítelo Rae, Chico Bestia tiene un cuerpo de un dios._

_Raven: Cállate Ò/Ó_

**Chiquitita Cute: Robin ¿Que pasaría si Starfire te dijera que vas a papá?**

_Robin: *Pufff* Umm… bueno… Star dime… ¿Estas embarazada?_

_Starfire: Eh?... n-no c-claro que no Robin. – mira hacia otro lado._

_Queen-Werempire: Uh, esto es mina de oro :D_

**Chiquitita Cute: ¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo a un Strip Póker?**

_Villanos y Chicos titanes (excepción a ciertos chicos que ya tienen pareja): YO_

**52. Pretty Soul: Slade ¿Porque le rasgaste el traje a Raven? ¿Te gusta rasgar las prendas de chicas jóvenes verdad?**

_Slade: Simplemente lo hice porque fueron órdenes de Trigón._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso nadie se lo traga, eres un viejo psicópata pervertido ¬_¬_

_Raven/Starfire: Concordamos contigo Queen. ¬_¬_

**Pretty Soul: Chico Bestia ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo algún día? te prometo que te cuidare bien**

_Chico Bestia: Umm…_

_Raven: Anda Chico Bestia contesta su pregunta ¬_¬_

_Chico Bestia: Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta._

**Pretty Soul: Robin ¿Me enseñarías algunas maniobras en cómo defender de algunos pervertidos y acosadores que yo conozco?**

_Robin: Por supuesto que sí._

**Pretty Soul: Starfire ¿Alguna vez Robin te ha hecho un Strip Tease?**

_Starfire: ¿Strip Tease?_

_Robin: ¿Cómo se te ocurre formular ese tipo de preguntas?_

_Queen-Werempire: Robin, esa pregunta es para Star no te metas._

**Pretty Soul: Mentor sé que eres el "tutor" y a la vez el quien entreno a Beast Boy pero... ¿No crees que fuiste duro con él? después de todo BB te salvo la vida a ti y a tu equipo. Y tú diciendo que eras un buen líder, ja, yo lo dudo.**

_Mento: Soy un mal sujeto… Elasti-Girl tenía razón… soy un pésimo "padre" para Chico Bestia. – se va a un rincón y un aura oscura lo envuelve._

**Pretty Soul: Jinx si quedaras embarazada de Kid Flash, ¿Cómo le llamarías a tu nene o nena?**

_Jinx: Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Michael y Samanta ˆ-ˆ_

_Kid Flash: Pues a mí me gusta más el nombre de Rose y Jonathan._

**Pretty Soul: Kid Flash ¿Que te llamo la atención de Jinx para que te enamoraras de ella?**

_Kid Flash: Su carácter… pero me conquisto más su sonrisa._

_Jinx: Aww, mi vida. – lo besa._

**Pretty Soul: Para los villanos ¿Cómo se divierten cuando un plan de Brain falla? o ¿Que hacen en sus tiempos libres?**

_Villanos: Jugamos póker… pero siempre le hacemos bromas al primate._

**Pretty Soul: Billy Numerous ¿Cómo le hacen para multiplicarse? ¿es por el traje o simplemente naciste así?**

_Billy Múltiple: Nacimos así. – se multiplico._

**Pretty Soul: Kid Wykkyd ¿Es verdad que te llama la atención Raven o es puro cuento?**

_Kid Wykkyd: Eso es confidencial._

**Pretty Soul: Raven antes que nada felicidades por tu compromiso, dime una cosa ** **¿sabías que tu madre también dio a luz a otra hija? en este caso que es tu hermana gemela, se llama Pigeon**

_Raven: ¿Qué mi madre tuvo una que…? ¿Cómo es eso de que tengo una hermana madre?_

_Arella: Oh, rayos. Ya lo descubrió._

_Raven: ¡Arella!_

**Pretty Soul: Robin ¿Sabías que tienes un hermano gemelo?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? – se desmayó._

_Starfire: ¡Robin!_

_Queen-Werempire: Veo que la emoción le gano._

**64. Darkness Rissing: Chico Bestia antes de pedirle matrimonio a una chica, el novio tiene al menos que hablar con los padres de la prometida, así que ¿ya has pensado como vas a decirle a Arella y a Trigón que planeas casarte con Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues pienso que la madre de Rae no voy a tener ningún problema. Pero con su padre… no quiero ni pensarlo -.-'_

**Darkness Rissing: Trigón he oído que los suegros pasan un tiempo con el futuro yerno para conocerse mejor antes de la boda así que dime ¿Qué actividad harías con** **Chico bestia para conocerlo mejor...llevarlo a pescar almas torturadas en algún río infernal... pidiéndole que te ayude a destruir alguna dimensión paralela...ayudarse mutuamente para cazar a Slade y torturarlo de la peor manera posible o qué?**

_Trigón: Pues como todo suegro humano hace con sus futuros yernos… pero ya que lo mencionas no es tan mala idea._

_Chico Bestia: O.O_

**Darkness Rissing: Arella misma pregunta...¿tú qué harías para conocer mejor a Chico bestia antes de su boda con Raven?**

_Arella: Pues hacerles preguntas de su vida y la vida de mi hija… y… ah!, hacerle algunas pruebas para demostrar si es sincero con mi hija. Ya sabes que hoy en día los hombre son unos canallas._

**Darkness Rissing: Arella y Trigón: ¿Qué harían si el día de la boda algún villano se le** **ocurre aparecer y arruinarla?**

_Trigón: Le agradeceré al tipo… no quiero que mi hija se case un vegetal parlanchín._

_Arella: Yo lo detendría… y es alguna interferencia de ese demonio juro que lo encerrare en un lugar en donde ningún demonio podrá salir. – con una voz tétrica y sombría._

_Queen-Werempire: Arella das miedo O.O_

**Darkness Rissing: villanos con relación a mi anterior pregunta ¿existe alguien entre ustedes tan imbécil para tratar de arruinar una boda en la cual no solo estarán todos los titanes, sino también una hechicera oscura deseosa de ser suegra y abuela por no mencionar a un demonio todopoderoso quien también es padre de la prometida?**

_Todos: Pues… - miran al demonio y a Arella, pero tiemblan al verla ella. – No, que se casen los enamorados ˆ- ˆ'_

**69. Edward Buck: Señor Bestia. Sé que ha sentido afecto por Raven y Terra. Pero ambas han complicado el hecho. (Sacrificio. Personalidad) la pregunta es. ¿Si llegara a su vida una nueva titán que le encantaran sus bromas y sus orejas y todo de usted. Cambiaria a sus dos amores por esta nueva titán?**

_Raven: Cuidadito con lo que dices Chico Bestia ¬_¬_

_Chico Bestia: Emm… n-no lo c-creo -.-'_

**Edward Buck: Star que dice sobre su hermana. Blackfire. Se rumora por internet que se ha casado con aquella criatura babosa de color verde y que ya tienen hijos.**

_Starfire: Wow, no sabía que mi hermana hizo eso O.O_

_Blackfire: ESO NO ES CIERTO Ò.Ó_

**Edward Buck: Una pregunta para todos en general. Titanes. Se han preguntado. Qué pasaría si el gobierno de los estados unidos de norte américa junto con la O.N.U dejaran de apoyar a su causa y recurriría a soldados más efectivos y desechables. Que harían al respecto y más si se inicia una campaña anti titanes. Que iniciaría la erradicación de todos los sectores de los jóvenes titanes en el globo?**

_Todos los Titanes: ¿QUÉ?_

_Queen-Werempire: Y así se repetiría como lo que hizo Hitler con los judíos._

**72. elamonegro: Speedy es cierto que Green Arrow te echo de casa porque eras adicto a las drogas.**

_Speedy: ESO NO ES CIERTO… solamente se molestó porque tome el ultimo cigarro de su marca favorita T-T_

**elamonegro: Mento y elasticgirl cuando le vais a dar a Beast Boy un hermanito**

_Mento: O/O_

_Elasti-Girl: Queen termina con esto por favor O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Ta bueno, aquí terminamos por hoy._

_Mento/Elasti-Girl: Gracias._

* * *

Bueno con esto términos el capítulo de hoy. Lamento otra vez si no he podido contestar las preguntas que mi hicieron pero he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo los pondré.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta divertidísima historia, espero que les guste mucho mis queridos lectores.

Bueno aquí les dejo la información del personaje ficticio de Edward Buck, por si alguno de ustedes quieren dejarle preguntas a su personaje. También se vale.

_Nombre: Spartan Hazop o Hazop - inspirado en un personaje secundario de Halo_  
_Reach_

_Edad: 20 años_

_Estatura: 1,90_

_Descripción: en mi perfil de esta la foto de Hazop._

_Personalidad:. Hazop es un soldado bionicamente alterado. Dotado con gran_  
_fuerza y reflejos. Hazop es una variante mejorada de Slade. Gran parte de sus_  
_sentimientos han sido suprimidos pero aún conserva su lado humano._

_Fue reclutado junto con más candidatos para el programa anti titanes_  
_encabezado por los estados unidos de norte américa._

_Actualmente Hazop acompaña a los jóvenes titanes en su lucha contra el_  
_capitán charles._

* * *

**1. El angel de la eternidad: Ya que Star es muy inocentona... Robin ya tuviste "eso" con Star? si no respondes le diré a Queen que ayude a Slade con eso de hacer aprendiz a Star!**

_Robin: QUE NO, STARFIRE Y YO NO LO HEMOS "HECHO"_

_Starfire: ¿Hacer que novio Robin?_

_Queen-Werempire: Robin tienes de tener a una novia que tenga una mente pura._

_Starfire: ¿?_

**El angel de la eternidad: Chico Bestia proponle matrimonio de una vez a Raven que ya quiero que se casen :3**

_Chico Bestia: Ya mero se lo voy a proponer, solamente me hace falta que Cyborg y Robin me traigan el anillo que les encargue._

**El angel de la eternidad: Cy ayúdame a hacer que Robin le proponga matrimonio a Star e.e**

_Cyborg: Con mucho gusto amiga. ¿Dime cual es plan?_

_Queen-Werempire: Esperen un momento ustedes dos._

_Alex/Cyborg: ¿Que sucede Queen?_

_Queen-Werempire: No vas a ningún plan del matrimonio de Robin y de Star. – me miran con tristeza. – Porque yo también quiero ayudar ;D_

_Alex/Cyborg: Bienvenida seas entonces._

**El angel de la eternidad: Jinx te ayudo a vengarte de Flashy por eso de coquetear con otras que no seas tú ;)**

_Jinx: Esta bien._

**El angel de la eternidad: Raven, has escuchado la banda "Alesana" si no es así te la recomiendo, sobre todo la canción "The Thespian"**

_Raven: Si y la verdad me fascina mucho esa canción._

**El angel de la eternidad: Alfred, Muajajajjaja serás mi aliado, Cuenta con detalles la relación entre Bruce y Arella :D**

_Alfred: Hare la reservación en el restaurante favorito del joven Bruce en este momento._

**El angel de la eternidad: Slade, qué opinas de Starfire, como harías aprendiz a Starfire?**

_Slade: Muy interesante._

_Robin: Aléjate de ella pedófilo del mal._

**8. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, ¿Cuándo le escribiste cartas de amor a Angelita? ¡Viste que yo te lo dije! ¿Ella sabe que sos Batman? ¿Le puedo decir así se casan y tienen hijos pelivioletas y de ojos azules?**

_Batman: ¿Y quién eres tu como para meterte en mi vida? Y no Angela no sabe que soy Bruce. Y si le dices mi identidad no sabes con quien te estas metiendo. Y… ¿tener hijos con Angela? No será mala idea. Pero preferiría mantener lejos a Angela para que no peligre._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arellita mía de mi corazón, ¿Sabes que Batman es Bruce?**

_Arella: ¿QUÉ?_

_Batman: Traidora._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven y Batman, ¿De cuál de los dos es de Arella? Una es su hija y el otro el amor de su vida, ¿pero por qué no hacen las pases y la comparten?**

_Raven: ¿Hacer pases con este mujeriego? Ni en broma voy a dejar que mi madre ande con este sujeto. Robin y Alfred ya me dijeron las mañas de este hombre._

_Batman: Jovencita tenme más respeto. Si fueras mi hija ya estarías en un colegio para jovencitas._

_Raven: ¿Así es como te desasiste de Robin? Lo botaste de la mansión porque recibió más crédito de ser mejor héroe._

_Queen-Werempire: Uh, Batman te quemaron._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Rae, si ya tienes a CB, ¿Por qué te molesta que tu mamá ame a Batman?**

_Raven: Porque es un mujeriego… esperen un momento… ¿Arella está enamorada de ese sujeto?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arellita Angelita Rothy, aunque ya tengas dos hijas, ¿no te gustaría tener más? 8 con Bruce, claro)**

_Arella: Ni que fuera conejo. Con dos es suficiente… aunque no sería malo tener un varoncito._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, te voy a insistir con Batman hasta que admitas que lo amas**

_Arella: Que horror. Ahora ya sé cómo se sintió mi hija cuando no la dejaban en paz con mi futuro yerno -.-'_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¿sabías que Batman te escribió cartas de amor? xD**

_Arella: ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Bruce me escribía cartas de amor? Qué lindo *.*_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Chico Bestia, ¿Eres pariente de Hulk? Como ambos son verdes.**

_Chico Bestia: Jaja, muy chistosita ¬_¬#_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra, quiero que sepas que yo sí te quiero pese a que haya gente que no, así que te pregunto: ¿Cuál es la materia que menos te gusta de la escuela** **dónde vas?**

_Terra: Todo lo relacionado con la matemática y la química -.-'_

_Queen-Werempire: Ya somos dos… aunque a mí sí me gusta la matemática, excepto la química._

_Terra: Cerebrito._

_Queen-Werempire: Y no me quejo de eso, soy la más inteligente del salón. ˆ-ˆ_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Star, ¿Que opinarías si te dijera que en comic vos y Robin tienen una hija llamada Nighstar?**

_Starfire: *0*_

_Robin: O/O_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Cyborg, ¿te gustaba Jinx? Como fueron juntos a ese baile cuando estuviste en la academia HIVE**

_Abeja: ¿Es cierto eso chispita ¬_¬#_

_Cyborg: Solamente fue un baile, y no me gustaba simplemente fuimos amigos y ya… espera un momento ¿Y tú con quien fuiste en el baile?_

_Abeja: Yo estaba entrenando, si lo quieres saber querido._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda?**

_Arella: Por favor no digan más de esas cosas, hacen que me sonroje. ˆ/ˆ_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman y Arella, ¿me invitan a su boda?**

_Arella: Umm… ¿No creen que están adelantando las cosas? Digo apenas Bruce y yo nos estamos conociendo._

_Batman: Concuerdo con ella._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman y Arella, ¿sus hijos jugarían con murciélagos o palomas?**

_Arella: Palomas. Las palomas, son las criaturas más inteligentes y hermosas, además representan la luz y la paz._

_Batman: Los murciélagos, además de que crecí con ellos; son las criaturas con mayor inteligencia y además representan la fuerza y la soledad._

_Queen-Werempire: Polos opuestos._

**22. Rachelgarf: Quiero hacerle una pregunta a Batman. Oye, teniendo dos mujeres** **hermosas detrás como Wonder Woman y Catwoman, ¿por qué razón elegiste a ****Arella? Me gusta mucho la linda pareja que hacen :D**

_Batman: Arella es diferente. Y además como dijo Queen-Werempire, "somos polos opuestos". Arella es luz y yo soy oscuridad._

_Arella: O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Wow, eso sí que no se lo esperaba a Arella._

**23. pucky chu: Gar (Garfield . amo tu nombre) tú ya tuviste tu primera vez? y si fuera así supongo que fue con Rae no?#**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que no ¬/¬_

_Queen-Werempire *saco un cartel*: No le crean si lo hizo con Raven, ¿Recuerdan cuando Cy le iba a dar la "platica"?_

**pucky chu: para Rae la más poderosa, hermosa y con un carácter parecido al mío. amo las películas de terror, puedes recomendarme alguna?**

_Raven: El Exorcista._

**pucky chu: Cy, si tú y Abeja tuvieran hijos/as como se llamarían?**

_Abeja: Si son niñas las llamaría; Gabriela, Sara y Luz._

_Cyborg: Si son varones yo escogería; James, David, Jonathan._

**pucky chu: Robin y Star me mandarían una foto suya besándose? es que son tan tiernos como BB y Rae.**

_Starfire: Umm… O/O_

_Robin: Eso es algo personal ˆ/ˆ_

**pucky chu: y por ultimo para todos los titanes y villanos, chicos y chicas, alguna ves** **jugaron Strip Póker?**

_La mayoría: Si._

_Los otros: No._

**28. darkraven24601: Arella, ¿Cómo dices que no te gusta Batman su ni siquiera lo has visto? quizá si lo conocieras mejor te gustaría**

_Arella: Ya no es necesario, después de todo yo ya sé quién es el hombre detrás de la máscara. ˆ-ˆ_

_Batman: *se sonroja*_

**darkraven24601: Chico Bestia, ya que Raven y tú se hallan casado ¿a dónde la llevarías de luna de miel, a Azarath o a dónde?**

_Chico Bestia: Eso es confidencial, lo siento ˆ-ˆ_

**darkraven24601: Robin, tu que eres el jefe ¿no has pensado en hacer algún tipo de casting para reclutar a otra generación de jóvenes titanes?, digo la juventud no es** **para siempre y a lo mejor algunos quieran retirarse por algún motivo.**

_Robin: Los futuros titanes serán los hijos de mis amigos y los míos._

_Queen-Werempire: Que anticuado eres Robin, mejor cuando los futuros hijos de tus amigos y los tuyos con Star crezcan dejen que ellos opinen -.-_

**darkraven24601: Raven, ¿de casualidad no se inspiraron en el poema "el cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe para ponerte tu nombre?, es que esta tan lindo tanto el poema como tu nombre que estoy comenzando a sospechar XD.**

_Raven: Ya que lo dices, sí, siempre tuve esa curiosidad. Si mi madre eligió ese nombre por aquel título estoy agradecida con ella._

**darkraven24601: General, ¿tienen algún programa de televisión favorito?, porque en toda la serie solo los he visto que que cambian los canales y no ven nada.**

_Robin: La Ley y El Orden._

_Starfire: El Especial del Hongo (N/A: Lo saque del capítulo de la "Bestia Interna")_

_Cyborg: La Carrera de Autos_

_Chico Bestia: El Anime_

_Queen-Werempire: Eres de los míos, chócalas. – chocamos las manos._

_Raven: Yo no veo televisión, te hacer ver como un zombi. Preferiría leer un buen libro._

**darkraven24601: Cyborg, si ya le pediste matrimonio a Bee ¿para cuándo la boda? y ¿puedo ser la madrina de lazo? XD**

_Abeja: Sera de unos pocos días._

_Cyborg: Ya saben cómo son las mujeres quieren casarse cuanto antes. Pero que se le puede hacer yo también ya quiero casarme cuanto antes con mi hermosa Abeja._

_Abeja: Y si, a chispitas y a mí nos encantaría que seas la madrina de lazo._

**34. sweet vampire angel: Pigeon ¿Sabías que tienes una hermana gemela llamada Raven? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Que música te gusta escuchar? ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? ¿Sabías que tu hermana se va a casar con tu nuevo cuñado llamado Chico Bestia?**

_Pigeon: La verdad si sabía que tengo una hermana gemela, gracias a las cartas y fotografías que mi madre me envía desde que tengo memoria. Y no todavía no tengo novio. Mi color favorito es el blanco y el plata. Mi música favorita es la clásica y la relajante. Mi postre favorito es el pastel de chocolate con fresas. Mi animal favorito es el lobo y la paloma blanca… ¿Qué? Mi hermana mayor se va a casar que alegría ˆ-ˆ ¿Chico Bestia? Es un nombre raro pero interesante._

**sweet vampire angel: Arella ¿Me prestas una fotografía reciente de Pigeon?**

_Arella: Claro que sí, elige la que tú quieras. – le enseña una gran cantidad de fotografías._

**sweet vampire angel: Para todos los villanos y todos los héroes ¿Sabían que Raven tiene una hermana gemela? y si no lo sabían aquí tiene una fotografía que me presto** **Arella**

_Todos los héroes y villanos: No, no sabíamos que Raven tiene una hermana._

_*Les enseñan la fotografía*_

_Todos: WOOOOOOOW, SON IDENTICAS. OYE RAVEN PRESENTAMOS A TU HERMANA._

_Raven: NI UN MILLON DE AÑOS._

**sweet vampire angel: Queen-san ¿Cuándo planeas reunir a las dos hermanas?**

_Queen-Werempire: En cualquier momento._

**sweet vampire angel: Raven y Pigeon ¿Cómo se sentirían las dos se vieran por primera vez?**

_*En cuarto de la titán*_

_Raven: No sé. Me sentiría raro._

_*En otro cuarto*_

_Pigeon: Feliz, después de muchos años… de no ver en persona a mi hermana… por fin Azar me ha escuchado… de volver a ver a mi hermana. – está llorando._

**sweet vampire angel: Ravencita ¿A quién escogerías como tu dama de honor, tu dama de lazo, al paje, a la niña de las flores y todo esas personas que son tan importantes para la boda? Si algún lugar disponible ¿Que sería yo?**

_Raven: A mi dama de honor… no lo sé, mi madrina será Starfire, mi dama de lazo será Abeja, el paje será Tommy, la niña de las flores será Melva. Tú solamente serias la invitada._

**sweet vampire angel: Cy y Abeja ¿Cuándo será su boda? ¿Cuántos hijos tendrán? ¿Dónde celebraran su luna de miel?**

_Cyborg: Ya se lo dijo Abejita a darkraven24601. Hijos… mmm… creo que con 3 sería lo suficiente. Y acerca de la luna de miel eso es confidencial._

**sweet vampire angel: Para todos, los villanos y héroes, alguno de ustedes han jugado a "Yo nunca" (es un juego en el que los que los participantes dicen "yo nunca hice esto o aquello" y lo que lo hicieron tienen que tomar una copita de tequila o cualquier bebida alcohólica... por cierto yo nunca lo he jugado)**

_Todos (la mayoría): Yo sí. – toman una copita de tequila._

_Queen-Werempire: Y el juego comienza. – nótense el sarcasmo._

**sweet vampire angel: para todos (nuevamente) ¿Alguno de ustedes han leído algún fic suyo?**

_Todos: Si -/-_

**43. ravenjaal: Robin crees que Raven es sexy? Si dices que como amiga te humillare tanto en mis fics que desearas no haberlo hecho.**

_Robin: Umm… ¿no lo quieren por escrito?_

_Raven: O/O_

_Chico/Starfire: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Robin? Ò_Ó_

**ravenjaal: Raven has visto Pretty Little Liars, si no te lo recomiendo?**

_Raven: Ya les dije que yo no veo televisión._

**ravenjaal: Starfire perdóname la pregunta pero quiero saber si Robin es tan mujeriego como Batman.**

_Starfire: Pues con la pregunta anterior que le hicieron acerca de mi amiga Raven, es peor que ese tal Batman. ¬_¬_

_Robin: Pero él ha estado con más mujeres, más que yo._

_Starfire: ¿QUÉ? Ò_Ó_

**ravenjaal: Para Terra enserio, tras la última batalla que tuviste con Raven y la 4ta temporada los episodios de ella, de verdad te atreves a tratarla así, no lo digo para ofender a Raven pero es muy poderosa, mucho más que tú?**

_Terra: ¿La rara? ¿Más poderosa que yo? Jajaja, eso lo dudo. Es más ni siquiera me venció cuando luchamos en aquella alcantarilla de lodo._

_Raven: Di lo que quieras. Pero sabes una cosa, Chico Bestia y yo nos vamos a casar._

_Terra: ¿QUÉ?_

**ravenjaal: Para Terra, en el Avatar hay una niña mucho más joven que tú, más poderosa que tú, y es ciega, se llama Toph, solo era para avisarte n.n.**

_Terra: Oye se supone que esto es la sección de los Jóvenes Titanes no del Avatar._

**ravenjaal: Para Terra, en el último capítulo note que moviste los hielos de tu vaso** **cuando apretaste el puño, tus poderes son del hielo ahora?**

_Terra: Argh, por si no lo sabían el hielo se estaba deshaciendo debido al líquido. Es por esa razón que se movieron ¬_¬_

**ravenjaal: CB, algún día te has imaginado a Raven en bikini? Hay una foto de ella así en Google imágenes.**

_Chico bestia: Pues si la verdad siempre me he imaginado a Raven usando un bikini._

**ravenjaal: Robin, ¿Por qué dejaste a Batman? Me gusta que estés en lo jóvenes titanes** **pero tengo curiosidad .**

_Robin: Más bien el me boto de la mansión, ya que yo siempre he ganado más publicidad como héroe. A mí se me hace que Batman tenia celos de mí._

**ravenjaal: Raven porque no te dejas el cabello largo, si te incómoda para que son las**  
**coletas?**

_Raven: Por la razón que nunca me he dejado crecer el cabello es porque… Arella siempre me peinaba con ridículos peinados -.-'_

**52. Shiny-Shiny: Robin, ya que Chico Bestia y Rae se van a casar ¿Cuándo lo harás tú con Star?**

_Robin: Umm… no lo sé. -/-_

**Shiny-Shiny: Slade ¿Tienes alguna relación con Arella, la madre de Raven?**

_Slade: No, pero siempre he escuchado que ella es la mujer más hermosa de todas._

_Arella: O/O_

_Batman: Grrrr._

**Shiny-Shiny: Batman, sabias que si no te pones las pilas Slade te quitara a Arella.**

_Batman: Si… ya me estoy dando cuenta de eso ¬_¬#. – ve a Slade echándole piropos a Arella y ella se sonroja y a la vez que lo ignora._

**Shiny-Shiny: Jinx ¿Es cierto que tuviste una relación con Cyborg? porque cuando vi el capítulo donde Cy ingresa a la escuela de villanos, note que tú lo mirabas de** **forma coqueta. Que picarona nos saliste chica.**

_Kid Flash: ¿Cómo de que tuviste una relación con el hojalata ese?_

_Jinx: Yo nunca te digo nada cuando le coqueteas a cualquier tipeja que se te cruza._

_Kid Flash: Ellas son las que me coquetean… y no me desvíes del tema Jinx._

_Jinx: Bueno si lo admito, antes me gustaba Cyborg._

_Kid Flash: Aja, confiscado. Y luego tú me sermoneabas con las chicas que se me cruzaban en mi camino._

_Jinx: Al menos di que soy sincera._

**Shiny-Shiny: Kid Flash sabias que Jinx te puso el cuerno con Cyborg.**

_Kid Flash: Jinx ¬_¬_

_Jinx: Solamente tratan de separarnos Wally. Y ya te dije que yo ya no siento nada por Cyborg, porque él y Abeja ya muy pronto se casaran._

**Shiny-Shiny: Raven muchas felicidades por lo de tu compromiso, oye no sería mala que tu boda sea de "La Bella y La Bestia" pues total, tú y Chico Bestia serian** **perfectos para ese tema XD**

_Chico Bestia: Lo ves Rae, hasta los fans tienen razón con el tema de la boda._

_Raven: Esta bien Chico Bestia, tu ganas. Haremos el tema de "La Bella y La Bestia" para la boda. -/-_

**Shiny-Shiny: Terra, yo que tú le diría algún adulto que te hacen Bullying. No te calles** **chica porque así no vas a prosperar.**

_Terra: Sabes no sería tan mala idea._

**Shiny-Shiny: Arella ¿A quién escogerías como marido, a Slade o a Batman?**

_Arella: Umm… me siento algo incomoda… con eso O/O_

**Shiny-Shiny: Chico Bestia ¿Cuantos hijos quisieras tener con Rae?**

_Chico Bestia: 4. 2 niñas y 2 niños._

**Shiny-Shiny: Starfire, ¿Cómo era Blackfire cuando era peque contigo? ¿Era buena o era igualita a lo que es hoy en día?**

_Starfire: Cuando éramos pequeñas siempre me metía en problemas -.-'_

**Shiny-Shiny: Para todos ¿Cuál es su película de terror favorita? Jajaja, soné como el** **asesino de Scary Movie.**

_Robin: Actividad Paranormal._

_Starfire: A mí no me gustan las películas de terror, me dan miedo -.-'_

_Cyborg: La saga de SAW._

_Chico Bestia: Masacre en Texas._

_Raven: El Exorcista._

_Queen-Werempire: El Aro (la americana)._

**Shiny-Shiny: Para todos (otra vez) ¿Alguno de ustedes han mantenido alguna ** **relación amorosa con alguien antes de estar con sus parejas?**

_Todos: No, hemos tenido ninguna relación amorosa._

_Queen-Werempire *saca un cartel*: La mayoría de ellos miente XD._

**Shiny-Shiny: para los héroes ¿Quién es el villano más débil de todos?**

_Los héroes: El Cerebro._

_Cerebro: Ya ni respeto me tienen T-T_

**65. moonlight blue15: para todos: ¿ya han visto imágenes de ustedes en deviantart?**

_Todos: Si. O/O_

**moonlight blue15: para todos los villanos y titanes: busca en Google Raven by CartoonGirls on deviantART :D ¿qué piensan? (Raven por favor no me mates :( )**

_Villanos (varones): Ay, mamacita que cuerpazo tiene la hechicera._

_Titanes: Que mujer. *¬*_

_Chico Bestia: Grrrrr ¬_¬#_

**moonlight blue15: para Raven: ¿sabes que en deviantart hay imágenes tuyas en bikini? :D**

_Raven: ¿QUÉ?_

_Villanos/Chicos titanes (los personajes que tienen parejas están fuera de esto): BONITO TRASERO._

_Chico Bestia: DEJEN A MI MUJER EN PAZ_

**moonlight blue15: para Robin y Chico Bestia: si Star y Raven volvieran a cambiar de cuerpo (como en el episodio de "cambio de identidad") ¿se harían? ¿estarían con ellas** **por su cuerpo o por lo que son?**

_Robin: Uh, sería complicado._

_Chico Bestia: Ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo, además quien sería quien._

**moonlight blue15: para Cyborg y Abeja: ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿van a ir solo los titanes o puedo ir de colada?**

_Abeja: Sera en unos días._

_Cyborg: Todos nuestros amigos pueden asistir al igual que los estén comentando en este fic pueden ir también._

**moonlight blue15: para Speedy: ¿hay alguna chica que te guste? (se vale escoger villanas)**

_Speedy: No. No hay nadie._

_Queen-Werempire: Speedy no seas mentiroso, tú tienes una relación con Cheshire. :3_

_Speedy: Eso no es cierto O/O_

**moonlight blue15: para Starfire: ¿Por qué Blackfire tiene el cabello negro si tus padres, tú y tu hermana son pelirrojos? ¿o es que tu madre engañaba a tu padre? ¡¿o acaso Blackfire es adoptada?!**

_Starfire: la verdad es que no lo sé O.O_

_Blackfire: Es porque me lo teñí. ¬/¬#_

**moonlight blue15: para Arella: ¡¿cómo que Raven tiene hermana gemela?! si es así ¡yo quiero conocerla!**

_Arella: Así es, Raven no es mi única hija después de todo. Y Queen me está ayudando para reunir a mis hijas nuevamente._

**moonlight blue15: en general: ¿qué instrumento musical les gusta más?, si no fueran**  
**superhéroes ¿qué hubiesen sido?, ¿cuál es su comida favorita? y por último ¡¿dónde está Jump City?! no importa lo que haga simplemente no lo encuentro TToTT**

_Robin: La guitarra eléctrica._

_Starfire: El piano._

_Cyborg: La batería._

_Chico Bestia: La guitarra acústica._

_Raven: La voz._

_Terra: La flauta._

_Kid Flash: El saxofón._

_Jinx: La viola._

_Más/Menos: Las maracas/la trompeta._

_Speedy: La guitarra._

_Aqualad: La caracola._

_Abeja: El cello._

_Pigeon: El violín._

**moonlight blue15: para la autora: ¿tu sola haces el fic o alguien más te ayuda (que por cierto me encanta este fic :D)? ¿quién te cae mejor de los titanes? (no se vale decir que todos te caen bien por igual siempre tenemos a un preferido no lo niegues ;) y la última pregunta ¿alguna vez te han dado ganas de tirar por la ventana a los titanes que cuando les preguntas si les gusta alguien "x" dicen "lo(a) quiero como amigo(a)?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues con la ayuda de mis amigos lo hacemos entre todos, pero la mayoría de la preguntas yo las contesto. Me cae mejor Raven. Pues la cruel verdad si, algunas veces cuando escucho la frase "lo(a) quiero como un amigo(a)" simplemente tengo unas de darles unos coscorronazos (por parte de las mujeres) y/o lanzarlos por la ventana (por parte de los hombres. ˆ-ˆ_

**75. Edward Buck. Slade. Yo sé que tú haz estado en la primera fase del proyecto Spartan. Por eso es que tienes esa gran habilidad de combate. Pero quisiera saber. En el pasado. Haz tenido un amor o una familia.**

_Slade: Eso es confidencial._

* * *

Aquí terminamos por hoy mis queridos lectores. No olviden formular más y más preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí otro capitulo más de este divertido fic. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**1. picahuesos: Bueno ya q la rubia tenida no quiere hacer caso de mi advertencia, Rae, en un capitulo (cercano) que prefieres (darle una paliza a Terra o q tus mellizas le jalen el cabello y luego tu le das el golpe de gracia?**

_Raven: Apenas me voy a casar y ya están planeando mi futuro... en que mundo viven ustedes. Y no, no voy a meter a mis hijos en la violencia. De por si ya no tolero a esa rubia que me dan unas ganas de golpearla pero me controlo. Asi que no olvidemos esta pregunta. Siguiente._

**picahuesos: Para Chico Bestia, tambn quieres darle una paliza a la topo? O prefieres** **llevarte a tus niñas d regreso a la torre para q no vean la batalla del SIGLO?**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que no, a una mujer no se le golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Y concuerdo con lo dijo Rae, yo no involucrare a mis hijos en la violencia._

**3. elamonegro: Jericho porque en la serie no se menciona que eres el hijo de Slade, me parece algo importante.**

_Jericho: La verdad no lo sé._

**elamonegro: Jinx sabes quien es Linda Park**

_Jinx. No, no lo sé. Queen ¿Acaso tu si sabes quien es?_

_Queen-Werempire: No, tampoco lo sé Jinx. – estoy mintiendo si se quien es._

**5. pucky chu: Para todos los que babearon por Raven en la pregunta de moonlight blue15, aléjense de Rae es de Bestita y solo de Bestita, además el que se atreva a mirarla le parto un caño en la cabeza**

_Todos: Eso lo dudamos._

_Queen-Werempire: Chicos yo que ustedes le haria caso, es más, no querrán una revolución de todas las fans BBrae atacándolos con lo que tengan a la mano ¿Verdad?_

_Todos: pensándolo bien mejor dejémoslo asi._

**pucky chu: para Blackfire, porque odias tanto a tu hermanita star?**

_Blackfire: Ah, bueno todos los hermanos mayores siempre tenemos ese lado oscuro de hacerle la vida imposible a los hermanitos menores._

_Queen-Werempire: Eres cruel Blackfire. -.-'_

_Blackfire: Lo sé. ˆ-ˆ_

**pucky chu: Para todos, absolutamente todos, alguna vez han escuchado Vocaloid o** **Nightcore?**

_Todos: ¡SI!_

_Queen-Werempire: Yo tambien, soy fanatica de esos dos grupos._

**pucky chu: Para Rachel, desde cuando te gusta bestita?**

_Raven: Um… pasemos a la siguente pregunta ¬/¬_

**pucky chu: BB, la misma pregunta q' raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Desde la primera vez que la vi, me enamore de ella._

_Raven: O/O_

**pucky chu: Para todos, villanos y héroes, alguna vez han visto imágenes suyas pero** **hentai ?:]**

_Todos: !CLARO QUE NO!_

_Queen-Werempire: No sean mentirosos, cada vez que reviso la computadora lo único que veo en el Facebook son publicaciones de esas fotos hentais ˆ-ˆ_

_Todos: ESO NO ES CIERTO Ò/Ó_

**11. ravenjaal: Arella, Raven se parece a Batman en muchos aspectos, ya sabes es oscura, fria y seria, estas segura de que Trigón es el padre de Raven, y que no le dio sus poderes solo porque pensaba que si?**

_Arella: Por supuesto que no. Tal vez sea porque cuando Ravencita era pequeña le contaba como era Bruce cuando lo conoci._

**ravenjaal: Arella si Raven y su hermana eran hijas de Trigon como es que solo Raven tenia eso de la profecía?**

_Arella: Pues Raven es mi primogénita… y bueno… yo tuve que ocultar a Pigeon para que no peligrara del malévolo plan de ese demonio. Eso quiere decir que yo le hice creer a Trigon que Raven era mi "única" hija._

_Raven: Eres peor que Trigon, mamá. ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a mi hermana y a mi?_

_Arella: La verdad todos estos años siempre he llavado esta culpa de separarlas, lo siento soy una mala madre T-T – se va a un rincón mientras que un aura de tristeza la rodeaba. – Soy una mala madre, no merezco vivir._

**ravenjaal: Aqualad, en tu hábitat natal hay sirenas, quiero saber?**

_Aqualad: Bueno en mi hábitat no la llamamos sirenas, sino ninfas acuáticas. Y si hay varias de ellas, e incluso ya les habia contado que tengo una relación con una de ellas. ˆ-ˆ_

**ravenjaal: Raven, Arella, leyeron el fic "Buu?" Estuvo gracioso n.n?**

_Arella: No la verdad no le he leído._

_Raven: Ni yo tampoco._

**ravenjaal: Starfire, ves algun anime, ¿Cuál? Ya me imagino cual pero solo quiero saber si mi hipotesis es correcta?**

_Starfire: Claro que si, como por ejemplo: Sailor moon, Sakura Card Captor, Candy Candy… - sigue con la lista._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno mientras que Star sigue con su lista de animes favoritos sigamos con las preguntas._

**ravenjaal: Queen-Werempire, sabias que yo tambien soy cerebrito, genial. Terra que hay de malo serlo? Yo tengo 11 años y estoy saliendo de 8vo curso.**

_Queen-Werempire: Chocalas entonces amiga – nos chocamos las manos._

_Terra: Argh, mejor yo ya me voy no se me vaya a contagiar lo nerd._

_ravenjaal: En general. Quien ha visto Hora de Aventura?_

_Todos: ¡YO!_

**18. Guest: Jejejeje, wiiiii, sere la madrina de lazo de Cy y Bee, bueno como soy bien** **preguntona aqui van mis preguntas. Cerebro, siempre eh querido saber esto ¿tu duermes? por que dicen que dormir es bueno para el cerebro xD**

_Cerebro: 2 y llevamos 0. Una tontería más y sabran la furia de Cerebro._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso quisiera verlo._

_Cerebro: ¿Qué insinuas con eso?_

**Guest: Villanos TODOS, ¿Por qué aun siguen con esa casi obsesion con Raven si ya se va a casar?, especialmente por ti adonis**

_Todos los villanos: No nos importa. Como quiera le siguiremos asi hasta el fin de los tiempos._

**Guest: Jerico, ¿Cómo es tu relacion con Kole, solo amigos o algo mas?, se que eres mudo, pero se idioma de señas o quiza se pueda traducir xD**

_Jericho: Umm… solamente somos amigos. Una cosa es que no pueda hablar pero si puedo escuchar, y si he ofendido alguna persona con la sordera mis mas sinceras disculpas._

**Guest: Pantha, ¿te sientes orgullosa de ser una de las pocas titanes mexicanas?**

_Pantha: Claro que si. Y si hay más personas mexicanas con poderes únanse al equipo titan para hacer una buena fiesta mexicana._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo me uno. La verdad es que soy muy buena organizando cualquier evento de fiesta. ˆ-ˆ_

**Guest: Melva, creo que Mas y Menos ya te hecharon el ojo ¿aquien escojerias?**

_Melva: Umm…_

_Más: A mi me escogerá._

_Menos: No a mi me escogerá._

_Más: No a mi._

_Menos: No que a mi._

_*Suena la campana de box y comienzan a pelear*_

_Queen-Werempire: Niños dejen de pelear por favor, la pregunta era para Melva no para ustedes._

**Guest: Slade, los datos que dices que son confidenciales vienen en Wikipedia de hecho y tengo una foto de tu boda xD, lo siento tenia que decirlo soy tu fan**

_Slade: Matare a esos de Wiki-que-no-sé-que._

_Queen-Werempire: Wikipedia._

_Slade: Como sea. Los matare por andar irrumpiendo mi vida privada. ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Slade tu tambien irrumpes la vida privada de los demás, asi que aguántate._

**24. picahuesos: Arella ¿Cuándo le vas a contar a Raven que tu y batman hicieron "eso" hace poco?**

_Arella: Si no le dije que tenia una hermana gemela, peor aun no le voy a decir mi vida privada. Pero se que tarde o temprano ella lo descubrirá -.-'_

**picahuesos: Escritora: gracias por el consejo, pero se siente mal solo tener un review (cara d puchero) por cierto, quería mas divertido, q Terra sea humillada por dos niñas d meses o por su madre (rae)?**

_Queen-Werempire: Las niñas, digo son de unos meses de nacidas ella le mandaran un lindo "regalito" a la rubia. ˆ-ˆ_

**picahuesos: Topo ¿Cómo se siente ser una solterona deprimida y con cara d rata?**

_Terra: Callate si no quieres ser lanzada y chamusqueada por un volcán._

**27. moonlight blue15: el día de hoy salio mi lado malvado a flote MUAJAJAJA** **asi que voy con las preguntas ;) Chico Bestia, ¡¿Cómo que siempre te has imaginado a Raven en bikini?! pervertido _ y ya que en serio me siento malvada jijiji ¡RAVEN SABIAS QUE CHICO BESTIA SIEMPRE TE HA IMAGINADO EN BIKINI! muajajaja Chico Bestia ¡corre por tu vida!**

_Raven: ¿QUÉ? O/O_

_Chico Bestia: Jejeje, ya vieron las Saladitas son horneadas._

_Queen-Werempire: Si es cierto son horneadas. – le sigo la corriente._

**moonlight blue15: Chico Bestia (y si Raven te dio una golpiza entonces las pregunta es para lo que quede de ti) y Starfire, ¿sabían que Robin y Raven fueron pareja en el** **comic? obviamente eso incluye que se besaran y otras cosas ;) jijiji por el momento solo eso... por el momento XD bien si me disculpan correré por mi vida ya que Chico Bestia, Raven, Starfire y Robin ¡VIENEN A GOLPEARME! O-O**

_Chico Bestia/Starfire: ¿QUÉ? Ò_Ó_

_Robin: Star eso no es cierto O.O'_

_Raven: Robin tiene razón, nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación. Ni tampoco nos hemos besado._

_Queen-Werempire: Pero si en el comic lo dice. Miren. – les enseño el comic._

_Chico Bestia: ROBIN ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI._

_Starfire: RAVEN ESTA VEZ CONOCERAS MI FURIA._

_Raven/Robin: Pero si todo esto fue la culpa de Queen y esa tal moonlight blue15. – nos señalan._

_Queen-Werempire: Ahora si. CORRE POR TU VIDA MOONLIGHT BLUE15._

_moonlight blue15: PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO._

_Todos: NO HUYAN COBARDES._

**29. El angel de la eternidad: Queen, Cy hay que hacer los planes para la boda de Star y Robin :D**

_Queen-Werempire: Ya se ¿Si le hacemos una cena romántica? Yo hare un delicioso postre en el cual tendrá el hermoso anillo de matrimonio._

_Cyborg: Excelente idea, Queen. Yo pondré algo de música romántica para el ambiente._

**El angel de la eternidad: Star, Si tuvieras que elegir entre vivir y salvar a robin para luego morir... ¿Qué eliges?**

_Starfire: Salvar a Robin._

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin ¿Que QUE? no tienes derecho de mirar a Raven! ella es de CB tu solo puedes tener ojos para Star! -.-'**

_Robin: Ok, pero no seas dramática por eso._

**El angel de la eternidad: Chico Bestia, darias tu vida por Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Si. Prefiero dar mi vida por la mujer que amo._

_Raven: O/O_

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin eres un mentiroso, tu y Star si lo han echo, ustedes tienen una hija llamada Nightstar :D**

_Robin: Eso es no es cierto -/-_

_Starfire: O/O_

**El angel de la eternidad: Star, si te pusieran en la misma situación de Robin en el capi "Aprendiz"... accederias a ser aprendiz de Slade?**

_Starfire: Si. Yo haria cualquier cosa con tal de que Robin no salga lastimado._

**El angel de la eternidad: Sladeee no coquetees con Arella, ella es de Batman u.ú y Slade cuando haces aprendiz a Star?**

_Salde: Lo siento, pero creo que será imposible de dejar esa belleza con un gotico sin sentimientos. Y en cuanto en hacer a esa chica pelirroja en mi aprendiz muy pronto lo será._

_Batman/Robin: ALEJATE DE ELLA._

**37. moonlight blue15: para todos los villanos y titanes busquen en google: Starfire by CartoonGirls on deviantART y Bumblebee by CartoonGirls on deviantART ahora diganme ¿Quién es más sexy? ¿Raven, Abeja o Starfire? muajajaja con esto haré que a más de uno le de un paro cardíaco incluyendo a Cyborg, Robin y Chico Bestia ;)**

_Todos: HAY PAPANTLA CON LOS TRES NOS LA QUEDAMOS_

_Robin: DEJEN A MI STAR EN PAZ._

_Cyborg: NI SE LES OCURRA TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO A MI ABEJITA._

_Chico Bestia: RAVEN SOLO ES MIA, ASI QUE DEJEN DE MIRARLA._

**38. LittleAngel: Slade: Tengo un fic Slarella en mi cuenta de inglés, y si no me respondes esta pregunta haré que se casen y tengan diez hijos. ¿Dicen por allí que solo serviste a Trigon porque querías destruirlo al final y así quedarte con Arella al final, es cierto? Responde con la verdad aún tengo la amenaza del fic**

_Slade: Bueno esa es la pura verdad._

_Queen-Werempire: Mentiroso ¬_¬_

**39. Rachelgarf: Catwoman y Wonder Woman: Vi en un fic que ustedes tienen muñequitos de Arella y que le clavan agujas del enojo que le tienen porque ella se quedó con Bruce. ¿Es cierto?**

_Gatubela: Se están equivocando de personas._

_La Mujer Maravilla: Las que están haciendo eso son: Hiedra Venenosa y Harley Quinn._

**40. JadeWest: La autora: ¿Eres Batrella o Slarella? Osea, si te gusta BatmanArella o SladeArella.**

_Queen-Werempire: Batrella._

_JadeWest: Los Titanes: ¿Quién de ustedes es Batrella y quien Slarella?_

_Titanes: Batrella._

**42. dragonazabache: Para Robin ¿Qué dirias si te enteraras que Red-X, le pidio matrimonio a Starfire?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? RED X TE MATARE._

**dragonazabache: Para Cyborg y Chico Bestia ¿ No se cansan de pelear que es mejor, la carne o el tofu?**

_Chico Bestia: No la verdad es que no._

_Cyborg: Es nuestra rutina de todos los días._

**dragonazabache: Para Raven ¿Qué técnica de meditación me recomiendas, para no explotar de coraje?**

_Raven: Encierrate en tu habitacion y escucha música para meditación._

**dragonazabache: Para Starfire ¿Has pensado en dar clase de tamaraneano?, ¿es que no te entiendo mucho -_-'''?**

_Starfire: Por supuesto que si ˆ-ˆ_

**dragonazabache: De nuevo para Robin, solo que tengan un botiquín cerca ¿Qué de cierto es eso de que Slade es pariente consanguineo tuyo?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? 'CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ESE PSICOPATA ES MI PARIENTE? –se desmaya._

_Queen-Werempire: Star otra vez Robin se desmayo. – sigo leyendo la revista de "Mi Boda"_

**47. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Rae, Azar me contó antes de morir que te parecías a tu madre mucho, que lo que más heredaste de ella son los senos paraditos. En otras palabras, felicidades, tienes los senos de tu mamá. ¿De qué forma me buscarás para matarme ahora?**

_Raven: ERES UN M*****O PERVERTIDO Ò/Ó_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arelliiita, por el amor del cielo, ¿chocolate o vainilla?**

_Arella: ¿Que intentas decir con eso? ¬_¬_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella y Batman, ¿su primera cita dónde?**

_Arella: No es de tu incumbencia._

_Batman: Concuerdo con ella._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella y Batman, me infiltraré en su casa y me robaré a sus hijos para tenerlos conmigo para siempre, ¿tendrían más o recuperarían los que yo me llevé?**

_Arella: Realmente estas loca._

_Batman: Llamare a Alfred para que le de sus pastillas, su madre me advirito sobre su obsesion con el Batrella._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angela Roth, ¿Qué es lo que más destacas de tu infancia?**

_Arella: Todo._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella y Batman, ¿su hijo sería una extraña mezcla mitad humano, un cuarto paloma, y un cuarto murciélago? tengo que saber que darle de comer cuando me lo robe.**

_Arella: Va a ser un ser humano, no un fenómeno._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Robin, ¿Quieres mucho a tu hermanito Tim Drake?**

_Robin: Si, aunque me saque de mis casillas -.-'_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Tim Drake, si Jason y ** eran los mayores, ¿no te frustraba ser siempre el más pequeño?**

_Tim: Si T-T_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra, ¿extrañas a tu hermano Geo-Force?**

_Terra: Yo no tengo hermanos ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Entre más lo niegas, todos sabemos que tienes un hermano._

**56. sweet vampire angel: Chico Bestia ¿No te has imaginado en tu noche de bodas a una Raven disfrazada de diablilla y que te haga ciertas "travesurillas"?**

_Chico Bestia: *cof* *cof* pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. *cof* *cof*_

**sweet vampire angel: Raven ¿Cómo quieres que CB sea en la cama, salvaje o cariñoso?**

_Raven: Eso a nadie le concierne ¬/¬_

**sweet vampire angel: Pigeon ¿Qué poderes tienes? y ¿Qué planes tienes para tu futuro?**

_Pigeon: Pues soy muy hábil con la arquería y soy telepata como mi hermana. Y mis planes para el futuro pues es reunirme con mi hermana… y… no sé tal vez encontrar el amor._

**sweet vampire angel: Arella ¿Porque razon separaste a Pigeon y a Raven?**

_Arella: Ustedes quieren verme sufrir T-T… la razón por lo que lo hice fue para que mis dos hijas no peligraran de ese miserable demonio._

**sweet vampire angel: Alfred usted esta en todo lo que hace Batman, digame una cosa, ¿Batman ya le propuso matrimonio a Angelita?**

_Alfred: Me he enterado que el joven amo compro un anillo de compromiso. Tal vez ya sea el momento en que el joven amo ya se lo proponga._

**sweet vampire angel: Raven y Robin, un pajarito me dijo que Batman y Arella van a tener a nuevo bebé ¿Eso es cierto?**

_Raven/Robin: ¿QUÉ? ARELLA/BATMAN_

**sweet vampire angel: Adonis ¿Porque utilizas el nombre de un dios griego?, digo tu no tienes nada que mostrar, eres solamente pellejo y puro hueso XD**

_Adonis: Que crueles son T-T_

**sweet vampire angel: Queen-Werempire ¿Ya tienes pensado en reunir a las gemelas?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues que creen. Ya están reunidas las hermanas. Aquí tengo el video para que lo vean._

* * *

_VIDEO OFICIAL: LA REUNION DE LAS HERMANAS ROTH._

_Queen-Werempire: Raven, Arella pónganse estas vendas en sus ojos._

_Raven: ¿para que?_

_Queen-Werempire: No has preguntas Rae y pontelo._

_Raven: Que carácter._

_*Raven y Arela ya se pusieron los pañuelos. Les doy la señal a los chicos mientras que ellos asienten, en ese momento entra Pigeon tambien vendada de los ojos*_

_Queen-Werempire: Ok, a la cuenta de tres se quitan las vendas de los ojos. – colocan a Pigeon enfrente de su madre y hermana. - ¿Listas? 1, 2, 3. Ya quitanselos._

_*se quitan las vendas*_

_Arella: ¿Pigeon?_

_Pigeon: Mamá. – la abraza mientras que ambas lloran de la felicidad._

_Arella: Raven… ella es tu hermana menor… Pigeon._

_*Pigeon le sonríe mientras que Raven la mira anonada*_

_Raven: Se siente raro… entonces… es verdad… eres mi hermanita._

_Pigeon: ¿Puedo abrazarte?_

_Raven: Nunca me han gustado los abrazos… pero… no se lo puedo negar a mi propia hermana._

_*Ambas hermanas se abrazaban mientras que las lagrimas se les escapaban de sus ojos.*_

_Queen-Werempire: Que hermoso ver a la familia reunida ;-;_

* * *

Aquí terminamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado este hermoso momento. Para el próximo capitulo será mucho más interesante. No olviden dejar sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Las Preguntas de los Jóvenes Titanes**

Otro capítulo más de esta divertidísima historia.

Disfrútenla ;D

* * *

**1. Darkness Rissing: Chico Bestia si tanto te molesta que los demás se metan con tu Raven ¿Por qué no simplemente te conviertes en la bestia y los desmiembras?**

_Chico bestia: No sería mala. ¿Escucharon todos? quedan advertidos. – mirada seria._

**Darkness Rissing: Robin ¿Qué se siente que Chico Bestia haya vencido por su cuenta dos veces a Slade mientras que tú has necesitado a todo el equipo para apenas hacerlo** **huir?**

_Robin: No me lo recuerdes. -.-'_

_Chico bestia: Jajaja, en tu cara Robin._

**Darkness Rissing: Batman tu que tienes como 15 diferentes planes para derrotar a cada superhéroe o villano del planeta...¿tienes algún plan para neutralizar a Trigón y así casarte con Arella en paz?**

_Batman: Enviaría a un exorcista._

_Arella: Amor, no será necesario tengo un documento en el cual dice que ese degenerado no se me puede acercar ni tampoco a las niñas a un millón de distancia. ˆ-ˆ_

**Darkness Rissing: para todos los titanes ¿Quién es más idiota y molesto...el Dr. Luz o control fenómeno?**

_Titanes: Control Fenómeno._

_Dr. Luz: Ja, ahora si dame lo que me debes._

_Control Fenómeno: Oh, rayos. – le entrega 200 dólares._

**Darkness Rissing: Slade he diseñado un plan con el cual puedes destruir a los titanes y la ciudad utilizando a Raven y a Chico bestia ¿te interesa oírlo?**

_Slade: Escucho._

**6. FUCKINGSAW: Para Más Y Menos miren el rate M es cuando...a pongámoslo así *sacando 2 títeres* cuando papa padrino y mama madrina se quieren mucho se dan besitos y hacen un ritual mágico XD**

_Queen-Werempire/Pigeon: NO. –les cubrimos los oídos a los peques. -¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLES "ESO" A LOS NIÑOS? Ò_Ó_

**FUCKINGSAW: Para Jericho dime te gusta Kole ¿piensas que es hermosa? RESPONDE!**

_Jericho: Bueno me agrada como amiga, y si Kole es hermosa._

_Kole: O/O_

**FUCKINGSAW: Para Robin oyeee piensas que Raven es hermosa y si jamás hubieras conocido a Star estarías enamorado de ella ?**

_Robin: Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé._

_Starfire/Chico Bestia: Más te vale Robin, más te vale ¬_¬_

**FUCKINGSAW: Para Chico Bestia dime como te pusiste cuando te enteraste que Robin y Raven tienen más fics de amor entre ellos 2?**

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉ? ROBIN ESTA VEZ NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR. Ò_Ó#_

_Robin: Chico Bestia yo no tengo ninguna relación con Raven lo juro._

**FUCKINGSAW: Jinx oye como estuvo el baile con Cyborg en la academia?**

_Jinx: Pues estuvo bien. Nada más que agradezco que en ese momento no nos hemos besado._

**FUCKINGSAW: Kid Flash ¿Cuál de todas las chicas que coqueteas es más hermosa a excepción de Jinx?**

_Kid Flash: Solamente tengo ojos para Jinx ;D_

_Jinx: O/O_

**FUCKINGSAW: Kid Flash oye Kid Flash que se siente que 2 gemelos te hayan ganado y sean Los más LINDOS HERMOSOS Y TIERNOS de todos los titanes**

_Kid Flash En primer lugar: esos mocosos y yo quedamos empatados en la carrera. Y en segundo lugar: los fans afirman que Tommy y Timmy son los más TIERNOS Y HERMOSOS de todos los titanes._

**13. El angel de la eternidad: Robin, cuando le declararas a Star?**

_Robin: Pero si ya me declare hace mucho para que fuera mi novia._

_Queen-Werempire: Robin, ella no se refería a ese tipo de declaración._

_Robin: Eh? ¿Entonces cuál es? – le susurró al oído. – ¿QUÉ? O/O_

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin usas Gel "barato" como dice Cy?**

_Robin: Claro que no, uso de clase alta._

_Cyborg: Si, altamente barata XD_

_Robin: Cállate Cyborg Ò/Ó_

_Queen-Werempire: Continuemos antes de que inicien una pelea -.-'_

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin, color favorito y porque?**

_Robin: Rojo… y pues… porque me recuerdan alguien muy especial. – mira a Star._

_Starfire: O/O_

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin (jajajajajajaja) Has leído algún fic tuyo con Star?**

_Robin: *cof* *cof* peramé…*cof*cof* tantito… *cof**cof*_

_Queen-Werempire: Esto va a tardar, le dije a Robin que no bebiera nada después de que tomara 5 minutos de receso. -.-'_

**El angel de la eternidad: Queen, si a Robin le dio un colapso con la última pregunta, porfas déjalo a los cuidados tamaranianos dolorosos de Star e.e**

_Queen-Werempire: De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra de escritora. ˆ-ˆ_

**El angel de la eternidad: Chico bestia, soy una gran fan tuya, amo ver la pareja que haces con Rae, así que te pediré un favor... ¿Puedes besarla? :3**

_Chico Bestia: Con mucho gusto. – le da un beso francés. - ¿Contenta? ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: O/O_

**19. ravenjaal: Raven, no has considerado adoptar a Melva, Tommy y Timmy ya que son tus no oficiales niños?**

_Raven: Saben no sería mala idea._

**ravenjaal: Kole, Genarg si a ustedes no les gusta lo moderno, porque en el episodio ante final ustedes estaban en la torre T?**

_Kole: Ah, es que en ese momento Robin nos llamó para celebrar nuestro triunfo derrotando a esos villanos._

**ravenjaal: CB, si la pizza está hecha de queso, y este está hecho de leche de vaca,** **chivo... Porque la comes?**

_Chico Bestia: Es queso de tofu. -.-'_

_ravenjaal: Robin, de donde los titanes sacan el dinero?_

_Robin: Batman nos los envía._

**ravenjaal: Batman en que estabas pensando cuando hacías el traje de Robin? No me lo tomen a mal.**

_Batman: Créanme no querrían saberlo. ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Yo sí, quería estrangular a Robin con el traje. Ya que el chico semáforo lo amenazo con subir una embarazosa fotografía de él (Batman) en la internet. ˆ-ˆ_

_Batman: ¬_¬#_

**ravenjaal: Terra, si le rechazaste a Chico Bestia muchas veces, porque ahora quieres** **sepáralo de Raven, que no quieres que sea feliz u.u?**

_Terra: Bueno como todos dicen; todos cometemos errores en esta vida._

**ravenjaal: Argenta y Raven, son amigas?**

_Argenta/Raven: Si._

**ravenjaal: Starfire, cuanto tiempo tienes de novia con Robin?**

_Starfire: 4 y medio._

**ravenjaal: Gizmo, si eres taaaan inteligente, ¿Por qué robas y no usas tu inteligencia para ganar dinero?**

_Gyzmo: Trabajar mis polainas, preferirá este trabajo como villano en vez de estar sentado y desperdiciando mi tiempo en trabajar._

**ravenjaal: Speedy, ¿Cómo es que te tomas tan a pecho las críticas? Sabes que si las escuchas te van a seguir molestando?**

_Speedy: Prefiero eso a ser ignorado._

**ravenjaal: Control fenómeno ¿Por qué tienes un club de fans de los Jóvenes titanes?**

_Control Fenómeno: Para que las personas ingresen a mi página web y publiquen sus dibujos e historias._

**ravenjaal: Blackfire, ¿te atrajo Robin en el capítulo que fuiste a la tierra?•.•**

_Blackfire: Un poco, pero luego me di cuenta de que es aun niño._

**ravenjaal: Raven, como cuantos idiomas sabes?**

_Raven: 37._

**ravenjaal: Batman, porque le ocultaste a Robin sobre su hermana?**

_Batman: Hay muchas cosas que deben ser enterradas y jamás que salieran a la luz._

**ravenjaal: Rorek, no el dragón, como consideras a Raven?**

_Rorak: ¿Quién es Raven?_

_Alguien del público: La chica gótica sexy quien encerró al dragón._

_Rorak: A ella… pues… debo admitir que una gran talentosa y hermosa hechicera que he visto en todos mis años._

**ravenjaal: Robin, si cuando atrapes a Slade, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? No lo puedes llevar a la cárcel, sería fácil que él se escape.**

_Robin: Eso es fácil pues… la verdad nunca lo había pensado O.O_

_Queen-Werempire/Los Titanes: Robin primero piensa antes de actuar -.-_

**ravenjaal: CB, tienes que ser más ordenado si no quieres que Raven te deje.**

_Raven: Aunque se lo digan él nunca entiende. -.-'_

_Chico Bestia: Aww, pero admites que eso me hace único verdad Rae. – la abraza mientras mira de forma picarona._

_Raven: Chico Bestia déjame ¬/¬_

**35. Nana707: Chico Bestia si tuvieras la oportunidad de traer a tus padres de vuelta pero** **a cambio de no volver a ver a Raven lo harías? (No te molestes :( me encanta la pareja q hacen)**

_Chico Bestia: Pues quisiera volver a mis padres y convivir con ellos… pero… si tengo dejar de ver a Rae… eso me mataría por dentro. Así que prefiero estar junto a la persona quien amo en vez de perderla._

_Raven: n_n_

**Nana707: Starfire a q saben las sorcabayas? (Soy muy curiosa :D)**

_Starfire: No lo sé… ¿Qué son?_

**Nana707: Cyborg viste el capítulo Dog's Hand de TTgo? Si si, realmente pedirías tener una mano de perro?**

_Cyborg: Por supuesto que desde luego que… no ¬_¬_

**Nana707: Raven aun tienes el pollo y el centavo q te dio Chico Bestia?**

_Raven… Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta ¬/¬_

**Nana707: Robin cuántos hijos te gustaría tener con Starfire?**

_Robin: Pues un niño y una niña._

**Nana707: Abeja no te desespera vivir con tantos hombres y q ninguno de ellos sea Cy?**

_Abeja: Pues al principio sí, pero ahora que Chispita y yo nos vamos a casa ya no me tendré que mortificar ˆ-ˆ_

**Nana707: Queen por qué Raven y Chico Bestia hablan tanto últimamente de su boda si ni siquiera he visto cuando se lo propuso?**

_Queen-Werempire: Eso lo verán muy pronto, jejeje._

**42. lokilla love: para Starfire que arias si vieras a Robin besándose con Raven**

_Starfire: ¡Robin ¿Cómo pudiste?! T-T_

_Chico Bestia: Raven ¿Acaso piensas dejarme? T ˆ T_

_Robin/Raven: ES UNA PREGUNTA HIPOTETICA Ò_Ó_

**lokilla love: CB si tuvieras que besarte con otra chica para salvar a Raven lo arias**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que no, si Raven muere yo moriré con ella._

**lokilla love: Robin que arias si Starfire está embarazada de un hijo tuyo**

_Robin: Pues me casaría con ella y educaría a mi hijo(a)_

_Queen-Werempire: Ah! ¡Qué bueno que lo dices Robin, eso me enorgullece de ti! ¡Star ya Robin sabe que estas embarazada!_

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? O.O – cae desmayado._

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Star, Robin se desmayó!_

_Starfire: ¡Robin! – lo zarandea bruscamente. - ¡No te mueras Robin, no te mueras!_

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno mientras que Starfire trata de despertar a Robin continuemos con las preguntas._

**lokilla love: Robin que prefieres tener una chica misteriosa o una chica alegre**

_Robin: Una chica alegre. Oye Queen… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza y tengo empapado el traje?_

_Queen-Werempire: A es que los chicos y yo estuvimos jugando volibol y accidentalmente te golpeamos en la cabeza muy fuerte que te caíste en piscina._

_Robin. Ah, ya veo… un momento nosotros no tenemos ninguna piscina en la torre._

_Queen-Werempire: Eh? Ah, bueno… etto… contestemos las siguientes preguntas._

_Robin: Queen no me estás diciendo la verdad_

**lokilla love: CB tu amor platónico es...**

_Chico Bestia: Raven._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, eso sí es ser romántico Chico Bestia._

**lokilla love: Raven has leído Romeo y Julieta**

_Raven: No me gustan los libros de romance. Eso pregúntenselo a mi hermana Pigeon._

_Queen-Werempire: No es cierto Rae, Pigeon me conto que ella te presto ese libro ya que tenías curiosidad de leerlo. ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: ¡Pigeon!_

_Pigeon: Es malo mentir al público Rae -.-'_

**lokilla love: CB si tuvieras que elegir entre Raven y Terra a quien elegirías**

_Chico Bestia: A Rae :3_

_Terra: ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?_

_Raven: Porque él y yo ya estamos comprometidos. – le enseña el anillo de compromiso._

_Terra: ¿QUÉ? O.O_

**lokilla love: Starfire tu novio es lindo :3**

_Starfire: Muchas gracias ˆ-ˆ_

**lokilla love: Robin si vieras a Starfire besándose con otro que arias**

_Robin: Le partiría la cara._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿A Starfire? O.O_

_Robin: No claro que no, a ella jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Al idiota quien la besaría._

_Queen-Werempire: Fiu, que susto me diste -.-_

**lokilla love: CB si encuentras a Raven besándose con un chico súper guapo que arias**

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA QUE BESO A MI RAE? Ò_Ó_

_Raven: Nadie Chico bestia. El único quien me ha besado eres tu -.-'_

_Chico bestia: Ah, bueno entonces me quitan un peso de encima… pero… esto es para todo que se atrevan a besar a mi hermosa Rae. Si algunos de ustedes tratan de besarla no vivirán para contarlo._

_Queen-Werempire: Ni siquiera un beso de saludo y de despedida._

_Chico Bestia: Bueno acepto eso y nada más._

_Queen-Werempire: Ah, ok ˆ-ˆ_

* * *

Bueno chicos con esto acabamos por hoy espero que les hayan gustado estas divertidas respuestas. No olviden dejar sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Robin: Queen-Werempire puedes venir por un momento al living._

_Queen-Werempire. Si claro Robin ¿Qué sucede?_

_Robin: Raven y Pigeon de nuevo están peleando -.-_

_Queen-Werempire: *suspiro* Gemelas tuvieron que ser… bueno que estamos esperando vamos -.-' _

_*Entramos al living y todo esta vacío y tranquilo*_

_Queen-Werempire: Robin yo no veo a las chicas aq…_

_Todos los villanos, titanes, Pigeon, Arella, Batman y Alfred salen de la nada: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUEEN-WEREMPIRE!_

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Muchas gracias ˆ/ˆ!_

_Pigeon: Espero que disfrutes este día tan especial amiga. – me abraza._

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias Pigeon._

_Starfire: Te hice esta corona de carne amiga Queen. – me la coloca._

_Queen-Werempire: Gracias Star._

_Chico Bestia: No olvides que eres una persona especial y buena para todos aquellos que te rodean, te queremos muchísimo Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, me van a hacer llorar… olvídenlo necesito un pañuelo para estas lagrimas T-T_

_Todo juan pueblo: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUEEN!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Otro capítulo más de esta divertida historia. Oigan aún sigue siendo mi cumple así que aún tienen tiempo de felicitarme.

Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones me alegraron el día ˆ-ˆ

Ahora si sigan con su lectura.

* * *

**1. elamonegro: Slade que se siente sabiendo que tus dos hijos y tu hija ( por no hablar de tu exmujer) te odian.**

_Slade: La verdad es que no siento nada._

_Queen-Werempire: Insensible ¬_¬_

**2. hyasbe we: Starfire tu quisieras estar embarazada de un hijo de Robin**

_Starfire: Si ˆ-ˆ_

_Robin: O/O_

**hyasbe we: Chico Bestia si fueras invisible que harías**

_Chico Bestia: Uh, harías muchas como hacerle bromas a Robin y Cyborg._

_Queen-Werempire: Espiar a Raven cuando se está cambiando de ropa._

_Chico Bestia: Espiando a Raven cuando se está cambiando de… QUEEN-WEREMPIRE._

_Queen-Werempire: Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo ˆ-ˆ_

**hyasbe we: Raven tu color favorito**

_Raven: El negro y el verde._

_Queen-Werempire: El verde es por…_

_Raven: Cállate Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: Hoy no puedes hacer nada al respecto Rae, hoy mí cumple ˆ-ˆ_

**hyasbe we: Raven ¿Qué harías si quedas embarazada de un hijo de Chico Bestia?**

_Chico Bestia: RAVEN ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA? O.O –se desmaya._

_Raven: Vaya idiota que me toco -.-_

_Pigeon: Pobre Chico Bestia_

**hyasbe we: Starfire ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**

_Starfire: Azul y verde._

**hyasbe we: Robin cuando fue tu primera cita con Starfire**

_Robin: Umm… fue cuando estuvimos en Tokio._

**hyasbe we: Raven tu cuantos libros as leído**

_Raven: Demasiados para ser exactos._

**hyasbe we: Chico Bestia tu as jugado Crash**

_Chico bestia: Claro que sí._

**hyasbe we: para todos villanos y héroes ¿Cuál es su canción favorita?**

_Vilanos/Héroes: *hablan todos a la vez*_

_Queen-Werempire: Lamento mucho todo esto pero casi ni se les entiende nada ¬_¬_

**11. darkraven24601: es tu cumpleaños que bien ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! que azar te llene de bendiciones y que el joker no trate de secuestrarte ok no ... O_O, pero FELIZ** **CUMPLE QUEEN, que cumplas muchos más XD**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias ˆ-ˆ_

**12. moonlight blue15: Awww ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! que te la pases súper con los titanes y... ¿con los villanos? bueno estos últimos son los que terminan haciendo las cosas más divertidas ¿o no?**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchísimas gracias… la verdad es que los chicos me sorprendieron con aquella sorpresa. Y si, sin los villanos la fiesta no sería tan divertida._

_Pigeon: Queen, otra vez los villanos están tratando de picar tu pastel._

_Queen-Werempire: ALEJENSE DE ESE PASTEL SI NO QUIEREN PERDER SUS DEDOS Ò_Ó_

**moonlight blue15: Robin se sinceró o si no te juro por Dios que le daré la información que tengo de tus amoríos a Starfire (si quieres pásalo por escrito o ve a un cuarto en el que nadie te vea o escuche) ¿crees que Raven es hermosa? Y ¿alguna vez te llegó a gustar? no tengo nada en contra de ti y de Star solo que la curiosidad me abunda :D**

_Robin: Umm… bueno la verdad es que Raven si es hermosa… y… umm… al principio si me llego a gustar -.-'_

**moonlight blue15: Raven y Chico Bestia: ¡¿ya se van a casar?! ¿Cuándo fue la propuesta que me lo perdí?**

_Chico Bestia: Si, por fin ya le propuse matrimonio a mi Rae. Y en cuanto a la boda será en unos meses._

_Raven: Queen nos grabó, así que muy pronto lo pondrá._

**moonlight blue15: Starfire ¿no te gustaría que Robin dejara de usar su máscara?**

_Starfire: No así me gusta, lo hacer ver sexy ;D_

_Robin: O/O_

**moonlight blue15: Cyborg y Abeja cuando se casen ¿dónde van a vivir? ¿en la torre del este o en torre de los titanes fundadores?**

_Cyborg: En ninguno de los dos._

_Abeja: Chispita recibió una herencia de su padre. Avisándole que heredo una casa en las afueras de la ciudad._

**moonlight blue15: ya tengo una colección de moretones (por parte de los titanes) por las preguntas que hago y ya sé que después de esto tendré otra colección más pero... Raven, Robin, Starfire y Chico Bestia, ¿alguna vez han leído "sin límite: los 7 pecados capitales" de IsabellaRoth? si no les pido que lean aunque sea los primeros dos capítulos (ya que sé que está muy largo) y les apuesto 50 dólares que después del segundo cap. tendrán caras de O.O y si lo siguen leyendo terminaran en el hospital por paro cardiaco :D**

_Todos: No lo hemos leído aun._

**19. feliz happy yo: Starfire estas embarazada**

_Starfire: Um… sí. -/-_

**feliz happy yo: Robin tú ya tuviste "eso" con Starfire**

_Robin: Eso es confidencial ¬/¬_

_feliz happy yo: Jinx y Kid Flash ustedes creen en el amor para siempre_

_Jinx/Kid Flash: Claro que sí._

**feliz happy yo: Chico Bestia donde será su luna de miel**

_Chico Bestia: Lo siento pero esa información es clasificada._

_feliz happy yo: Raven has leído fics de Chico Bestia y tú_

_Raven: Umm… paso… ¬/¬_

**feliz happy yo: Starfire! sabias que hay fics de Robin y Raven**

_Starfire: ¿QUÉ? ROBIN Ò_Ó#_

_Raven: Sera mejor que corras por tu vida -.-_

_Robin: Patitas para que las quiero._

**feliz happy yo: Robin oye enserio cuanto le darías a Starfire del 1 al 10**

_Robin: 8_

_Starfire: O.O_

_Robin: Por si no lo saben el 8 significa el símbolo de la eternidad ˆ-ˆ_

_Starfire: Oh, Robin. – lo besa._

**feliz happy yo: para los villanos adoran molestar a los súper héroes**

_Todos: Si_

**feliz happy yo: Arella amas a Batman**

_Arella: Por supuesto que si ˆ/ˆ_

**feliz happy yo: para todos su programa favorito**

_Queen-Werempire: En este momento todos están hablando a la vez que no puedo contestar la pregunta -.-'_

**29. Edward Buck: pregunta para Raven. En el fic. Nacimiento de Hazop: Anniversay. Qué opinas o que opinan todos de un RaexHaz. (Raven y Hazop)**

_Raven: Lo siento pero yo muy pronto estaré casada, así que olvídenlo._

** chu: para rae sabias que hay en Google y deviantart imágenes tuyas con Jericho, Red X, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad... incluso ay gente que te ha puesto con CYBORG... ósea me parece que te traen de gata, incluso te han puesto con chicas Star, Argenta, entre otras...**

Raven: ¿QUÉ? O.O

**pucky chu: (con esto moriré descuartizada pero no me importa) adore el capítulo en ****el que mambo jambo te transforma en una conejita... te veías tan tierna para CB**

_Raven: Ni me recuerden que tuve muchas pesadillas con eso ¬_¬#_

**pucky chu: para CB dime la verdad alguna vez te has imaginado a rae desnuda antes de que fueran novios?**

_Chico Bestia: Um… pues… la verdad es que sí._

_Raven: O/O_

**pucky chu: tuviste fantasía (sabes de lo que hablo) con otra chica q' no sea rae? di** **la verdad o raptare a Raven**

_Chico bestia: No… ya j-jamás tuve ese tipo de "fantasías" con ninguna chica._

_Queen-Werempire: No pero si con cierta chica gótica._

_Chico Bestia: QUEEN Ò_Ó#_

**pucky chu: para la rubia teñida sabes tú harías gran pareja con Speedy/veloz, por q' no te vas con él y dejas a BB y Raven tranquilos?**

_Terra: Lo siento pero no quiero salir con la copia barata de "Robin"_

_Speedy: Sabes Queen, tenías mucha razón la rubia teñida es una niña malcriada y mimada._

_Terra: ¬_¬#_

**pucky chu: para Pigeon alguna vez leíste el libro ''taibhse'' de carolina lozano?**

_Pigeon: Aww, ese libro me fascina. Es más es una de mis favoritas. *.*_

**pucky chu: ¿Qué opinas de tu cuñado chico bestia?**

_Pigeon: Es un gran muchacho, es más, les aseguro que será un buen padre para mis futuros sobrinos ;D_

**37. sweet vampire angel: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA HERMOSA, espero que te la pases súper cool en tu cumple amiga.**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias_

**sweet vampire angel: Para los chicos titanes ¿Ya vieron en las imagines de Google a las chicas vestidas de conejitas playboy?**

_Todos: SE INICIAN LA CACERIA DE CONEJITAS PLAYBOY._

**sweet vampire angel: En general ¿A quién les gusta el HENTAI?**

_Todos: Ninguno._

_Queen-Werempire: Mienten, ustedes si ven el Hentai n_n_

**sweet vampire angel: Queen-chan ¿De qué va a ser tu pastel?**

_Queen-Werempire: De chocolate_

**sweet vampire angel: Robin ahora de que ya vas a hacer papá ¿Cómo lo tomara Batman?**

_Robin: preferiría que él no se enterara por el momento._

**sweet vampire angel: Batman sabias que dentro de muy poco tiempo ya vas hacer abuelo *_***

_Batman: Ah, qué bueno ¿QUÉ? – se desmaya._

_Alfred: Señorita Angela, su prometido se desmayó._

**sweet vampire angel: para las chicas titanes y bueno también las villanas ¿Les gustan los hombres lobos o los vampiros?**

_Todas: Los hombres lobos/los vampiros._

_Queen-Werempire: Ya decídanse._

_Todas: Los hombres lobos/los vampiros._

_Queen-Werempire: 75 los hombres lobos y 25 los vampiros_

**sweet vampire angel: Raven ya que te gusta leer libros dime una cosa ¿Qué libro es mejor: la saga de Crepúsculo o Drácula? ¿Y por qué?**

_Raven: Drácula. La verdad porque si no fuera por Bram Sotcker los vampiros no existirían… además creo que Stephanie Meyer ya le quito el lado interesante de los vampiros. ¬_¬'_

**sweet vampire angel: Pigeon ¿Cómo es tu tipo de chico? ¿Y por qué?**

_Pigeon: Mi tipo de chico… mmm… seria caballeroso, educado, inteligente, gentil y con un buen sentido del humor… y bueno tal vez tenga su misterioso y apasionante. Porque siempre me han llamado la atención ese tipo de chicos._

**sweet vampire angel: Slade ¿No has pensado en utilizar a Pigeon como tu aprendiz? porque según un pajarito me dijo al oído que ella es muy hábil e inteligente en cualquier trabajo que se le otorgue.**

_Slade: Que interesante idea. – mira a Pigeon._

_Pigeon: Ni si quiera lo pienses Slade no funcionara. Es más si te atreves utilizarme como tu aprendiz sufrirás las consecuencias tal como lo hice en la historia de Queen. "Los Jóvenes Titanes 6ª Temporada: El Inicio"_

**sweet vampire angel: Speedy y Cheshire ¿Cuándo planean decirse uno al otro que se gustan?**

_Speedy/Cheshire: Ya les dijimos que él/ella no me gusta._

_Queen-Werempire: Como dice el dicho: del odio al amor solo hay un paso._

**sweet vampire angel: Pigeon ¿Aun eres virgen o ya las has perdido?**

_Pigeon: Si aún soy virgen._

**sweet vampire angel: Red X, ya que Raven y Chico Bestia se casaran... ¿No has pensado en tener una relación con Pigeon, la hermana menor y a la vez gemela de Rae?**

_Red X: ¿Quién es Pigeon?_

_Queen-Werempire: Argh, es ella. – le muestro una foto._

_Red X: Ay, mamacita es igualita a Raven. Pero mucho más sexy. Queen ¿Me puedo quedar con la foto?_

_Queen-Werempire: Sorry._

**50. gothicgirlGXD: (primero quiero aclarar LA PREGUNTA ES HIPOTETICA) CB y Starfire como reaccionarían si Raven y Robin les dijeran que quieren terminar con ustedes para poder estar juntos? no es por ser pesada, es que en cada fic actúan distinto.**

_Starfire: Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉ? O.O_

_Queen-Werempire: Allí tienen su respuesta._

**gothicgirlGXD: Arella, si CB se casara con Raven, ¿significa que gano el concurso? y** **¿Quién más se presentó en este?**

_Arella: Así es, él es el ganador… pero… fue muy raro porque invite a demasiados concursantes pero ninguno llego más que él._

**gothicgirlGXD: para CB y Batman se dan cuenta de las sig. similitudes: Arella ama a Batman, pero Slade también la quiere conquistar Raven ama a Chico Bestia, pero Red X también la quiere conquistar.**

_Chico Bestia/Batman: Tienes mucha razón en todo._

**gothicgirlGXD: (general) ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de hora de aventura? el mío es Marceline**

_Robin: Finn el humano_

_Starfire: La princesa Chicle_

_Cyborg: Jake_

_Chico Bestia: Finn_

_Raven: Marceline_

_Queen-Werempire: Marceline_

_Pigeon: Marceline_

**gothicgirlGXD: CB dices que miras anime, entonces has visto hentai?**

_Chico Bestia: Por supuesto que no Ò/Ó_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Entonces por qué ese sonrojo Chico Bestia?_

**gothicgirlGXD: Raven, ¿has visto gore? sino haz visto te recomiendo mirai nikki y death note**

_Raven: Si la verdad es que sí. Y he visto peores aun._

**gothicgirlGXD: (general) alguno a escuchado Evanescence**

_Todos: SI_

**gothicgirlGXD: Queen ¿Cuántos años cumples?**

_Queen-Werempire: Lo siento pero la edad no se dice… pero puedo decir que soy muy joven ˆ-ˆ_

**gothicgirlGXD: Pigeon ¿Qué piensas de Batman?**

_Pigeon: Que será un excelente marido para mi madre… y también se nota a leguas que también será un excelente padre para mí y para mi hermana ˆ-ˆ_

**gothicgirlGXD: (general) a que le tienen miedo**

_Titanes: Perder una batalla._

_Villanos: A que nos metan a la cárcel._

_Robin: A que le hagan daño a mis amigos. En especial a Star._

_Starfire: En perder a Robin._

_Cyborg: En que me teman por mi apariencia._

_Chico Bestia: En que Raven muera en una batalla._

_Raven: En perder a Chico Bestia._

_Pigeon: En que me separen nuevamente de mi familia._

**gothicgirlGXD: Terra, realmente traicionar a los titanes es algo grave y ellos te** **perdonaron, ¿no te sientes agradecida con ellos?**

_Terra: Si la verdad es que si, aunque no lo quiero demostrar._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿A quién me recuerda eso?_

**61. El angel de la eternidad: FELIIIIZ CUMPLEEEEE :D**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias amiga n_n_

**62. picahuesos: oye Arella q pasa si le digo a Rae q tú y Batman hicieron "eso" ?**

_Arella: Ni si te ocurra decírselo… no quiero imaginarme la cara que pondrá mi hija cuando se entere de "eso" -.-'_

**picahuesos: Oye Raven! Sabias q tu madre y Batman hicieron "eso" desde q derrotaste a Trigón!**

_Raven: ¿QUÉ? MAMÁ ¿ES CIERTO ESO DE LO QUE DICEN?_

_Arella: -/-_

_Raven: OH, POR AZAR._

**picahuesos: Topo rubia: q se siente ser tan patética y z"""a y q morirás sola? Q? Tu** **tienes la culpa por no dejar en paz a Rae y Chico Bestia; por cierto, cuando planeas irte al rincón más lejano del universo?**

_Terra: A ti que te importa si quiero a no dejar en paz a esos dos. Es más, vete molestar a otra persona aburres con tus preguntas tontas._

_Queen-Werempire: Terra… 16 y llevamos 0_

_Terra: ¬_¬#_

**picahuesos: Oye Raven, te gusta la trilogía de los juegos del hambre? No sería fabuloso q la topo fuera un tributo y muriera por unos minutos? ( sonrió perversamente) Chico bestia, cuántos hijos planeas tener con rae? Como serian? Titanes, están d acuerdo en la idea d robín que a sus hijos continúen con su legado?**

_Raven: LA verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención esos libros, pero me han dicho que son muy buenos._

_Chico Bestia: Cuantos hijos quiero tener… bueno serian 2 niñas y 2 niños. Y serían los niños más perfectos de todo el mundo._

_Titanes: La verdad preferiríamos que todos los hijos nuestros amigos decidieran lo que tengan que elegir… continuar con nuestro legado o hacer lo que ellos quieran._

* * *

Bueno con esto terminamos por hoy muchas por sus preguntas. No olviden seguir y seguir preguntando.

Muchas gracias por todo esto.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí otro capítulo más, espero que se diviertan demasiado con las respuestas de nuestros queridos protas.

* * *

**1. ravenjaal: Batman, que piensas hacer para tener una buena relación padrastro-hija con Raven?**

_Batman: Pues como cualquier padrastro hace con su hija… ganarme su confianza._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, eso sí me llego n_n_

**ravenjaal: Arella, tienes poderes? ¿Cuál es?**

_Arella: Si tengo poderes. Ver el futuro._

**ravenjaal: Starfire, sabias que Raven pronto va a serla hermanastra de Robin?**

_Starfire: CUÑADITA. – la abraza._

_Raven: Starfire suéltame por favor._

_Cyborg: Y no además Ravencita va a ser tu cuñadita Star, además tu hermana Robin._

_Chico Bestia: No olvidemos que Pigeon también será cuñada y hermana por segunda vez._

_Starfire: Cuñada Raven, cuñada Pigeon. – las abraza._

**ravenjaal: Queen-Werempire FELIZ CUMPLE!**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchísimas gracias._

**ravenjaal: Jóvenes titanes (excepto Raven), si tuvieran que elegir una emoción de Raven por un día cual sería?**

_Robin: Raven Valiente._

_Starfire: Raven Feliz._

_Cyborg: Raven Inteligente._

_Chico bestia: Umm… Raven Amor._

_Queen-Werempire: Raven Tímida._

_Pigeon: Yo solamente quiero a mi hermana Raven._

**ravenjaal: Chico bestia, de que va a ser el pastel de tu boda?**

_Chico Bestia: Eso será sorpresa ;D_

**ravenjaal: Slade, porque solo se te ve un ojo en la máscara?**

_Slade: Es mala educación preguntar eso._

_Queen-Werempire: Búsquenlo en Wikipedia._

**ravenjaal: Dr. luz, que viste que te traumo tanto en la capa de Raven?**

_Dr. Luz: Créanme no querrán saberlo T_T_

**ravenjaal: Red X, hay rumores de que eres Jason, lo eres?**

_Red X: No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor._

_Queen-Werempire: Ya hombre, todos sabemos por el medio de Wikipedia que eres Jason._

**ravenjaal: Raven me gusta tu traje de invierno?**

_Raven: Gracias._

**ravenjaal: General, artista latino favorito.**

_Robin: Shakira._

_Starfire: Andrés Palacios._

_Cyborg: Daddy Yankee._

_Chico Bestia: Chayanne._

_Raven: Bárbara de Kudai._

_Queen-Werempire: Dulce María la ex-RBD_

_Pigeon: Raúl y José Luis de Rio Roma._

**12. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Robin, ¿en qué pensabas cuando hiciste tu traje original? Sé que sólo tenías 9 años pero ¿no pensaste que te arrepentirías algún día?**

_Robin: Si. Me arrepentiría de haber escogido los colores del semáforo T_T_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Chico Bestia, ¿tu pelo normal es rubio? en la wiki dice que lo es.**

_Chico Bestia: Si._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra que tanto te quiero, y por favor Queen no pongas una mala contestación que si viste TT de verdad sabrías que Terra no se comporta así realmente, ¿te gusta la vainilla o el chocolate de sabor de helado?**

_Terra: Vainilla._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, ¡Ya estas con Angela soy tan feliz! ¿Qué harías si Trigón quiere llevársela otra vez?**

_Batman: Me enfrentare a él si se le ocurre llevársela de mi lado._

_Queen-Werempire: Comprare las flores para ese día._

_Robin: Alfred podrías llamar a la funeraria para mandar hacer un ataúd de buena calidad y de una vez la lápida._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angelita, ¿estás embarazada de Brunito?**

_Arella: Si, estoy embarazada._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Terra, ¿qué música te gusta?**

_Terra: El country._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, cásate con Bruno de una manera moderna, pídele tu matrimonio ¿te gusta la idea? ¡Que las mujeres dejen de esperar! XD**

_Arella: Umm… en realidad ya propuso matrimonio._

**Speisla Cartoon: Alfred, ¿Alguna vez Bruno hizo un papelón frente a Ángela? :3**

_Alfred: Si cuando era joven._

**Speisla Cartoon: Aqualad, ¿por qué dejaste a Aquaman?**

_Aqualad: Porque quise explorar más el mundo._

**Speisla Cartoon: Wonder Girl (¿ella cuenta?): ¿Por qué dejaste a Wonder Woman?**

_Wonder Girl: Porque quise tener un poco de libertad._

_Queen-Werempire: *cantando* Devuélveme mi libertad, mi libertad ~_

**Speisla Cartoon: Batman, ¿me das el gusto de besar a Ángela?**

_Batman: Eso es personal. Lo siento._

_Arella: No puede ser. Otra vez el orgullo, ya que tu no quieres besar. Te besare. – Lo besa._

**Speisla Cartoon: Batman, en el caso de que hubiese hecho lo anterior, ¿lo harías otra vez?**

_Batman: Que no._

_*Arella lo vuelve a besar pero apasionadamente.*_

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, Arella que atrevida._

_Arella: Que se le puede hacer, tenemos que hacer algo con este tipo de hombre y sus orgullos._

**Speisla Cartoon: Bat, en el caso de que lo hayas hecho las dos veces anteriores, ¿la besarías una tercera vez y última vez, por mí y le dices que la amas con la cara descubierta, ósea, mirándola con tus hermooosoooss ojos azules?**

_*Batman mira a Arella*_

_Arella: Lo siento pero me gusta más que Batman me bese con la máscara puesta._

_Batman: Lo que ella dijo._

**Speisla Cartoon: Angela, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?**

_Arella: Contenta._

**Speisla Cartoon: Bat, ¿Es verdad el rumor de que Arella se sonroja mucho?**

_Batman: Si._

_Arella: Claro que no._

_Batman: Sabes cada vez que te miro, te encuentro más hermosa que le ganas a la misma luna._

_Arella: O/O_

_Batman: Ahora lo ven._

**27. Little Ángel: Arella y Raven, ravenjaal tiene razón, "Buu?" es un fic de ustedes muy divertido y creo que lo deberían leer! ¿Lo harían por el amor a sus fans? no es muy largo solo tiene tres capítulos :)**

_Arella: Esta bien, lo leeré ya que me dio mucha curiosidad._

_Raven: Que te diviertas leyéndolo Arella._

_Pigeon: Ah, no tu también lo vas a leer con nosotras Rae. – la jala de la capucha._

_Raven: *cof* *cof* Tonta… ¿Qué acaso me quieres asfixiar? Y ya dije que no lo hare._

_Pigeon: *Mirada asesina y manipuladora* ¿Qué dijiste Rae?_

_Raven: Que lo voy a leer (?)_

**LittleAngel: Slade, me pasa lo siguiente, soy Slarella pero casi todos los fics en español** **recientemente son Batrella cuando había más Slarellas antes, ¿puedes encontrar al causante de esto y matarlo? Ò_Ó**

_Slade: Con mucho gusto lo hare._

**LittleAngel: Slade, quiero compartir contigo una buena noticia, En el sitio oficial de fans de Arella hay más Slarellas que Batrellas (los conté,) y en Deviantart también hay más Slarellas que Batrellas. ¡Así que ponle ganas y Arellita va a ser nuestra! :)**

_Slade: Fantástico con esto podre conquistar a esa hermosa diosa._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso lo veremos Slade. – saco un altavoz. – FANS DE BATRELLA NECESITAMOS MÁS PUBLICACIONES DE FICS Y DIBUJOS DE BATMAN Y ARELLA PARA VENCER A LOS FANS DE SLARELLA._

**30. Darkness Rissing: Terra se sincera( sino juro que con un tronar de dedos te convierto en estatua de nuevo y te regalo a Medusa) ¿alguna vez amaste realmente a chico** **bestia o todo fue parte del acto cuando trabajaste para Slade?**

_Terra: Si la verdad es que siempre he amado a Chico Bestia. Y nada que ver con el ciclope._

**Darkness Rissing: Batman ¿Por qué no simplemente le aplicas la batimirada a Trigón?**

_Batman: Muy buena idea._

**Darkness Rissing: Raven y Cyborg: ¿Qué se siente ser los únicos titanes en tener un papel en el juego "injustice: gods among us ?"**

_Cyborg: Fantástico._

_Raven: Aliviada._

**Darkness Rissing: Slade: ok aquí está el plan...lo primero es conseguir algún químico o droga que provoque ira desenfrenada extrema (asegúrate de destruir cualquier evidencia de antídoto por si lo hay), segundo en algún ataque contra los titanes asegurarse de separar a chico bestia y a Raven de los demás, tercero buscar la manera de administrar el químico a los dos (crear alguna situación tensa en ese momento es recomendable), cuarto alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad y observar todo por medio de cámara o algún dispositivo espía (no querrás estar cerca de esto), quinto disfrutar mientras Ira/Raven y La bestia pelean entre si destruyendo la ciudad a su paso y aniquilando a cualquiera que trate de pararlos.**

_Slade: Es un excelente plan, además me gustarías que fueras mi aprendiz. Con este plan nada ni nadie me detendrá._

_Queen-Werempire: Hasta tú lo crees Slade. Soy testigo de todo así que se lo diré a los chicos… ROBI…_

_Slade: Si tu no se lo dices hare que tú quieras._

_Queen-Werempire: Ok… serás eternamente mi sirviente y harás todo lo que yo te ordene, oh, y además siempre me llamaras QUEEN-SAMA. Si no haces todo lo que YO te ordene, tu plan será enviado a los chicos._

_Slade: Maldita enana mocosa del demonio. – murmura entre dientes_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Que dijiste? ¬_¬#_

_Slade: Nada, nada._

_Queen-Werempire: Nada que…_

_Slade: Nada Queen-sama._

_Queen-Werempire: Así me gusta ˆ-ˆ_

**34. Picahuesos: Arella, quieres matarme por revela tus secretos? Po cierto, Rae tu madre está embarazada!**

_Arella: De pende._

_Raven: ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¬/¬_

**Picahuesos: Rae, puedo ayudarte a deshacernos d la rubia teñida? Pueden participar tus emociones ( sobre todo ira)?**

_Raven: Como tú quieras._

_Ira: Yo acepto la propuesta._

**Picahuesos: Escritora, feliz cumple! Por cierto, me entere q la topo está planeando una** **niña dentro d tu pastel, la golpeamos? (XD)**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias… ¿Cómo es eso de que Terra planea poner una chica en mi pastel? O.O_

_Terra: Rayos ya me descubrió._

**Picahuesos: Topo, q crees? Pronto serás enviada a otra dimensión wuajjaajajjjajajajaj! (sonrisa macabra, me enseño rae)**

_Terra: En tus sueños._

**38. Nny91:Hola Queen, felicidades :D (sé q suena simple pero así soy yo con estas cosas :/) Hoy no tengo preguntas, solo quería felicitarte Y suerte con tus otros fics, espero q los continúes**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchísimas gracias._

**39. novidendu XD: Starfire y Robin como reacciono Batman al saber que iba a ser** **abuelo.**

_Starfire: Pues… O/O_

_Robin: Se desmayó como 3 veces. XD_

**40. laura a BBrae fan forever: Bueno ya se q es algo tarde pero tenía q felicitarte feliz cumpleaños! :D Q cumplas muchos años más y q seas muy feliz!**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias amiga._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Chico Bestia verdad q odias a Malchior por haberle roto el corazón a tu amada Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Y no sabes cuánto ¬_¬#_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: para Raven y Chico Bestia por favor, por favor me invitan a su boda? Cuando me entere de q estaban comprometidos me puse muy feliz y además estar presente el día q la mejor pareja de todos los tiempos se una en sagrado matrimonio es uno de mis más grandes sueños! *-***

_Chico Bestia: Por supuesto que sí. Tal como lo dijo Queen-Werempire, los que comenten serán invitados en nuestra boda._

_Raven: Según lo que recuerdo Chico Bestia es que ella nunca dijo eso. ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Sabes no sería mala idea. Es más, creo que hare un fic especial de la boda y allí estarán invitados nuestros seguidores._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Aqualad me presentas a una sirena? no sé porque pero siempre he querido conocer a una! :D**

_Aqualad: Umm… creo que sí._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Speedy sabias q te quiero mucho y q me molesta q la gente te insulte?**

_Speedy: Muchas gracias por eso. T_T_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Más y Menos sabían q tengo 2 hermanos q son gemelos y me recuerdan a ustedes? a veces pienso q ellos son la versión humana de ustedes**

_Más y Menos: ¿ENSERIO? :D_

**46. dragonazabache: para Batman ¿ahora que va a ser abuelo que consejos le piensas dar a tu hijito?**

_Batman: Ahora por el momento quiero descansar, ya veré que le voy a decir cuando me recupere._

_Arella: Te dije que te alejaras de la mesa de caoba porque te ibas a desmayar. ˆ-ˆ'_

**dragonazabache: para Robin ¿Cuál sería el peor error que hallas cometido?**

_Robin: En convertirme en el aprendiz de Slade._

**dragonazabache: para Robin sé que tal vez as leído fic donde mueres, y voy a sonar feo con la pregunta pero ¿Qué modo de morirte te ha impresionado más?**

_Robin: ¿PERDÓN? Lo siento pero yo no quiero hablar nada sobre la muerte._

_jesixD: Villanos porque son tan malos ósea tienen un pasado triste o que_

_Villanos: Si/no._

_Queen-Werempire: El 85 dice que sí y el 15 no._

**49. jesixD: Héroes su pasado fue bello o horrible.**

_Héroes: Bello/Horrible._

_Queen-Werempire: el 70 fue bello el 30 fue horrible._

**50. loverman: oye Cyborg que encontraste en las cámaras de seguridad que instalaste**

_Cyborg: Jujuju, la verdad no lo puedo decir en público._

_Queen-Werempire: Digamos que son cosas de adultos, XD_

**51. piplutti: Robin mi amiga me dijo que te hiciera la pregunta sorry pero con quien fue tu primera ves**

_Robin: Dile a tu amiga que es "eso" es personal. ¬/¬_

**52. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, ¿tú también tienes personitas que representan a tus emociones dentro de tu cabeza como Rae? Si es así, Arella Amor, ¿qué opinas de Batty? :3**

_Arella: La verdad no._

_Amor (La emoción de Arella): Ya deja de mentir Arellita. ¿Qué opino de Batty? Que es un papucho, un dios y además un amor._

_Arella: Ahora ya se lo que mi hija se siente cuando tiene que controlar sus otras "yo" -.-'_

**53. Dragonlector: para Raven si estuvieras embarazada no sería peligroso? porque las mujeres durante el embarazo sufren de cambios de humor**

_Raven: La verdad no quiero saber nada de embarazos. No estoy de buen humor como para escuchar esa palabra._

_Pigeon: Raven, deberías estar contenta por madre. Además un hijo es una bendición._

_Raven: Y nosotras ¿Qué somos?_

_Pigeon: Somos sus hijas. ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: Argh… no puedo creer que madre haya hecho "eso" -.-'_

**Dragonlector: para los titanes han visto Power Rangers? si los han visto cuál es su generación favorita? yo tengo 2 generaciones favoritas :la galaxia perdida y fuerza** **mística**

_Titanes: SI, todas las que existan._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues yo veía con mi hermanito la de… Turbo, Espacio y Fuerza Salvaje_

**55. Paper moon: para todos los titanes! ¿Cuál es su anime favorito? :) ¿Genero anime favorito? :P ¿Personaje anime favorito? :D ¡¿Pareja anime favorita?! XD**

_Robin: Mi anime favorito es Pokemon. Shonen. Naruto. Por el momento no tengo pareja de anime._

_Starfire: Sakura Card Captor. Shojo. Tomoyo Daidoji. Sakura y Shaoran._

_Cyborg: Dragon Ball Z. Shonen y Comedia. Goku. Edward y Winry de Full Metal Alchemist._

_Chico Bestia: Digimon. Comedia. Edward de Full Metal Alchemist._

_Raven: Death Note. Gore. Alucard de Hellsing. La verdad no tengo pareja favorita por el momento_

_Queen-Werempire: BLEACH y Soul Eater. Shonen, comedia y romance. Rukia Kuchiki. Y mi pareja favorita es: el ICHIRUKI (Ichigo y Rukia de BLEACH) por cierto si ustedes son fans del ICHIRUKI les recomiendo que lean mis fics: LOOK AT ME, ¿CÓMO SE LO DIGO?, MY LITTLE MOONBEAM ON MY DARKNESS y bueno también CONOCIENDO A LA PRIMA ALEXIS._

_Pigeon: Pues… me gusta Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Romance. Belldandy de Oh! Mi diosa. Sakura y Shaoran de Tsubasa Chronicles y Sakura Card Captor._

_Jinx: Mmm… a mí me gusta Hellsing. Gore. "L" de Death Note. Sebastián y Ciel de Kuroshitsuji._

_Kid Flash: BLEACH. Comedia y Shonen. Renji Abari. Pareja favorita… difícil de decidir… ah!, Naruto y Hinata de NARUTO_

_Más y Menos: NARUTO. Peleas. Sasuke (Más)/Naruto (Menos). No nos gustan las parejas de anime XP_

_Speedy: Samurai X. Peleas. Kenshi Himura. Y bueno Kenshi y Kaoru._

_Aqualad: ¿Anime? ¿Qué es eso?_

**56. Break*Stars: yo solo haré 1 pregunta, en general ¿Qué es lo más raro, tráumate o perturbador que les ha pasado? no acepto ningún tipo de evasión.**

_Robin: Ver la muertes de mis padre y de mis hermanos._

_Starfire: Ser traicionada por mi propia hermana._

_Cyborg: Perder a mi madre y la parte de mi cuerpo._

_Chico Bestia: Que comí carne._

_Raven: Que suelen llamarme rara por ser diferente._

_Pigeon: Ser separada de mi familia_

**57. Renton-torston: para Queen-Werempire. ¿es que acaso alguna vez planeas terminar la historia de los jóvenes titanes la 6ta temporada? o ¿nos dejaras con la duda de lo que paso con Pigeon en el pasado y lo que está por venir? además de todo ¿podrías meterle mucho mucho más bbxrae?**

_Queen-Werempire: Muy buena pregunta. La verdad es que aún no tengo la fecha para terminar la historia, lamento si he demorado demasiado en no poner los capítulos de la historia… pero como sabrán como tengo mucho trabajo y tengo clases extras en mi escuela no he tenido tiempo para publicarlas -.-'… en cuanto al pasado de Pigeon poco a poco será revelado pero a su tiempo, lo único que puedo decir acerca del pasado de ella es que va a hacer algo nostálgico y triste. Y si en este fic habrá demasiado BBxRae._

* * *

Aquí terminamos las preguntas por el momento, sigan dejando sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí otro capítulo más de preguntas espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan a lo grande.

* * *

**1. Anónimo: Topo cara de roedor, ya has decidido lanzarte al barranco antes q te parta la ma... Con solo tronar los dedos?**

_Terra: Si, hasta que sea el fin del mundo, que por cierto falta mucho para que ese día llegue._

_Queen-Werempire: Estaré allí para cuando ese día llegue._

_Terra: ¬_¬#_

**Anónimo: Escritora linda feliz cumple! Le has dado su medicina a la roedor q esta ****tratando d comer tus dulces?**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto que sí._

**Anónimo: Rae, eres maravillosa, yo creo q serás una madre brillante mi prima picahues... Ups... Me delate; bueno dice q serás madre, como te sientes?**

_Raven: ¿Qué yo que?_

_Pigeon: Raven no me digas que se te olvido mencionarles a los seguidores de Queen que adoptaste a los niños._

_Raven: Ah… pues…_

_Pigeon: Ay, Raven. ˆ-ˆ'_

_Raven: Bueno ya lo siento se me olvido… pues volviendo a tu pregunta pues si se siente bien ser madre._

_Queen-Werempire: Raven, Tommy está mordiendo el sofá otra vez._

_Raven: Tommy ya te dije que no muerdas el sofá._

**4. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Oh, Queen feliz cumpleaños! Que los cumplas muy feliz! Hiciste algo para tu cumple? Che, de qué país sos?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues primero que nada lo celebre con algunos compañeros del cole. Y bueno mi familia me hizo una fiesta sorpresa. Y yo soy de México._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, cuál sería el peor dolor para ti? Ese del que no podrías recuperarte nunca?**

_Batman: Mi peor dolor… perder Arella._

_Queen-Werempire/Arella: Aww, que tierno._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angela, tu nuevo bebé, te propongo que si es niña le pongas Azar en memoria de Azar :D, oh, y si es varoncito qué?**

_Arella: Bueno no sería mala idea en poner el nombre Azar si es una niña, pero si es un niño ese se encargara Bruce… pero yo también puedo opinar porque soy la madre del pequeño así que si es varoncito le voy a poner Aarón._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, Robin y Raven, originalmente ustedes son Bruce Wayne, ** Grayson, y Rachel Roth, pero en Argentina ustedes son Bruno Díaz, Ricardo Tuola, y Raquel Roth respectivamente, quieren decirme en qué pensaban los traductores? (Excepto el de Batman, me gusta más Bruno Díaz ;)**

_Batman: La verdad me siento raro al escuchar cómo cambian mi nombre en otro idioma. Pero debo admitir que se escucha más elegante._

_Raven: Yo no estoy de acuerdo de que me cambien el nombre, se siente raro._

_Robin: Concuerdo contigo Raven._

_Queen-Werempire: Que aguafiestas son los dos de veras. Ya ni mi Pigeon que en realidad se llama Evengelina Roth pero yo siempre la llamo Evelin de cariño._

_Pigeon: Queen haces que me sonroje._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batty, Michael Jackson o John Lennon?**

_Batman: John Lennon._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella, Madonna o Britney Spears?**

_Arella: Ninguna de las dos, yo me conformo más con Celine Dion._

**Speisla Cartoon: Bruno, si yo digo "Angel" en qué piensas vos? (Di que en Angela)**

_Batman: En "ella"_

**Speisla Cartoon: Alfred, Bruno pasó un papelón frente a Ángela? Cuándo y cómo? No acepto evasivas y cuéntalo con detalles!**

_Alfred: Si, en realidad el joven Bruce se ponía en vergüenza así mismo con la señorita Angela. Recuerdo cuando ella y el joven amo estaban estudiando para los exámenes finales de la preparatoria, accidentalmente el joven Bruce derramo su té helado en sus pantalones._

_Batman: Alfred ¬_¬#_

_Arella: Jajaja, oh vamos cariño admite que fue divertido ya que nunca me habías visto reír, y créeme esa vez me sacaste no además una risa sino también una sonrisa ˆ-ˆ_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Slade, por qué alejas así a tu hijo Jericó?**

_Slade: Yo no lo alejo, más bien él se aleja de mí._

_Queen-Werempire: Quien no lo haría, eres una vergüenza de padre._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: A alguno de ustedes les gusta Doctor House?**

_Todos: A mí._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angelita, puedes ser toda el alma pacífica que eres, amar a las palomas, y todas esas cosas que amo de ti, pero me han dicho que en la intimidad eres muy violenta XD.**

_Arella: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto. O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Imagínense que si madre fuera así también sus hijas lo "harían" de esa forma._

_Pigeon/Raven: ¿Qué? Queen no nos metas en esto O/O_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven, además de leer, los ojos, el cabello, y los senos paraditos, que otra cosa tienes de tu madre? Que al final mucha profecía pero eres mucho más parecida a ella**

_Raven: Bueno todos me han comentado que soy muy parecida a Arella en lo físico, pero lamentablemente no tengo otra cosa que saque de ella. la única que se parece demasiado pero demasiado a mi madre es Pigeon, ya que a ella le gustan mucho las palomas como a Arella._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Cyborg, color favorito?**

_Cyborg: Amarillo y café._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Cyborg: Porque me recuerdan a mi Abejita._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella Amor, ¿hay otras emociones de Angelita además de ti? ¿Son como las de Raven? ¡Puede reunirse cada una de ustedes con la respectiva emoción de Raven! XD**

_Arella: Pues si hay muchas emociones de nuestra dueña, pero lamentablemente no podemos hacer eso._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven Amor y Arella Amor, por favor, canción de amor favorita y si se la dedicarían a su respectiva pareja :)**

_Raven Amor: Everytime we touch de Cascada._

_Arella Amor: Because you loved me de Celine Dion._

**19. Dragonazabache: para Raven ¿piensas vestir de blanco en tu boda o aras moda para las demás novias?**

_Raven: Hare lo que yo quiera._

**Dragonazabache: para Starfire ¿Qué te enamoro más de Robin y como es que toleras sus cambios de humor?**

_Starfire: Su carácter. Y bueno mi secreto para tolerar sus cambios de humor es tener paciencia._

**Dragonazabache: para Cyborg ¿me podrías pasar videos comprometedores de tus amigos?, digo para divertirme un poco**

_Cyborg: Por supuesto que sí._

**Dragonazabache: para Batman si ya se recuperó claro esta ¿ya me puedes hablar del consejo para tu hijito sobre ser padre?**

_Batman: No sabe en el lio que se metió ese muchacho con sus hormonas alborotadas._

_Queen-Werempire: Miren lo quien lo dice, si mal te recuerdo Bruno tú también tuviste tus noches de calentura con Arella y ahora ella está esperando un hijo tuyo._

_Batman: Pero eso es diferente, nosotros porque somos adultos y bueno porque nos vamos a casar muy pronto. Ò/Ó_

**Dragonazabache: para Alfred ¿Qué es lo más gracioso que has vivido al lado de la batifamilia?**

_Alfred: Las locuras del joven amo._

**Dragonazabache: para Arella ¿Qué piensas hacer para que Batman se muestre un poco más abierto?**

_Arella: No se preocupen muy pronto lo estará cuando nuestro bebé nazca._

**Dragonazabache: para Speedy me gusta la arquería pero no tengo a disposición un lugar o un maestro que me enseñe ¿podrías tu ser ese maestro, es que eres uno de los arqueros que conozco?**

_Speedy: Por supuesto, solamente dime cuando y donde nos reuniremos y allí te daré clases de arquería._

**26. ravenjaal: CB y Robin, si fueran Raven por un día que harían?**

_Robin: Umm… pues… etto… la verdad no lo sé -/-_

_Chico Bestia: Estaría en un enorme problema._

**ravenjaal: Cyborg, como es que tienes tanta paciencia para reconstruir el Auto-T a cada rato?**

_Cyborg: Me gusta mucho la mecánica, cuando estaba en la preparatoria no además era un deportista excelente sino que también estaba en el club de mecánica._

**ravenjaal: Raven fuera incomodo si CB y Rorek... Chico Bestia él es Rorek el hechicero de quien se enamoró Raven, Rorek él es Chico Bestia el novio de Raven. Cómo te sientes ahora Raven?**

_Raven: Ok esto si es incómodo, además te estas confundiendo. Rorak es el dragón y Malchior es el hechicero querida._

**ravenjaal: Queen Como la presentación de los mencionados anteriormente?**

_Queen-Werempire: Umm… es algo complicado de decir… pero se me ocurrió que también pueden poner sus héroes ficticios en estas preguntas para que se haga la historia más divertida._

**ravenjaal: Red X tu moto venia incluida con el traje o tú lo construiste?**

_Red X: Yo lo construí._

_Queen-Werempire: Eres un mentiroso Cyborg te lo construyó porque lo amenazaste de que tu destruirás su Auto-T_

_Red X: Queen no digas mentiras ¬/¬_

**ravenjaal: CB, cuando comes ensalada no te sientes caníbal? Ya sabes los dos son verdes. Con razón te gusta tanto el tofu?**

_Chico bestia: *risa sarcástica* jajaja, muy chistosita ¬_¬_

**ravenjaal: Starfire, POOORRRQUE NO TIENES OMBLIGO? Y Como puedes estar embarazada si no lo tienes?**

_Starfire: Si tengo ombligo solamente que está oculto._

**ravenjaal: Raven, Arella y Pigeon, que les pareció el Fic "Buu?"**

_Pigeon: Fue muy tierno *o*_

_Arella: Encantador y divertido._

_Raven: No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a leer ese fic, fue vergonzoso ¬/¬_

_Pigeon/Arella: Pero te vimos muy entretenida leyéndolo._

_Raven: Ahora ya sé porque todos dicen que ustedes dos parecen hermanas -.-'_

**34. FUCKINSAW: para todos los titanes y villanos varones excepto Chico Bestia y Kid Flash. Bien si Raven y Jinx fueran las ultimas mujeres y ustedes los únicos hombres a quien escogerían para casarse oh ser su novia?**

_Todos: A LAS DOS._

_Chico Bestia: Aléjense de mi Raven si no quieren libere a la Bestia._

_Kid Flash: Lo mismo digo para ustedes._

**FUCKINSAW: Villanos que pasaría si su amada muriera**

_La mayoría de ellos: Moriríamos junto con ella._

_La otra mayoría: Nos conseguimos a otra._

**FUCKINSAW: Superhéroes si su novia muriera oh no la recordarían a quien escogerían a Jinx oh a Raven?**

_Los solteros: Pues nosotros no tenemos así que nos quedamos con Raven/Jinx._

_*mirada asesina de parte de las novias a sus parejas*_

_Los novieros: Lloraríamos._

**FUCKINSAW: Para Más y Menos miren esto es yaoi y rate M (les pongo un video) y la autora ni los súper héroes lograran detenerme ya que los amarre wuajajjajajaj XC XD**

_Todos: TE MATAREMOS POR ESTO FUCKINSAW Ò_Ó#_

**FUCKINSAW: Para la autora perdón por amarrarlos y ponerle ese video a los gemelos pero tarde y temprano se iban a enterar XD ...gracias a Speedy**

_Queen-Werempire: Nah, ni siquiera tendré que mortificarme._

_Pigeon: Ya hice lo que me pediste Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Estas segura Pigeon?_

_Pigeon: Si, gracias a mis otros poderes logre borrarles la memoria de los niños ;D_

_Queen-Werempire: Que bueno. Haber con ojo te quedo FUCKINSAW._

**FUCKINSAW: Mas y Menos: ¿Qué se siente que ustedes 2 sean los más rápidos y los más guapos y tiernos x3 de todos los titanes ?**

_Más/Menos: Invensibles._

**FUCKINSAW: Para Robin:...oli... .-... XD**

_Robin: Umm… hola (?)_

**FUCKINSAW: Para Jinx: oyeeee Jiiiinx ...adivina que hizo Flashi con tu ropa interiooooor...te daré una pista las colgó en el astaaaa**

_Jinx: WALLY ¿QUÉ HCISITE CON MI ROPA INTERIOR?_

_Kid Flash: Oh, creo que Queen me está llamando para las preguntas. – se va corriendo._

_Jinx: WALLY VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE._

**42. nadalokita: Starfire invitas al Baby Shower sí o no ?**

_Starfire: ¿Qué es un Baby Shower?_

_Queen-Werempire: Es una fiesta para celebrar tu embarazo Star._

_Starfire: Ah, entonces sí. Quedas invitada amiga._

**nadalokita: Raven y Chico Bestia cuando se casan?**

_Raven: En unos meses_

_Chico Bestia: Lo que ella dice._

**nadalokita: Starfire si Robin te engañaría que arias?**

_Starfire: Robin ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – se va._

_Robin: Star solamente es una pregunta hipotética._

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, Star deberás que eres demasiado inocente y despistada. -.-'_

**nadalokita: Chico Bestia del 1 al 100 cuanto le pondrías a Raven ?**

_Chico Bestia: Al infinito y más allá._

**nadalokita: Starfire porque eres taaaaan inocente :3**

_Starfire: ¿Qué tan inocente?_

_Queen-Werempire: Olvida pregunta Star, pasemos a la siguiente. -.-'_

**nadalokita: ¿Cuántos odian a Justin Bieber ?**

_Todos (Villanos y Súper Héroes): YO_

**nadalokita: Kid Flash si Jinx es tu mundo entero porque coqueteas con otras ?**

_Kid Flash: Por milésima vez yo no coqueteo con ninguna chica más que Jinx._

**49. picahuesos: Escritora: lo q pasa es q la cara d roedor planea meter a una niña o chica dentro d tu pastel para q te sancionen, que te parece si le das su medicina? Ya** **sabes con dos martillazos se le quita, no?**

_Queen-Werempire: No te preocupes por eso, ya le di su cucharadita de su propio chocolate. o más bien de aceite de castor, ahorita mismo ella está en baño ya que le puse eso en su pastel._

_*En el baño*_

_Terra: Maldita sea quien puso aceite de castor en mi pastel._

**picahuesos: Rae, quieres q te cuente un plan para deshacernos d la roedor? Por cierto, ira participa.**

_Raven: De acuerdo escucho._

_Raven Ira: Por fin algo de acción._

**picahuesos: Arella, como te ha ido con tus hijas con respeto a tu embarazo?**

_Arella: Raven aun esta en shock pero ya va mejorando, en cuanto a mi hija Pigeon está contenta por la de mi embarazo e incluso ella le hizo unos calcetines tejido a mano._

**52. Nacho: Raven, que paso con aquel Chico Gótico llamado Goth?**

_Raven: No lo sé._

**Nacho: Garfield, como reaccionaron la Patrulla (Especial Mento) a enterarse que te vas a comprometer en matrimonio con una Medio Demonio?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues lo tomaron bastante bien… aunque Mento siguió con sus sermoneos de que aun soy demasiado "joven" para casarme. ¬_¬#_

**Nacho: Red X, si formaras un equipo, con quien te asociarías?**

_Red X: Con nadie, trabajo solo._

**Nacho: Raven, te vestirías con aquel traje de cuervo que aparece en los nuevos 52 comics de dc?**

_Raven: Claro que no ¬/¬_

* * *

Wiiiiii, por fin termine. Después de unas largas semanas de estar haciendo y haciendo mis tareas del cole y de la casa por fin he terminado.

Espero que se hayan divertido. No olviden escribir sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Otro capítulo más de esta divertido fic de preguntas espero que lo disfruten ;D

* * *

**1. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven, qué parte de "Buu?" (Que por cierto yo lo escribí) te gustó más?**

_Raven: Pues en la parte donde Arella "rescato" a Robin y Red X_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Trigón, espero no tengas planeado nada para detener la boda de mi murciélago y mi paloma porque te mato Ò_Ó**

_Trigón: No te preocupes querida, no hare "nada" para detener la boda de Arella y ese gótico._

_Queen-Werempire: Algo me cuadra bien en ti Trigón ¬_¬_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angelita, te gustan los ojos de Bruno?**

_Arella: Si._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno, Arella de pequeña era adorable o sexy?**

_Batman: Era adorable._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿También cuando se disfrazó de conejita playboy cuando cursaba el 2 de prepa?_

_Batman: O/O_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno/Batman, encontré marcas de dientes en el cuello de Ángela, tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? Ò_Ó**

_Batman: Te dije que te ocultaras bien las marcas Arella._

_Arella: Mira quien lo dice el "señor-nadie-descubrirá-las-marcas-de-dientes", te dije bien claro Bruno que esto iba a pasar así que no me eches la culpa ¬_¬#_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Ángela, alguna vez pasaste un papelón de los malos?**

_Arella: La verdad no. Pero cuando estoy a "solas" con Brunito digamos que soy la "villana"_

_Pigeon/Raven: MAMÁ O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Vaya Arella no me esperaba eso de ti XD_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Oye Raven, jajajaja tienes los pechos de tu mamá! XD**

_Raven: CALLATE Ò/Ó_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Fantasma de Azar, que se sintió entrenar a una pequeña Raven?**

_Azar: Al principio difícil, pero luego uno se va a acostumbrando. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta me sentí como una madre enseñando nuevas cosas a su hija._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Raven, le guardas rencor a Zatanna por impedir que te unieras a la Liga la primera vez que viniste a la Tierra?**

_Raven: No la verdad es que no._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arellita mi dulce ángel, te harías un "kiss meme" con Batman?**

_Arella: Si._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruce, Ángela es tu perfecto opuesto, el bebé saldría como una extraña mezcla de los dos?**

_Batman: Puede ser._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Ángela Bruce te toca el vientre? (por el embarazo)**

_Arella: Si, y la verdad me hace sentir muy querida por el amor que Bruno le brinda a nuestro pequeño retoño_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Robin, independientemente de que estés con Starfire, te parece atractiva tu amiga Wonder Girl/Donna Troy? (no acepto evasivas)**

_Robin: Bueno si es una chica atractiva y tiene su encanto._

_*Un aura asesina rodea a Starfire mientras mira de forma asesina a Robin*_

_Robin: P-pero eso no es nada comparado con Star ˆ-ˆ'_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruce, que sientes cuando miras a Angelita a los ojos? He oido que todos sienten algo, y tú Chico Bestia cuando ves a Rae a los ojos?**

_Batman: Me siento paz._

_Chico Bestia: Pues me siento seguro de mí mismo y además alegría cuando estoy con ella._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Oye Terra que Champú usas?**

_Terra: Uso de marca querida._

_Queen-Werempire: Barata diría yo._

_Terra: Cállate Queen, tú no te metas._

**16. Little Angel: Angela Roth/Arella, tocas algún instrumento musical? además del piano, que ya sé que lo tocas.**

_Arella: La flauta._

**Little Angel: Slade, ÁNGELA SE VA A CASAR CON ESE GÓTICO REPRIMIDO EMOCIONAL PRONTO HAZ ALGO NO TE QUEDES AHI PARADOOOOOO!**

_Slade: No te preocupes querida Little Angel, ya tengo un plan perfecto de separar a esos dos._

_Queen-Werempire: Ja, yo lo dudo Slade. Todos sabemos que tus planes son un perfecto fracaso._

**Little Angel: Hey Kid Flash, antes de Jinx te gustaba Hawkgirl, lo sé por la serie Justice League, cómo tomaste que te rechazara? es feo que te rechace alguien mayor que tú.**

_Kid Flash: ¿Qué? A mí nunca me ha gustado la Chica Halcón. Admito que tenía una gran admiración hacia ella pero eso de que me gusta para nada._

**Little Angel: Otra para Kid Flash, que pensarías si te dijera que Hawkgirl te rechazó hace años porque estaba enamorada de Vixen?**

_Kid Flash: Uh, todos lo sabemos. Es más hasta el más ciego lo puede saber._

**20. Soraida Natty: A todos en general (Héroes/Villanos/escritor) ¿Les gusta el rock (inglés o nacional)?**

_Todos (incluyéndome): SI._

**Soraida Natty: ¿Qué bandas les gusta? A los que les gusta el estilo medio heavy, conocen un grupo llamado Rata Blanca? Si no es así se los recomiendo**

_Los Villanos: ¡VIVA RATA BLANCA!_

_Los Héroes: Todos lo que existan._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues a mí me gusta Fall Out Boy, SPYAR, Aqua Timez, UVERworld._

**22. laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Raven y Chico Bestia: la primera vez que se vieron que sintieron? Fue amor a primera vista y desde ese momento supieron que estaría juntos el resto de su vida? :D o simplemente no sintieron nada ._. ?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues al principio fue simplemente una atracción y simpatía hacia ella, pero con el paso de los años sentí que todo había cambiado en ese momento cuando vi por primera vez a Rae._

_Raven: La verdad yo no sentí nada, pero… una parte de mi me decía que mi vida muy pronto cambiara en ese momento. Y aunque no lo crean siento que tal vez, pero tal vez en mi vida pasada ya había estado enamorada de Chico Bestia._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Terra: hay algo que siempre te he querido decir: me caes súper mal por el simple hecho de haberle roto el corazón a chico bestia y de poner celosa a Raven Así que espero más nunca verte cerca de ellos o vas a conocer mi ira! Con mucho cariño una amante del BBrae**

_Terra: Ok, bye con tu vida querida._

_laura a BBrae fan forever: Para chico bestia: si tuvieras la oportunidad de renunciar a tus poderes lo harías?_

_Chico Bestia: Pues sería un chico normal ¿No?_

**25. Dragonazabache: Queen ¿por qué no mejor ases una maquina metes a Terra en ella y la mandas al pasado (por que la maquina seria para viajar en el tiempo), ya sabes en donde antes quemaban a las brujas ?**

_Queen-Werempire: Excelente idea que me has dado, enseguida hare los planos para que Cy construya la máquina._

**Dragonazabache: Slade ¿cabe la posibilidad de que Terra se una hija que hayas dejado abandonada por ahí?**

_Slade: ¿Qué? Por supuesto que ella no es mi hija._

_Queen-Werempire: Mmm, eso fue lo primero que dijiste cuando te dijeron que eres el padre Jericho._

_Slade: Eso es diferente ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Robin ¿alguna vez y antes de que te separaras de Batman él te dio la "platica", sobre "eso"**

_Robin: No._

**Dragonazabache: Batman si Robin contesto no a la anterior ¿pensaste alguna vez hablar de "eso" con Robin?**

_Batman: Si, pero no he tenido el tiempo de decirle sobre esa "platica"_

_Queen-Werempire: Ya hombre, solo admite que no tuviste los pantalones en ese tiempo porque estabas nervioso._

_Batman: Cuando tengas hijos entenderás lo que se siente. ¿Acaso tus padres no se sintieron así cuando te dieron "la plática"?_

_Queen-Werempire: Umm… no, ellos me dijeron "todo" al pie de la letra. Es más, déjame decirte que cuando tenía alrededor de uno años tuve que descubrir por mi cuenta lo que era el sexo y otras cosas más que los padres no se atreverían a decírselo a un niño._

_Batman: O.O_

**Dragonazabache: Alfred también él debe sufrir: si los padres de Batman murieron antes de hablar de "eso", supongo que tú platicaste con el de ese tema ¿cómo lo tomo él?**

_Alfred: Para eso tuve que contratar muchos profesores, como verán simplemente soy el mayordomo._

**Dragonazabache: Pigeon: ¿ay algún chico que te llame la atención entre los solteros?**

_Pigeon: Si, pero no creo que lo conozcan. Bueno a excepción de Queen. ˆ-ˆ_

**Dragonazabache: chico bestia: ¿has notado que ay muchas manos queriendo acercarse a Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Si, y la verdad es que ya me está hartando todo eso de que estén acosando a mi Rae ¬_¬#_

**32. angel de fuego: Robin que arias si descubres que Starfire está embarazada de otro?**

_Robin: YO LO MATO_

_Queen-Werempire: A Starfire O_O_

_Robin: No al sujeto quien la embarazo. Pero con ella hablaría muy seriamente._

_Queen-Werempire: Ah bueno, que susto que me has dado Robin._

**angel de fuego: Raven porque hasta cuando llego este fic no admitías que te gustaba chico bestia?**

_Raven: Porque sí._

_Pigeon: Raven porque no solo admites que no además estabas con la duda de ser rechazada, sino que también estabas apenada por ello._

_Raven: Pigeon tú no te metas ¬/¬_

**angel de fuego: Starfire que es lo que le viste a Robin que te volvió loca?**

_Starfire: Pues… creo que fue su manera de ser._

**angel de fuego: Chico Bestia por que tus chistes no son graciosos?**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Qué? Claro que mis chistes son graciosos._

_Raven: Chico Bestia si tus chistes fueran graciosos no te estarían preguntando esta pregunta._

**36. Latitancita: Raven Envidio mucho tu cabello!**

_Raven: Umm… ok._

**Latitancita: Queen-Werempire Amo tus fics!**

_Queen-Werempire. Muchas gracias._

**38. El angel de la eternidad: Robin, qué harías si tú y Star estuvieran en la misma situación que en el capi de "Cambio de personalidad"?**

_Robin: Umm… no lo sé._

_Starfire: No quiero que eso me vuelva a pasar -.-'_

**El angel de la eternidad: Chico Bestia y Raven, la misma pregunta para ustedes e.e**

_Raven: Ni me lo recuerdes ¬_¬'_

_Chico Bestia: Pues… no lo sé tendría que hablar con el Rey Marioneta para que nos cambie de cuerpos._

_Raven: Ni lo sueñes Chico bestia ¬_¬#_

_Chico bestia: Solo estoy jugando Rae ˆ-ˆ'_

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin, amas a Star? y si te digo que en unos de mis fics un sexy vampiro coquetea con ella y la transforma qué harías?**

_Robin: Tu y yo tendremos que hablar muy seriamente acerca de tu fic ¬_¬#_

**El angel de la eternidad: Queen puedo incluir a Dimitri? (Mi personaje propio de mi fic Love With Blood)**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto, es más déjame la información de tu personaje y con mucho gusto lo publicare para en el siguiente capi._

**El angel de la eternidad: Red X TE AMO *-***

_Red X: Umm… ok._

**El angel de la eternidad: Robin eres lo máximo te adoro soy tu fan número 1 y por ninguna razón te separes de Starfire :3**

_Robin: Gracias por tu comentario._

**El angel de la eternidad: Star eres mi ídolo :D Te adorooo, puedes darte un besito con Robin? :3**

_Starfire: Muchas gracias, y con mucho lo hare._

_*Besa a Robin*_

_Starfire: ¿Feliz?_

_Robin: O/O_

**El angel de la eternidad: Raven, eres lo máximo, amo leer espero que me puedas recomendar algunos libros :3**

_Raven: Gracias, te recomiendo leer los libros de Stephen King son muy interesantes._

**El angel de la eternidad: Chico Bestia eres increíble *-* soy tu fan**

_Chico Bestia: Vaya muchas gracias por ello._

_Raven: No es para tanto Chico Bestia._

_Chico Bestia: No te pongas celosita Rae._

_Raven: No me digas Rae ¬_¬#_

**El angel de la eternidad: Cyborg, hermanoooo me encantaría jugar juegos contra ti :D espero algún día ir a conocer la torre TT**

_Cyborg: Sale y vale, ya tenemos una competencia entonces._

**El angel de la eternidad: Queen tiempo que no se dé ti! Te aduru :3**

_Queen-Werempire: Gracias._

**49. Ravenjaal: Starfire, en el capítulo "Prometida" todos los habitantes de tu planeta** **hablan español O.o' cómo?**

_Starfire. Algunos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

**Ravenjaal: Raven en el capítulo "Hermanas" conoces a un chico gótico y en teen titans short "Raven's date" tienes una cita con él.**

_Chico Bestia: Raven ¿Cómo pudiste? T ˆ T_

_Raven: Chico Bestia no seas dramático, y volviendo a tu pregunta no lo conozco. ¬_¬'_

**Ravenjaal: Queen si Terra te ha hecho o intentado hacer algo por que no la sacas de tu fic?**

_Queen-Werempire: Porque si la saco me demandaría y además no sería divertido este fic sin ella y con otras personas que ciertamente conozco._

**Ravenjaal: CB como se siente tener a Tommy, Timmy y Melva de hijos?**

_Chico Bestia: Se siente algo cansado, pero debo admitir que esos niños son unos angelitos y más cuando quieren que jueguen con ellos._

**Ravenjaal: Cyborg porque no pones un yacusi en la torre t -?**

_Cyborg: Excelente idea que me has dado, Ravenjaal._

_Queen-Werempire: Si, tendremos yacusi nuevo XD_

**Ravenjaal: Raven cuál es la fecha de tu cumpleaños y si no querías que los titanes se** **enteraran de esta porque estaban en los archivos secretos de los titanes?**

_Raven: Si por la razón que no quería que nadie se enterara la fecha de mi cumpleaños era porque quería evitar el problema de mi "profecía", en cuanto a tu pregunta mi fecha de cumpleaños es…_

_Pigeon: 17 de Julio._

_Raven: Lo que ella dijo._

**Ravenjaal: Speedy si no te gusta que te digan que nunca obtendrás una chica porque te molesta que te emparejen con Jade? Por cierto ella no era la villana que ataco en los episodios finales?**

_Speedy: En primera no sé porque se obsesionan en emparejarme con ella. digo no es que estoy diciendo que es fea al contrario es hermosa, pero por todos los cielos es una villana. Y si, ella es la misma chica que me ataco en los capítulos del final de la 5ª temporada._

**Ravenjaal: CB y Star, como se sienten de que Robin y Raven tengan un vínculo mental y que haya sacrificado su vida para salvarla de su "padre" y que esa tenga como protagonistas a ellos dos?**

_Starfire: Pues no me siento celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero hay algunas veces que me molestan cuando los emparejan ¬3¬_

_Chico Bestia: La verdad es que me fastidia, cada vez que veo a Robin acercarse a mi Rae tengo unas ganas de decirle que se aleje de ella._

_Queen-Werempire: Creo que ya tenemos ciertos problemas con ustedes dos, bien parece que en vez de estudiar pedagogía voy a estudiar psicología. -.-'_

**57. darkraven24601: uhhh, ahora solo para los miembros de la patrulla y una especial para Mento. Para la patrulla: ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia de que chico bestia se casara con Raven?, ¿irán a la boda?**

_Elasti-Girl: Feliz, por fin mi niño hermoso se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Me alegro de que mi hijo haya encontrado la felicidad en la chica que lo ha escogido como es en realidad._

_Robotman: Enhorabuena, pues la notica nos sorprendió a todos. Espero que algún día el chico nos dé muy pronto sobrinos/nietos._

_Hombre Negativo: La verdad es que ese chico nos sorprende, quien hubiera imaginado que se casaría con esa hermosa chica. Digo yo siempre pensé que nadie a Chico bestia por lo que es, pero en fin las apariencias engañan._

**darkraven24601: Mento: ¿cómo reaccionaste exactamente con la noticia de que tu hijo se casa? y ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?**

_Mento: Aun me siento bastante sorprendido. Y la verdad es que pienso que Chico Bestia aún es demasiado joven para casarse, el matrimonio es una de las más grandes responsabilidades de esta vida. Pero en fin, que se le puede hacer. Chico Bestia por fin encontró el amor con la señorita, así que, deseo ver la felicidad de mi muchacho con aquella persona quien le dio su amor._

**59. Picahuesos: Ok, rae e ira primero a un lugar seguro; ( las tele transporto a mi** **habitación) si lo se me tomo tiempo aprenderlos ti rae. Bien, 1ro debemos tenderle una trampa, y no se vayan a enojar, esto haremos, en una grabación d voz rae fingirá pelear con Gar ( quien hay q avisarle) y dirá q Gar se fue al sótano de la torre t esperando por Terra ( ya esperen) pero cuando ella este frente a la puerta ira la empuja con lo q ella desee ( si d paso le sacas sangre te agradeceré mucho XD) y se cierra la puerta. 2o el cuarto está repleto d ratas, cucarachas, toda clase d alimañas, donde estará durante 1 semana comiendo que les parece saltamontes? :D con jalásemos. Mientras ira le hará diferentes maldades en la noche en un cuartito en el mismo sitio pero es para torturas jajajajajajaaja! Ah mi pansa! 3ra pasada la semana rae la tele transporta a un zoológico pero ya no tendrá poderes ya q se los ha remos quitado, en una jaula d ummm q dicen cocodrilos o leones? Ahí se los dejo a su elección 4to si después d dos semanas sigue viva la arroja ira en un volcán ( no sin** **antes haberle dado paraditas) Les pareció bien?**

_Raven: No crees que es un poco exagerado tu plan ¬_¬'_

_Ira: No seas aguafiestas Raven, es perfecto y único. Me agrada tu plan._

**Picahuesos: Pregunta para rae, q te gusta más d los niños q adoptaste?**

_Raven: Que son únicos y que nos hacen sonreír a mí a Gar en cualquier momento._

**61. Mai: Star. ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que besaste a Robin? Nota : te**  
**envidio mucho**

_Robin: Me sentí nervioso y a la vez en las nubes._

**Mai: Bestita ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Rae? (acéptalo te gusta)**

_Chico Bestia: Su forma de ser._

**Mai: Rae ¿ Que dicen tus emociones sobre chico bestia?**

_Raven: Pues…_

_Las Emociones (excepto Ira): QUE ES EL CHICO PERFECTO DE NUESTROS SUEÑOS_

_Ira: Que ridículas se ven enserio._

_Raven: Bienvenida a mi mundo._

**64. Gisel: Raven y Bestita. ¿Si fueran los últimos en el mundo estarían dispuestos a repoblarlo?**

_Raven: ¿Perdón?_

_Chico Bestia: No crees que es muy exagerado tu pregunta O/O_

**Gisel: Star y Robin. ¿enserio piensan casarse?**

_Starfire/Robin: Si._

**Gisel: Rae. ¿Quién te parece más lindo Robin o Chico Bestia?( Deja que tus emociones salgan)**

_Las Emociones: CHICO BESTIA._

_Raven: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, ya saben la respuesta ¬/¬_

**Gisel: Robin. ¿Qué harías si Star quedará embarazada?**

_Robin: Pues por si no lo sabes Star esta embaraza y me siento muy feliz por ello._

**68. ImaginationMai: Rae ¿Si Bestita te pidiera matrimonio que le dirías?**

_Raven: ¿Enserio? Por si no te has dado ya comprometida con él._

**ImaginationMai: Star ¿Qué harías si borras a Blackfire besando a Robin?**

_Starfire: ¿QUÉ? DEFINITIVAMENTE LA MATO_

_Queen-Werempire: Tranquila Star eso nunca pasara._

_Starfire: Pues más le vale ¬_¬#_

**ImaginationMai: CB. ¿ Si te casaras con Rae tendrías hijos?¿Cómo se llamarían?**

_Chico bestia: Dentro de muy poco ya tendré nupcias con ella, y pues ya tengo tres hijos adoptivos con ella. Así que tener hijos propios con Rae, pienso que solamente tendré 2, que por supuesto quiero que sean niñas. Así las llamaría; Helena y Casandra._

**ImaginationMai: Robin ¿No crees que deberías de explicarle a Star todas las cosas que no entiende por su inocencia?**

_Robin: Seria complicado -.-'_

**ImaginationMai: Star ¿Robin ya te pidió matrimonio?**

_Starfire: No todavía no ¬3¬_

**73. Nacho: Esta pregunta va para todos los Titanes, Le gustan su imagen en la nueva serie tv?**

_Titanes: No/Si._

_Queen-Werempire: Es empate. 50 y 50._

**Nacho: Chico Bestia, con qué color de piel te quedarías, el verde o rojo?**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Queen-Werempire: Debe ser por el nuevo comic donde sales con la piel carmesí._

_Raven: Que por cierto no me agrada para nada -.-'_

_Chico Bestia: Uh? ¿Y por qué no Rae?_

_Raven: Me recuerdas a Trigón. -.-'_

**Nacho: Raven, si querías conquistar la tierra o los siete reinos del infierno (El deseo de tu Padre) como lo harías?**

_Raven: Y yo que sé, es más, a mí no me interesa eso de conquistar el mundo._

**Nacho: Terra, te gusta fumar?**

_Terra: Claro que no._

_Queen-Werempire: No mientas te he cachado fumando._

_Terra: ¿Haber y cuando me has visto fumando?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ah, cuando te enteraste de que Chico Bestia y Raven iban a contraer nupcias, e incluso cuando te "despediste" de…. – me tapa la boca._

_Terra: Mejor cállate._

**Nacho: Trigón, a pensar de que tu hijita te venció. No estas orgulloso de Raven?**

_Trigón: Si. Tan siquiera un poquito._

* * *

Y helo aquí mis queridos mis queridos lectores un capítulos más terminado por el momento.

Lamento mucho si me tarde, pero como estoy de viaje no he tenido de publicar mis fics. Es más, estoy bastante feliz porque visite el Six Flags y me compre bastantes recuerdos de mi héroe favorito: BATMAN ˆ-ˆ

No leemos luego ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Hola, holitas. He aquí un nuevo capítulo más de esta divertidísima historia, espero que lo estén disfrutando porque habrá muchas cosas divertidas en este cuestionario.

Que se diviertan ;D

* * *

**1. Dragonazabache: para la batifamilia A.B.R ¿debo suponer que la razón por la que Arella y Stafire están en cinta antes de casarse es porque Alfred no hiso su trabajo con Batman y este a su vez siguió su ejemplo y no ubico bien a Robín? o0**

_Alfred: A mí no me metan en esto. Además… el joven Bruno saco lo gigoló de parte de su abuelo. Y en cuanto al señorito Dick lo saco de él._

_Queen-Werempire: Ahora ya sé por qué esos dos tienen las hormonas alborotadas XD_

_Batman/Robin: ¡QUEEN-WEREMPIRE, ALFRED!_

**Dragonazabache: para los Titanes excepto Robín ¿Slade es a su líder, lo que la campana al boxeador? y si es así ¿Por qué no lo amarran y lo llevan con un psicólogo?**

_Titanes: No sería mala idea._

_Slade: Háganlo y verán las consecuencias ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Cyborg ¿Quién de tus amigos es más exasperante Robín o chico bestia? y ¿en qué sentido?**

_Cyborg: Robin por supuesto._

_Robin: ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? T-T_

_Cyborg: Porque ya no soporto con tus ataques de Slade esto y Slade aquello. -.-'_

_Chico Bestia. Jaja, en tu cara Robin. XD_

_Robin: Cállate Chico Bestia, tu eres el más peor. ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Raven ¿Cuál de tus emociones es la que procuraras mantener a raya para que no te arruine tu boda?**

_Raven: Lujuria e Ira._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y porque lujuria?_

_Raven: Créeme no querrás saberlo -/-_

**Dragonazabache: B.B ¿a quién no quieres en tu boda de los villanos y héroes?**

_Chico Bestia: A Adonis ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Pigeon Cuándo pregunte de un soltero me refería a algún héroe pero si hay alguien más desembucha, quiero saber**

_Pigeon: Umm… es un poco complicado… y… emm… bueno…_

_Queen-Werempire: Es un amigo de la infancia de Gigi._

_Pigeon: Queen no lo digas por favor -/-_

**Dragonazabache: Pigeon ¿por cierto ya conoces a tu papá? 0o0**

_Pigeon: La verdad no, y no lo pienso conocer ¬_¬_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar:_

_Trigón: ¡Achu! Espero que no me dé un resfriado… o tal vez… una cierta personita estará hablando de lo guapo que soy._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso en sus sueños._

**Dragonazabache: y hablando de padres ¿cómo festejaron en este día que paso día, los héroes y villanos? Claro los que son y los que tiene mis felicitaciones héroes y villanos (por muy malditos que sean los últimos)**

_Todos: BIEN_

**9. Picahuesos: Gracias ira XD cuando les gustaría ponerlo en marcha? Será divertido! No crees Rae? Además así nos desearíamos d la roedor forever!**

_Ira: De una vez hagámoslo._

_Raven: Aun sigo pensando que es una exageración -.-'_

**Picahuesos: Para todo: han leído mi historia del "dilema del Cuervo"? Q les ha parecido?**

_Titanes: Yo si lo leí._

_Villanos: Nosotros no._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo apenas lo estoy leyendo._

**Picahuesos: Para rae: en el dilema del Cuervo tienes mellizas, pero no adoptasteis a los pequeños ya q ellos encontraron a sus padres, te parece bien? Pero si quieres ellos aparecerán en la torre para jugar con tus hijas y lo hijos d los demás, q dices?**

_Raven: Mmm… esto es demasiado raro -.-'_

**Picahuesos: Ultima por hoy, rae, como te sentirás si te separan d una hija tuya? Si la vez después pero con otra familia o algo así; a harías para recuperarla? No ya la última, escritora, puedes darle a Terra con un martillo mientras ira le da esto ( le entrego un frasco d cristal con una sustancia negra) es para darle un malestar q durara dos días! XD**

_Raven: Seria doloroso, si de por si me separaron de mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas, no quiero saber el dolor y la tristeza que sentiría en ese momento… ni mucho menos de que ella tenga otra familia… por cierto Pigeon ¿Tú tienes otra familia no? ¿Tienes otros hermanos además de mí?_

_Pigeon: La verdad es que las personas que me criaron las considero como mi otra "familia"… pero no tengo "hermanos", eso significaría que sería hija única ¿no?_

**13. laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Raven: porque en el comic tu piel es del color de una persona normal y en la serie te la pusieron gris?**

_Raven: La verdad es que aún no lo sé, y eso me molesta mucho que no me den la información de persona ¬_¬#_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Starfire y Robin: como creen que saldrá su bebe, digo será un humano normal o un alienígena? Y como se llamara?**

_Starfire: Pues yo quiero que sea normal y se llamara Nightstar, ya que todos dicen que así se llama mi hija._

_Robin: Pues a mí no me importa la apariencia de mi futuro hijo(a), lo importante es que el bebé de Star y mío._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: para chico bestia: cuál es el momento más romántico que has tenido con Raven?**

_Chico Bestia: Cuando la consolé después de la traición de ese hechicero de quinta._

_Queen-Werempire: Si aunque es una lástima de Cy interrumpió el "momento" romántico._

_Chico Bestia: Aun sigo enojado con eso._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Cyborg: me llevas de paseo en el auto T? :D**

_Cy: Si solamente necesito la autorización de tus padres._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para todos: cuál ha sido el momento más humillante de sus vidas?**

_Robin: Que tuve una de la peores crudas de toda mi vida y créanme no fue nada bonito._

_Starfire: Una vez me confundí con el suavizante con el cloro y descolore toda la ropa de mis compañeros n/n, excepto por la ropa de Pigeon que es totalmente blanco._

_Cyborg: Pues, cuando tuve 15 años mi padre me cacho fumando y me castigo un y medio sin computadora, sin salir con mis amigos y sin teléfono, ni nada._

_Chico Bestia: Pues una vez estaba correteando a los niños y digamos que en ese momento me resbale con la baba de Tommy y caí de las escaleras del sótano._

_Raven: Digamos que nuevamente Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraron nuevamente a mi mente y tuve un serio problemilla con mi dos emociones; Amor y Felicidad._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues hace poco estaba limpiando mi casa, porque me tocó a mí la limpieza, y en ese momento cuando limpiaba el pasamanos no sé cómo ocurrió pero me tropecé y caí sentada hasta terminar en el último escalón de las escaleras._

_Pigeon: Cuando era niña recuerdo que mi nana me puso la película de "MULAN" de Disney, y en la parte donde Múlan se cortó el cabello para hacerse pasar como hombre yo también lo imite ˆ/ˆ_

**18. pucky chu: para Robin, tus amigos saben tu verdadera identidad? si no es así... TITANES SABIAN QUE EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE ROBIN ES RICHARD GRAYSON.**

_Robin: Si desde un principio todos lo sabían -.-'_

**pucky chu: para rae, me prestas a Garfield una semana? prometo no hacer nada indecente con él.**

_Raven: Por mí no hay problema, pero si me entero de que hay marcas en su cuerpos te la veras conmigo._

**20. King-Werepire: ¿BatmanArellaBatrella?**

_Arella: ¿Algunos de ustedes le entendió?_

_Batman/Queen-Werempire: No._

**King-Werepire: ¿Raven tiene los pechos de su madre?**

_Raven: Cállate Ò/Ó_

**King-Werepire: ¿A Kid Flash le gustaba Chica Halcón? ¿Jinx, estás celosa de Chica Halcón? ¿Y cómo es eso de que ella rechazó a Flashy por Vixen?**

_Kid Flash: Con una mi****, ya les dije que ella no me gusta. Solamente le tengo aprecio._

_Jinx: La verdad no, es más, yo no soy celosa._

_Queen-Werempire: No le crean, hace un rato tuvo una rabieta… y además una de las fuertes._

_Jinx: Queen tú no te metas ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: La razón por la que la Chica Halcón rechazo a Flashy fue porque Vixen es mucho más guapo que él._

**23. Ravenjaal: Slade NO TE ATREVAS A MATAR A LOS DE WIKIPEDIA O SI NO DESEARAS NO HABER RECUPERADO TU CARNE Y SANGRE Y SI NO CREES QUE TE PUEDA HACER ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SOY JENNIFER LOPEZ, weno,weno me pase XD pero me llamo: Jennifer Alondra Alcántara López (Jaal) así que no mentí.**

_Slade: Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer ni mucho menos de una niña mocosa como tú._

_Queen-Werempire: Slade. – con voz de ultratumba y sombría._

_Slade: ¿S-si Q-Queen?_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Qué le dijiste a mi seguidora?_

_Slade: Q-que no voy a destruir a los de Wikipedia(?)_

_Queen-Werempire: Eso creí._

**Ravenjaal: CB encontré esto en tu habitación (saco una foto de Raven en ropa interior,** **ella no se da cuenta) Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?**

_Chico Bestia: Que muy pronto seré un "hombre" casado y Rae tendrá que acostumbrarse a que yo la vea en ropa interior._

_Raven: O/O_

**Ravenjaal: Batman si quieres deshacerte del guasón por un buen tiempo porque no le pides a Raven que lo absorba por un tiempo con sus tentáculos así estarás tranquilo con Arella en su luna de miel?**

_Batman: No sería mala idea._

_Raven: Ni siquiera lo pienses. ¬_¬#_

**Ravenjaal: Queen que Slade no era tu sirviente? Venganza dulce venganza.**

_Queen-Werepire: Por supuesto que sí. ¡SLADE!_

_Slade: ¿Si Queen-Werempire?_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Ya tienes mi comida *¬*_

_Slade: Si patrona aquí lo tienes. Torta a la vienesa. – me entrega la torta._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo no dije que quería torta a la vienesa, te dije de MILANESA._

_Slade: ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere asesinarme por favor? T-T_

**Ravenjaal: Slade porque no tienes risa malvada? Por cierto no he terminado de hacerte sufrir.**

_Slade: Porque es estúpido._

_Queen-Werempire: No es cierto, no es cierto. Lo que pasa es que cuando Slade se ríe parece hiena fumadora con enfisema pulmonar._

_Slade: CLARO QUE NO, ESO NO ES CIERTO Ò/Ó_

_Queen-Werempire: Ah, no Slade chequen este video. **(N/A: La risa igualita a la de Federica de la Familia Peluche, y no saben quién es, vean en YouTube y pongan "La risa de Federica Peluche")** Y ahora qué dices al respecto Slade._

_Slade: Te doy 3 para que corras._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Por qué?_

_Slade: Porque cuando te atrape, te voy a mandar a dormir con los peces._

_Queen-Werempire: Ni que fuera la sirenita Slade… oh, ya entendí O.O_

_Slade: ¿Y ahora vas a correr?_

_Queen-Werempire: patitas para que las quiero. – corro como alma que se lleva el diablo._

**Ravenjaal: Arella viste que le hiso Slade a Raven en el cap. 42? ò.ó**

_Arella: Si, y la verdad es que si el vuelve a tocar alguna de mis hijas… LO VOY A CASTRAR E INCLUSO LE SACARE EL OTRO OJO PARA QUE SE LE ENTIENDA LO QUE ES RESPETAR A UNA MUJER Y MÁS SI SON MIS HIJAS._

_Slade: O.O_

**Ravenjaal: Robin cuando piensas convertirte en tu versión futura?**

_Robin: Cuando madure._

**Ravenjaal: Otra para Robin, pliss busca en YouTube "Jóvenes Titanes la película parte 6" lee los comentarios y dime que piensas?**

_Robin: La verdad es que son muy vergonzosos._

**Ravenjaal: Raven que es lo que más te molesta de CB?**

_Raven: En que no me deja tener mi privacidad._

**32. sweet vampire angel: Para todos (villanos, héroes y escritora): Algunos de ustedes han leído o han visto el anime/manga de Vampire Knight? ¿Qué les pareció?**

_Queen-Werempire: Yo si… y la verdad es… que no me gusto el final, estuve muy triste T-T_

_Robin: ¿Qué es eso de Vampire Knight?_

_Queen-Werempire: Búscalo en Google genio ¬_¬'_

_Starfire: A mí se gustó mucho, lástima que el manga se terminó T-T_

_Cyborg: Muy interésate._

_Chico Bestia: Estuvo bien, aunque siempre me tuve que saltar en las partes sangrientas._

_Raven: No me gusta mucho el shoujo._

_Pigeon: Hermoso, pero triste a la vez._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Rae: Un pajarito me dijo al oído que eras muy mimada por Azar ¿Es eso cierto?**

_Raven: Si._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Arellita: Me han comentado por allí que cuando eras joven eras demasiada coqueta con cierto héroe murciélago.**

_Arella: Umm… bueno… la verdad es que no era tato ˆ/ˆ_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon: ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con Speedy? Porque según tengo entendido de que los dos son atléticos y le gustan la arquería.**

_Pigeon: Bueno tengo una gran amistad con él, y en parte a los dos nos gusta la arquería._

**sweet vampire angel: Para la Escritora: ¿Quién es el amante/el chico que le gusta a Pigeon?**

_Queen-Werempire: A pues es su amigo de la infancia y se llama…_

_Pigeon: No Queen, te lo imploro, te lo suplico no le digas quien es el chico que me gusta._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno solamente porque tú me preparaste el pastel de mí cumple te lo paso._

_Pigeon: Gracias Queen._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Trigón: Sabias que Arella tiene otra hija tuya... o al demonio... solamente vengo a decirte que tienes otra hija (por supuesto que es hermana gemela de Rae) y que Arella la oculto de ti para que no supieras nada de su paradero.**

_Trigón: ¿QUÉ?_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Arella: Espero que no me asesines porque ya le conté a tu ex de tu hija Pigeon.**

_Arella: ¿QUÉ? ¡TE ASESINARE POR ESTO!_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon y Raven: ¿Cómo se sienten tener dos papás a la vez? Uno que es un demonio que trato de conquistar el mundo y el otro que simplemente no muestra ni una pizca de sus sentimientos y que vive en una cueva con murciélagos.**

_Raven: Raro._

_Pigeon: Confuso._

**sweet vampire angel: Nuevamente para Pigeon: Sabias que te pareces mucho a tu mamá cuando era joven... ah! por cierto me han comentado que tienes una hermosa voz.**

_Pigeon: Si la verdad, cuando Bruno me lo menciono me puse contenta por ello. Y muchas gracias por mencionar eso de mi voz_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Chico Bestia: Sabias que Raven tiene un tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda.**

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉ? Raven déjame ver tu tatuaje *¬*_

_Raven: Ni en sueños… es más… ¿COMÓ SABE ESA QUE TENGO UN TATUAJE?_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Robin: Antes de que anduvieras con Star, ¿tuviste algún sueño mojado con ella?**

_Robin: Paso… sigamos con la siguiente pregunta._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Cyborg: Ya hombre cuando es tu boda con Abeja, porque ya se están tardando -.-'**

_Cyborg: En una semana, es más déjame decirte que Queen se ofreció en grabar toda la boda. ˆ-ˆ_

**44. DAMA DEL DESTINO:(en general) ¿les gusta la música electrónica?¿Que Dj les gusta más?:o**

_Todos: ¡SI! ¡TODOS LO QUE EXISTAN!_

**DAMA DEL DESTINO:(para todos los titanes) Acaso no les gustaría tener una fiesta como en "proyecto x"**

_Todos: ¡SI! ¡QUE INICIE LA FIESTA!_

**46. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Angelita, Bruno era un completo antisocial de los malos en la escuela, cómo conseguiste ser su amiga?**

_Arella: Pues, en realidad los profesores siempre me tuvieron que ponerme con Bruno ya que siempre reprobaba sus materias._

_Batman: Arella, no les cuentes esa parte por favor ¬/¬._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Fantasma de Azar, TE GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE?**

_Azar: SI._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Fantasma de Azar, nunca quisiste darle de bastonazos a Arellita? Alguna vez debió pasar, porque admitámoslo, no eres la persona más paciente.**

_Azar: Pues sí, la verdad me daban unas ganas de darle sus coscorrones a esa cabeza de uva por sus rebeldías y que más por sus sonzadas._

_Arella: Yo nunca he sido rebelde, es más, ni siquiera hice una tontería._

_Azar: Claro que sí._

_Arella: Haber ¿Cómo cuál?_

_Azar: ¿Ya olvidaste aquella vez cuando dejaste a la pobre de Raven en el supermercado? ¿O cuando se te olvido cerrar la llave de la tina cuando Pigeon aún estaba dentro de esta? ¿O cuando dejaste a las niñas en la cocina para que luego ellas se comieran mi pastel de chocolate? T ˆ T_

_Arella: Eh… bueno... esto… puede que si olvide a Raven en el supermercado pero luego regrese con ella en el momento justo que casi la iban a reportar extraviada, y también cuando deje la llave abierta de la tina con Pigeon adentro… aunque bueno Pigeon se divirtió imaginándose que era la sirenita… pero yo jamás deje a las niñas en la cocina y más para que se comiera tu pastel Azar._

_Azar: Aja, ya te delante por ti misma cabeza de uva._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, corre la hipótesis de que lo primero que le hiciste hacer a Raven cuando dominó sus poderes fue hacerte un pastel de chocolate. EN SERIO?! DE TANTAS COSAS GENIALES QUE PUDO HABER HECHO VOS LE HICISTE HACER UNA TORTA!?**

_Azar: Si y la verdad es que lo hizo a la perfección._

_Arella: ¿Estás loca Azar? ¿Cómo le pudiste enseñarle eso a mi hija? Pudo haber tenido un accidente._

_Azar: Agradece que le enseñe eso a la pequeña Raven, porque tú para la cocina no eres una santa querida._

_Arella: Al menos que bueno que no le enseñaste nada a Pigeon._

_Azar: Y hablando de la tierna Pigeon, a ella le enseñe a trapear, barrer, sacudir y pulir tooooodo el templo y ah! También incluyendo mí casa._

_Arella: ¿QUÉ?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Speedy y Cheshire, ustedes en el comic tienen una nenita llamada Lían :D**

_Speedy/Cheshire: ¿QUÉ? 0/0_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¡¿A Kid Flash le gustaba la Chica Halcón!?**

_Kid Flash: Ya les dije que eso no es verdad ¬_¬#_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Chica Halcón (¡necesito preguntarle esto!): ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE RECHAZAR AL TIERNO DE WALLY!? ¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE TE GUSTA VIXEN!?**

_Chica Halcón: ¿Quién es Wally?_

_Queen-Werempire: Es Kid Flash._

_Chica Halcón: Ah, bueno… a mí nunca me gusto, es más, el apenas es un niño. Y en cuanto a Vixen eso es confidencial._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso significaría que te gusta._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Brunito, cuando Ángela no está, ¿duermes con un peluchito de ella? una muñequita pelivioleta y vestida de blanco.**

_Batman: Por supuesto que no._

_Alfred: Joven amo, ¿Qué hago con el peluche que se parece mucho a la señorita Ángela?_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Qué decías Brunito?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Chico Bestia, ¿tu duermes con un peluchito de Raven? Si no es así, apúrate a comprar uno. Los peluchitos de Raven y Arella se venden como pan caliente**

_Chico Bestia: La verdad es que si duermo con uno, pero no se lo digan a nadie. Es más gracias por el aviso de esas muñecas._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: y Queen, te felicito por seguir actualizando, espero sigas este divertidísimo fic**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias, y así lo hare._

**56. ImaginationMai: Robin ¿Qué quieres que sean tus hijos? ¿Cómo se llamarían?**

_Robin: No me importan como sean, lo importante es que van a hacer los hijos de Star y míos. Y tengo pensarlo llamarlos: Nightstar y Cloud._

**57. nati e: Chico Bestia, espero no ofenderte pero me preguntaba cada cuanto tu** **cerebro no estás en vacaciones, digo es que casi nunca lo usas**

_Chico Bestia: para tu información si lo uso, simplemente no quiero mi inteligencia ya que no quiero ser presumido._

_Raven/Cyborg: Aja, lo dudamos._

_Queen-Werempire: Lo que dice Chico bestia es verdad chico._

_Raven: Aun así yo lo dudo._

_Pigeon: Raven, Chico bestia dice la verdad. Por cierto muchas por ayudarme a traducir estos pergaminos árabes Garfield._

_Chico Bestia: No hay de que Pigeon._

_Raven/Cyborg: ¿SABES ÁRABE?_

**nati e: en general menos Terra como llamarían a sus hijos o hijas**

_Robin/Starfire: Nightstar y Cloud._

_Cyborg: Aarón, John y Cristóbal._

_Abeja: Ana, Rebecca y Silvia._

_Chico Bestia: Celine y Christopher._

_Raven: Gabriel y Victoria._

_Pigeon: Arella, Adam y Alan._

_Kid Flash: Michelle, Jennifer, Bill._

_Jinx: Sara y June._

_Speedy: Sofía._

**59. Rose Black: Para el equipo titán (los originales) ¿Cuáles han sido sus peores osos (es decir sus vergüenzas)?**

_Robin: Decir groserías enfrente de Batman._

_Starfire: En cantar en frente de toda la clase porque mi profesor me cacho por estar cantando._

_Cyborg: Dejar la cámara web encendida mientras bailaba "Thriller" de Michael Jackson._

_Chico Bestia: Por accidente le di una nalgada Pigeon pensando que era mi Rae -/-_

_Raven: Accidentalmente golpee a la escritora con un libro de Edgar Allan Poe pensando que era el idiota de Chico Bestia. ¬/¬_

_Pigeon: Pisar varias veces los pies de mi profesor de baile después de querer enseñarme a bailar el tango._

**Rose Black: Lectora no se te ha ocurrido hacer un fic de Raven X Red X o un RobRae, digo no es que odio al BBRae también lo adoro, pero casi no hay muchos fics de Raven X Red X y casi las mayorías de los fics RobRae ya los he leído.**

_Queen-Werempire: La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero, no sería mala idea en hacer un RobRae y/o un Rae x Red X_

**Rose Black: Chico Bestia ¿Es cierto o puro cuento que te desilusionaste cuando Slade te interrumpió tu beso con Terra?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues… la verdad al principio si me desilusione, pero, luego de la traición de Terra se lo agradezco por la interrupción._

**Rose Black: Slade, ¿Es cierto que aun sigues durmiendo con ese osito de peluche mal gastado que te había regalado tu ex cuando eran novios?**

_Slade: Claro que no._

_Queen-Werempire: Oye Slade encontré este muñeco de peluche malgastado por debajo de tu cama ¿Tan grandote y aun sigues durmiendo con muñecos de peluche?_

_Slade: ¿Por qué a mí?_

**Rose Black: Robin si todo el juan pueblo sabe que eres Richard Grayson ¿Por qué aun sigues usando un antifaz?**

_Robin: Porque sí._

**64. Elamonegro: Slade lloraste cuando tu hijo Grant murió**

_Queen-Werempire: Vaya que lo tenías muy guardadito Slade._

_Slade: Cállate Queen. Y no se quién es ese tal Grant._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues aquí nos informan que es tu hijo._

_Slade Continuemos con las siguientes preguntas._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno por hoy terminamos el cuestionario._

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y lamento mucho por la tardanza pero como salí de viaje y se me olvido llevar la computadora conmigo no pude publicar los capítulos de mis historias.

Sigan escribiendo más preguntas.

Nos leemos luego.

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_ Tenme un poco de paciencia por favor, ya que estoy enferma debido a cene unos mollete ya echados a perder en un restaurant del cual no quiero mencionar ¬_¬'. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar mis proyectos, aun seguire publicándolos.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, lo siento por haberme tardado últimamente tuve muchas cosas que hacer pero eso no importa porque como se los prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de mi fic.

Oki doki como lo prometí aquí tienen un poco de información del personaje de la escritora El Angel de la Oscuridad, para aquellos que quieran hacerles preguntas al personaje o a su propietaria me los tienen que enviármelos a mí para que yo después se los envié a la escritora.

**Nombre: Dimitri**

**Edad: 139 años pero aparenta de 19 o 20**

**Especie: Vampiro**

**Carácter: Perverso, ama la oscuridad, es muy egoísta, es muy posesivo, cuando quiere algo es muy insistente, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la chica que ama que es Starfire, no le importa dañar gente, le gusta matar por placer, adora molestar a Robin.**

**Físico: Alto, pálido, cabello azabache, ojos plateados, re contra churrisimo y su cabello es lacio.**

Que se diviertan ;D

* * *

**1. NB y You: hola nos encanta tu fic y queremos aprovechar la oportunidad**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante y bienvenidos ˆ-ˆ_

**You: Pigeon para mi eres la más hermosa de los todas héroes o villanas por favor concédeme el honor de ser tu novio y te prometo todo**

_Pigeon: Primero quiero tu amistad y luego veremos si en un futuro te aceptare como mi novio._

_Queen-Werempire: Excelente iniciativa Pigeon._

**NB: Kole eres hermosa linda encantadora por favor permíteme ser tu pareja**

_Kole: Déjame pensarlo primero y luego te diré mi respuesta._

**NB y You: son las más lindas por favor a pesar de que no nos conozcan ahora al final no las vamos a decepcionar las amamos**

_Pigeon: Etto… no sé qué decir ˆ/ˆ'_

_Kole: O/O_

**5. Noemi-senpai yuppiiii: Hola me encanta este fic *-* Y quería aprovechar para hacer una pregunta a Raven... Raven, yo te admiro mucho, pero quiero que seas sincera.. Nunca has pensado que CB es lindo? ( Porque yo sí y mucho :D)**

_Raven: En ciertas ocasiones lo pienso._

**6. ravencb24: para Raven y Chico Bestia: como seria su primer beso perfecto?(entre vosotros claro)**

_Chico Bestia: Estilo Hombre Araña._

_Raven: No te queda._

_Chico Bestia: Debajo a la luz de la luna llena (?)_

_Raven: Aburrido._

_Chico Bestia: En la lluvia (?)_

_Raven: Eso déjaselo a mi hermana ¬_¬'_

_Chico Bestia: Pues me doy._

_Raven: Haces bien. Aunque el beso lo prefiero algo pasional._

**7. Guest: Aqualad ¿Quieres ser mi pololis? ¿O sigues con esa sirena?**

_Aqualad: Umm… no sé qué significa eso de pololis. Y si aún sigo con mi novia ˆ-ˆ_

**Guest: Bee ¿Tu y Vic ya...? (1313)**

_Abeja: ¿Nosotros qué?_

_Queen-Werempire: Tal vez sea esto… – le susurró al oído._

_Abeja: ¿QUÉ? O/O, OYE SEAS QUIEN SEAS NO DIGAS "ESA" CLASES DE PREGUNTAS POR FAVOR._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso significa que si lo has "hecho"_

_Abeja: CALLATE ¬/¬_

**Guest: Rae ¿Te gustaría meter a Terra en una trituradora? (a mí sí)**

_Raven: Si._

_Pigeon: Raven eso sería cruel. O_O_

_Raven: Ella casi me ahoga en una laguna de lodo. ¬_¬'_

_Pigeon: Si lo sé, pero lo que tu harías seria inhumano y una barbaridad. -.-'_

_Raven: ¿Tu de qué lado estas Pigeon? ¬_¬#_

_Pigeon: Del bueno. Pero yo tenía pensado en algo mejor que triturar a la Barbie barata. ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: ¿Cómo en qué? O_O_

_Pigeon: Te lo diré cuando acabe el capítulo ˆ-ˆ_

**Guest: Más y Menos, ustedes son guatemaltecos ¿Verdad?**

_Más y Menos: Si_

**Guest: Blackfire y Minina ¿Porque son tan p*tas? (p.d.: Minina, tu nombre me ofende, tengo una tía llamada Minina)**

_Blackfire/Minina: Tú lo serás. ¬_¬#_

_Minina: Y te aguantas con mi nombre ¬_¬#_

**Guest: Richard ¡SLADE ESTA DETRAS TUYO! :O o_O**

_Robin: ¿DÓNDE? – en ese momento a Slade_

_Cyborg: Ya ves Queen, solamente colocas un maniquí de Slade tamaño persona y Robin lo golpea._

_Queen-Werempire: Cyborg me impresiona mucho tu ingenio._

_Robin: USTEDES DOS YA DEJEN DE JUGAR CON ESO Ò_Ó#_

**Guest: Dick ¿Por qué escondes tus ojos celestes?**

_Robin: Porque sí._

_Queen-Werempire: Que respuesta más tonta, porque no das el simple hecho de que no te gustan._

_Robin: Me lo están preguntado a mi Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: Como sea -.-'_

**Guest: Todos Ustedes y sus polainas y sus tostaditas horneadas**

_Queen-Werempire: Se pronuncia SALADITAS no TOSTADITAS._

_Robin: Queen tiene razón._

_Chico Bestia: Es obvio porque sentido tendría las tostaditas._

_Cyborg: Yo igual._

**Guest: Gar ¿Antes eras rubio o colorín? Nunca me quedo claro**

_Chico Bestia: Antes era rubio ¿Por qué?_

**Guest: Todos ¿Aluna vez han escuchado alguna canción de Chancho en Piedra? Y si, si ¿Cuál?**

_Todos: No_

_Queen-Werempire: Que aburridos son escúchenlo ¬_¬'_

**18. elangel: pregunta para Pigeon tienes poderes. si tienes poderes como Raven tienes emociones como ella.**

_Pigeon: Si tengo poderes, aunque son mucho más diferentes que los de mi hermana. Pero al igual que Rae también tengo emociones como los de ella. los cuales me causan un gran problema y más con una de ellas._

**elangel: Raven porque tratas mal a Chico Bestia. A ti te gustan los chistes de él, porque cuando Cyborg y chico bestia fueron a tu mente en el capitulo nunca mas felicidad le dijo que siempre le habían parecido graciosos.**

_Raven: Porque así me gusta… además lo que dice felicidad es pura mentira._

_Felicidad: Eso no es cierto porque es verdad admítelo. ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: Felicidad tú no te metas ¬_¬#_

**19. darkcelestia: para BB: sabes que hay imágenes hentai de Raven con todos los titanes (chicas incluidas) incluso con los villanos? (entre estos esta Slade)**

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉ?_

_Raven: Chico Bestia… NI SI TE OCURRA VERLAS O TE DEJO SIN DESENDENCIA Ò_Ó#_

_Chico Bestia: Como tú lo desee Rae. O_O_

**darkcelestia: para rae: alguna vez (antes de ser novios) viste a chico bestia desnudo o en ropa interior? no puedes esquivarla de ninguna forma**

_Raven: Umm… puede que sí o pueda que no._

_Queen-Werempire. Y luego dices que Chico Bestia es un pervertido Raven XD_

_Raven: Cállate Queen ¬_¬#_

**darkcelestia: para Robin: si sigues vivo después de la pregunta a chico bestia, cual fue tu reacción?**

_Robin: La verdad ni quiero decirlo no quiero meterme en más problemas de lo que ya estoy._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Robin: Por dos ciertas personas que conozco._

_Queen-Werempire: Hablas de…_

_Robin: Si -.-'_

**darkcelestia: para Starfire: que sentiste cuando Raven abrazo a Robin en el capitulo el fin 3º parte?**

_Starfire: Pues sorprendida, ya que Raven nunca le ha gustado los abrazos._

**24. Angel: Raven: que piensan tus emociones de Pigeon?**

_Alegría: Es tan linda *0*_

_Valiente: Astuta_

_Tímida: Buena_

_Sabiduría: Sabia y calculadora._

_Amor: Un angel divino del cielo._

_Rabia: Divertida cuando pone en su lugar a los que molestan a Raven, en especial a la Barbie barata._

_Raven: Allí tienes tus respuestas._

**Angel: Chico bestia: no has pensado alguna forma de mostrarle a Raven que eres inteligente igual que ella, para que no te diga que eres un infantil.**

_Chico Bestia: Si, aunque la verdad no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar._

**26. Bob: Terra : quiero verte desnuda**

_Terra: Ve a ver a tu madre o a tu abuela desnuda._

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Terra no seas grosera! Disculpa las molestias de esa boca mala hablada._

**Bob: Terra quiero tener sexo contigo se puede**

_Terra: NO, Y VETE A MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN MÁS._

**27. monster: hola tengo entendido de que en el fic 16 creo alguien hizo una pregunta la cual era que cuando cumplía años Raven y según respondieron es el 17 de julio ósea hoy si es así pues FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RAVEN :-D**

_Raven: Gracias. Feliz cumpleaños a ti también Pigeon._

_Pigeon: Gracias Rae igual para ti._

**28. dragonazabache: Titanes excepto Robín: cuando sugerí el psicólogo, lo hice pensando en Robín... aunque ahora que lo pienso, no estaría mal llevar a Slade?  
**

_Todos: Lo sabemos, es por eso que contratamos a uno para que de inicio a la sesión._

**dragonazabache: Queen-Werempire- ¿Cómo van los planos para la máquina del tiempo que te sugerí?  
**

_Queen-Werempire: Solamente unas piezas que me faltan y ya estará listo ;D_

**dragonazabache: B.B: ¿Quién será tu padrino de bodas?  
**

_Chico Bestia: Cyborg._

**dragonazabache: Speedy: ¿Qué tipo de arco usas?,¿Has concursado en competencias?  
**

_Speedy: Mi arco es de profesional algo así como el de Flecha Verde pero más padre, y si estado en competencias._

**dragonazabache: Kid flash: ¿tu tío está muerto o está vivo?o0, ¿es que hay sitios donde el muere y otros en donde el muerto eres tú me explicas tanta confusión?0.0' (si se desmayó me lo despiertan tiene que responder)  
**

_Kid Flash: Umm… la verdad no sé cómo responderte porque yo tampoco se n_n'_

**dragonazabache: Batman: ¿Qué carácter te gustaría que adoptara tu hijo (a), el tuyo o el de Arella?**

_Batman: El que sea._

_Queen-Werempire: Esa es la respuesta más fría que he escuchado en todo este fic.  
_

**dragonazabache: Alfred: ¿Qué sientes al saber que el murciélago al fin sentara cabeza?  
**

_Alfred: Adiós vacaciones en Hawái._

**dragonazabache: Robín, Raven, Pigeon: ¿Qué sienten de saber que serán hermanitos?  
**

_Robin: Pues me siento bien… creo._

_Raven: Una pérdida de tiempo, ya que si no soporto estar con Robin en la torre con sus ataques mucho menos ahora que tendré que soportarlo como hermano._

_Pigeon: Feliz aunque la verdad tengo una duda… ¿Robin es mi hermano mayor o menor?_

_Raven: Menor._

_Robin: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?_

_Raven: Porque así lo digo._

**dragonazabache: Titanes: ¿Qué color los deprime mucho y porque?  
**

_Robin: Naranja, porque sí._

_Starfire: Los colores oscuros, porque son tristes._

_Cyborg: Amarillo canario, porque me recuerdan al Cameron que tuve cuando era joven._

_Chico Bestia: Marrón, porque me hizo recordar la peor vergüenza de mi vida._

_Raven: Yo no tengo ningún color, así que lo siento._

_Pigeon: Rojo carmesí, porque me recuerdan al mal momento de mi pasado_

**dragonazabache: Starfire: ¿si Robín muriera en trágicas circunstancias, dejarías a tu bebe con Batman para que él lo criara o te lo llevarías a Tamaran (si ay otra respuesta puedes darla)?  
**

_Starfire: Pues me lo llevaría a Tamaran._

**dragonazabache: Slade y Robín; ¿Qué sentirían si se enteraran de que son tío/sobrino? ;{**

_Slade/Robin: ¿QUÉ? – se desmayan_

_Queen-Werempire: Vaya par de idiotas que son XD_

_Starfire: ¡Robin!_

**39. Franny-chan: Kid Flash: Que se siente ser acosado con preguntas sobre tu "enamoramiento" con Chica Halcón?  
**

_Kid Flash: Pésimo ¬_¬#_

**Franny-chan: Jinx: Eres una de mis personajes favoritos! Pero necesito decirte esto (No me odies) Sabias que en una versión Kid Flash se casa con una chica (Creo que es Linda Park) y tiene gemelitos llamados los gemelos Tornado y que fue la única que logro que Wally dejara su lado mujeriego? Es una versión no más.  
**

_Jinx: ¿QUÉ? WALLY ESTA VEZ NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR_

_Kid Flash: Jinx es mentira O_O_

**Franny-chan: Chico Bestia: Nunca te has sentido incomodo por el hecho de que tu nombre es igual que el del gato naranja?**

_Chica Bestia: Si y además de eso me hacen burla. T ˆ T_

**42. picahuesos: me muero por deshacernos de la roedor! lo haremos a en la tarde les parece? por cierto rae tranquila**

_Queen-Werempire: Cuenten conmigo._

_Ira (Raven): Y conmigo_

_Pigeon: Se van a meter en problemas chicas -.-'_

**picahuesos: pregunta para los titanes (excepto Robin): han pensado en un psicólogo que pueda ayudar a su líder a quitarle el trauma con el innombrable?  
**

_Titanes: Si, pero cada vez que conseguimos uno Robin se nos escapa._

**picahuesos: pregunta para escritora: espero te recuperes pronto, ya fuiste con el  
doctor?  
**

_Queen-Werempire: Para que ir al doctor si en mi familia tengo tíos que son doctores XD. Por cierto si ya me encuentro mucho mejor, aunque la verdad creo que tendré un trauma con los molletes -.-'_

**picahuesos: pregunta para ira: ¿me haces un favor? (dándole un frasco con sustancia ****maloliente color verde) ¿se lo puedes lanzar al rostro de la topo teñida ****cuando la hagas sufrir en lo de ya sabes?****  
**

_Ir: Con mucho gusto._

**picahuesos: pregunta para Robin: ¿has comido lo que prepara Star o te inventas algo  
para zafarte?  
**

_Robin: Pues si de vez en cuando lo hago._

**picahuesos: pregunta para Raven y Bestia: ¿a dónde irán de luna de miel? o ¿ya fueron? ¿harán "eso" por allá?**

_Chico Bestia: No todavía no nos hemos ido a nuestra luna de miel, y creo que eso es confidencial._

_Raven: Una cosa si te digo… No vuelvas a hacer esa clase de preguntas._

**44. Iam-in-nevermore: Hola! Primero le preguntare a la autora, es tu nombre? Me da  
curiosidad?  
**

_Queen-Werempire: Secreto ;D_

**Iam-in-nevermore: Gracias a ti me están dando ganas de ver más anime, cual me recomiendas?  
**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues tengo muchas que son mis favoritos; Sakura Card Captor, Soul Eater, Sailor Moon, Bleach, Hellsing, Elfen Lied, Digimon, Kuroshitsuji, Maiden Rozen, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Shugo Chara, Pandora Hearts, InuYasha, School Days, Vampire Knight/Guilty, Shaman King, Ranma y medio, D.N. Angel. _

**Iam-in-nevermore: has leído todos los comics? es o si es una frase que dice el tatuaje de Raven? Nada de evasivas! Y que significa o porque te lo hiciste?  
**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues en realidad si leí los comics. El tatuaje de Raven es el de un cuervo._

_Raven: Simplemente me lo puse no tiene ningún significado, siguiente pregunta._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Raven como te controlas, en serio si tuviera tus poderes el mundo ya hubiera explotado! xd  
**

_Raven: Pues cuando vencí a Trigón ya pude sentir y dejarme llevar por mis emociones_

**Iam-in-nevermore: Haber chico bestia cuéntame un chiste, a mi si me parecen graciosos :D**

_Chico bestia: Ok ahí te va uno… ¿Cuál es el colmo de un electricista? Que su esposa se llame Luz y sus hijos le sigan la corriente._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Y cómo sigues? Aun estas enferma?**

_Queen-Werempire: La verdad ya no tanto, aunque lamentablemente ya no podre comer molletes porque temo por mi salud T ˆ T_

**48. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, ¿tu mejor amiga se llamaba Gayla? Cuéntame un poco de cómo eran de pequeñas, tengo un comic de los 80 donde están hablando tranquilamente mientras le enseñan a leer a Raven.  
**

_Azar: Ah, pues éramos muy canijas. Hubo una vez que nosotras dos lanzábamos globos con agua a las personas que pasaban por mi casa_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella... ¿por qué carajos olvidaste a Rae en el supermercado?  
**

_Arella: Fue un accidente, como Azar siempre pone sus moños de que quiere pastel de chocolate para la merienda me tuve que apurarme pues si no llegaba a tiempo para hacer el pastel me iba a dar de coscorronazos con el mugroso bastón ¬_¬#_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Rae, ¿te acuerdas de ese día cuando tu mamá te olvidó en el supermercado?  
**

_Raven: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ARELLA ME DEJO EN EL SUPERMERCADO?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, ¿puedes contarme otra anécdota de "Las mil u una torpezas de Angela Roth"?  
**

_Azar: Oh claro que si querida, hubo una vez que la cabeza de uva había confundido a las gemelas por los gemelos del vecino. Una vez ella dejo la estufa encendida y se le quemo toda pero toda la comida._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, el otro día te vi jugando con el cabello de tu prometida mientras esta sonreía, ¡son tan lindos!  
**

_Batman: ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¿Primer beso de Brunito y Angela?  
**

_Batman/Arella: En la secundaria._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¿Primera cita de Brunito y Ángela?  
**

_Batman: ¿Se vale la cita de amigos?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ¿Primera "vez" de Brunito y Ángela? xD**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues cuando se reencontraron por primera vez._

_Arella: Queen no lo digas eso por favor._

_Batman: Eso es personal._

**56. Phantasma: para Batman: ¿sabías que en el comic tienes un hijo con Talía al  
ghul llamado Damián?  
**

_Arella: ¿QUIÉN ES ESA TALIA? ¿Y CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE TIENES UN HIJO CON ELLA?_

_Batman: Fue una compañera nada más, y tu deja de decir tonterías._

_Queen-Werempire: Bruno no me esperaba eso de ti._

_Batman: Lo volveré a repetir, no tengo un hijo con Talía_

**Phantasma: ¿me presentas a Killer Frost?  
**

_Batman: Como gustes, solo abrígate bien porque no me hare responsable que te de gripa._

**Phantasma: para Robin: ¿me dejas entrar a los jóvenes titanes?  
**

_Robin: Solamente déjame hacerte algunas pruebas de entrenamiento y veremos si estas calificada para entrar en el equipo._

**Phantasma: ¿sabías que el nombre real de Nightstar es Mar'i Grayson?**

_Robin: No, no lo sabía._

**60. cap: Robin: ¿Qué harías si Batman y Starfire se casaran y tuvieran hijos?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉ ACASO TODO EL MUNDO ESTA LOCO?_

**61. RavenYaz: Raven... Porque no dejas a CB y te quedas con Red X...? él es más sexy...**

_Raven: Porque no quiero._

**RavenYaz: Red X, detendrías la boda de Rae y la secuestrarias?**

_Red X: Si._

**63. laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Terra: cierto que tuviste una relación con Slade?**

_Terra: Por supuesto que no._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Porque parece que no tienes nariz? PD: me sigues cayendo mal ._.**

_Queen-Werempire: Porque se la opero XD_

_Terra: Queen tu cállate y no te metas ¬_¬#_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Slade: muchisimas gracias por haber interrumpido el beso de chico bestia y Terra! Impediste uno de las peores cosas que pudieron haber pasado en todo el universo! :D**

_Slade: Si, si como sea._

**66. NB: supongo que nos rechazaron...T-T You: no...importa hermano...U-U**

_Queen-Werempire: Chicos no fueron rechazados._

**NB: como sea... le tenemos unas preguntas a...Trigón**

_Trigón: Adelante._

**You: ¿usted se considera un buen padre?**

_Trigón: Por supuesto que sí._

_Queen-Werempire: Ja, yo lo dudo._

**NB: asumo que nos amenazó o algo por el estilo...yo le pregunto...¿ si eliminara a alguno de los titanes a cuál sería?**

_Trigón: Al chico del traje de semáforo y el duende verde._

**You: ahora señorita Queen-Werempire debo decirle que la admiramos y le queremos hacer unas preguntas...**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto adelante._

**NB: ¿Cuál es su Titán favorito? y ¿por qué?**

_Queen-Werempire: Chico Bestia, porque me gusta en cómo se convierte en cualquier tipo de animal._

**You: ¿ cuál es su pareja favorita?**

_Queen-Werempire: El CB X RAE._

**NB: ¿le gustaría ser mi novia?**

_Queen-Werempire: Eh? O/O_

**You: hermano… te pasas...como sea le tenemos unas preguntas a Alfred**

_Alfred: Adelante._

**NB: ¿Por qué nunca se hizo un traje y peleo al lado de Batman?**

_Alfred: Porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la mansión._

**You: ¿le gustaría ser nuestro mayordomo?**

_Alfred: Déjenme pensarlo._

**You: y una última para Kloe...¿porque siempre estas con Knarr ?yo le tengo ****envidia al cavernícola porque él tiene el placer de estar con usted**

_Kloe: Ah, porque Knarr es como mi guardián por eso él siempre está conmigo ˆ-ˆ_

* * *

Bien aquí terminamos por hoy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sigan escribiendo más preguntas divertidas.

Nos leemos luego ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Bueno aquí con otro más de esta divertidísimo cuestionario de los Titanes. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y muchas gracias por seguir con sus comentarios.

No les quito el tiempo así que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

**1. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar: Jajajajajajaja globos de agua!? Y te retaron tu mamá ni tu abuela!?**

Azar: Jajaja lo sé éramos muy canijas mi amiga y yo.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, hiciste enojar a Arella con lo de tu bastón**

Azar: ¿Y? Tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Rae, si, tu mamá te dejó una vez en el supermercado, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?**

Raven: Abandonada T-T

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, JAJAJAJA en serio Arella hizo todo eso!?**

Azar: Si ˆ-ˆ

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Arella por qué quemaste la comida!? Pensaste en Brunito?**

Arella: No estaba pensando en él… bueno tal vez un poquito y la razón porque se me quemo la comida fue porque Pigeon estaba llorando ya que era su hora de tomar su mamila. -/-

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Batman, no, no hay problema con eso, te quiero preguntar lo que sientes cuando le tocas el pelo**

Batman: Relajado.

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Si, se vale cita de amigos, tan sólo díganme qué carajo pasó.**

Arella: A pues era mi cumpleaños y Brunito me invito a la pista de patinaje.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Y quién de los se cayó?

Batman: Arella.

Arella: Y después él… bueno la verdad es que "perdí" el equilibrio y "accidentalmente" me caí sobre de él.

Queen-Werempire: Ahhhh :3

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Oh, y Thalía, ALEJATE DE BRUNO ÉL LE PERTENECE A ANGELAAA**

Thalía: Ta' bueno.

**9. Caprichy Anders: Mi preguntas van solamente para Dimitri y Starfire. Como era la novia de Slade igualita a Star o solo físicamente**

Dimitri: Era igual, en sentido de físico y de carácter. Ambas me dejaros atontados por su belleza pero Star es en verdad muy pura.

Star: O/O

Robin: Grrrrrr. ¬_¬#

**Caprichy Anders: XP putas se te ocurrió convertir a Star en vampiro**

Dimitri: Bueno, yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo, querida. Ella ahora está en camino de ser mi reina de las sombras...

Robin: Sobre mi cadáver ¬¬'

Queen-Werempire: Tranquilo tigre… ah!, por cierto Dimitri ¿ya conociste a Pigeon?

Dimitri: ¿Pigeon? ¿Quién es?

Queen-Werempire: Es ella. – le muestro una fotografía de Pigeon vestida en un hermoso kimono estilo princesa.

Dimitri: Vaya es realmente hermosa y tiene unos hermosos ojos y sonrisa. Oye preséntame algun dia a tu amiguita.

Queen-Werempire: Con mucho gusto ˆ-ˆ.

**Caprichy Anders: ya te diste cuenta que Star fue secuestrada x Slade**

Dimitri: Si -.-'

**Caprichy Anders: te haces tonto o es que lo eres**

Dimitri: Tus intentos de insultos solo hacer que parezcas ruda... me gustan las rebeldes belleza, no juegues con el demonio.

**Caprichy Anders: Star quien te gusta más Dimitri o Robin**

Star: Pasemos a otra pregunta porfas n.n'

Queen: Vamos Star responde e.e

Star: ¡A la siguiente pregunta dije!

Queen: Bueno pero no te enojes Star. ˆ-ˆ

**14. NB: gracias a todos por responder nuestras preguntas**

Queen-Werempire: De nada chicos.

**You: ahora para los titanes jeje...¿CB y Rae que poder creen que tendrá su hijo/a asumiendo que tengan uno?**

Raven: La verdad no lo sé.

Chico Bestia: Pues si tenemos una niña quiero que ella tenga mis poderes. Pero si es niños los poderes de Rae.

**NB: ¿Cyborg porque nunca volviste con los titanes del este nos encantabas como líder mucho mejor que el cara de antifaz con traje de semáforo?**

Cyborg: Porque luego los chicos iban a estar chillando como niños chiquitos.

**You: ¿Señorita Raven que haría usted si se enterara de que CB beso a Pigeon? ...por accidente claro…**

Raven: CHICO BESTIA VOY A MATARTE POR ESTO.

Chico Bestia: Raven piedad, misericordia… p-pensé que eras tú la que estaba haciendo el té.

Raven: ¿ERES ESTUPIDO O QUÉ? ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PIGEON Y YO SOMOS DIFERENTES?

Chico Bestia: En verdad lo siento Rae T-T

Pigeon: Raven perdónalo por favor, ¿Si? Onee-sama. – pone la carita de perrito abandonado.

Raven: Esta bien. Solamente lo hare por ti Pigeon.

Pigeon: Gracias Raven. ˆ-ˆ

**NB: para los primeros titanes: ¿Nunca pensaron en dividirse y convertirse cada uno en líder de un grupo de titanes en cada zona porque eso sería MEGAINCREIBLE!**

Todos a excepción de Robin: Si.

**You: señorita Pigeon por favor dígame si tengo el cual tenga que pelear por su corazón?**

Pigeon: Solamente se tú mismo y así tal vez podrás conquistarme. Aunque todos me han dicho que soy muy difícil de conquistar ya que soy muy diferente a las demás chicas, te deseo la mejor suerte. ˆ-ˆ

**NB: ¿Me asegurare de hacerla feliz señorita Kole aunque tenga que derrotar a Trigón en persona!**

Kole: ¿Quién es Trigón?

Queen-Werempire: Es el padre de Pigeon y Raven.

Kole: Ah.

**21. mapache arcoíris: Chico Bestia :¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Raven? :)**

Chico Bestia: Sus ojos.

**22. ravencb24: para Queen-Werempire: ¿Cuándo vamos a ver cómo le pidió matrimonio CB a Rae? me estoy desesperando**

Queen-Werempire: He pensado hacer un capitulo extra donde pondré la propuesta de Chico Bestia a Rae.

**ravencb24: para Kid Flash, Robin y CB:¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo que más os gusta de vuestras parejas? XD**

Kid Flash: Su cuello.

Robin: Copión eso lo iba a decir yo ¬3¬… bueno ya que KF me gano esa parte del cuerpo su boca.

Chico Bestia: Sus piernas.

**ravencb24: para Rae y CB: ¿ya hicieron "eso"? No lo evadan muajaaja(risa malvada)**

Chico Bestia/Raven: NO.

**25. dragonazabache: Batman: niégalo grita y patalea lo que quieras pero es cierto que tienes un hijo con Thalía Algul, de hecho te casaste en contra de tu propia voluntad y te divorciaste agradecido o no sé cómo está la situación y si tu hijo se llama Damián y no es nada un angelito, de hecho Robín lo adora**

Batman: Volveré a repetirlo NO tengo un hijo con Thalía Algul.

Arella: Más te vale Bruno porque si me llego a enterar de que tienes un hijo por allí te la veras conmigo ¬_¬#

Batman: O.O

Queen-Werempire: No te preocupes Bruno son las hormonas del embarazo XD.

**dragonazabache: Robín: ¿puedes tener la seguridad de que Batman será un buen padre según tu experiencia con él o vas a pedir la patria potestad de tu hermanito?**

Robin: No, no lo creo.

Queen-Werempire: Y eso ¿Por qué? ¿A mí se me hace que estas celoso Robin? :3

Robin: ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo que pasa es que me preocupa de que bote a mi futuro hermanito/hermanita como lo hizo conmigo T-T

Queen-Werempire: No te preocupes por eso Robin, si hace eso de aseguro Pigeon, Raven y Arella lo pondrá en su lugar ˆ-ˆ

**dragonazabache: Titanes: tomando en cuenta que Picahuesos y yo creemos en la necesidad de un psicólogo para el líder y que por lo visto se les escapa, ¿no han pensado en llevarlo al psicólogo tipo Hanibal caníbal?, así no habría pierde n.n**

Todos: No sería mala idea

Robin: Sobre mi cadáver Ò_Ó

**dragonazabache: Alfred: a pesar de mis preguntas irrespetuosas eres el mayordomo que más admiro, el número uno para ser exactos, mira que soportar al dúo iceberg y aparte ocuparte de todos sus males**

Alfred: Lo sé, pero gracias a la llegada de la señorita Angela, de sus hijas: las señoritas Evengelina y Rachel, y del nuevo ser que está en camino esta casa se ha vuelto más cálida.

**dragonazabache: Speedy: me gustaría que me dieras tips de arquería y me dijeras como personalizar mis flechas, tú me simpatizas mucho**

Speedy: Con mucho gusto, es más yo te ayudare a personalizar tus flechas.

**dragonazabache: Para todos los villanos: ¿Cuál fue su plan más estúpido a realizar?**

Todos: La verdad ya no nos acordamos.

Queen-Werempire: Que mentirosos son de veras. No te preocupes dragonazabache yo misma te revelare sus planes más estupido que ni siquiera te lo hubieras imaginado. solamente espera en el siguiente capitulo.

Todos: NI TE CREAS HACERLO O YA VERAS CUANDO... - en ese momento lo veo de forma asesina.

Queen-Werempire: ¿O ya vere qué? - con voz de ultratumba.

Todos: N-nada.

Queen-Werempire: Eso es lo que pensé.

**dragonazabache: Slade: Eres increíblemente misterioso, sádico, cruel, perverso, lo que sea pero increíble, ¿tienes algún villano al que admires y sigas fielmente? (y no digas HITLER porque te mato)**

Slade: Oh, rayos bueno al menos tengo otro admirador… Vlad el Empalador.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Quién? ¿Drácula?

Slade: No seas tonta Vlad: El Empalador no era Drácula.

Queen-Werempire: Claro que fue estúpido ignorante. Y si no chécale en el Wikipedia.

Slade: Eso hare.

1 hora de Wikipedia más tarde.

Queen-Werempire: ¿Y bien? ¬_¬

Slade: Tenias razón(?) -.-'

Queen-Werempire: Ja, yo siempre tengo la razón.

**32. Major Alighieri: para Batman: ¿Por qué todos los Robins que has tenido te han abandonado (o se han muerto)?**

Batman: No lo sé.

**Major Alighieri: para Robin, Raven y Cyborg: ¿Cómo se siente saber que son personajes jugables en injustice: god among us?**

Robin: Interesante

Cyborg: Fantástico

Raven: La verdad es para dar publicidad.

**Major Alighieri: para Starfire y Chico Bestia ¿Cómo se siente saber que NO son personajes jugables en injustice?**

Starfire: ¿Es algo que se come?

Queen-Werempire: No Star es un juego.

Chico Bestia: Es injusto y más porque Raven esta con el cabello de erizo de Robin.

Robin: Escuche eso Chico Bestia.- se escucha en baño.

**Major Alighieri: para Slade: ¿tú no eras mercenario y te llamabas deadstroke?**

Slade: Si ya lo sabes para que me preguntas ¬_¬#

Queen-Werempire: Slade no seas grosero ˆ-ˆ#

Slade: C-como tú digas Q-Queen. O.O

**36. ImaginationMai: Raven ¿Por qué no te gusta tener el cabello largo?**

Raven: Me desespera, ya que me resulta muy difícil cepillármelo y para el colmo que se me enrede -.-'

**ImaginationMai: Chico Bestia ¿Cuál ha sido la mejor película que has visto.?**

Chico Bestia: Star Wars III

**ImaginationMai: Para todos : ¿Les gusta el anime ? ¿Cuál creen que es mejor?**

Todos: SI

Robin: Dragon Ball Z

Starfire: Candy Candy

Cyborg:

Chico Bestia: Digimon

Raven: Hellsing y Elfen Lied

Queen-Werempire: BLEACH, solamente lo veo por los momentos ICHIRUKI. Por cierto si eres fanática de esta parejita te recomiendo que veas la película FADE TO BLACK.

Pigeon: Sakura Card Captor y Sailor Moon.

**ImaginationMai: Queen-Werempire: Alguna vez has pensando en hacer un fic de preguntas como este pero de otra cosa?**

Queen-Werempire: Si la verdad es que sí.

**ImaginationMai: Queen: Wow! No puedo creer que también te guste Digimon! ¿Cuál ha sido tu favorito? El mío ha sido Digimon Frontier**

Queen-Werempire: A mí también me gusta mucho el Digimon Frontier y bueno también la original Digimon Adventure y el Adventure 02.

**41. angel: Pigeon: cuantas emociones tienes? Cuál es la que te da más problemas, ira supongo? Ira tiene 4 ojos rojos?**

Pigeon: Tengo muchas emociones. El sentimiento que me da más problemas es Rebeldía y Lujuria. La verdad es que nunca he visto a Ira desde que tengo memoria.

**angel: Chico Bestia muéstrale a Raven que eres inteligente, no importa como se lo tome.**

Chico Bestia: Esta bien solamente hace falta que Raven quiera.

Raven: Ok, aquí te va tu primera pregunta ¿En qué año fue la Conquista de México? ¿Quién fue el Último Virrey de la India Británica antes de su Independencia en el 1947? ¿Dime algo en francés?

Chico Bestia: De acuerdo. La Conquista de México fue en el año 1519 y 1521. El último virrey de la India Británica fue Louis Mountbatten, 1er Conde Mountbatten de Birmania. Hijo de Luis, príncipe de Battenberg. Su bisabuela fue la Reina Victoria, y su sobrino es el Príncipe Felipe, Duque de Edimburgo. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la leçon d'aujourd'hui, mon cher Raven  
Raven: O/O

Queen-Werempire: Haber ¿Y qué dices ahora Raven?

**angel: Cyborg y Chico Bestia: les agrado las emociones de Raven?**

Cyborg/Chico Bestia: Si. (la mayoría de ellas)

* * *

Bueno aquí terminamos por hoy lamento mucho la demora, es que últimamente he estado ocupada ya que dentro de una semana ya voy a entrar en el cole, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir mis fics.

Sigan dejando sus preguntas.

**Traducción de Chico Bestia:** Espero que hayas disfrutado la lección de hoy, mi querida Raven

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Aquí con otras preguntas más y sus respuestas. Espero que se están divirtiendo al máximo con esta historia.

Bueno ahí los dejo, sigan leyendo.

* * *

**1. Desconocida: Robin, ¿eres celoso?**

_Robin: No, no soy celoso._

_Queen-Werempire: Que mentiroso eres Robin._

_Chico Bestia: Si es cierto, ¿Por qué no admites que lo eres?_

_Robin: Porque no lo soy._

_Cyborg: Aja, yo lo dudo. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas tú momentos de celos?_

_Robin: No, porque nunca lo estuve._

_Queen-Werempire: Ah, entonces qué me dices cuando Starfire se iba a "casar", o el momento cuando Red X le dijo que quería tener una "cita" con ella, o ese momento cuando…_

_Robin: Bueno ya déjenme tranquilo._

_Queen/Chico Bestia/Cyborg: Si estaba celoso en esos momentos._

**Desconocida: Cyborg y CB, cuenten una anécdota donde Robin se haya puesto celoso XD.**

_Cyborg: Bueno como ya sabrán tenemos el de la "boda" falsa de Starfire, cuando Red X coqueteo con ella._

_Chico Bestia: Ah, y que no se te olvide de ese nuevo tipo llamado Dimitri que al parecer quiere andar con ella._

_Cyborg: Si es cierto._

**Desconocida: Titanes, en el comic Raven se hace mala e interrumpe la boda de Robin y Starfire. ¿Qué piensan o que harían al respecto?**

_Todos: Que eso no sucederá, porque tenemos Pigeon._

**Desconocida: Batman, he leído varios fics (y en la serie 'Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada') ****Que tienes un romance con Diana (Mujer Maravilla). ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?**

_Arella: BRUNO DIAZ ¿QUÉ ESO DE QUE SALES CON ESA TIPEJA?_

_Batman: Son puras mentiras… bueno sí salí con ella pero solamente como amigos y ya._

_Arella: ESPERO QUE SEA CIERTO BRUNO DIAZ PORQUE SI ME ENTERO DE OTRA MÁS DE TUS FECHORIAS DE MUJERIEGO ESTA VEZ NO TE LA VAS A ACABAR._

_Queen-Werempire: Tu tranquilo Brunito solamente son las hormonas del embarazo._

_Batman: Eso espero. -.-'_

**Desconocida: Slade, nunca pensaste usar a Starfire como soborno o algo así de Robin. Digo se nota a leguas que es su punto débil. O no se te ocurrió hacerla tu aprendiz. Ya que es la titán más fuerte y eso.**

_Slade: Ya que lo mencionas no sería mala idea._

_Robin: Tú te acercas a mi Star y te juro que te estampo contra la pared._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso si me gustaría verlo._

**Desconocida: Puedo hacerle una pregunta al Guasón, digo ya que metieron a Dimitri que es un OC, ¿por qué no?**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante._

**Así que... Guasón, Joker, Mister J ¿Qué se siente ser tan genial **?**

_Guasón: Fantástico._

**Desconocida: Y por último, Raven. No te gustaría mandar a otro planeta a Terra y quedar con CB para ti solita. Las emociones de Raven participan en esta pregunta.**

_Raven: Si lo he pensado muchas veces._

_Todas las emociones: Opinamos la opción de Desconocida, Queen ¿Nos dejas?_

_Queen-Werempire: Cuando términos con el cuestionario, aun quiero seguir humillando a esa rubia teñida._

**9. anónimo 2: Alguien ya mato a la rata teñida? xD seria genial cuando no este jajajajjaj!**

_Queen-Werempire: Lo siento por el momento no puedo permitir eso, pero si permito humillaciones para Terra._

_Terra: Queen, algún día de estos me las pagaras._

_Queen-Werempire: Uy, si mira como tiemblo._

**anónimo 2: Por cierto Rae ¿Has lanzado a Bestia por la ventana d nuev0? Por cierto sabias q haré fiesta cuando muera la roedora jjajajajaja.**

_Raven: Ya no más… bueno solo una vez lo hice pero no tengo la culpa de que el tonto me haya espantado así de repente. Y en cuanto a la fiesta me gustaría verlo._

**11. Elangel: Pigeon: te consideras más inteligente que rae? Que poderes tienes? (Dímelo por fa quiero saber).**

_Pigeon: Emm… bueno eso depende de nuestras capacidades de inteligencia, la verdad es que todos dicen que mi hermana mayor y yo tenemos mucha rivalidad en la inteligencia. En cuanto a mis poderes si puedo decirte cuales son… Queen ¿Le puedo decir?_

_Queen-Werempire: Si adelante ya que me estoy tardando mucho en escribir el fic de "Los Jóvenes Titanes 6ª Temporada: El Inicio"._

_Pigeon: Bien aquí voy. Soy muy buena en la arquería, con las armas; es decir como espadas, katanas, guadañas, etc… y en la peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Y mis poderes: son hablar telepáticamente con los animales, puedo borrar memorias, leer los pensamientos de las personas, puedo purificar cualquier cosa maligna e incluso purificar la tierra y todo lo que habite en ella… y… ah!, también puedo controlar los cinco elementos; es decir, la tierra, el agua, el fuego, el viento, la luz y la oscuridad. También se me olvidaba puedo controlar a las bestias cuando canto cualquier tipo de canción. Ah!, casi se me olvidaba también puedo regresar a la vida a las personas._

**Starfire: que es lo que más te gusta de Robin?**

_Starfire: Su forma de ser._

**Chico Bestia: no es por ofenderte pero, tus chistes no dan gracia, solo a la emoción feliz de Raven le pueden dar gracia. son para bebes.**

_Chico Bestia: ¿Por qué a nadie le gustan mis chistes?_

_Raven: Porque son muy tontos._

_Alegría: Raven eso fue muy cruel O.O_

**Arella: a ti te gustaban las palomas desde chica? ¡porque a mí me encantan! .**

_Arella: Ay por supuesto que si son mis aves favoritas, y me alegro de que también te gusten._

**15. Guest: Mi Pregunta va para minina y Barbara Gordon. ¿Les sigue gustando Robin o mejor dicho Richard ** Grayson? (por qué a mí me sigue jugando Robin te amo ****xD)**

_Minina: A mí sí._

_Barbara: Pues solamente me agrada como amigo, eso es todo._

**16. Dragonlector: Uy tal vez no explique bien mi primera pregunta del embarazo de Raven es que tus poderes funcionan con tus emociones y por los cambios de humor no sería peligroso para los demás me equivoque en la pregunta perdón por lo que te hice pensar**

_Queen-Werempire: Nah, no te preocupes todos nos equivocamos a veces, hasta yo misma me he equivocado. Y en cuanto a la pregunta, Raven contéstasela por favor._

_Raven: Si patrona. Bien respondiendo a tu pregunta, no creo que nada de eso ocurra con mis poderes, ya que cuando vencí a Trigón mis emociones al igual que mi hermana me explicaron que ahora soy libre de liberar mis sentimientos. Eso quiere decir que ya no va a haber ningún problema con mis poderes._

**Dragonlector: y hablando del embarazo como es el embarazo Tamaraniano Starfire?**

_Starfire: Pues es un poco estricto ya que la madre cuando esta encinta debe dormir sola en una habitación pues para tener más contacto con su bebé, y además debe estar acompañada siempre de algún doctor o nodriza por si acaso el parto se adelante o para evitarse en ese momento que la madre aborte. Y además debe de comer sanamente._

**18. dragonazabache: Batman: te doy dos opciones o aceptas de una vez que tienes un hijo con Thalía Algul o traigo en el siguiente capítulo a Damián y créeme que no quieres tener a Damián enojado ambos lo sabemos 0.o#**

_Batman: Yo te doy otra opción déjame en paz y no sufrirás las consecuencias._

**dragonazabache: Robín y Speedy: entre Batman y Green Arrow, ¿Quién de los dos es más irresponsable como padre?**

_Speedy/Robin: Los dos._

**dragonazabache: Slade: ¿Vlad Draculea?, ¿es en serio?, ¡genial!, ¿has leído a Bathory! n.n**

_Slade: ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Bathory?_

_Queen-Werempire: No puede ser, enserio Slade ¿en que era vives ahora? ¿En la Edad de Piedra? Todos sabemos la historia de Isabel Bathory alias "La Condesa Sangrienta"_

_Slade: ¿"La Condesa Sangrienta"? ¿Por qué era sangrona o qué?_

_Queen-Werempire: Chécalo en Wikipedia, ya que no me gusta gastar saliva._

_1:30 horas después._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció la historia de Isabel Bathory?_

_Slade: Además de que se creía vampiro, asesinaba a jovencitas solo por su sangre para mantenerse "joven" también era lesbiana._

**dragonazabache: Dimitri: ¿no te sientes asalta cunas al seducir a una menor? XD**

_Dimitri: Bueno tecnicamente son de mi edad, asíque no soy pedófilo, y si lo fuera, es lo más dulce que hay._

_Robin: Pervertido_

_Queen-Werempire: Sinceramente eso si estar más enfermo, más enfermo que Slade._

_Slade: Oyeme a mi no me metas en esto._

_Queen-Werempire: Pero si es la verdad Slade, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas cuando casi dejabas casi desnuda a Raven?_

_Dimitri: Vaya eso si que es estar enfermo._

_Slade: Tu te cayas vampirito de pacotilla._

**dragonazabache: Dimitri: por cierto ¿si sabias que Starfire está embarazada verdad?, porque si algo malo le pasa al bebé, Robín será el menor de tus problemas tú serás ****muy vampiro pero yo soy un ¡DRAGON!, ¡QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE! #**

_Dimitri: o.o ¿Cómo es que un dragon puede...? !OH POR DIOS! Y a mí me dicen pervertido._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno conste que yo lo dijiste._

_Dimitri: Tu no te metas._

_Queen-Werempire: Más respesto jovencito o sino no quieres que te saque de mi fic._

_Dimitri: Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar._

_Queen-Werempire: Esa es mi linea._

**dragonazabache: Chico bestia: ¿ya te hicieron tu despedida de soltero o la están programando?**

_Chico Bestia: Emm… no todavía no me lo han hecho._

_Cyborg: Nah, tú no te preocupes Bestita._

_Speedy: Si, tu tranquilo, es más ya reserve el lugar donde te haremos la fiesta._

_Kid Flash: Créeme te divertirás demasiado._

_Robin: Por cierto solamente que no abuses demasiado con el alcohol._

**dragonazabache: Mas y Menos: ¿no les importaría un día ir a mi casa y jugar con mi sobrino?, lo quiero mucho y quiero que tenga compañeritos con quien jugar, les aseguro que les va a agradar**

_Más y Menos: Sale y vale._

**25. NB: jaja me fascina tu fic Queen-chan**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias me alegra de que te haya gustado._

**You: lo mismo digo...ahora pasando a las preguntas...jiji**

_Queen-Werempire: Ok, prosigan._

**NB: Cyborg ¿si tú, Raven y Star estuvieran en una nave a punto de caerse y solo tienes dos paracaídas y además Robin y Chico Bestia te esperan abajo a cual salvarías? Claro suponiendo que ninguna pudiera volar**

_Cyborg: Pues dado a ese caso, sacrificaría mi vida por ellas. Al fin y al cabo Pigeon puede devolverme a la vida._

**You: creare mi propio personaje para que sea novio de Pigeon**

_Queen-Werempire: Me parece una buena idea de creas un novio para Pigeon. (Lamento si haya borrado la informacion de tu personaje, lo publicare en el otro capitulo para que asi sea más facil para las lectores)_

**NB: yo también creare un personaje...**

_Queen-Werempire: Al igual que tu hermano tambien aceptare el tuyo. (Aunque tambien tuve que borrar la informacion de tu personaje pues lo quiero poner para el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo entiendas)_

**NB: esperamos que le hayan gustado nuestros personajes**

_Queen-Werempire: Nada mal es más creo que ustedes dos me dieron una idea que les gustara. Creo que voy a escribir una nueva historia que solamente se base en sus personajes con el mío y de Kole._

**You: si tiene alguna duda avísenos**

_Queen-Werempire: En realidad no tenga ni una duda. Pero me harían el favor de crear unos pocos personajes con sus datos; es decir sus nombres, edades, los "amores platónicos" de los príncipes (eso sí solamente mujeres), los nombres de los padres, poderes, etc. Porque la verdad lo voy a necesitar para la historia._

**32. ImaginationMai: Arella: ¿ Raven y Pigeon tenían poderes cuando eran bebes? Y si es así ¿No te daban problemas con ellos?**

_Arella: No la verdad es que no, a mis niñas todavía no se les desarrollaba sus poderes. Pero eso si cuando comenzaron a cumplir los 2 añitos de edad allí si todo cambio. Y bueno al principio si me daban problemas en especial con Pigeon, pero luego poco a poco todo ya se estaba controlando._

**ImaginationMai: Chico Bestia: OMG! Yo amo Digimon ¿ Cuál es tu favorito ?**

_Chico Bestia: Digimon Adventure y Digimon Tamers._

**ImaginationMai: Star: ¿ Tu hermana sigue en prisión ?**

_Starfire: Ella nunca ha estado en prisión, más bien ella esta desterrada de Tamaran._

**ImaginationMai: Todos:¿ Cuál es su animal favorito ?**

_Robin: Pastor Alemán._

_Starfire: Gatito._

_Cyborg: Pitbull_

_Chico Bestia: Cuervo._

_Raven: Akita._

_Pigeon: Lobo._

_Queen-Werempire: Delfín._

* * *

Bueno no son muchas preguntas como yo lo había pensado, pero bueno eso no importa sigan escribiendo más preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	21. Chapter 21

******Las Preguntas de los Jóvenes Titanes**

Hola holitas chicos espero que se estén divirtiendo con las respuestas a sus preguntas, aquí con otro divertidísimo capítulo de mi fic, que se diviertan leyendo.

Antes de que se me olvide aquí les tengo dos personajes más que estarán presentes en mi fic; estos personajes le pertenecen a mi amigo **NB yYou**

**Personaje de You****:**

**Nombre: Cálafar**

**Poder: tiene la habilidad de tele-transportarse, leer la mente, hacer levitar objetos y manipularlos y para el final puede crear campos de fuerza**

**Apariencia: es alto, tiene el pelo blanco, ojos negros, tez pálida y buena condición física**

**vestimenta: viste un maya que le cubre todo el cuerpo de color negro, tiene un poncho blanco puro que le cubre todo el cuerpo, unos guantes blancos y una botas robóticas que le permiten volar**

**Personalidad: es callado, muy educado y cortés, ayuda a toda persona que considere buena, está enamorado de Pigeon( quien no?), es muy inocente y hasta ****un poco tonto debido a que ha vivido toda su vida en otra dimensión pero el trompetista( no me acuerdo su nombre XD ) lo encontró y lo ayudo a escapar y venir a este mundo a defendernos**

**Historia: desde pequeño él ha vivido en un castillo que flota en Asgard junto con su hermano gemelo y su madre. su padre fue asesinado por Trigón y por tantoCálafar a jurado vengarlo. Su madre le contaba historias de las princesas Raven y Pigeon y el término enamorándose de Pigeon a pesar de que Trigón sea su padre. su hermano escapo y nunca supo más de él. Su hermano le ofreció seguirlo pero él prefirió quedarse y esperar a que su madre muriera para irse. en el castillo fue entrenado para dominar sus habilidades. al morir su madre él se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo irse del castillo. espero hasta cumplir su adolescencia y para su suerte se topó con el trompetista que lo ayudo a venir a esta dimensión. al llegar el pobre no tenía idea de cómo convivir con otras personas debido a que él siempre fue tratado como príncipe. termino viajando buscando un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Pasaron las semanas hasta que escucho algo de una boda del siglo entre Raven y Chico Bestia de los jóvenes Titanes. Al escuchar eso decidió unirse a ellos y encontrar a Pigeon de cualquier forma...**

* * *

**Personaje de NB:**

**Nombre: Tálor al venir a la tierra decidió llamarse Nick**

**Poder: tiene el poder de generar energía, debido a que no recibió un entrenamiento como su hermano desarrollo sus poderes para que se adapten a sus habilidades. su energía puede tomar todo tipo de formas, para combate cuerpo a cuerpo toman forma de un triángulo que el utiliza como espada, también látigos, esferas en cada puño, y lo mejor puede cubrirse de energía y es capaz de potenciar todo su cuerpo pero solo le dura una hora en esa forma. también su energía toma forma de alas, aletas, y todo tipo de cosas que el necesita. a pesar de que sea súper impresionante sus poderes fallan si los mantiene un largo tiempo.**

**Apariencia: tiene el cabello negro, ojos negros, alto, tiene un color de piel normal, y una condición física superior a la de su hermano.****Vestimenta: tiene una camisa Blanca ajustada, unos jeans oscuros, una chaqueta negra (estilo la que tenía Robin en la película de Tokio), unas botas negras, unos guantes que tienen nudillo de plata.**

**Personalidad: tiene una actitud agradable, él es muy despreocupado, siempre está viajando. se puso la misión de conseguir una vida sin ninguna preocupación. Está muy enamorado de Kole por razones que luego explicare.**** Le gustan los animales. no está seguro si se quiere unir a los jóvenes titanes debido a que no le gusta aferrarse a nada ni a nadie, claro excepto a Kole.**

**Historia: desde pequeño vivió en un castillo...blablabla... pero siempre tuvo un espíritu más libre que el de su hermano gemelo. decidió escapar y viajar por todo el mundo (ama a su madre pero necesita libertad), le ofreció a Calar acompañarlo pero debido a que él se negó decidió ir solo, viajo por mucho tiempo entre dimensiones de varias formas desarrollando poderes hasta que llego a la tierra y decidió quedarse y proteger a las personas debido a que pelear contra villanos se le hace divertido, debido a que su nombre es muy raro en ese mundo decidió llamarse Nick( sin razón en particular). Un día estaba volando por una zona con mucha nieve con sus "alas" hasta que su energía se le acabo y termino cayendo en un bosque, ahí conoció a Kole y termino enamorándose de ella. se llevaba bien con Knarr pesar que no le entendía muy bien. Actualmente se encuentra viviendo con ellos...**

Ahora si no les quito más de su tiempo que comience la lectura.

* * *

**1. laura a BBrae fan forever: Para todos: alguno de ustedes ve My Little pony en secreto****?**

_Todos: No._

_Queen-Werempire: No, no, no. No mientan todos sabemos que Robin, Slade y el parasito… digo el Cerebro ven esa caricatura de niños chiquitos._

_Robin/Slade/Cerebro: Eso no es cierto no mientas Queen-Werempire._

_Queen-Werempire: Aja yo lo dudo. Un par de pajaritos me dijeron al oído que ustedes tres si ven ese programa. ¿Tan grandotes y viendo caricaturas para niños de 5 años?_

_Robin/Slade/Cerebro: Mataremos a esos pájaros traicioneros_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Terra: ¿Por qué no te quedaste petrificada? La sociedad estuviera mejor si te hubieras quedado así ._. **

_Terra: Yo también me lo pregunto cada día ¬_¬_

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Raven: ¿Cuál es el pensamiento más romántico o cursi que has tenido de Chico Bestia?**

_Raven: Que me trajera una serenata a la luz de la luna llena._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Chico Bestia: si la única forma de salvar tu vida fuera tener que dejar a Raven y no volver a verla nunca más lo harías? **

_Chico Bestia: Situación difícil, aunque la verdad preferiría morir yo en vez de dejar a mi Raven._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Starfire: sabes eres uno de mis titanes favoritos porque de algún modo me recuerdas a mi :)**

_Starfire: Muchas gracias._

**laura a BBrae fan forever: Para Starfire y Robin: si se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se besaron ¿Por qué demoraron tantoooooo tiempo en confesarse su amor?**

_Robin: Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Glen Murakami._

_Starfire: Nuestra amiga Raven dice que era para hacer más publicidad._

**7. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: ****Hey Brunito, ¿tu color favorito****?**

_Batman: Violeta y negro._

**Speisla Cartoon: En el caso de que hayas respondido violeta, ¿por queeeeeeee es tu color favorito? (wuajajajaja)**

_Batman: Porque si (?)_

_Queen-Werempire: Esa es la respuesta más tonta y patética que he escuchado. _

_Batman: ¿Y? ¿Algún problema con eso?__Queen-Werempire: Argh, porque no solo admites que te gusta ese color solo porque te recuerda el cabello de Arella, Bruno. -.-'_

**Speisla Cartoon: Angela, ¿no te asustan los murciélagos de la baticueva? **

_Arella: No la verdad no._

**Speisla Cartoon: ¿De cuántos meses estás ya?**

_Arella: Acabo de cumplir los 4 meses._

**Speisla Cartoon: ¿Cuándo se casan?**

_Arella: Creo que a mediados de Diciembre, porque la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha gustado los días nevados._

**Speisla Cartoon: ¿Cómo se entretenían Bruno y tú en su época? Es decir, no tenían internet ni animé, ¿o se iban a ver La Guerra de las Galaxias?**

_Arella: Pues Bruno y yo solíamos ir a su casa de verano en Italia, o algunas veces me invitaba a ir a la playa para hacer un picnic._

**Speisla Cartoon: Bat, ¿te gusta la Guerra de las Galaxias?**

_Batman: Si ¿Por qué?_

**Speisla Cartoon: Arellita, ¿nunca pensaste en hacerte el peinado de la princesa de la Guerra de las Galaxias? A que a Bruno le gusta**

_Arella: Pues en realidad no soy fanática de La Guerra de las Galaxias ya que me hacen dormir. Pero si a Brunito le gusta el peinado de la princesa Leia pues de una vez me lo voy a hacer._

**15. nati e: Robin, de donde sacaste la idea de tu traje, porque podridas pararte en medio de una carretera y te confundirían con un semáforo**

_Queen-Werempire: Jajaja, muy buena XD. _

_Robin: Jaja, muy chistositas las dos ¬_¬, pues la idea la tuvo Batman, más bien yo quise un traje que se pareciera al del Capitán América T ˆ T, pero el muy tacaño no quiso hacérmelo._

**16. Dragonazabache: Slade: te mencione a Bathory por sus métodos de tortura no por otra cosa, no te agás el descerebrado ahora u.u**

_Queen-Werempire: Slade es un…_

_Todos (titanes, liga de la justicia y villanos a excepción de Slade): ¡Burro!_

_Queen-Werempire: Slade es un…_

_Todos: ¡Burro!_

_Slade: Argh, ya cállense todos ustedes. Yo tengo la culpa de que tu (señala a dragonazabche) seas pésima para hacer preguntas._

_Queen-Werempire: Slade, yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso ni menos aun apuntándole a dragonazabache._

_Slade: Y a mí me vale todo lo que digas Queen, si yo quiero señalar y decirle lo pésima que es esta chica lo hare y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Alguien me quiere ayudar con el funeral? – miro espantada a dragonazabache con un aura asesina._

_Todos: Yo sí. – todos salimos corriendo dejando a su suerte a Slade._

_Slade: ¿Y a estos que les pasa? – pero él ni siquiera se había enterado de drazonazabache se había transformado._

**Dragonazabache: Robín y Speedy : ¿me podrían contar algunas de las irresponsabilidades de sus padres?**

_Robin: Umm… bueno una vez tuve que investigar algo sobre las relaciones sexuales, cuando le pregunte a Bruno sobre eso el muy cobarde huyo._

_Speedy: Eso no es nada comparado a lo que voy a decir. Hubo varias veces que Flecha Verde se le ha olvidado recogerme de la escuela solamente porque se la vivió pasando de coqueto con la vecina nueva._

**Dragonazabache: Starfire: ¿piensas seguir el régimen Tamaraniano de embarazo o te pasas al terrícola?**

_Starfire: Pues preferirá el de los humanos._

**Dragonazabache: Robín: ¿de seguir Starfire el régimen de embarazo Tamaraniano lo soportarías?**

_Robin: No lo creo, me preocuparía por el bienestar de Star si se quedara sola en una habitación._

**Dragonazabache: Dimitri: o Demente como te llames, soy una chica que puede tomar su forma de dragón cuando se requiere la ocasión y créeme que me estás dando motivos para requerirlo, ¿Cómo que pervertido?, ¿aparte de asaltacunas eres estúpido? o0#**

_Dimití: ¿Y? no te tengo que seas un dragón. Además no soy un pervertido ni mucho menos estúpido. ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Dimitri será mejor que te calmes y bajes ese tonecito de voz, créeme no quiero que te metas en un problema con dragonazabache._

_Dimitri: Lo hare si ella deja de molestarme._

_Queen-Werempire: Gracias._

**Dragonazabache: Batman: mira murciélago de pacotilla, la única persona que me amenaza y me infunde pánico es mi MAMÁ y eso tu no lo vas a cambiar (tomo la forma de un gran dragón negro echando humo por mis fauces y amenazándolo con mi garrita) y ahora mismo voy por Damián y le voy a decir las veces que lo has negado y te arreglas con tu hijo y tu (señalando a Robin), ni se te ocurra defenderlo (me voy volando de la sala) nos vemos**

_Robin: Uh, Batman te quemaron XD._

_Batman: Robin, silencio ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Ahora si estas en un severo problemón Bruno. _

_Batman: Ja, yo lo dudo. Es más, yo no le tengo miedo a un niño ni a una chica que aparenta ser un dragón._

_Robin: Umm… Batman, Queen no estaba hablando de Damián ni tampoco de dragonazabache._

_Batman: ¿Y entonces de quién?_

_Robin/Queen: De Arella._

_Batman: Oh, rayos O.O_

**22. Picahuesos: Ira; ¿ya ejecutaron nuestro plan? si es por lo q dice la escritora d no matar a la topo (estoy trabajando en una horca) te parece si lo hacemos cuando nadie nos vea? pero en serio muero por verla SUFRIIIIIRRRRRR!**

_Ira: Me parece una excelente idea, socia. _

**Picahuesos: Rae; ¿en serio tú y Chico Bestia se molestaron por mi pregunta "inocente"? bueno (rodando los ojos) no tan inocente, pero en serio ¿no han pensado en "eso"?**

_Raven/Chico Bestia: NO Y PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA._

_Queen-Werempire: Aquí entre nos Picahuesos, ellos sí lo han hecho._

_Raven/Chico Bestia: ¡QUEEN!_

**Picahuesos: Slade; ¿no has pensado en arrojarte a un volcán para terminar tu vida miserable? ¿eh lunático? **

_Slade: No y jamás pienso hacerlo._

**Picahuesos: para la escritora, lamento no hacer preguntas pero he estado ocupada :(¿te ha gustado mi historia de rae y chico bestia? y por cierto, ¿ya estas mejor? ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

_Queen-Werempire: No te preocupes te entiendo, y si me ha gustado mucho tu historia es muy divertida. Y si también ya estoy mejor de mi estómago, y pues la verdad es que creo que jamás volveré a comer molletes en ese restaurant. ¬3¬_

**Picahuesos: emociones de Rae; ¿Cuándo matemos a la roedor hacemos fiesta loca junto a mi prima anónimo 2 de dos días? ¿me ayudan a organizarla?**

_Todas las emociones: TODAS TE AYUDAREMOS A DESAHACERNOS DE ESA RUBIA TEÑIDA, AL IGUAL CON LO DE LA FIESTA._

**27. La Titancita: Chicas ( heroínas ) cual es el villano más sexy ? yo creo que Red X *_* y NO pueden evadir obviar pasar ni nada esta pregunta!**

_Starfire: Umm… pues la verdad no lo sé O/O_

_Raven: Todos los villanos que conozco son feos._

_Pigeon: Pues… sinceramente Rorak y Red X_

_Jinx: Red X_

_Abeja: Red X_

_Kole: Red X_

_Argenta: Red X_

**28. chicaaventurera: Raven , a quien prefieres a ¿Robin o Starfire?, ¿Robin o Cyborg? Y ¿Robin y Chico Bestia?**

_Raven: Chico Bestia_

**chicaaventurera: Robin y Raven , si Starfire no existiera , ustedes dos serian novios **

_Robin/Raven: Tal vez._

**chicaaventurera: chicaaventurera: Robin , se te hace guapa Raven**

_Robin: Pues sí._

**chicaaventurera: Raven , se te hace guapo Robin**

_Raven: Si solamente es como amigo, sí._

**chicaaventurera: Starfire y chico bestia , si Raven y Robin se enamoraran se interpondrían o los dejarían ser pareja**

_Queen-Werempire: Antes de que respondan, Star recuerda que es una pregunta hipotética._

_Starfire: Pues siendo así, yo los dejaría con su relación._

_Chico Bestia: Pues yo me rehusó, haría cualquier cosa con interponerme en su relación cueste lo que me cueste. _

**chicaaventurera: Robin , si tú y Raven fueran pareja como la tratarías**

_Robin: Umm… pues con respeto._

**chicaaventurera: Raven , si Robin fuera tu novio que se sentiría**

_Raven: Pues hipotéticamente hablando, creo se sentiría bien._

**35. Iloveteentitans: Chico Bestia: si encuentras a Raven tirada en el piso por un ****hechizo de rorac(o como se escriba) y tuvieras que besarla para que despertara (onda bella durmiente) la besarías?**

_Chico Bestia: Si es de vida o muerte, si la besaría, aunque la verdad ya he besado muchas a Raven._

**Iloveteentitans: Y tu Raven te gustaría que te besara Chico Bestia o alguien más?**

_Raven: Pues Chico Bestia ya me ha besado muchas veces._

**37. NB: como siempre su fic es grandioso Queen**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias._

**You: creo que nos falta preguntarle a los villanos...¿villanos a cual a héroe matarían si tuvieran la oportunidad?**

_Todos los villanos: Robin._

_Robin: Eh? ¿Y por qué a mí?_

_Todos: Porque siempre te metes en donde no te llaman ¬_¬_

_Robin: Solamente lo hago para que todos ustedes no conquisten el mundo._

_Queen-Werempire: Umm.. Robin mejo ya no hables si de por sí ya les estas echando más leña al fuego._

**NB: señorita Terra a diferencia de todos los demás nosotros no la amenazaremos o la insultaremos**

_Terra: Eso espero ¬_¬_

**You: primero le quisiera decir...olvide a CB él ya está con Rae además de que hay más de un millón de otros héroes que con gusto serian su pareja ¿Qué me dice de eso?**

_Terra: Aunque me lo pidieran de rodillas no lo hare, tendré a Chico Bestia cueste lo que me cueste._

**NB: para serles sinceros en nuestra opinión usted es una chica linda. Obviamente no más linda que Kole o Pigeon pero igual usted es linda**

_Terra: Gracias ustedes dos son muy… esperen un momento… ¿Me están comparando con esa rosadita y la demonio esa? ¿Qué le ven a esas dos? Son feas y muy inútiles para pelear. – la saco por un momento del cuartito._

_Queen-Werempire: Oye Terra yo que tu no hubiera dicho eso._

_Terra: ¿Y porque no? Si es la verdad, la rosadita esa ni siquiera mueve un dedo solamente se transforma en cristal, mientras tanto la otra demonio simplemente quiere detener las peleas con sus palabras de hippie._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo mejor me voy no quiero meterme en un lio por tu culpa._

_Terra: Pues será mejor que te largues de una buena vez, y de paso canceles este fic que ya me hasta la *CENSURADO*_

**You: cualquier chico seria afortunado de tenerla como novia**

_*Terra volviendo al cuartito *_

_Terra: Eso ya lo sé, pero yo solamente quiero a Chico Bestia._

**NB: por amor a Queen-Werempire deje a la pareja de CB y Rae en paz ¿de acuerdo?**

_Terra: Primero muerta a que esos dos estén juntos._

**You: y para los lectores y Jóvenes Titanes...**

_Queen/Titanes: ¿Si?_

**NB y You: DEJEN EN PAZ A LA POBRE RUBIA!**

_Queen/Raven: ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Todos se quedan en shock._

**NB: se preguntaran porque la defendemos**

_Todos: ¿Por qué?_

**You: somos el tipo de personas que protegen**

_Queen-Werempire: Eso es lo que me gustan de las personas, es más, yo también me considero una persona así… aunque algunas me meto en problemas con los brabucones cuando defiendo a alguien._

_Robin: Eso es verdad Queen siempre ha defendido a la relación de Raven y Chico Bestia de todos aquellos que quieran entremeterse en su relación._

_Starfire: Oh, y también de la relación de Batman y de la mamá de la amiga Raven y la amiga Pigeon._

_Pigeon: Hubo una vez que Queen me defendió de Terra cuando ingrese a este fic, y la verdad es que ella lastima los sentimientos de las otras personas._

_Queen-Werempire: Pigeon tú si me comprendes, una vez Terra me dijo que nunca tendría novio solamente porque soy una persona estudiosa y que saco muy buenas notas en mis calificaciones. – me voy a un rincón y un aura de tristeza me rodea. _

_Todos: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta por favor, Queen tuvo una depresión de tristeza._

**48. Angel: Pigeon: enserio tienen todos esos poderes? Guau! Supongo que serán ****difíciles de controlar.**

_Pigeon: Si la verdad es que si me fue muy difícil en controlar esos poderes pero gracias a los divertidos entrenamientos que me dieron mis mentores, que por cierto mil respetos para ellos, pude controlarlos en 1, 2 por 3._

**Angel: Arella: dime algún problema que tuviste con los poderes de Pigeon.**

_Arella: Bueno la verdad al tener los mismos poderes que Raven tiene si la verdad es que resulto bastante difícil para mi pequeña. – Arella abraza a Pigeon mientras que ella miraba y a la vez sonreía muy nerviosa a su madre. – No es así mi pequeña Gigi._

_Pigeon: Umm… s-si mamá. (*pensamientos de Pigeon*: Que bueno que mi madre no se haya enterado de que yo poseo otro tipo de poderes, aunque la verdad los antiguos poderes que tenía desaparecieron cuando era pequeña)_

**Angel: Ira: cuantas torturas le piensas hacer a la topo? Te llevas bien con las demás emociones? O las odias? Te agrada tu hermanita? O también la odias?**

_Ira: Muchas que tengo en mente. No mucho. Algunas veces sí y otras no. Es una maravilla de tener a alguien tan parecida a mí… aunque la verdad ella es mucho más peor cuando se enoja O.O. No con ella nunca me enojaría es más me alegro por ella ˆ-ˆ_

**Angel: Chico bestia: le podrías decir algún chiste a Pigeon. A ver si se ríe.**

_Chico Bestia: Ok. – mira a Pigeon: Pigeon ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?_

_Pigeon: Ok ˆ-ˆ_

_Chico Bestia: Ok ahí te va uno. Llega un bebé cocodrilo y le pregunta a su papá. "Papá, papá ¿Algún día tendré dinero?" y el papá cocodrilo le responde "Claro cuando te hagan billetera" XD._

_Pigeon: Chico Bestia eso sonó cruel, si de por si todo los pobres e indefensos animales están en peligro de extinción por la crueldad de los humanos. – se va corriendo y llorando._

_Chico bestia: Pigeon no era mi intención lo siento. – se va a un rincón y un aura de tristeza lo envuelve._

_Queen-Werempire: No tienes la culpa Chico Bestia es solamente que Pigeon tiene una gran lazo de amistad con los animales. – lo consuelo mientras que él dice cosas sin sentido._

**Angel: Inteligencia. Emoción de Raven. Si ustedes se encontraran con las emociones de Pigeon. Y la emoción inteligente de Pigeon muestra ser más lista que voz, te sentirías celosa o envidiosa?.**

_Inteligencia: Si, pero eso lo veremos en un juego de ajedrez haber que tan astuta es._

**Angel: Starfire: ¿Por qué no les dijiste a los titanes que eras princesa de Tamaran?**

_Starfire: Porque nunca me lo preguntaron. Además no soy la única princesa aquí. – mira a alguien de su grupo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja._

**Angel: Todos. Les gusta violeta?.**

_Queen/Chico Bestia: SI._

_Robin: A mí un poco _

_Starfire: A mí también._

_Cyborg: Yo igual. _

_Pigeon: Soy fanática del blanco, el plateado y un poco del oro. Pero también el violeta me gusta muchísimo._

**Angel: Pigeon. Que significa detrás de una inocente golondrina se encuentra una astuta palomita?. No acepto como respuesta es un secreto. Quiero que me digas la verdad, si no lo dices tú me los dirán tus emociones. (Raven tú no te metas). Pigeon tienes un espejo o algo para entrar a tu mente como Raven? **

_Pigeon: Pues el significado de eso es, que puedo aparentar ser una persona inocente e ingenua pero detrás de todo esa "falsedad" soy una persona astuta con una gran mentalidad que puede superar hasta la persona más inteligente de todas. Y en cuanto a eso de espejo si tengo uno pero es algo que se me dificulta mucho de manejar._

**Angel: Raven mandas a Pigeon? Sabías que tu hermana tiene alas para volar?**

_Raven: Ah, ok… ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE? ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE PIGEON TIENE ALAS? PIGEON EVENGELINA ROTH ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?_

_Pigeon: Queen si Raven te pregunta en donde estoy dile que me fui a Thilandel._

_Queen-Werempire: Ok. _

_Pigeon: Gracias Queen eres la mejor. Adiós._

**Angel: Rebeldía. Dime como te llevas con las demás emociones? Y con Pigeon?**

_Rebeldía (sentimiento de Pigeon): Ah, pues me llevo bien con ella. En especial con la inocente de mi dueña que me gusta avergonzarla delante de la reina._

**Angel: Pigeon como es tu relación con las demás emociones, y con Pigeon. Nómbrame todas las relaciones que tienes con cada una, que no se te olvide ninguna.**

_Pigeon: Si me llevo muy bien con todas mis emociones, aunque, la verdad es que tengo un pequeño problema con rebeldía y lujuria. Mis emociones son: Afecto/amor, felicidad, , tristeza, nostalgia, rebeldía, lujuria, valentía, rabia, pereza, tonta, inteligencia, decepción y esperanza._

**Angel: Pigeon. las emociones de tu hermana son 7. ellas son. tonta, inteligencia, amor o afecto, tristeza, valentía, alegría, y de todas las que te nombre cuales tenes y cuáles no.**

_Pigeon: Pues como lo dije claramente en la pregunta anterior también tengo esas emociones._

**Angel: Cyborg en que eres muy bueno.**

_Cyborg: En la tecnología._

**61. (Ok Ruki y Karin son de Bloody Rose of Madness estas son sus preguntas.) Ruki: Robin, alguna vez has pensado en otra cosa que no sea Slade o Star?**

_Robin: Bueno si, por ejemplo… que muy pronto voy a ser mayor de mi hermano(a) ˆ-ˆ, y a la vez el hermano menor de Raven y Pigeon ¬_¬#_

**Karin: Slade, no te cansas de molestar a Robin?**

_Slade: La verdad no._

_Queen-Werempire: No me digas que tú ya andas por "esos" rumbos Slade :3_

_Slade: CLARO QUE NO Ò_Ó#_

**Ruki: Raven... te gusta Chico Bestia verdad? Bueno.. Qué harías si lo vieras besándose con Terra? Yo sé que lo amas**

_Raven: ¿Qué haría si lo cacho haciendo de las suyas con la topo? Primero que nada no sabe con quién se metió la rubiecita y segundo cancelaria la boda y a ver cómo le hace Chico Bestia con las furiosas fans._

**Karin: A los boys! Han leído algún fic yaoi sobre TT? de qué clase de parejas?**

_Todos: ¡CLARO QUE NO Y DE NINGUNO!_

**Ruki: Kid Flash, eres mi favorito! además de Robin y el chico leopardin, porque coqueteas con otras chicas a pesar de tener a Jinx?**

_Kid Flash: Vuelven a preguntarme ese tipo de preguntas una vez más y definitivamente me voy del fic._

_Queen-Werempire: No Kid no lo hagas por favor._

_Kid Flash: Pues lo hare ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo me ande preguntando ese tipo de preguntas que no tiene ningún sentido._

_Queen-Werempire: Te prometo que ya no será así Flashy._

_Kid Flash: Ok esta será la última oportunidad Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: Oh, gracias Kid Flash. – lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla._

**Karin: A todos, que género de música les gusta?**

_Robin: Rock clásico _

_Starfire: Los folklores de mi planeta Tamaran._

_Cyborg: Electronica _

_Chico Bestia: Reggaeton_

_Raven: Rock y Heavy Metal._

_Pigeon: Clásica, ópera, romántica._

_Cálafas: Clásica y romántica._

_Tálor: Romántica y baladas._

_Kole: Baladas._

_Abeja: Hip-hop._

_Más/Menos: Cumbias y norteñas._

_Aqualad: Me gusta mucho la música marina._

_Speedy: Reggaetón y las movidas. _

_Kid Flash: Acústicas y románticas._

_Jinx: Rock clásico y de vez en cuando la clásica._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues a mí me gusta el género anime, románticas, clásicas, ópera, rock clásico, las cumbias y norteñas._

**Ruki: Les gusta Twilight? Que piensan de brillitos? (el "vampirin") si les gusta no se ofendan, distintos gustos**

_Robin: La verdad no le veo de nada esa película, ni mucho menos a ese tipejo._

_Starfire: Es muy bonita esa película y más de ese bombón *¬*_

_Cyborg: Tiene buen trama pero es mucha exageración, además el brillitos no tiene nada pinta de ser un vampiro._

_Chico Bestia: No me gusto la película, ni menos ese paliducho._

_Raven: No tiene nada de pinta, es más es un insulto para la literatura vampírica._

_Pigeon: Me decepciona ya que tengo unos amigos que son vampiros, y la verdad mis amigos son más interesantes que ese Edward Cullen. Aunque debo admitir que tiene carita._

_Queen-Werempire: No soy fanática de la saga es más concuerdo con Raven, es un insulto para la literatura vampírica, a mí me gusta los vampiros de la antigüedad que se queman con_

_los rayos del sol, que se convierten cenizas cuando les clavan una estaca en corazón y etc. _

**Karin: Para ustedes en quien piensan primero al escuchar el innombrable, Lord Voldemort, Slade o si saben de México Salinas de Gortari?**

_Queen-Werempire: Lord Voldemort._

_Titanes (los originales, Pigeon y Cálafas): Slade_

_Titanes del Este: Salinas de Gortari._

**Ruki: Así que ahora ya todos crean OCs... pues yo también! yo solo quiero ser popular! TToTT Te mando la información por MP y me das tu opinión por fa Queen-Werempire**

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno ya recibí el MP así que para el siguiente capítulo será publicado tu personaje._

**Karin: Yo igual! Igual te la mando por MP y me das tu opinión Queen-Werempire.**

_Queen-Werempire: Al igual que Ruki el tuyo también lo estará._

* * *

Bueno aquí terminamos por el momento con las preguntas nos veremos en siguiente capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido con las preguntas. Sigan escribiendo sus divertidas preguntas y en 1, 2 por 3 se las responderé con mucha diversión.

Oh, por cierto antes de que se me olvide no se enojen conmigo si me tardo en publicar los capítulos de mis fics y de este en especial. Pues mañana comenzaran las clases en el cole, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a renunciar con mi trabajo, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Las Preguntas de los Jóvenes Titanes**

Oki doki aquí otro capítulo más de esta divertidísimo fic de preguntas que se diviertan.

Por cierto aquí tengo dos personajes de **Bloody Rose of Madness** (**Ruki y Karin**) que por cierto también participaran en el fic:

**Ruki OC**  
**Nombre: Gray Lantern**  
**Edad: 17**  
**Amor: Jinx**  
**Padre: Green Lantern (Linterna Verde) Mi héroe favorito de DC Comics después**  
**de Batman**  
**Poderes: Iguales a los de su padre, pero en vez de ser verde, es gris**  
**Apariencia: Pelo plateado con las puntas negras, piel blanca, ojos verdes**  
**grisáceo, su traje es como el de su padre pero en vez de tener verde es gris**  
**Actitud: Serio, un poco sádico y cuando se divierte actúa totalmente**  
**diferente, actúa loco, le encanta divertirse más como villano que como**  
**héroe**  
**Historia: Es corta. Su padre lo entreno entregándole un anillo como el suyo,**  
**pero era gris. Desde pequeño le gusta divertirse al extremo. Cuando una vez**  
**vio a Jinx quedarse sola porque Kid Flash se fue a coquetear con chicas, se**  
**acercó a ella, platicaron y se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Jinx. Le**  
**gusta más divertirse como villano que como héroe, pero quiere honrar a su**  
**padre y cuando es necesario se vuelve un héroe, sin embargo le encanta crear**  
**desastres**  
**Papel: Anti-héroe (ni héroe ni villano)**

* * *

**Karin OC**

**Nombre: Daryl J. Williams**  
**Alias: Crowned Clown**  
**Edad: 16**  
**Amor: Raven**  
**Padre: No se sabe**  
**Poderes: No tiene, sabe artes marciales, en pasado fue acróbata, y sabe usar y crear armas, sobre todo sabe usar la espada**  
**Actitud: Cuando es Daryl J. Williams es serio, cuando es Crown Clown es sádico y psicópata**  
**Apariencia: Cabello blanco, piel blanca, ojos azules, viste un traje negro, encima lleva una capa blanca con peluche gastado en los bordes, una capucha igual con peluche y en la parte alta varios picos dando forma cuando se la pone a una corona y un antifaz de plata**  
**Historia: No conoció a su padre ni a su madre solo a su tutor que no le hacía caso, cuando salía a la calle se divertía robando, le interesaban cosas como los héroes y villanos. Cuando decidió ser villano fue porque cuando chico estaba en problemas y un "héroe" no le ayudo y lo ignoró. Desde ese momento odio a los héroes y se convirtió en villano.**  
**Papel: Villano**

* * *

**1. ravencb24: Queen-Werempire: ¡PON YA LA MALDITA ESCENA DE COMO CB LE PIDIO MATRIMONIO A RAE!**

_Queen-Werempire: Que carácter ¬3¬, bueno ya que todo el mundo me anda pidiendo eso con mucho gusto lo pondré. ˆ-ˆ_

**2. dragonazabache: Batman: (se escucha un aleteo a la vez que se produce una sombra un gran dragón negro aparece y toma la forma de una joven, algo mal trecha y tapándose el ojo) hola Batman, mira a quien te traje (me hago a un lado y un Damián está poniendo una batimirada como la de su papá solo que recargada)**

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y ahora que harás Brunito?_

_Batman: Dile a Alfred que prepare café, que esto va a hacer una plática muy larga._

**dragonazabache: A todos los héroes y villanos: ¿alguien tiene un bistec y un botiquín de emergencias?, al parecer a ver aparecido en la mansión Wayne de repente no fue tan buena idea y menos como dragón, solo dejo de golpearme hasta que le dije lo de su papá -(les muestro mi ojito todo cerrado y morado)**

_Queen-Werempire: Pobrecilla. – me acerco a ella mientras le coloco el bistec. – Ustedes hagan por favor llamen a un doctor o consigan el botiquín por favor._

_Todos (Villanos y Héroes): Si patrona._

**dragonazabache: Damián: ¿Qué opinas de que tu papi te negara?**

_Damián: Él nunca me negó más bien él nunca supo de mi existencia ya que mi "madre" nunca se lo dijo._

**dragonazabache: Arella: ¿Qué te parece Damián?, ¿Qué le harás a cierto murcielaguito mentiroso? -.n**

_Arella: Aun sigo decepcionada de Bruno ¬_¬#. Pero gracias a la información que me dio Queen acerca de Damián, me parece que es un buen chico ˆ-ˆ._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Eso quiere decir que no te separaras de Bruno?_

_Arella: Así es, no me separare de él después de todo él es el padre de nuestro pequeño retoño. Además Brunito no tiene la culpa de que tenía un hijo._

**dragonazabache: Robin: ¿Qué se siente tener a Damián de hermano? -.n**

_Robin: Bien, ya que eso me hace sentir ser el hermano mayor._

_Queen-Werempire: Si aunque Raven y Pigeon aún siguen siendo tus hermanas mayores._

_Robin: Gracias Queen ¬_¬# . nótense el sarcasmo._

**dragonazabache: Damián: ¿ya te contaron que vas a ser tío y hermano próximamente? -.0**

_Damián: No, la verdad es que no me lo dijeron. Pero gracias por decírmelo… por cierto ¿Por qué dices eso de que seré tío y hermano a la vez?_

_Queen-Werempire: Yo te lo explicare todo Damián._

_1 hora después_

_Damián: Wow, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Así que seré el hermano menor de Robin, Raven y Pigeon y a la vez el mayor del hijo(a) de Arella y de Bruno. Al igual que seré tío de hijo(a) de Robin y de Star._

_Queen-Werempire: Así es ˆ-ˆ_

**dragonazabache: Slade y Demente (Dimitri): no me olvide de ustedes, me vuelvo a convertir en dragón y les lanzo una llamarada a cada uno, ¡espero no vuelvan a insultarme!**

_Slade/Dimitri. Esto no se ha terminado Queen-Werempire._

_Queen-Werempire: A mí ni me echen la culpa, ustedes dos hicieron enojar a dragonazabache. ¬_¬'_

**9. angel: Ira. Yo pensé que tu odiabas a las demás emociones, leí en internet que tú las odiabas y también que te odiabas a ti misma.**

_Ira: Eso es mentira._

**angel: Rebeldía. ¿Por qué te gusta avergonzar a tu dueña. Sí que eres mala. Y como lo haces si tu estas en su mente?**

_Rebeldía: No lo sé simplemente es muy divertido avergonzarla. Digamos que Pigeon es muy fácil de controlar ya que la pobre aun no nos puede controlar bien, le falta mucho por entrenar a no dejarse manipular._

**angel: Pigeon. ¿Por qué dejas que tus emociones te den problemas? Castígalas así prende.**

_Pigeon: Ya lo he intentado. Pero no te preocupes Raven me está dándome clases de cómo controlar mis emociones… en especial si es lujuria y rebeldía._

**angel: Raven. Tú qué sabes de emociones. Ellas tienen algún tipo de prisión o algo para cuando se portan mal. o solo le hablas para que no actúen si?**

_Raven: Pues eso depende de Pigeon. Pues nosotras dos tenemos unas mentes bastantes diferentes. Y si tengo una prisión en mi mente en la cual puedo encerrar a mis emociones… en especial si es Ira._

**angel: Inteligencia emoción de Pigeon. ¿Te gustaría jugar al ajedrez con la emoción inteligente de Raven? Ella dice que si tu muestras ser más lista que ella se sentiría celosa y envidiosa.**

_Inteligencia (emoción de Pigeon): De acuerdo acepto la invitación de mi hermana. – se tele transporta._

**Angel: Arella: sabias que Pigeon tiene muchos poderes, y los que tenía desaparecieron?**

_Arella: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? PIGEON EVENGELINA ROTH VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO Y EXPLICAME ESO DE QUE POSEES OTROS PODERES._

_Queen-Werempire: Pigeon no se encuentra por el momento dejen su mensaje después del tono *Beep*_

_Arella: QUEEN ¿DÓNDE ESTA PIGEON? Y SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA NO SABES COMO TE VA A IR._

_Queen-Werempire: Ay nanita que miedo da Arella T ˆ T_

**angel: Pigeon: ¿Por qué no les contaste a los titanes que tenes alas para volar?**

_Pigeon: Porque ellos no lo entenderían, ni mucho menos Raven._

_Raven: ¿Qué no voy a entender qué?_

_Pigeon: Nada Raven._

_Raven: Pigeon ¬_¬_

_Pigeon: Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta por favor ˆ-ˆ'_

**angel: Starfire: cuál es la otra princesa?**

Starfire: Secreto ;D

**angel: Pigeon: no te enojes por relevar tus secretos, es que tarde o temprano lo iban a saber. Te gustaría ser reina o princesa?**

_Raven: ¿Qué es eso de ser reina o princesa Pigeon?_

_Pigeon: Eh… Raven, Chico Bestia está usando una de tus capas._

_Raven: Buen intento hermanita ahora dime… ¿Qué es eso de que te gustaría ser reina o princesa?_

_Robin: Oye Raven Chico Bestia está usando una de tus capas, otra vez se está creyendo Anakin/Luke Skywalker._

_Raven: Robin sé que estas encubriendo a Pigeon así que no molestes quieres._

_Robin: Umm… ¿De qué estás hablando Raven?_

_Raven: Argh, olvídalo… y tu Pigeon deja de… - en ese momento Raven ve que Chico Bestia SI está usando una de sus capas. – CHICO BESTIA ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO USES MI ROPA? – lo va siguiendo._

_Pigeon: De la que me salve :3_

**Angel: Raven: como dijiste que tus poderes eran controlados por tu emociones. Si tú te sientes celosa eso le puede afectar a tus emociones?. Porque en un fanfic que leí tú te sentías celosa e ira tomo el control de tu cuerpo. A lo último la venciste y asumiste sentirte así.**

_Raven: La verdad es que mis poderes eran controlados por mis emociones. Pero eso de sentirme celosa para nada, nunca me he sentido de esa manera._

_Queen-Werempire: Raven no mientas._

_Cyborg: Queen tiene razón todos sabemos que cuando Chico Bestia estaba con Terra te ponías celosa._

_Raven: E-eso no es verdad ¬/¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Di lo que quieras Rae, pero somos 2 contra 1._

**angel: Arella: ¿Por qué te gusta Batman?**

_Arella: Cuando era apenas una adolescente todos me consideraban rara, ya que yo suelo hablar con las palomas. Cuando unos muchachos me iban a hacer daño, Bruno me salvo de ellos. Fue allí cuando empezó por primera vez nuestra amistad, luego con el pasar del tiempo comencé a darme cuenta de que me enamore de él._

**angel: Starfire: porque eres tan inocente?**

_Starfire: ¿Qué quieres decir con inocente?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ay, Star sin duda alguna eres muy inocente._

_Starfire: ¿?_

**angel: Chico Bestia: dijiste que tus chistes los sacabas de internet, no podes buscar unos que hagan reír?**

_Chico Bestia: Por supuesto que sí._

**angel: Pigeon: ya que tú puedes hablar con los animales. Hablas con las palomas etc.? Nadie te ha dicho que estás loca por hablar con animales? Eres mi titán favorita y tú también Raven**

Pigeon: Claro que puedo hablar con las palomas, es más siempre me cuentan de sus viajes que hacen. Y no la verdad es que nadie me ha dicho eso, ya que en el lugar donde yo vengo es como un don.

**angel: Chico Bestia: serias capaz de hacer reír a Raven. (Usa tu inteligencia). Demuéstralo!**

_Chico Bestia: Claro que si es más déjame demostrártelo. – se va con Raven. – Oye Rae ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste?_

_Raven: No._

_Chico Bestia: Bueno ahí te va uno_

_Raven: ¬_¬#_

_Chico Bestia: 1 acto: sale una botella de agua, 2 acto:sale un pato, 3 acto:sale un mar ¿Cómo se llamo la obra?_

_Raven: No lo sé._

_Chico Bestia: Agua pa`tomar_

_ Raven: Jajaja, muy chistoso. - notense el sarcasmo._

_ Chico bestia. Lo intente... pero eso no quiere decir que me rendire tan facilmente._

**angel: Damián (por que siendo justos, él tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí tanto como todos los OCs que han salido), ¿Cómo se siente saber que vas a tener un medio-hermano?**

_Damián: Pues… bien._

**25. Marauder: Robin, ¿Cómo se sintio ser Batman durante "The Dark Knight Fall"?**

_Robin: Divertido._

**Marauder: Chico Bestia y Cyborg, ¿alguien quiere jugar injustice conmigo? ;D**

_Cyborg/Chico Bestia: YO SI._

**Marauder: Batman: ¿sabías que en un universo alternativo tú mueres, tu papá se vuelve Batman y tu mamá el joker? (el comic se llama flashpoint, por si alguien lo** **quiere leer)**

_*Se escucha un sonido seco*_

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Arella, Alfred. Bruno se desmayó!_

_Arella: ¡Bruno!_

_Alfred: ¡Señor!_

_Queen-Werempire: ¡Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta mientras reanimamos a Brunito!_

**28. sweet vampire angel: Para Cálafar ¿Cómo conociste a Pigeon? ¿Eres ese amigo de la infancia del que tanto ha hablado Pigeon? ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste ella? ¿Sabías que hay algunos villanos que quieren andar con Pigeon?**

_Cálafar: No la he conocido...mi madre me contaba historias de ella y Rae y...no pude evitar enamorarme al escuchar de ella... si recuerdo las historias que me contaba mi madre. La princesa Pigeon jamás aceptaría a alguien de mal corazón. Y si alguien intenta hacerle daño...lo convertiré en mi saco personal de boxeo_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Tálor ¿Quién de los es el mayor tu o Cálafar? ¿Has pensado en unirte a los titanes? ¿Sabías que Jericho anda tras Kole? ¿Cómo le harías para conquistar a Kole?**

_Tálor: No estoy seguro, nunca preguntamos. Pero si alguien pregunta di que soy yo Jeje. unirme a los Titanes?.. me lo han ofrecido pero no me gusta mucho la idea de trabajar para un cara de antifaz con traje de semáforo. No sé quién es el tal Jericho y no lo culpo, Kole es la chica más linda y atenta que he conocido, pero ni loco voy a dejar que le ponga las manos encima a MI Kole! no estoy muy seguro… quizá la lleve de paseo por algún mundo. La podría llevar a mi castillo y para no dejar solo a Knarr también lo llevare_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Raven ¿Cuándo va hacer tu boda? porque los fans y yo ya hemos esperado mucho.**

_Raven: Muy pronto._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Arella (hipotéticamente hablando) ¿Qué pasaría si tu hija Pigeon quedara embarazada de un noble?**

_Arella: Aww… la felicitaría. Por cierto, cuando mencionaste esa pregunta seguramente sabes algo de mi hija ¿no? Eso quiere decir ¡¿Qué mi niña esta saliendo con alguien de la realeza? :3_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Batman, dime la verdad ¿Eres un padre celoso cuando algún chico quiere salir con Pigeon? Ya que Raven muy pronto estará casada con Chico Bestia así que eso significa Pigeon será la única mujer soltera de la familia.**

_Batman: Para serte sincero no soy ningún celoso._

_Pigeon: Papá me iré a practicar con Speedy al tiro al arco._

_Batman: Te acompaño ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: No que eras celoso Bruno XD_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Adonis, ya que Raven se va a casar con Chico Bestia ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?**

_Adonis: Pues… conquistar a su hermana._

_Queen-Werempire: Uf, a ver si ella quiere salir con un debilucho como tu Adonis._

_Adonis: Pues ya verás que si Queen ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Eso me gustaría verlo :3_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Mambo Jumbo, además de Raven ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera tu otra asistente?**

_Mambo Jumbo: Pigeon, ya que se parece demasiado a mí querida asistente ganare más publicidad en tener a dos gemelas como mis asistentes._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Mad Mod ¿Me ayudarías en hacer una fiesta de té? Ya que los británicos les encanta hacer fiestas de té**

_Mad Mod: Por supuesto que si querida._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pantha he escuchado rumores que tienes una relación con Estrella Roja ¿Eso es cierto?**

_Pantha: Umm… la verdad él y yo simplemente somos amigos._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Estrella Roja ¿Es cierto que te gusta Pantha?**

_Estrella Roja: Umm… podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Heraldo, además de tocar la trompeta ¿Sabes tocar otro instrumento?**

_Heraldo: La guitarra._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Dr. Luz, ¿Qué fue lo que vio en la túnica de Raven? Tengo mucha curiosidad. Ah!, y además de eso ¿Sabía que Raven tiene una hermana gemela llamada Pigeon, y ella es la quien lo ataco con ese extraño conjuro del trueno?**

_Dr. Luz: No quiero ni recordarlo si de por si tengo pesadillas cuando duermo y todo por la culpa de esa titán. ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno tú tuviste la culpa ella te dijo desde un principio que NO te acercaras, pero tú de testarudo no le hiciste caso._

_Dr. Luz: Porque no le hice caso en ese momento T-T… esperen… ¿Cómo es eso de que esa titán rara tiene una gemela?... bueno eso no importa ahora ya se el nombre de esa tal chica Pigeon._

_Queen-Werempire: Oh cielos._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Hot Spot, ¿dime quién te gusta de las chicas (villanas y/o titanes)?**

_Hot Spot: Umm… pues… Argenta (?)_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Azar, ¿Por qué no te gusta el violeta?**

_Azar: Digamos que tuve un trauma con ese color, "gracias" a mi madre ¬_¬#_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Kyd Wykkyd (Chico Raro), entre Raven y Pigeon ¿Quién de las dos es la más sexy?**

_Kyd Wykkyd: Raven… ya que para mí Pigeon se ve muy inocente y además de eso es muy hermosa._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Billy Múltiple ¿Qué se siente ser derrotado por una chica con una gran habilidad en la arquería?**

_Billy Múltiple: Humillado… pero… quiero volver a ver a esa sexy arquerita._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Raven (otra vez) ¿Ya te hicieron la despedida de soltera?**

_Raven: No. Y no pienso hacer una._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww… es una pena Rae porque reservamos el lugar donde te haremos la fiesta._

_Jinx: Vamos mujer tu última noche de soltería será fenomenal y divertida._

_Abeja: Jinx tiene razón chica, mejor disfruta tu soltería porque tarde o temprano estarás encadenada toda tu vida en el matrimonio._

_Pigeon: ¿Chicas no creen que estén exagerando mucho con eso de la fiesta de soltera de mi hermana?_

_Madame Rouge: Tonterías una mujer debe disfrutar su noche y más si es de su soltería._

_Todas las villanas: Así es._

_Todas la titanes: ¿USTEDES QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?_

_Queen-Werempire: Yo las invite ya que ella también cooperaron para tu fiesta de soltera querida Rae ˆ-ˆ_

_Raven: Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme el caos que armaran. -.-'_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Blackfire ¿Sabías que muy pronto vas a hacer tía?**

_Blackfire: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Rey Marioneta, sabes usted me recuerda mucho a Pinocho, ya que en el principio él fue un títere como usted... pero al final se convierte un niño de verdad. Lástima que usted no pueda convertirse en un hombre de verdad XD.**

_Rey Marioneta: ¿QUÉ DIJO ESTA *CENSURADO*?_

_Queen-Werempire: Cuidado con tu lenguaje muñeco de madera o si no quieres ser comido por las termitas._

_Rey Marioneta: ¬_¬#_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon, ¿Sabes que hay un chico llamado Cálafas y que está profundamente enamorado de ti?**

_Pigeon: Eh? ¿Queen eso es cierto? O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Sip._

_Pigeon: O/O_

**sweet vampire angel: Para la escritora, ¿Has planeado en hacer una relación amorosa entre Pigeon y Cálafas?**

_Queen-Werempire: Sip._

**49. Ravenjaal: A Queen-Werempire, primero quiero felicitarte has hecho un muy buen trabajo con este fic... ah! podrías firmarme este papel? (le entrego el contrato) dice que me libera de cargos si a Slade lo mata esta estampida de sus odiadores (incluidos todo tipo de criaturas. Para formar parte solo se tiene que firmar un papel)**

_Queen-Werempire: Ok solamente procura no matarlo ya que hay personas que le hacen preguntas al ciclope psicópata. – lo firmo._

_Ravenjaal: Gracias. SLADE ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! (lo ataca la nombrada estampida) para que veas que nadie me llama mocosa _._

_Slade: QUEEN-WEREMPIRE ME LAS PAGARÁS._

_Queen-Werempire: Lo tendré en mente._

**Ravenjaal: Cy no te has dado cuenta en el parecido que tienen Sangre y Vlad Masters de Danny Phantom? por qué yo sí.**

_Cyborg: Ya que lo mencionas tienes razón, con razón ya se me hacía familiar XD._

**Ravenjaal: Arella no te molesto la frialdad con la que trataste a Raven en el capítulo 46?**

_Arella: La verdad si, aunque yo no tengo la culpa. La culpa la tiene Glen Murakami, ya que he intentado de convencerlo para que cambiara el guion pero el muy egoísta no quiso hacer ¬_¬#_

**Ravenjaal: Emociones de Raven: que paso con ustedes en el capítulo "intercambio", se convirtieron en Starfiresitas o qué?**

_Las emociones: Ah, nos dieron el día libre._

**Ravenjaal: A todos los súper héroes de Cartoon Network: no se sienten celosos de los titanes originales? digo aunque los muy descarados de Cartoon Network los quitaran son MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO más famosos que la mayoría.**

_Todos los héroes: LA verdad es que si, y es una injusticia que nos traten de esa forma. ¬_¬_

**Ravenjaal: Terra, supongo que después de lo que le paso a Slade no querrás meterte conmigo, así que te preguntare esto: nunca has pensando ponerte pintalabios o algo, digo porque tienes la boca (o cara) más extraña de la vida.**

_Terra: Jaja, muy chistosita ¬_¬_

**Ravenjaal: Slade espero que si no has re-muerto que tengas muuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooooooooooos huesos rotos (solo soy cariñosa n.n) y te advierto (con vos de muerte) no me obligues a hacerlo peor.**

_Slade: N-no sabes cuánto te odio._

_Ravenjaal: Arella no te desespera que Bruce le ponga el sub-título bati? ahorita ya te llamas Batiarella o Batangela._

_Arella: No, la verdad es que no ˆ-ˆ_

**57. Circe-Arista17: Para los Jóvenes Titanes. En caso que, hubiera un apocalipsis zombis, y unos de ustedes se infectaran, los demás ¿Qué harían en esa situación?**

_Robin: Umm… no lo sé es difícil responder tu pregunta._

_Starfire: Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo_

_Cyborg: Pues… depende si la persona que se infectó nos pidiera que lo matemos. Eso sería difícil._

_Chico Bestia: La verdad no lo sé. Perder a un amigo sería triste._

_Raven: De pende de la decisión que quiera tomar esa persona, convertirse en un zombi o que lo aniquilemos._

_Pigeon: Yo no quiero que eso pase, sería muy doloroso para el equipo ya que somos una familia._

**Circe-Arista17: Robín: En una serie hermana que salió hace poco... la cual es Young Justice, tú y Zatanna son pareja, ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Sientes algo más que amistad por ella? Y supongamos que Starfire desapareciera o muriera, ¿tú te dieras una oportunidad con Zatanna? Dije supongamos, pues Starfire y tú me gustan como pareja.**

_Robin: Ok en primer lugar yo no conozco a esa tal Zatanna. Segundo la verdad esos creadores de Young Justice ya ni saben ni que inventar. Tercera si no existiera Starfire tal vez sería un chico solitario._

_Queen-Werempire: Como Bruno._

_Robin: Si como sea ¬_¬… en fin no sabría decirte que sí tendría una relación con aquella mujer._

**59. Enervador: yo solo tengo una pregunta para Arella, ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con Bruce por tener un hijo? es decir, tú tienes 2 hijas y eso fue antes de que estuvieran comprometidos... no hay nada de malo**

_Arella: Porque él me mintió, Bruno me dijo que él no tenía más hijos –a excepción de Richard– y eso a mí me molesta. Me molesta mucho que me mientan._

_Queen-Werempire: Arella, Bruno tampoco sabía la existencia de Damián. Ya que Thalía se lo oculto._

_Damián: La señorita Queen tiene razón Arella._

* * *

Bueno con esto terminamos el capítulo espero que se hayan divertido con la lectura, no olviden seguir escribiendo sus preguntas más chistosas o embarazosas para los titanes y los personajes OC de los otros lectores (incluyendo el mío)

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Hola holitas minna-san aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi cuestionario espero que se diviertan con las respuestas que puse ˆ-ˆ

Aquí les tengo un nuevo personaje que saldrá en el fic, el OC le pertenece a **ailem2707**

**Nombre: Amelie Budge**

**Alias: Agni Tigris**

**Mejor Amiga: Batichica**

**Amor Imposible: Aqualad**

**Aspecto físico: Tiene la piel bronceada, de un color parecido al caramelo. Su cabello es castaño claro con mechas pelirrojas y da la impresión de que es demasiado claro para su piel. Suele llevarlo recogido en una cola de caballo. Tiene ojos cafés, con pintas amarillas. No es muy alta.**

**Descripción psicológica: Es callada y es fácil olvidar su presencia, pero igual es alegre. Pasa casi todo el tiempo leyendo, pero no libros oscuros, si no que clásicos como Mujercitas y libros de Laura Gallego. Su timidez, que la lleva a ser antisocial, la verdad es miedo de herir a las personas que ama.**

**Vestimenta: Cuando usa ropa de civil prefiere usar pantalones militares, poleras cortas y, si hace frío, sweaters de lana. Su traje se heroína es naranjo con rajas estilo tigre de color rojo. Tiene forma irregular, de forma que le cubre los dos hombros, un brazo hasta el codo, una pierna hasta la rodilla y la otra hasta el muslo, la espalda, pero no la guata. Siempre lleva zapatos estilo militar y si no, lleva bototos. Suele llevar muñequeras en las cuales guarda cuchillos guarda cuchillos y del cinto lleva colgadas por lo menos ocho cortaplumas, todas con encendedor.**

**Poder/Habilidades: Puede controlar el fuego (como Aqualad el agua y Terra la tierra). Lo puede generar con combustión espontanea, pero prefiere mil veces usar sus cortaplumas con encendedores. Aparte, tiene atracción por los cuchillos y esconde unos (que tienen una forma más bien parecida a los de Mai de Avatar) en sus muñequeras. También baila una muy buena cueca (tiquitiquiti)**

**Debilidades: El equilibrio no es su fuerte, es bastante normal verla caer o resbalarse.**

**Historia: Nació en una acaudalada familia en Chile. Su padre era francés y su madre era de Chile. Creció felizmente en una burbuja de perfección. Sin embargo, por un accidente mato a las personas más cercanas a ella debido a que sus poderes se manifestaron a través de una combustión espontánea. Ella, asustada, huyo a E.E.U.U, donde se encontró con Batman, quien la mando donde su hijo adoptivo (Richard aka Robin). Se unió a los titanes un tiempo suficiente como para aprender a controlar sus poderes y después se marchó de nuevo a su tierra natal. Durante su tiempo en E.E.U.U. hablaba mayormente inglés, pero agradecía enormemente la presencia ocasional de Más y Menos porque así podía hablar español. A veces se le salían frases con muchos modismos, sobre todo cuando se sorprendía o enojaba.**

* * *

**1. NB: queremos aclarar lo de Terra You: si, si ella traiciono a los titanes blablabla se unió a Slade blablá pero...al final salvo a la ciudad no? NB: señorita Terra si tanto quiere a chico bestia déjelo ir**

_Terra: No quiero._

_Queen-Werempire: Terra aprende a escuchar._

_Terra: ¬3¬_

_You: si usted de verdad lo ama querrá que él sea feliz no?_

_Terra: ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_

**NB: usted es linda, joven, poderosa, tiene toda una vida por delante**

_Terra: Bueno es cierto ˆ-ˆ_

**You: que daño le hará buscar a alguien más?**

_Terra:…_

**NB: y para responder su pregunta, Kole me gusta por su linda personalidad y belleza e inteligencia y bueno...puedo seguir pero tardare mucho jeje...**

_Queen-Werempire: Ya veo._

**You: en mi opinión solo hay una chica mejor que Kole y Pigeon... NB: opino lo mismo y es... NB y You: QUEEN-Werempire!**

_Queen-Werempire: Hay chicos hacen que me sonroje ˆ/ˆ_

**NB: reina-werempire, no sabemos cómo agradecerle por hacer un fic tan bueno You: USTED ES LA MEJOR!**

_Queen-Werempire: Gracias por sus comentarios chicos, también opino lo mismo de ustedes._

**NB: pasando a las preguntas...para los titanes!**

_Queen-Werempire: Ok adelante._

_You: ¿Pigeon cómo te sientes al saber que hay un chico interesado en usted?_

_Pigeon: La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho._

**NB: ¿Titanes porque Robin es el líder siendo el único sin poderes? y no vale que digan por su habilidad para liderar porque Cy es mil veces mejor**

_Todos (a excepción de Star y Robin): Él se autonombro líder del equipo._

_Queen-Werempire: Aun sigo pensando que Cyborg sería un mejor líder._

_Cyborg: Opino lo mismo Queen._

_Robin: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, y ustedes van a ver ¬_¬#_

**NB: ahora pasemos con nuestro paciente...(se pone un traje de psicólogo y unas gafas)pase señorita Terra...tome asiento( la pone en una camilla)**

_Terra: ¿Por qué el disfraz de loquero?_

_Queen-Werempire: Terra compórtate por favor._

_Terra: Si mamá – nótense el sarcasmo._

_Queen-Werempire: Prosigan chicos._

**You: (esta igual que NB)Le haremos unas preguntas para conocerla ¿Después de Chico Bestia cual otro chico le atrae?**

_Terra: Nadie._

_You:¿Imagino que se debe sentir muy sola con todo el mundo en su contra?_

_Terra:…_

**NB: en nuestra opinión usted no es mala, solo tomo ciertas decisiones equivocadas y usted tiene que admitirlo**

_Terra: Ok_

**You: suficiente por hoy puede retirarse madame Terra...le haremos preguntas a Gizmo**

_Terra: Buena suerte con la sesión enano._

_Gizmo: Cállate rubiecita._

**NB: ¿Gizmo en el capítulo en el que viajan al torneo de los héroes tu apareciste, significa que eres un héroe?**

_Gizmo: No, no soy un héroe. La razón por la que estuve allí es porque me consideraron un chico genio._

**You: cuando termino el capítulo Robin les dio a todos una placa de Titán y tú te alegraste ¿Significa que quieres ser un Titán?**

_Gizmo: Si es verdad, pero luego el calvo androide me lo quito. ¬3¬_

**NB: porque eres malvado. Para nosotros eres Genial!**

_Gizmo: Porque me gusta, es más, es divertido ser villano que héroe. Y claro que soy genial._

**You: serias un gran héroe**

_Gizmo: Mmm… bueno suficiente por hoy._

**20. ravencb24: oye oye que es eso de que carácter tengo mis motivos para estar así de enfadada contigo pues llevas ya 22 capítulos y van casi la mitad anunciando la escena de como CB le pidió matrimonio a rae y aun no la has puesto ma estas cabreando y apuesto que no soy la única que espera a que pongas la escena así que solo queda un cosa por decir: ¡ PON YA LA ESCENA O TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO TE JURO QUE TE MATO Y YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MI PALABRA, PON YA LA ESCENA DE LAS** **NARICES!**

_Queen-Werempire: Lamento por haberte ofendido, pero la verdad es que no me gusta que me estén presionando -.-', además pienso poner la propuesta de Chico y Raven como un fic o no sé tal vez para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué dices?_

**21. Chicaaventurera: Star porque siempre eres tan entusiasta, si sabes que hay demasiada maldad en el mundo**

_Starfire: Porque así soy yo._

**Chicaaventurera: Raven tu eres mi titán favorita, te amo, antes de ver los jóvenes titanes, yo era igual a ti, que no demostraba nada, aun lo soy, pero dame consejos quiero ser igual a ti**

_Raven: Cierra tus emociones y no hables de tu vida._

**Chicaaventurera: Mi queridísimo y guapo Robin, tú también eres mi titán favorito, claro después de Raven, me encanta tu obsesión con Slade, me encantaría ser como tú, dame consejos**

_Robin: Ok, primero que nada debes de tener una gran fuerza mental tanto física, entrena duro para ser la mejor de tu equipo y por ultimo nunca te dejes vencer por el enemigo._

**24. angel: emociones inteligente de Raven y Pigeon. como les fue con el juego del ajedrez? quien gano?**

_Timidez (Raven): Shhhh, por favor guarden silencio que Inteligencias están jugando._

_Alegría (Pigeon): Ya van la decimo onceava vez que juegan._

_Valiente (Pigeon y Raven): Pero que se le puede hacer ya van once veces que Inteligencia (Pigeon) le gana a Inteligencia (Raven)._

**angel: Todos excepto Starfire: alguien me puede decir porque Starfire es inocente?**

_Robin: La verdad es que aún no se acostumbra mucho de las cosas nuevas de nuestro mundo._

_Cyborg: Pero que le hacemos así es ella._

_Raven: Al menos mi hermana le hace compañía de su inocencia._

_Chico Bestia: Pues a mí me parece que Pigeon no es tan inocente de todo Rae._

_Raven: Como sea Star y Gigi son un par de inocentes._

**angel: Raven, tú eras así de fría cuando eras chica?**

_Raven: Si._

**angel: Ira. ya mataste a Terra? que es lo primero que le piensas hacer?**

_Ira: No porque ALGUIEN no me deja hacerlo ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Espero que estés hablando de MI Ira ˆ-ˆ#_

_Ira: N-no claro que no yo estoy hablando de alguien más O.O_

_Queen-Werempire: Eso espero._

**angel: Pigeon… porque no sabes controlar tu emociones? o solo mentís?**

_Pigeon: Por una sola razón, porque no recibí ningún entrenamiento especial -.-'. Y no yo jamás mentiría._

**angel: Pigeon. Llevarías a Raven a Thilandel? Eres princesa? Me puedes explicar eso de tus alas? (quiero saber) dímelo por fa. Me puedes demostrar que tan inteligente eres? Tenes novio? Como se llama ese amiguito tuyo que no quieres nombrar?**

_Pigeon: Antes de que responda a tus preguntas déjame pedirle permiso a Queen. – se va con la escritora (quien por cierto está escribiendo el otro capítulo de Los Jóvenes Titanes) – Queen._

_Queen-Werempire: Si vas a preguntarme que si te puedo dar permiso de contestar las preguntas de angel adelante._

_Pigeon: Vaya eso fue rápido. Muchas gracias Queen. – me abraza y se va al cuartito. – Ya regrese. Bien volviendo a tus preguntas. Si, llevaría a mi hermana a Thilandel. Y eso de que soy una princesa… bueno todas podemos serlo ¿No?. Cuando era pequeña encontré una extraña gema ovalada blanca en un pequeña lago en las afueras del reino, y bueno, cuando toque esa gema está se introdujo en mi cuerpo y de pronto me aparecieron unas hermosas alas._

_Queen-Werempire: No era una gema Pigeon… bueno tenía la forma de una gema pero no lo era… más bien era el "Huevo de Ángel". La verdad eso lo saque del anime "Oh! Mi Diosa"_

_Pigeon: Ah!, ya veo… bien volviendo otra vez a tus preguntas. No, no tengo novio. Mi amigo se llama… o más bien se llamaba… Arick Bodelair._

**angel: Raven. Te gusta mandar a Pigeon? Digo ella no es tu hija , solo porque sea menor que vos no significa que la mandes.**

_Raven: Si tienes un hermano(a) menor que tú lo entenderás y si eres la menor entonces él/ella lo entenderá. Yo no mando solamente no quiero que salga lastima ni mucho menos que alguien la separe de Arella ni de mí._

**angel: Raven y Pigeon. Raven tus emociones se pueden encontrar con las de Pigeon? Si pudieran se reunirían cada emoción con su congénere**

_Raven: La cruel verdad es que si, mis emociones al igual las de mi hermana se pueden encontrar ya sea en mi mente o la de ella._

**angel: Chico bestia tú dices que no quieres usar tu inteligencia porque no quieres que te llamen cerebrito. Pero no has pensado en las cosas buenas. Cuando tú le mostraste a Raven que si eres listo ella se sorprendió. No creo que a Raven le gusten los chicos inmaduros sino los listos. No lo crees?**

_Chico Bestia: Ya que lo dices, no sería mala idea en revelar mi inteligencia. Creo que tomare tu consejo._

**angel: Slade sabias que Robin está obsesionado contigo?**

_Slade: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? ¿ROBIN ES GAY?_

_Robin: NO LO SOY ¬_¬#_

**angel: Cyborg y CB que hubiera pasado si cuando fueron a la mente de Raven en vez de encontrarse con feliz, tímida y valentía se hubieran encontrado con ira? Ira es la emoción de Raven de capa roja y representa su lado demoniaco.**

_Cyborg: Pues… la verdad nunca lo hemos pensado._

_Chico Bestia: Viejo si fuera sido así entonces ya estaríamos petateados._

**angel: Ira. Cuando ciborg y CB entraron ahí tú te habías enterado? Si te enteraste de que entraron porque no los mataste? O las demás no te dejaron?**

_Ira: Si me había enterado de que habían invadido mi espacio. Y la razón que no los mate es porque Glen Murakami no me permitió ¬_¬#. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con las otras entrometidas._

**angel: Raven. Cuál de todas tus emociones odias más?**

_Raven: Afecto, Lujuria e Ira._

**angel: Starfire por fa decime cual es la otra princesa?**

_Starfire: Lo siento pero prometí nunca revelarlo._

**angel: Me queda otra pregunta para Pigeon: cuál es ese pequeño problema que tienes con lujuria y rebeldía?**

_Pigeon: Bueno con rebeldía ella hace que me revele con mis profesores cuando me dicen lo que tengo que NO tengo que hacer. Pero saben hay algunas ocasiones que le agradezco pues gracias a Rebeldía he conocido muchos amigos y he aprendido bastantes cosas de todas las dimensiones e incluso de las costumbres de los otros planetas… pero el punto es que… Lujuria es mucho más tremenda que Rebeldía… pues ella siempre me dice que soy una chica aburrida y que necesito una pisca de seducción para tener a mi lado a un hombre. Hubo una vez que ella me hizo hacer un ridículo cuando baile un Belly Dance para seducir a un príncipe… fue realmente vergonzoso. -/-'_

**angel: Tengo otra pregunta. Jeje me olvido!**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante nuevamente_

**angel: Ira. Decís que tu jamás te enojarías con Pigeon? Pero si tú siempre tienes que estar enojada, Pigeon es peor que vos cuando se enoja? Ya la has visto enojada? Si te encontraras personalmente con tu hermana que le dirías? En qué sentido decís que Pigeon es tan parecida a vos?**

_Ira: Si, Pigeon es mucho más peor cuando se enoja ¬_¬. Y sí, hubo una vez cuando quise apoderarme de su cuerpo ella casi borra mi existencia -.-'. Mmm… si me encontrara con mi hermana le diría que me ayude a que controle a Pigeon y después viceversa. ¿En qué sentido? Pues la verdad en nada… eso creo ¬_¬'_

**angel: Arella te gustan los poderes que tenes?**

_Arella: Si y mucho._

**42. Dragonazabache: Damián: que buenos golpes das ¿Cómo fue entrenar con la liga de la injusticia?, ¿tu papá lo sabe?**

_Damián: Gracias, y si la verdad es que soy muy bueno luchando. Entrenar con la Liga de Injusticia es… emm… bueno. Y no Bruno no sabe que estoy con ellos._

**Dragonazabache: Batman: ¿Qué piensas que tu hijo fue entrenado por la liga de la injusticia por órdenes de Talía?**

_Batman: ¿QUÉ? Esa mujer está loca, ¿Cómo le puede hacer eso a Damián si es apenas un niño?_

**Dragonazabache: Robín: ¿Cómo describirías tu relación con Damián?**

_Robin: Como el hermano que nunca pude tener._

**Dragonazabache: Alfred: ¿Cómo se porta el angelito Damián en casa?**

_Alfred: Educado y un buen ayudante en la casa. Algunas veces pienso que el joven Damián es una versión masculina de la señorita Pigeon. Ya que ella es también educada y ayuda en la mansión._

**Dragonazabache: Damián: Robín ya nos ha comentado un poco de lo irresponsable que puede ser Batman, ¿tú ya has sufrido alguna de esa irresponsabilidad? y ¿Cómo describirías a Robin como hermano?**

_Damián: Pues la verdad no tengo ninguna experiencia de irresponsabilidad de Bruno. ¿Cómo describiría mi relación con Robin como hermano? Bien, nos llevamos de maravilla, eso sí cuando queremos demostrar quién es el más fuerte de los dos._

**47. Dragonlector: Trigón: ¿no crees que deberías olvidar a Arella? digo estar así de obsesionado te hace ver patético, además hay más mujeres en el mundo pero te recomiendo que...no sé... tal vez... trasformar tu apariencia a la de un humano, así tal vez consigas novia, y para ayudarte te envió esta ropa (ropa interior, camisa roja, traje blanco, pantalón negro, cinturón y zapatos) no sé cuál será tu talla en forma humana así que use la talla de mi papa(talla grande y 36 de pantalón) porque creo que tendrás la misma talla, ah y si consigues novia se caballeroso o se te ira en la primera cita, créeme, ya me paso T_T, bueno si funciona y consigues novia; ¿podrías darme poderes como los tuyos por ayudarte? :) claro si funciona**

_Trigón: Eso de olvidar a Arella ni de broma… como es eso de que me transforme en humano inferior y débil como tú, yo Trigón el señor supremo jamás dejare que un humano débil y bueno para nada me ordene lo que debo de hacer._

_Queen-Werempire: Trigón… te sugiero que te pongas esta ropa ahora o si no ya verás lo que te va a pasar si no lo haces. – le sonrió y lo miro de forma tranquila y retadora mientras libero un aura asesina._

_Trigón: *Gulp* C-como tú lo ordenes Queen-sama. – le entrego la ropa y él la toma._

_Queen-Werempire: Gracias Trigón. – le sonrió alegremente._

_Trigón: Creo que los rumores eran ciertos Queen-Werempire si da miedo cuando se enoja T ˆ T_

_*Se va a un vestidor, se pone la ropa y luego sale en su forma humana; cabello blanco amarrado con una cola de caballo, tez blanca pálida, ojos dorados y alto*_

_Queen-Werempire: Nada mal Trigón ˆ-ˆ_

_Trigón: Cállate ¬/¬_

**Dragonlector: Raven, Pigeon y Arella: ¿Qué piensa cada una de ustedes de la forma humana de Trigón? Y sean sinceras**

_Arella: Hombres y muchachos protejan a sus esposas, novias y también amantes por si tienen. No se les vaya a escapar por un demonio seductor de quinta ¬_¬#_

_Raven: ¿Ese es Trigón o me están choreando? O.O_

_Pigeon: Wow… no sabía que el innombrable se vería bien en su forma humana. Y yo siempre pensaba que sería un señor feo con panza de camionero. Mis más sinceras disculpas a los señores camioneros._

_Trigón: Ya ni mis propias hijas me tienen respeto -.-'_

**Dragonlector: Chicas titanes que no mencione y villanas: ¿Qué piensan ustedes de la forma humana de Trigón?**

_Villanas (Ya mayores de 30): Hay papacito chulo_

_Chicas Titanes: ¡Wow!, ese tal Trigón sí que es un dios griego._

**50. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Hey Batsy! Yo también conozco el comic Flashpoint, y sí, quien murió en el tiroteo fuiste tú y no tus padres, estos se convirtieron en el Batman y el Guasón de ese mundo. Se volvieron locos y sanguinarios, ambos con el alma rota. Sí pudieras hablar con esa versión de tus padres, ¿qué les dirías?**

_Batman: ¿QUÉ ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE UN PARO CARDIACO?_

_Arella: Bruno, amor, tranquilízate aun no te recuperas después de la tremenda golpiza que diste en la cabeza._

_Pigeon: Hazle caso a mamá, papá. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?_

_Batman: Llamen a mi abogado y dígale que quiero hacer el testamento, por si acaso llego a morir de otro ataque._

_Pigeon: Pobre papá._

_Raven: Mejor llamen a una ambulancia antes de que se nos petate el futuro difunto._

_Arella/Pigeon: ¡Raven!_

_Queen-Werempire: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. El pobre de Brunito nuevamente sufrió otro desmayo._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Hey Robin! Tu versión de Flashpoint es un hechicero llamado Señor Destino, ¿qué opinas?**

_Robin: Wow, es mucho más mejor de lo que estoy haciendo ahora._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Eso significa que vas a dejar a ser el líder y se lo dejaras a Cy?_

_Robin: Claro que no, esos en tus sueños Queen. ¬_¬_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Siguiendo con las preguntas de Flashpoint, Raven, tú en Flashpoint eres parte de un equipo de magos junto a Zatanna, ¿qué opinas?**

_Raven: Nada mal._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Amo Flashpoint, me sé todo sobre él, así que Terra, ¿Qué opinas de tu versión Flashpoint, que es soldado de las Amazonas?**

_Terra: Fantástico soy una guerrera amazónica *o*_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Aqualad, tu Flashpoint es un debilucho, fue asesinado después de dos segundos de lucha por una muchacha pelirroja -_-**

_Aqualad: ¿Es acaso una broma?_

_Speedy: Jajaja, asesinado por una chica pelirroja XD_

_Aqualad: Cállate Speedy._

_Más y Menos: Pues la verdad si eres un debilucho sirenito._

_Aqualad: ¬_¬#_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Slade, ¿qué opinas de que tu Flashpoint sea pirata?**

_Queen-Werempire: La verdad es que si le daría una pinta con eso del pirata._

_Slade: ¿Enserio?_

_Queen-Werempire: Si, ya que andas tuerto de un solo ojo pues aprovechas la oportunidad para ser eso XD_

_Slade: Jajaja muy chistosita ¬_¬# - nótense el sarcasmo._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Red X, Starfire, y Speedy, sus Flashpoint son un equipo llamado Los Outsiders**

_Red X/ Speedy: GENIAL_

_Starfire: ¿Qué es eso de Los Outsiders?_

_Queen-Werempire: Argh, Star hay mucho de qué hablar sobre el tema de Flashpoint._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Cyborg, tu Flashpoint es el más genial de todos, eres el jefazo de la resistencia**

_Cyborg: ¡BOOOOOOOOOOYAH! ¡Al fin soy el líder de algo._

_Robin: ¿Qué? Eso es injusto Ò_Ó_

_Queen-Werempire: Sereno moreno, ya tranquilízate Robin._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Y Arella, TU FLASHPOINT ES ASOMBROSO! COMBATES A LOS OTROS HIJOS DE TRIGON EN AZARATH! ES LO MEJOR DE FLASHPOINT! HACES FUAAAAA Y LUEGO PAAAAM Y ERES UNA BADASS LIKE A BOSS SORPRENDENTE! :DDDDDD ¿Te gusta tu versión?**

_Arella: Oh!, ¡Suena maravilloso! *0*_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Bruno, ¿qué opinas del Flashpoint de Angelita? (Le pasa una fotografía de la Angela Flashpoint)**

_Batman: Nada mal._

_Queen-Werempire: Alfred, Bruno tuvo un sangrado nasal._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon : Hey Bruno, ¿tu recuerdas ese día que dijo Ángela? Lo del día que se conocieron, ¿puedes darme tu versión de ese día? En otras palabras, cuéntame desde tu punto de vista como te topaste con una muchacha que hablaba con palomas**

_Batman: Cuando conocí a Angela fue en la secundaria, el primer momento que la vi en el receso. Ella parecía estar platicando con las palomas mientras que yo simplemente estaba con mis amigos… bueno aunque ellos se sobrepasaban de ofender a Angela. Recuerdo que un día cuando ya estaba a punto de irme uno de los alumnos del ultimo grado la estaban acosando, y bueno aunque no me lo crean intervine en ese momento antes de que esos muchachos le hicieran daño a Angela._

**61. (Bloody Rose of Madness) Ruki: Hola Karin: Hola**

_Queen-Werempire: Hola chicas._

**Ruki: Robin, cual es el traje que más te gusta de los que te han dado? (Desde comics hasta películas y series de tv)**

_Robin: Me gusta el de Justicia Joven._

**Karin: Raven, alguna vez has hablado con una voz alegre como la de Star?**

_Raven: No nunca._

_Queen-Werempire: No, no. Eso es mentira Rae, ambas sabemos que en el capítulo de "¿Mamá Puedo?" tenías una vocecilla igualita a la de Star._

_Raven: Claro que no, eso no es cierto. ¬/¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno si tú lo dices pero como yo siempre les digo a todos que yo siempre tengo la razón ˆ-ˆ_

**Ruki: Jinx... mi villana favorita (como la peli) Que paso exactamente para que de la nada te volvieras buena, además de hacerlo por Kid Flash?**

_Jinx: Bueno es que por la razón de que me reuní a las fuerzas del bien fue porque salve a una niña de un edificio en llamas… y bueno esa niña me dio las gracias y además me dijo que era bastante bonita._

**Karin: Me invitan a la despedida de soltera de Raven?**

_Raven: hagan lo que quiera no me importa._

**Ruki: Cy, porque muchos ignoran tu relación con Bee?**

_Cyborg: No lo sé, parece que nadie toman enserio nuestra relación. Y eso que ya estamos casados -.-'_

**Karin: Para los jóvenes titanes... si para salvar al mundo tuvieran que alejarse de la persona que más aman, que harían? tampoco podrían seguir en contacto**

_Robin: Haría cualquier cosa con tal verla._

_Starfire: Buscaría la ayuda de alguien para ayudarme con ese problema._

**Cyborg: Yo como quiera seguiría con Abeja, pues total somos Los Jóvenes Titanes y luchamos contra el crimen.**

_Chico Bestia: Preferiría a que me maten primero a que me separen de mi Rae._

_Raven: Acudiría con los monjes para que me ayuden con ese problema._

_Pigeon: Renunciaría a todo e incluyendo mi vida con tal de que no me separen de la persona que amo._

_Kid Flash: Situación difícil. Pero no me importa yo voy a estar al lado de mi hermosa Jinx y eso cuesta la vida del mundo entonces me enfrentare a ello con tal de que no me la arrebaten de mi lado._

_Jinx: Me enfrentaría al villano junto con Flashy y demostrarle a ese villano con quien se mete._

_Abeja: Primero mataría a la persona con quien quiera destruir mi relación con mi chispita._

_Cálafar: Pues primero que nada me enfrentaría al canalla quien me quiera separar de mi adorada y talentosa Pigeon y demostrarle que el amor puede vencerlo todo._

_Tálor: Pues no sabe con quién se mete._

**Ruki: Chico Leopardin! (Aqualad) Que tanto haces en el mar, nadas y nadas y conversas con los animales? o haces alguna otra cosa?**

_Aqualad: Ok, primero que nada deja de decirme así ¬_¬. Y segundo pues salgo a pasear con mi novia, ayudo a los gemelos a subir en… como lo llamaban ese sitio donde suben videos… así subimos videos de Speedy bailando y cantando en el baño a YouTube; y también le hacemos bromas por teléfono a los titanes (originales)… claro si no fuera por la astucia de Pigeon ella ya hubiera caído en una de nuestras bromas ¬3¬._

**Karin: BB algunas vez has pensado en inventarte un chiste y no sacarlo de internet?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues sí._

**Ruki: A quien consideran de los más fuertes? titanes y villanos, y a quien consideran de los más débiles? titanes y villanos**

_**Titanes**_

_Robin: El fuerte seria: Star. Y el débil: Nya-Nya._

_Starfire: Robin es el más fuerte. Cerebro es el débil._

_Cyborg: Mi Abejita es la más fuerte. Gizmo es el rival más débil._

_Chico Bestia: Raven es la más fuerte. Adonis el más débil._

_Raven: Chico Bestia es el fuerte (de vez en cuando). El más débil seria Adonis._

_Pigeon: Decisión difícil… mi hermana es la más fuerte de todos. El débil seria el Cerebro._

_Kid Flash: Mi Jinx es la más fuerte y hábil de todas. Robin sería el más débil porque no posee ningún poder._

_Jinx: Kid Flash es el fuerte. Robin seria el débil._

_Abeja: Mi chispitas es más fuerte. Y el Hermano Sangre seria el débil._

_Aqualad: Pigeon es la titán más fuerte y hábil de todas. Y Speedy el más débil._

_Speedy: Pigeon es la más fuerte. Aqualad el más débil._

_Más/Menos: Starfire es la más fuerte. Robin es el más débil de todos y además él no se merece a Star._

_**Villanos**_

_Slade: Yo soy el más fuerte. El más débil es Robin._

_Cerebro: Yo soy el más fuerte. El débil es Nya-Nya._

_Madame Rouge: Yo soy la villana más fuerte y astuta de todos. El Cerebro es el más débil._

_Billy Múltiple y las copias: Nosotros somos los más fuertes y hábiles. Gizmo es el más débil de todos._

_Gizmo: Yo soy el más fuerte e inteligente._

_Rorak: Yo soy el más fuerte de todo ser que existe en este mundo y los siguientes. Así que el rival más débil seria ese duendecillo verde._

_Adonis: Mmm… bueno para ser sincero yo soy el más fuerte; claro también están esas dos sexy gemelas que también son demasiado buenas. Ah!, y por cierto el rival más débil es el duende verde y el chico de semáforo._

**Karin: A todos los titanes! Cuáles son sus secretos (que ya no serán secretos) más embarazosos?**

_Robin: Bueno pero conste no contárselo a nadie. Bien accidentalmente vi desnuda a Raven o a Pigeon, no sé quién de las dos eran, cuando se estaba vistiendo._

_Starfire: Bueno… por accidente confundí el gel de mi novio Robin por el pegamento, y la verdad es que el pobre duro como dos meses con cosas pegadas en su cabello._

_Cyborg: Ok, esto fue lo que me paso el día de mi boda. Como tenía que hincarnos de rodillas mí esposa Abeja y yo teníamos que subir las escaleras de la iglesia, en ese momento el pastor me había dicho que habían aspirado la alfombra y que quedo un poco resbaladizo. En fin estuvimos a punto de llegar hasta el último de la escalera y en ese momento no sé cómo ocurrió pero me tropecé en ese instante y caí completito en los escalones. Todos se estaban riendo e incluso lo grabaron y lo subieron al YouTube. Fue vergonzoso._

_Chico Bestia: Bueno yo les voy a contar cuando bese accidentalmente a mi cuñada. Yo había llegado a la cocina para comer algo, en ese momento cuando cruce la barra allí se encontraba… bueno… mi "prometida" buscando algo en uno de los gabinetes debajo del fregadero. Camine hacia ella sigilosamente y cuando "ella" se levantó no lo pensé dos veces así que la agarre de los hombros, la gire y la bese apasionadamente. Y bueno se me hizo raro que no me correspondiera, así que se me ocurrió preguntarle de manera graciosa "que si le había quitado el aliento con mi beso". Fue en ese momento que sentí un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí, había besado a Pigeon. Y todo porque ella estaba usando una chaqueta color azul oscuro y para el colmo tenia puesta la gorra._

_Raven: Recuerdo que en nuestro tiempo libre mi hermana y yo fuimos a la playa para tomar un poco de aire fresco, cuando apenas salimos de la torre y casi íbamos a llegar a la costa en ese momento me resbale y me caí hasta tocar tierra o mejor dicho arena. Pero eso no era todo, lo peor de todo eso lo que me paso es que había jalado a Pigeon del brazo llevándomela conmigo hasta quedar en el suelo, fue humillante que no pude verle a la cara a mi propia hermana como en 1 semana._

_Pigeon: Bueno pues yo… tengo muchos secretos embarazosos… así que les contare uno que he estado guardando por mucho pero mucho tiempo. Cuando era pequeña recuerdo que Azar nos dijo a mí y a mi hermana mayor que le preparáramos un pastel de chocolate y bueno todo iba a la perfección con los ingredientes para el pastel. Luego Raven me dijo que tenía que ir baño y yo tenía que seguir batiendo la pasta, en ese momento en vez de agarrar el aceite de olivo para que diera un poco de sabor al pastel agarre el aceite de castor. Y una vez que el pastel estaba listo Azar (que por cierto era muy egoísta con nosotras por no compartirnos sus pasteles) comenzó a comérselo todo, y duro como 3 semanas hiendo al baño XD. La vergüenza que le dio cuando maldijo enfrente de su mamá cuando no estaba dándole la oportunidad de ir al baño. Pero si me dio mucha vergüenza y pena por Azar en nunca decírselo._

_Queen-Werempire: Ok esto es lo que me paso el mes pasado, mi familia y yo nos fuimos de viaje a la ciudad de Monterrey y bueno en ese momento yo llevaba puesto unas sandalias tipo gladiadoras y un vestido que hacia juego con estas. En fin nos hospedamos en un hotel enorme y lujoso, en fin ya era de mediodía y mi mamá y yo nos moríamos del hambre así que decidimos adelantarnos a la salida del hotel. En vez de usar el elevador utilizamos las escaleras y en vez de que el suelo fuera normal eran de alfombra, ok comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento yo estaba agarrada del pasamano. En ese momento antes de llegar al segundo piso, pise mal un escalón que hizo que yo misma me resbalara y callera de pompas por las escaleras; cosa que a mi mamita querida le causo una tremenda carcajada. Fue vergonzoso pero al menos no había nadie en ese momento en el pasillo del segundo porque si no, trágame tierra._

**72. Guest: Robin por ahí leí en un fanfic que te enamoran de una OC creo que se llama Abigail realmente la quisiste o sólo estabas con ella por qué no sabía si Star están viva?**

_Robin: Haber un momento, un momento con eso. ¿Ahora ya me están poniendo un romance con un personaje inventado? ¿Qué hice para hacer esto?_

_Queen-Werempire: Convertirte en líder por ejemplo. Ya Robin no seas dramático solamente por una fan te ha dicho que tienes un romance con esa tal Abigail. Solamente contesta bien la pregunta y ya terminas con esto._

_Robin: Bien aquí voy. Mira yo no conozco a esa tal Abigail y además no sé porque metes a Star en esto. Así que… como yo no leí el fic no sabré decírtelo._

**73. Darkness Rissing: Arella: creo que deberías ser un poco más flexible en el tema del hijo de Bruno, digo míralo desde su punto de vista. Tuvo que tener un hijo con una ninja obsesionada con que Bruno se una a la organización de asesinos responsables de la peste negra comandadas por su padre el cual es un inmortal que ha ido perdiendo la cordura y que no tiene problemas con destruir ciudades enteras por cualquier medio necesario. por si fuera poco dicho hijo tiene unos severos problemas de actitud y ,en otra dimensión, asesino a Robin , tomo su lugar como Nightwing, y caza a su padre como a un criminal bajo las ordenes de Superman...no se tu pero ¿no crees que Bruno merece un respiro por eso?**

_Arella: No lo sabía. Brunito perdón por haber desconfiado de ti. En verdad no lo sabía T ˆ T._

_Queen-Werempire: Si lo estás buscando Arella está en la enfermería junto con Robin que también se desmayó cuando se enteró de que fue "aniquilado" por Damián._

_Arella: Gracias por decirme Queen. BRUNO._

**Darkness Rissing: Slade: Ten más cuidado con lo que le dices a los fans no vaya a ser que te toque algo peor de lo que ya te paso. Pero bueno mi pregunta ¿de tus peleas contra los titanes a quien consideras más peligroso a Robin o a chico bestia? ¿si pudieras viajar en el tiempo que suceso de tu historia cambiarías?**

_Slade: Considero que Chico Bestia es mucho más bravo que Robin._

_Robin: ¿QUÉEEEE? ¿Y ESO POR QUÉEEE?_

_Slade: Porque sí. En fin si pudiera viajar en el tiempo evitaría perder mi ojo._

_Darkness Rissing: Titanes y Slade: ¿si fueran un villano de Disney cual serian?_

_Robin: Garfio._

_Starfire: Mmm… no lo sé -.-'_

_Cyborg: El Emperador Zurg._

_Chico Bestia: El Príncipe Juan de Robin Hood (versión animal)_

_Raven: Creo que… Maléfica._

_Pigeon: No soy fanática de los villanos de Disney… pero si lo fuera creo que sería… La Reina de Corazón._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno yo sería Mirage de Los Increíbles._

_Slade: Seria Hades._

_Queen-Werempire: No te queda ese personaje más bien te quedaría bien el papel de Garfio._

_Slade: ¿El Capitán Garfio? ¿Por qué?_

_Queen-Werempire: Porque ustedes dos son tal para cual, mira el Capitán Garfio perdió una mano y nunca puede vencer a Peter Pan; y mientras tanto tu perdiste un ojo y jamás puedes vencer a Jóvenes Titanes XD._

_Titanes: Tiene mucha razón son tal para cual ese villano XD_

_Robin: Ya lo decidí mejor soy Jafar (se pronuncia como Yafar)_

_Slade: Jaja, muy chistositos ¬_¬#_

**Darkness Rissing: Chico bestia: si no fuera Raven ni Terra ¿con que villana o súper heroína te gustaría estar? Porque hay fics donde terminas con Jinx, Argenta e inclusive Blackfire.**

_Chico Bestia: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? CON NINGUNA, PREFERIRÍA ESTAR SOLTERO._

**77. Pokemongraymaster: si pudieran ser un personaje de videojuegos cual seria**

_Robin: Tidus de Final Fantasy X_

_Starfire: Yuna de Final Fantasy X_

_Cyborg: Max Payne del mismo título ya que lleva su nombre._

_Chico Bestia: Leon Scott Kenny de Resident Evil 4 y 6._

_Raven: Ada Wong de Resident Evil 4 o 6, o los dos como sea._

_Pigeon: La Princesa/Arquera Fara del Príncipe de Persia._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo sería Lara Croft de Tomb Rider._

**Pokemongraymaster: su género de videojuego favorito**

_Robin: Lucha._

_Starfire: Fantasía._

_Cyborg: Carreras._

_Chico Bestia: Infantil._

_Raven: Suspenso._

_Pigeon: Aventura._

_Queen-Werempire: Gore._

**Pokemongraymaster: si pudieran ser un personaje de manga cual seria**

_Robin: Goku de Dragon Ball Z_

_Starfire: Sakura Kinomoto de Sakura Card Captor._

_Cyborg: Edward Elric de Full Metal Alchemist._

_Chico Bestia: Naruto lleva el mismo título y también Shippuden._

_Raven: Nana lo que se viste todo dark y bueno el titulo lleva el mismo nombre del personaje._

_Pigeon: Yo sería Belldandy de Oh! Mi Diosa… bueno eso es lo que me dijo Star, ya que me identifico mucho con ese personaje._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo quiero ser Rukia Kuchiki de Bleach. Es mi personaje femenino de todo el anime y por supuesto yo apoyo el ICHIRUKI._

**Pokemongraymaster: les gustan los nekos**

_Robin: No me gustan mucho._

_Starfire: Si y mucho._

_Cyborg: No me gustan, si de por sí puedo tolerar a Chico Bestia transformando en uno._

_Chico Bestia: Obvio que sí._

_Raven: No soy fanática de los felinos._

_Pigeon: Me gustan mucho son adorables._

_Queen-Werempire: Si… de vez en cuando._

_Pokemongraymaster: sus crossovers de fics favoritos_

_Robin: Batman._

_Starfire: Justicia Joven._

_Cyborg: La Liga de la Justicia._

_Chico Bestia: Ben 10._

_Raven: Batman._

_Pigeon: Liga de la Justicia._

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno yo tengo muchas como Justicia Joven, Batman, Liga de la Justicia y Naruto._

* * *

Espero que se hayan divertido mucho con el capítulo no se les olvide seguir publicando sus preguntas por favor.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Oki doki, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de esta divertida historia. Espero que se estén divirtiendo con las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Por cierto aquí les dejo otro OC que le pertenece a **Dragonlector:**

**Nombre: Doragon Gekido (Dragón Furioso).**

**Apariencia: Cabello blanco y corto, ojos (sufre de heterocroma) azul(izquierdo) y rojo(derecho), piel morena algo pálida, una cicatriz en la espalda, altura 1.85, complexión algo fornida y edad 21 años**

**Vestimenta: Camisa abierta negra rasgada (tipo akuma) con la imagen de un dragón rojo en forma de "S" en la espalda, vendas blancas en las manos(tipo guantes), pantalón largo blanco rasgado (tipo akuma), cinta negra usada como cinturón, descalzo y lleva una katana llamada "Doragon'nokiba (Colmillos de Dragón)"**

**Personalidad: Calmado y divertido(este o no peleando),ayuda y protege a quien lo necesita, inteligente (pero intenta no mostrarlo tanto) y parece nunca enojarse ni molestarse con nada ni nadie, salvo que lastimen a alguien inocente**

**Poderes: Experto en artes marciales, maestro samurái, agilidad y fuerza sobre humana y si llega a enojarse pues...!SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! Porque libera el poder del "Buraddidoragon-Dragon Sangriento".**

**Cuando Doragon se enfurece y libera el poder de Buraddi un aura roja lo cubre haciendo que su fuerza y agilidad se dupliquen también se vuelve despiadado al combatir y sufre una serie de cambios conforme pase el tiempo; a los 10 minutos su cabello se torna rojo, a los 20 minutos la córnea de sus ojos se tornan negras, a la media hora sus manos se convierten en garras y sus dientes se vuelven filosos, a los 40 minutos le salen escamas rojas en partes del cuerpo haciendo que parezca traer una armadura y del pecho le sale una gema negra, a los 50 minutos le sale una cola larga y delgada cubierta de escamas rojas y una hilera de escamas negras en puntas hacia abajo que sale desde la base del cuello hasta la punta de su cola, y al pasar una hora le salen un par de alas rojas de piel que tienen la membrana de color negro y puede escupir fuego negro, cuando se logra calmar regresa al normalidad en cuestión de minutos.**

**Entrena para controlar su poder para no volverse loco cuando lo libera y poder transformarse cuando quiera, puede hablar con Buraddi en su mente y resulta que no es malvado, sino que es bueno, solo que había gente que quería su poder y lo encerraron en el pergamino para utilizarlo, pero alguien lo robo y lo oculto para que no lo usaran para el mal, pero Reon lo encontró y lo guardo, y ya sabes que ocurrió luego.**

**Historia: Nacido en Japón, fue hijo único, huérfano desde los 5 años tras un incendio en su casa que le arrebato a sus padres y le dejo una cicatriz en la espalda. Fue llevado a un orfanato donde los niños de ahí se burlaban de su cabello y sus ojos, al no hacer amigos la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba leyendo los libros que había o ayudando a las encargadas en lo que podía, estuvo en ese orfanato 2 años, los demás niños eran adoptados menos el, un día decidió escapar para nunca más volver. Vivió en las calles 3 años, robando dinero y hurtando comida, eran las únicas maneras de sobrevivir.**

**Un día le robo el dinero a un hombre pero este se dio cuenta y lo amenazaba con una navaja pero fue salvado cuando un señor como de unos 50 años, el sujeto iba a apuñalar a viejo pero él lo tomo del brazo y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta dejándolo noqueado, después el señor se presentó, su nombre era Reon Yoshiaki (León Sabio), también dijo que era maestro de artes marciales pero que se había retirado. Dorago le pregunto si podría entrenarlo y Reon que porque quería que lo entrenara y le conto por todo lo que paso en su vida, entonces Reon acepto no solo ser su maestro sino también su tutor.**

**Durante 10 años entreno con ayuda de Reon todo tipo de artes marciales, llevo su cuerpo más allá de los limites humanos, también aprendió el arte de la espada y también forjo su propia espada la cual llamo "Doragon'nokiba (Colmillos de Dragón)".Un día buscaba algo que poder leer ya que había todos los libros que había en casa, desde historias y leyendas, a libros para aprender otros idiomas e incluso libros de cocina, y eso que casi quemaba la cocina varias veces cuando intentaba una nueva receta, pero por fin encontró algo, un viejo pergamino pensó en preguntar primero a Reon pero su curiosidad pudo más y abrió el pergamino, grave error, porque en cuanto lo abrió se soltó de sus manos y las letras empezaron a brillar asciendo que apareciera un brillo rojo dejándolo soporto en la cama y vio a Reon sentado junto a él, le pregunto qué había ocurrido y él le dijo que el pergamino contenía el espíritu del Buraddidoragon (Dragón Sangriento) y que ahora está en su cuerpo pero solo se manifiesta cuando llegara a enojarse a cierto punto.**

**Un día Reon enfermo, los doctores decían que no mejorarían su lecho de muerte le dijo a Doragon que buscara su camino, esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Unos días después del funeral con parte del dinero que le heredaron su fue a viajar en barco a Estados Unidos para probar suerte, por desgracia la suerte que probo fue de la mala; perdió su equipaje dejándolo solo con la ropa que traía puesta, perdió el resto del dinero pero por suerte no su anulo por casi todo el país enfrentándose a pandillas, animales salvajes y a la misma madre naturaleza hasta que llego a Jump City, fue a un parque a descansar hasta que escucho una explosión y fue lo más rápido que hasta el lugar de donde provino, y en cuanto llego vio a Los Jóvenes Titanes, el los conocía cuando los vio en las noticias cuando salvaron a Tokio, y parecían estarse enfrentándose a tres monstruos; uno de piedra, otro de energía y el ultimo de barro y moco, también había civiles y entonces decidió ayudarlos, se acercó y les dijo que se encargaría de ellos tres y fueran a socorrer a los civiles, antes que protestaran él ya se abalanzaba sobre los monstruos.**

**Salió victorioso dejando sorprendidos a todos pero luego empezaron las preguntas como; su nombre, que está haciendo aquí y porque los ayudo, después de esas preguntas le preguntaron si conocía a un tal Slade, contestando que no, con casi todos convencidos le preguntaron si quería ser un titán, contestando que no que lo pensaría un tiempo pero les pregunto si podría vivir con ellos ya que no tenía donde vivir, lo estaban pensando pero para asegurarse les dijo que podría ayudarles en la torre; haría la limpieza, lavaría la ropa, hasta les haría la comida, tras decir eso ultimo cuatro de ellos aceptando de inmediato al unísono excepto por Starfire.**

**Se volvió amigo de Chico Bestia y le gusta Terra.**

Ahora si pueden comenzar con su lectura.

* * *

**1. sweet vampire angel: Para Cálafar: Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber confundido tu nombre, ya Queen-chan corrigió mi error. En fin mi pregunta aquí es ¿Alguna vez has planeado en ir a presentarte con Pigeon? Si es así entonces ¿Le dirás lo que sientes por ella o eres uno de esos chicos que prefieren dejárselo a las chicas que te digan sus sentimientos? Tengo una curiosidad más ¿Qué es lo que pasaría si te llegas a enojar, es decir, tienes algún tipo de ser dominante que quiera apoderarse de tu cuerpo?**

_Cálafar: No te preocupes el mío es un nombre raro en la tierra, hasta mi madre se equivocaba -_-U. Bueno...primero no descansare hasta encontrar a mi querida princesa paloma y...después espero que me acepte...(con depresión). Mi madre me enseño que el hombre debe cortejar a la mujer...que la mujer te acepte es otra historia...que yo sepa no...pero si me enojo no se que seria capaz de hacer _

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon, mi heroína favorita: Si llegaras a conocer a este muchacho (Cálafar) que esta locamente enamorado de ti ¿Aceptarías sus sentimientos o lo rechazarías? Si dijiste que "si" entonces... no se ¿Quieres que él forme de tu vida y además que formen una familia?**

_Pigeon: Umm… ¿No crees que es muy pronto en decir esa clases de preguntas?, digo ni siquiera conozco a ese joven que está enamorado de mi… además preferiría tener primero una amistad con él… y bueno… si siento lo mismo lo que siente por mi entonces si aceptaría en mi vidaˆ-ˆ… aunque eso de formar una familia es aún muy pronto así que lo pensare._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Tálor: ¿Cuándo le dirás tus sentimientos a Kole? Porque si no lo haces alguien te la podría quitar ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en casarte con ella y formar una hermosa familia?**

_Talor: Confía en mi linda, nadie me la va a quitar, buscare la oportunidad y le diré que la amo. bueno...eso lo decidirá el tiempo...pero..supongo que no estaría mal..._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Terra: Ya que muy pronto Chic Bestia y Raven contraerán nupcias ¿No has pensado en rehacer tu vida amorosa? digo sé que tu aun estas enamorada de Chico Bestia pero debes de ver la realidad, apuesto de que hay un chico que realmente está interesado en ti.**

_Terra: No la verdad es que no estoy interesada en nadie._

_Queen-Werempire: Pues yo no diría eso Terra, porque un pajarito me dijo al oído que hay un muchacho que está loco por ti._

_Terra: Queen deja de decir mentiras ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno di lo que quieras pero es la verdad, tienes un admirador secreto._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Raven: Ya que te harán la despedida de soltera yo también quiero asistir, y es más, quiero disfrutar el momento de tomar fotos y video de tu fiesta.**

_Raven: has lo que quieras no me importa._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Abeja: ¿A ti también te hicieron tu despedida de soltera? Y si fue así entonces ¿Cómo fue?**

_Abeja: Si, y la verdad es que mi despedida de soltera fue realmente salvaje._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Starfire: ¿Qué se siente estar embarazada? Y ¿Quién será la madrina de bebé?**

_Starfire: Se siente bien y además lindo. Si es niña la madrina será Queen, pero, si es niño entonces la madrina será Raven._

_Queen-Werempire: No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar. – conteniendo las lágrimas._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Robin: ¿Quién será el padrino de tu hijo(a)?**

_Robin: Si es niña el padrino será Cyborg. Pero si es niño entonces será Chico Bestia._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Chico Bestia: ¿Ya te hicieron tu despedida? ¿Cómo te fue?**

_Chico Bestia: No la verdad aun no lo ha hecho._

**sweet vampire angel: Para todos los titanes (y bueno también los villanos por si acaso): ¿Cuál fue su momento más triste cuando vieron la serie de Digimon?**

_Robin: Cuando todos los niños elegidos dejaron a sus Digimon en el Digimundo y ellos regresaron a su mundo._

_Starfire: Cuando se murió el ángel._

_Cyborg: Cuando se murió Whalemon._

_Chico Bestia: Cuando termino la serie._

_Raven: Cuando se murió Wizardmon._

_Pigeon: Cuando murió Leomon en Digimon 1._

_Queen-Werempire: No pues yo llore cuando los Tamers se tuvieron que separar de sus Digimon… por cierto es en Digimon Tamers._

_Más y Menos: En todas lloramos._

_Speedy: Bueno yo llore en la parte cuando el mago sacrifico su vida por salvar la vida del gato y de la niña._

_Mamut (Mamoth): Llore cuando mataron al gusanito. (se refiere a Digimon 02 cuando Wormon murió)_

_Ojo: Yo llore cuando finalizo todas las series de Digimon._

_Mambo Jumbo: Me entristecio cuando los villanos nunca pudieron ganar._

_Cerebro: Cuando murió angemon en Digimon 1._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Queen-chan: ¿Cuándo será el día en que vayas a reunir a Cálafar y a Pigeon para que se conozcan?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pienso hacer un pequeño dialogo en el próximo capítulo._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Alfred: ¿Alguna vez Bruno ha hecho un oso de su vida delante de Arella?**

_Alfred: Si, y la verdad fue algo vergonzoso para el joven Bruno y un momento divertido para señorita Angela._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Arella: Cuéntame algún momento en que Bruno hizo el peor oso de su vida.**

_Arella: Bueno recuerdo que un día estaba lloviendo a cantaros y bueno como Bruno se ofreció a llevarme a mi cama acepte, en ese momento como en cuatro cuadras Bruno se resbalo de la banqueta y cayó en un charco. La verdad es que me dio un poco de risa._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Brunito: Ya me contaron Alfred y Arella tus vergonzosos eventos de tu adolescencia y la verdad es que me divirtieron mucho, ahora tu cuéntame algún momento embarazoso de** **Arella y/o Alfred.**

_Batman: Les voy a contar cuando algo que le paso a Arella de joven. Estuvimos estudiando para los exámenes finales y como Arella se le antojo un pastel de fresa yo me ofrecí darle una rebana de pastel que había hecho Alfred esa tarde. Nos fuimos a la cocina y tomamos un poco de pastel, en ese momento cuando iba a regresar a la sala Arella tropecé y su rostro cayó encima del pastel dejándola completamente embarrada de crema._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Kid Flash: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Jinx? Si es así entonces ¿Cómo se lo pedirías?**

_Kid Flash: La verdad es que sí, pero guarden el secreto. Se lo voy a proponer en su cumple. Shhhh._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Jinx: ¿No se te ha ocurrido en casarte? digo como Cyborg y Abeja ya se casaron; y muy pronto CB y Rae al igual que Star y Robin, y Brunito y Arella se van a casar ¿Ya es hora de que también te cases no?**

_Jinx: Ahora que lo dices no sería mala idea… aunque… como que Flashy ya se está tardando mucho para pedirme matrimonio ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Tu tranquila Jinx de aseguro no ha de tardar mucho en conseguir el anillo ;D_

_Jinx: ¿Acaso tu sabes algo Queen?_

_Queen-Werempire: Pueda que si o pueda que no, la verdad es que no lo sé ˆ-ˆ_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Kole: ¿Sabías que hay un chico que esta loquito por ti?**

_Kole: ¿Enserio? Wow, la verdad es que no lo sabía. O/O_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Lujuria (emoción de Pigeon): Según tengo entendido que tú siempre molestas a tu dueña ¿Por qué la obligas a que seduzca a los príncipes o a otros muchacho si ella no quiere hacerlo? y por favor Pigeon no interrumpas a Lujuria.**

_Pigeon: Que vergüenza -/-_

_Lujuria (emoción de Pigeon): Oh, vamos mi querida Pigeoncita ambas sabemos que nos gusta hacer eso._

_Pigeon: Eres de lo peor Lujuria, no sé porque te crearon como una emoción._

_Lujuria: Bueno basta de charla y más acción. Volviendo a tu pregunta Sweet Vampire Angel. La razón por lo que hago eso en poseer el cuerpo de mi dueña es porque… SIEMPRE SE LA VIVE AISLADA DE LOS MUCHACHOS MÁS GUAPOS DE TODOS LOS REINOS Y DE LA TIERRA, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE TENGO MIEDO DE QUE PIGEON AUN NO PIERDA SU VIRGINIDAD Y ADEMÁS DE ESO QUE NO ENCUENTRE EL AMOR Y LA PASIÓN EN LOS BRAZOS DE UN HOMBRE._

_Pigeon: LUJURIA DEJA DE DECIDIR SOBRE MI VIDA, ERES PEOR QUE LOS CONSEJEROS DE LA REINA QUE YA QUIEREN QUE CONTRAIGA NUPCIAS CON ALGUN PRÍNCIPE DE OTRO REINO._

_Lujuria: LO HAGO PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE MI DUEÑA SE QUEDE COMO UNA SOLTERA AMARGADA Y AUN SIENDO VIRGEN._

_Pigeon: LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA LUJURIA._

_Queen-Werempire: Creo que esto se está poniendo como color de hormiga… bien sigamos con las siguientes preguntas por favor._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Slade: Ya que hiciste una locura en desgarrarle la ropa y dejas casi DESNUDA a Raven, espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Pigeon.**

_Slade: ¿Por quién me toman? ¿Cómo un pedófilo-pervertido?_

_Queen-Werempire/Raven/Pigeon: Si te tomamos por eso._

_Slade: Mugrosas mocosas._

_Queen-Werempire/Raven/Pigeon: ¿QUPE DIJISTE Ò_Ó#_

_Slade: N-nada._

_Queen-Werempire/Raven/Pigeon: Eso suponíamos ˆ-ˆ_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Adonis: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Pigeon? Ya que Raven estará contrayendo nupcias con CB.**

_Adonis: Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que me gusta de Pigeon? Fácil. Me gusta mucho su físico en especial esas piernas tan torneadas, y además debo admitir que tiene un trasero demasiado perfecto._

_Pigeon: O/O_

_Cálafar: Grrr, Queen ¿Me dejas golpear a ese pervertido? ¬_¬#_

_Queen-Werempire: Si, pero por favor no lo mates que aún tiene que responder muchas preguntas._

_Cálafar: Muchas gracias._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon: Ya que todos te consideran la titán más fuerte y hermosa de todas solamente quiero saber una cosa y no evadas la pregunta, ¿Sabías que los villanos, titanes, muchachos de alta sociedad, el muchacho misterioso y otros chicos más quieren andar contigo y ser tus pretendientes? ¿Qué se siente tener otros poderes que no sean como los de tu hermana? ¿Cómo es eso de que cuando tu cantas puedes controlar a las bestias/animales? ¿Qué relación tienes con la reina de Thilandel?**

_Pigeon: Vaya no lo sabía… bueno sé que hay muchos príncipes que quieren tomar mi mano en el matrimonio pero por simple razón aun soy muy joven como para casarme. Pero eso de que los villanos y los héroes quieren andar conmigo es demasiado O/O. Bueno la verdad es que se siente bien, aunque es algo difícil de creer es muy divertido tener otro tipo de poderes. Pues es que la verdad no lo sé, cuando comienzo a cantar los animalitos se me acercan o se duermen; yo pienso que les agrada mucho la manera en la que yo canto ˆ-ˆ. Mi relación con la reina es un secreto ;D_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Arella: ¿Ya hablaste con tu hija Pigeon sobre al respecto de sus nuevos poderes?**

_Arella: Si, y la verdad es que estoy algo sorprendida de que mi pequeña bebé tenga ese tipo de poderes._

_Pigeon: Jejeje ˆ-ˆ' - risa nerviosa._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Brunito: Ahora que tus hijos Raven y Robin ya van a estar casados con sus respectivas parejas ¿Permitirás que tus otros hijos (Damián y Pigeon) también se casen con sus futuras parejas?**

_Batman: A Damián sí, pero a Pigeon no._

_Pigeon: EH? ¿Y eso por qué?_

_Batman: Porque además de que te pareces tanto a tu madre, tanto en lo físico y en lo emocional, te tengo un gran cariño como un padre a su pequeña hija._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso si me llego ; - ;_

_Arella: Aww, Bruno que palabras más hermosas has dicho a nuestra pequeña hija. ˆ-ˆ_

_Pigeon: Si ˆ-ˆ… aunque es injusto eso de que no me permitirás casarme ¬3¬_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Kid Flash: Tengo una amiga que es admiradora tuya y bueno esta es su pregunta (la de mi amiga) ¿Qué se siente ser el titán más veloz de todos? ¿Cuántas carbohidratos consumes al día?**

_Kid Flash: Pues la verdad es súper padre ser el titán más veloz de todos, como todos se acordaran de la competencia que tuve con esos gemelos. – señalando a Más y Menos._

_Más y Menos: ES PORQUE ÉL HIZO TRAMPA._

_Kid Flash: Ignoren eso, solamente que están celosos de que yo les gane. *carraspea* En fin lo que yo consumo de carbohidratos o calorías son más de 2,000 de energía._

_Queen-Werempire: Mu, cuanta envidia te tengo Flash consumes eso y no engordas nada._

_Kid Flash: Si lo sé. Y recuerden lectores y lectoras hagan 30 minutos de ejerció._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Cyborg y Abeja: Ya que ustedes están casados ¿No se les ha ocurrido ya sentar familia?**

_Cyborg: pues de hecho si, lo hemos pensado mucho y…_

_Abeja: Tenemos algo importante que decirles._

_Cyborg y Abeja: ESTAMO EMBARAZADOS._

_Queen-Werempire: ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡FELICIDADES!_

_Robin: Cy felicidades._

_Pigeon: Espero que sean una familia feliz._

_Raven: Concuerdo con Pigeon._

_Chico Bestia: Viejo esto hay que celebrarlo._

_Raven: Jamás he dicho esto pero concuerdo con Chico Bestia._

_Starfire: ¡Que felicidad! ¡Amiga Abeja felicidades por lo de tu embarazo!_

_Abeja: Gracias ˆ-ˆ_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Starfire y Robin: ¿Ya fueron a checar el sexo del bebé? y si dijeron que si ¿Qué fue?**

_Robin: Umm… ya que lo mencionas aun no le hemos hecho._

_Starfire: Espero que sea una niña._

_Robin: Yo un niño._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Chico Bestia y Raven: ¿Cómo les está hiendo con los preparativos de la boda?**

_Chico Bestia: Bien, de maravilla._

_Raven: Aun falta unos cuantos detalles para que todo esté listo para la boda._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Brunito y Arella: ¿Cuándo será su boda? ¿Y qué tema será?**

_Batman: Dentro de muy poco._

_Arella: El tema será "Negro y Blanco"_

**39. Pokemongraymaster: Gizmo ¿sabes que pagan por ser beta-tester de video-juegos y cual fue tu tiempo record de completar shadow of the colosus a mi dos días el coloso de las tumbas me mareo demasiado debido a que salía demasiado pronto? ¿sabías que shadow es más inteligente que tú viene de una raza avanzada y su trajes se arregla solo?**

_Pigeon ¿Hey Shadow tiene un amiguito que mostrarte?_

_Shadow: si mientes sé cuándo lo haces Cálafar._

_Pigeon: Pues me gustaría conocerlo ˆ-ˆ - le muestra una sonrisa cálida y sincera, mientras que en fondo de ella se encuentra como unas especies de esferas de luz y estrellas._

**Pokemongraymaster: Robin ¿no has probado el traje del Robin rojo o al menos te queda mejor que ser un semáforo viviente y Slade te pillara demasiado fácil por tu color amarillo?**

_Robin: Jajaja, muy chistosita. – nótense el sarcasmo. – Y si me gustaría probarme ese traje ya que me gustó mucho._

**Pokemongraymaster: Batman: ¿alguna vez has jugado arkham city en la venganza de harley quinn?**

_Batman: NO. Y no quiero hacerlo._

**Pokemongraymaster: Cyborg ¿ese cañón tiene más municiones que un simple rayo de plasma?**

_Cyborg: Por supuesto que sí._

**43. Iam-in-nevermore: Raven y Chico Bestia, deberían tener sus propios hijos he visto un comic donde tiene tres, Paine, Murdoc y Lilith son adorables!**

_Chico Bestia: Wow, eso sería genial *0*_

_Raven: Y en especial los nombres._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Y Robin que piensas de esos fanart donde Damián y Nightstar se enamoran o cosas así ( apuesto a que se desmayó!) Es que andaba buscando imágenes y encontré algunos, a los villanos, tienen novias? Ahora que lo pienso a la mayoría los muestran solos excepto ese que sale con Minina.**

_Robin: DAMIÁN VOYA MATARTE_

_Queen-Werempire: Celos del futuro padre ˆ-ˆ_

**Iam-in-nevermore: Cuál es su libro favorito?**

_Robin: Romeo y Julieta_

_Starfire: Crepúsculo_

_Cyborg: 20.000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino_

_Chico Bestia: Colmillo Blanco._

_Raven: Dracula._

_Pigeon: Las Mil y Una Noches._

_Queen-Werempire: La saga de Harry Potter._

_Abeja: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

_Speedy: Robin Hood._

_Más: El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada_

_Menos: El Principito._

_Aqualad: Moby Dick_

**Iam-in-nevermore: Cuál es su serie de televisión favorita?**

_Robin: Mentes Criminales._

_Starfire: Once Upon a Time (Había una vez)_

_Cyborg: Criminal NCIS_

_Chico Bestia:_

_Raven: Casi no veo televisión._

_Pigeon: Once Upon a Time, ya que Star me lo recomendó mucho._

_Queen-Werempire: Bones_

_Abeja: The Client List_

_Speedy: Arrow._

_Más y Menos: La Familia Peluche_

_Aqualad: No veo televisor._

**47. Dragonazabache: Queen-Werempire: usaste algún holograma y manipulaste mi voz ¿verdad?, porque yo no hice las ultimas preguntas acerca de Trigón -.#**

_Queen-Werempire: No utilice nada, es que digamos que tengo un lado oscuro cuando ALGUIEN no quiere obedecer a las reglas._

_Slade y Trigón: Es una manipuladora._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? ˆ-ˆ – les sonrió con una sonrisa amable pero alrededor tengo un aura asesina y siniestra._

_Slade y Trigón: N-nada._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso pensé. Allí tienes un ejemplo dragonazabache._

**Dragonazabache: Arella: lamento si te cause problemas con Brunito, pero yo no sabía que el ignoraba aun la existencia de Damián y eso me hizo enfurecer con el -.u**

_Arella: No hay problema, además tarde o temprano alguien tenía que decirle que tenía un hijo ¿No?_

**Dragonazabache: Batman: te quiero mi cubito de hielo y espero que me perdones por el mal rato que te hice pasar con Arella -.u**

_Batman: No hay problema._

**Dragonazabache: Ira de Raven: oye si esas interesada podemos pedirle a Damián consejos de como deshacernos de Terra, él es un experto, de hecho él es un ex-asesino no dudo que nos instruya bien -.n**

_Ira: Eso sería interesante. – sonrisa macabra._

**Dragonazabache: Raven: ¿le vas a pedir a Trigón que te entregue o se lo pedirás a Batman?**

_Raven: Bruno._

_Trigón: ¿Y por qué se lo vas a pedir a ese emo?_

_Raven: porque se ha comportado como un verdadero padre para Pigeon y para mí._

_Trigón: ya ni mi propia hija me valora._

_Raven: Ni tu tampoco así que no digas nada._

**Dragonazabache: Robín y Batman: no se alteren Darkness Rissing dijo en un mundo alterno, en este Damián los quiere mucho, aunque no lo demuestre mucho -_n, ¿verdad Damián?**

_Damián: No sé de qué estás hablando ¬/¬._

**Dragonazabache: Batman: Robín ya nos contó una de tus irresponsabilidades paternas , ahora es tu turno ¿alguna irresponsabilidad por parte de Robín? -.n**

_Robin: En no ordenar su habitación cuando se le ordene, decir PALABROTAS cuando se nos escapa un villano y no hacer sus tareas de Química._

**Dragonazabache: Robín: ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Batman murió en manos del Joker y no pudo conocer a su nieto(a)? (espero que no se haya desmayado porque solo era hipotéticamente hablando)**

_Robin: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? – se desmaya._

_Queen-Werempire: Alfred, Bruno, Star. Robin se desmayó._

**Dragonazabache: Queen-Werempire: aunque me divertí con las preguntas que colocaste con mi nombre, creo que me metiste en problemas con la cosa demoniaca, ahora me pregunto de tener una batalla fuego contra fuego (los titanes y demás también pueden opinar) ¿Quién creen que ganaría yo o el demonio de pacotilla?**

_Queen-Werempire: Tú le ganarías. Si intimidaste a Brunito y a Slade que son fríos, orgullosos y "valientes", de aseguro le ganaras a Trigón._

**56. Dragonlector: Trigón: ¿cuál fue tu reacción a la respuestas de esa mujeres?**

_Trigón: interesante, pero ninguna de ellas se comparan con Arella._

**Dragonlector: Trigón:¿si me enviaras los poderes que te pedí?**

_Trigón: Esta bien te lo has ganado. – le entrega los poderes. – Espero que estés satisfecho._

**Dragonlector: Queen: por casualidad ¿el hotel en el que te hospedaste estaba por alameda? Porque ahí tomo el camión después de la escuela**

_Queen-Werempire: La verdad es que no lo sé, no soy buena con las direcciones ˆ-ˆ'_

**59. angel: Inteligencia (Pigeon) veo que mostraste ser mucho más inteligente que**

_Inteligencia (Pigeon): Así es, si me disculpas iré a ver a Pigeon jugando al ajedrez con Raven._

_Raven: En ese caso felicidades!_

**angel: Ira. Quien es ese tal Glen Murakami? Y quién es ese alguien? Es tu dueña? Y de hecho quien te manda controlar a Pigeon?**

_Ira: Glen Murakami es el creador animado de Los Jóvenes Titanes. Si, ese alguien es mi dueña. Yo misma me auto demando a controlarla cuando quiera._

**angel: Rabia(Pigeon) tú también queres matar a Terra?**

_Rabia: Si y no sabes cuánto la odio por andar insultando a mi hermana ¬_¬#_

**angel: Inteligencia(Raven) como te sientes que tu hermanita menor te haya ganado? Al mostrar ser más lista que vos?**

_Inteligencia (Raven): Le tenía lastima así que la deje ganar._

_Felicidad (Raven): Inteligencia no seas mentirosa Pigeon Inteligente te gano como 24 veces._

_Conciencia (Pigeon): Así es, se consciente de que tu hermana te gano._

_Inteligencia (Raven): Aun no puedo creer lo astuta que fue mi hermana menor. -.-'_

**angel: Robin. Porque estas obsesionado con Slade?**

_Robin: No estoy obsesionado ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Aja si como no ¿Y qué me dices del artículo del periódico de esta mañana donde Slade sale con un nuevo artefacto para destruir Jump City?_

_Robin: E-es una pista._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo lo dudo._

**angel: Rebeldía y Lujuria ( Pigeon) porque molestan a su dueña. La han hecho enojar algún día?**

_Rebeldía: Aww, es que se ve linda cuando está enojada._

_Lujuria: Yo solamente la molesto para que me haga caso en tener a alguien a su lado y de paso perder su virginidad._

_Queen-Werempire: Ok ignoren lo último que dijo Lujuria._

_Lujuria: ¿Por qué? Si es algo importante para mí._

_Queen-Werempire: Continuemos con la siguiente pregunta._

**angel: Cy. Tú consideras a Raven y Starfire como hermanas menores. Porque?**

_Cyborg: Porque son menores que yo. Además yo nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas así que considero a las chicas como mis hermanitas, al igual que ellas también considero a Pigeon como una hermanita más._

**angel: Pigeon. Te imaginas a Raven inclinándose delante de la reina de Thilandel? Dime algún consejo que te haya dado Raven para controlar a Rebeldía y Lujuria. (jeje quiero saber) cuantos idiomas sabes? Sabes bailar? Que tipos de baile sabes? Te gustan las películas de terror?**

_Pigeon: No me lo imagino porque ella ya la ha hecho muchas veces al igual que los chicos también lo hicieron. Pues rae me ha aconsejado dos cosas; ignorarlas o amenazarlas con encerrarlas en lo más profundo de mi mente. Se hablar 43 idiomas. Y si, se bailar cualquier tipo de baile. La verdad no soy fanática de las películas de terror pero si me gusta verlas._

**angel: Rorek/malicur. (como se escriba) porque le rompiste el corazón a Raven? No te duele ver a Raven sufrir. O no te importa.**

_Rorak: La verdad desde el inicio no me importaba nada en lo absoluto eso de que le rompí el corazón a Raven… pero… ahora me arrepiento mucho de hacerlo… y más que ahora está comprometida con ese duende verde._

_Queen-Werempire: Wow, eso sí que fue inspirador. Pero como dice el dicho "Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_

**angel: Pigeon. Como es tu mente? Digo tiene algún paisaje o algo, o es como la de Raven una roca flotante en el medio de la nada? Sabes me encantaría que fueras experta en controlar emociones. Tú crees que algún día llegues a hacer así?**

_Pigeon: En mi mente hay un camino hecho de nubes, mientras que en todo su alrededor hay como unos templos tipo griego con hermosos arboles de cerezo blancos y rosados claros. A mí también me gustaría controlar mis emociones… en especial si es con Lujuria e Ira._

**angel: Ira e inteligencia(Pigeon) como es su habitación?**

_Ira: ¿Y para que quieres saberlo? ¬_¬_

_Pigeon: Ira no seas grosera._

_Ira: Argh, sabes yo mejor voy adiós._

_Inteligencia: Yo hablare por Ira. La habitación de Ira es completamente roja como el carmesí, tiene una cama con dosel color rojizo oscuro con velos rojos carmín y casi tienes cosas de torturas. MI habitación es completamente dorado, únicamente tengo una cama con dosel color amarillo con velos amarillo pastel y bueno aparte de que es mi habitación también es una enorme biblioteca._

**angel: Raven. A ti te enseñaron a cocinar? En el caso que no tú hermana te podrá enseñar. Porque si tu cuando tengas hijos que vas a hacer si no sabes cocinar.**

_Raven: ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Sabes Rae no sería mala idea de que tu hermanita te ensañara a cocinar, no quiero imaginarme la tortura que les pondrás a tus hijos de obligarlos a comer tus "recetas"_

_Raven: No tengo la culpa de que mi madre, me haya enseñado y que además ella tampoco no sepa cocinar ¬/¬_

_Arella: Raven Rachel Roth a mí no me metas en tus problemas ¬_¬#_

_Pigeon: Creo que ambas necesitan una clase de cocina. Que por supuesto yo les enseñare como cocinar. ˆ-ˆ_

**angel: Cy y CB. Que pensaron cuando feliz se rio del chiste que hizo CB. Y ustedes 2 no se pudieron fijar en las capas que traían las emociones y las actitudes?**

_Cyborg: pues yo me quede sacado de onda._

_Chico Bestia: Pues yo me puse como todo un triunfador de que por ALGUIEN se haya burlado de mis chistes._

_Cyborg: Bueno eso de fijarme en las capas de todas la Raven me quede confundido que hasta me pregunte si Raven tenía un guardarropa allí guardado._

_Chico Bestia: La verdad es que si me fije muy claramente los colores de las capas de las emociones de Raven._

**angel: CB porque le gritaste a tristeza? A mí me dio mucha lastima por ella. (estoy hablando del episodio de cuando entraron a la mente de Raven). Serian capases de entrar a la de Pigeon?**

_Chico Bestia: En ese momento no estaba pensando, aunque yo también me sentí mal cuando le grite. Y sobre al respecto de entrar a la mente de Pigeon no lo creo._

**83. RavenYaz: Starfire si Robin no existiera quien de los titanes o villanos te gustaría (no se vale decir ninguno)**

_Starfire: Umm… es que… eso jamás lo había pensado._

_Queen-Werempire: Ya mujer ambas sabemos que te gusto mucho Aqualad._

_Starfire: O/O_

_Robin Grrrrrr ¬_¬#_

**RavenYaz: Madame Rouge: Ahora que Trigón tiene ese aspecto, sería un candidato en tu lista?**

_Madame Rouge: No estaría nada mal. – mira a Trigón mientras lo mira picaronamente._

_Trigón: Queen sácame de este lio por favor._

_Queen-Werempire: Lo hare cuando YO lo quiera ˆ-ˆ_

**RavenYaz: Malchior: En todo el tiempo que pasaste con Raven nunca sentiste nada por ella?**

_Malchior: Ya que lo dices… si he pasado muchas cosas interesantes con esa titán tan sexy._

_Raven: O/O_

_Chic Bestia: Grrrr ¬_¬#_

**RavenYaz: Raven: Todavía sientes algo por Malchior (que CB no escuche la respuesta)**

_Raven: No la verdad no._

**RavenYaz: Terra deja a CB en paz...**

_Terra: Que no._

**RavenYaz: Blackfire, ya que odias tanto a tu hermana, intentarías quitarle a Robin?**

_Blackfire: Ya que lo dices, si quiero quitárselo ya que se puso muy bueno._

_Starfire: Grrrr… sobre mi cadáver hermana._

**RavenYaz: Star, que harías si tu hermana intenta quitarte a Robin?**

_Starfire: Te lo diré que voy a hacer… PRIMERO LA MATO ANTES DE QUE SE ACERQUE A MI NOVIO ROBIN._

_Robin: O.O'_

_Queen-Werempire: Tranquilo Robin no te espantes solamente son las hormonas del embarazo._

**RavenYaz: Amor y Alegría: Díganme que sienten cuando Chico Bestia besa a Raven? (que Raven no interfiera)**

_Amor: Se comporta como una colegiala enamorada._

_Raven: Eso no es cierto ¬/¬_

_Alegría: Jajajaja, ella comienza a cantar de la felicidad._

_Raven: CLARO QUE NO ¬/¬#_

_RavenYaz: Queen: Creo que hice demasiadas preguntas, sorry... quisiera hacer una más..._

_Queen-Werempire Ne, tú no te preocupes entre más preguntas mejor._

**RavenYaz: Queen: No comprendo bien lo de los personajes creados, por ejemplo el que pusiste en el principio... me lo podrías explicar?**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto que sí. Como ya lo habías visto en los otros capítulos estoy permitiendo que los personajes de los otros autores participen en este cuestionario para que sea más divertido el fic._

**99. NB: sus respuestas son muy buenas Queen-chan You: usted es una escritora increíble!**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicos._

**NB: pasando a las preguntas...**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante._

**NB- ¿Raven es cierto que si tú ves una película de terror la película se vuelve real?**

_Raven: En realidad simplemente es una ilusión. Pero en ese caso puede que si sea real._

**NB- ¿Trigón sabe que ay dos nuevos héroes muy poderosos que lo buscan para matarlo?**

_Trigón: Mira como tiemblo, haber ¿y quiénes son esos héroes "tan poderosos" que quieren destruirme?_

_Queen-Werempire: Uno será tu futuro yerno y el otro es su hermano gemelo. (oigan rimo XD)_

_Trigón: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE UNO DE ELLOS ES MI "YERNO"?_

_Queen-Werempire: Pues así como lo escuchas, uno quiere pretender a Pigeon._

_Trigón: YO LO MATO ANTES DE QUE SE ACERQUE A MI HIJA. SI DE POR SI NO TOLERO A ESE DUENDECILLO VERDE QUE RAVEN ESCOGIO COMO ESPOSO, ESTÉ SÚPER HEROÉ SERÁ PEOR QUE ÉL._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, Trigón no te me pongas celoso tarde o temprano tus hijas ya estarían casadas._

_Trigón: SOBRE MI CADÁVER, ANTES DE QUE ESO OCURRA CON MI HIJA PIGEON._

**You: mi turno... -¿Gnarr que pasaría si Kole tuviera novio?**

_Gnarr: Yo no entiende._

_Queen-Werempire: Que Kole ya tiene una pareja que le haga compañía en su vida._

_Gnarr: Yo matar a esa pareja._

**You- para el cerebro enlatado ¿Si eres tan listo porque no haces un traje robótico en lugar de tu lata?**

_Cerebro: Porque no quiero._

_Queen-Werempire: Cerebro flojo._

**You- Terra escuche que hay un chico interesado en usted...es un O'c que creamos...**

_Terra: ¿CÓMO? O/O_

_Queen-Werempire: Uf, esto si se va a poner bueno. Ya tienes dos admiradores Terra._

_Terra: CÁLLATE ¬/¬#_

**NB y You: todos merecen amor!**

_Queen-Werempire: Y concuerdo con ustedes. Por cierto NB con respecto a tu pregunta en el capítulo 18 en la pregunta 73, lo he pensado mucho y sí; acepto ser tu novia ˆ/ˆ_

**107. Ruki: Aqualad mejor conocido como Chico Leopardin: Jamás te dejaré de decir chico leopardin! así que te jodes! Karin: Ese vocabulario Ruki: Lo siento c:**

_Queen-Werempire: Umm… comencemos con la preguntas ˆ-ˆ'_

**Karin: Kid Flash qué opinas sobre que te hayan matado en Young Justice y te pongan como el más lento cuando en realidad eres el Flash más rápido de la historia de los Flash y que tiene más acceso a la Speed Force?**

_Kid Flash: ¿TODO ESO HICE? Vaya que soy genial :D_

**Ruki: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Robin, el de Young Justice es tu mejor traje, pero cuál es el traje que menos te gusta?**

_Robin: El que estoy usando._

_Queen-Werempire: Concuerdo con Robin, ya que su traje parece semáforo._

**Karin: A todos... que opinan sobre sus versiones de los comics? honestamente los prefiero a como son en la serie animada c:**

_Titanes y Villanos: Nosotros también nos gustan como nos dibujaron en versión animada._

**Ruki: Terra, has pensado en dejar ir a BB, después de todo el eligió a Rae?**

_Terra: Bueno ahora que tengo dos pretendientes si ya es libre._

_Queen-Werempire: ¡POR FIN LO ADMITIO! ¡ESTOY HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!_

**Karin: Quien es el mentor más irresponsable, Batman o Green Arrow?**

_Speedy: Flecha Verde_

_Robin: Aun sigo pensando que sigue siendo Bruno… pero… veo que ya se ha tomado muy enserio su responsabilidad así que concuerdo con Speedy. Flecha Verde es ahora el mentor más irresponsable._

**Ruki: Raven: te gustaría que te hicieran chibi y te pusiera orejas y rabo de conejo?**

_Raven: Si alguno intenta hacerlo no saben con quien se meten ¬_¬#_

**Karin: Les tengo una sorpresa a Robin y Kid Flash...**

_Robin/Kid Flash: ¿Cuál es?_

**Ruki: Les recomiendo un psicólogo porque los dejará traumados, se llama Jenny Álvarez Karin: Un día paseando por internet haciendo nada importante, viendo imágenes de Young Justice, vi una interesante imagen... KFxR! Que opinan? De seguro no les ha de gustar la idea**

_Robin/ Kid Flash: ESTAN COMPLETAMENTE LOCAS._

**Ruki: Cyborg, felicidades por tu boda con Bee, espero sean felices juntos**

_Cyborg: Muchas gracias, aunque me hubiera gustado que ustedes hubieran venido a la boda._

_Abeja: Pero pueden venir a la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia… es más… también a la despedida de soltera._

**Karin: Cuando es la despedida de soltera de Rae?**

_Queen-Werempire: En 1 semana. Y traigan videocámaras ya que la fiesta que armaremos será de lo máximo._

**Ruki: Alguien se había dado cuenta que algo que tienen en común Robin y Raven además de ser víctimas de Slade es que tienen nombres de pájaros?**

_Titanes, Villanos y Liga de la Justicia: Si ya lo sabíamos._

_Queen-Werempire: Hasta un ciego podía saberlo y un niño de kínder también._

**Karin: Porque los villanos se consideran a sí mismos fuertes si fueron vencidos por adolescentes?**

_Queen-Werempire: Porque son demasiados orgullosos y presumidos… bueno a excepción de Adonis ya que fue la mitad de sincero con la pregunta._

**Ruki: Me podrían contar los que tienen o tenían identidades secretas como se llamaban?**

_Titanes y Villanos: Eso es confidencial._

_Queen-Werempire: Búsquenlo en Wikipedia allí lo sabrán todo._

_Titanes y Villanos: QUEEN-WEREMPIRE._

_Queen-Werempire: Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta ¬_¬'_

**111. natis: esta pregunta va para los titanes originales, ustedes aceptarían en el equipo a una chica bromista, que se enoja con ciertas cosas, como que traduzcan su nombre, relajada, creativa, casi genio, desordenada quizá peor que chico bestia, que adora molestar a Robin, alegre pero no más que Starfire, le gustan un tanto los libros, a veces es un tanto fría... espero que digan que sí, aunque, da igual lo que respondan, depende de lo que digan les seguiré contando de ella**

_Titanes: Esta bien preséntanosla._

_Queen-Werempire: Concuerdo con ellos._

* * *

Woooow, llegue hasta las 111 preguntas en este capítulo un nuevo record he rompido. Sigan escribiendo sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire. **

* * *

Y bueno para todos aquellos que anduvieron esperando el día de la propuesta de Chico Bestia a Raven aquí les dejo este historia, que por cierto Raven me amenazo que si lo pusiera me mataría… pero… como a mí ya no me importa sus amenazas pues aquí se los dejo. Espero que les gusten.

**Una Propuesta Muy Original**

Normal's Pov:

4 años en el pasado Chico Bestia y Raven habían comenzado una relación de novios increíble para cualquiera, pero no demasiado a tus 18 años por lo menos debías de tener novia ¿verdad?…en fin lo importante de todo esto es que Chico Bestia solamente le dijo a Raven que si quería ser su novia así directamente sin romanticismo ni cursilerías, claro si quieres tener una novia como cierta titán gótica que no le gusta los detalles románticos o melosos tendrías que hacerlo a tu manera con tal de que no te estampen contra la pared o peor aún que no te lancen por la ventana.

Al parecer el llevar esta relación de más que amigos bajo notablemente de sus peleas –por parte de Raven– y de diversión –por parte de Chico Bestia– pero ahora las cosas ya eran muy diferentes, lo cual era buena señal para Chico Bestia y Raven, cuando ellos querían podían ser una pareja normal pero tarándose de ellos no podían ser normales en fin Raven nunca se quejaba de nada, eso le encantaba al titán verde, que ella no era una de esas novias extremadamente celosas que controlan cada uno de tus movimientos tampoco era de las que lloraba por cualquier tontería, no, Raven era la novia perfecta para él era la persona que había cambiado su mundo; gracias a ella el chico metamorfo volvió a sentirse querido y amado otra vez, pues tenía por novia a su mejor amiga.

En 4 años de relación te das cuenta de muchas cosas y Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que la pelivioleta, era la persona perfecta para pasar el resto de su vida con ella, así que se prepararía para pedirle matrimonio y esta vez quería hacerlo original y público ya tenía varias cosas a su favor: le había contado a sus amigos y por supuesto no olvidemos de La Patrulla Condenada, tenía el anillo de lo que alguna vez fue de su madre biológica con el cual le pediría matrimonio a la titán oscura y por sobretodo tuvo que pedir permiso a Arella –la madre de Raven–, a Bruno Díaz –que ahora era el padre adoptivo de Raven y de Pigeon–, y finalmente de su gemela Pigeon –quien por cierto todos sabemos que es su hermana menor –.

Claro Bruno lo sorprendió, tanto como a Arella y a Pigeon, dándole su aprobación; pues claro él quería ver a su hija adoptiva feliz… ese día 15 de Marzo le pediría matrimonio a Raven Rachel Roth, pero para eso pidió ayuda a sus mejores amigos. A todos los había citado en un restaurant todos pidieron su comida y una malteada el joven metamorfo pidió dos malteadas una de chocolate y otra de vainilla.

– ¿Y bien Chico Bestia para que nos querías a todos aquí? – pregunto algo curioso el chico maravilla.

– Pues hoy le voy a pedir a Raven que sea mi esposa.– dijo agachando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba a más no poder

Millones de comentarios salieron de la boca de todos sus amigos unos felicitándolo, otros opinando con los preparativos de boda, y etc…

– Se pueden calmar un poco por favor, esto es importante y necesito su ayuda. – hablo algo en serio el Chico Bestia.

–Claro ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Starfire.

– Pues quiero que…(les explica el plan)... ¿Entendieron? – pregunto el joven titán después de dar su explicación

– Si.-respondieron al unisonó sus amigos.

– A todo esto ¿Dónde está Raven? – pregunto Cyborg.

– Ah le envié un mensaje a Pigeon y Queen para que la distrajera, ya no deben de tardar.

– Ah elegiste a la persona correcta… Queen siempre llega tarde. – hablo burlonamente Kid Flash.

– Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras Flashy, recuerda que pasa cuando Queen se enoja y además cuando la insultan. – le dijo su novia Jinx.

– Ya solamente estoy jugando Jinx. – comento burlonamente el titán veloz.

Y ablando del rey de roma Pigeon, Queen y Raven llegaron –casi Kid Flash se le iba el alma cuando vio a la escritora mirando con curiosidad–, se acercaron a sus amigos, se saludaron y se sentaron. Chico Bestia levanto las dos malteadas que pidió y Raven tomo la de chocolate.

– Oigan ¿Hace mucho que no nos reuníamos así no creen? – hablo Pigeon muy contenta

– Tienes razón. – y con la misma felicidad que la pelivioleta menor le contesto Raven.

– Oigan y si jugamos un juego. – dijo de la nada Queen mientras miraba a sus compañeros con picardía.

– ¿Qué clase de juego? – pregunto la titán oscura, casi a ella no le gustaba mucho los juegos pero en este caso cuando observo a la escritora con aquella mirada retadora tuvo curiosidad.

– Haber… ya se el que se acabe al último su malteada paga la de los demás – termino de decir la morenita.

– Hecho…-dijo Raven.

Todos los demás asintieron y alistaron sus popotes…para empezar a sorber en cuanto alguien diera la salida

– Bien 1…2…3 YA. – anuncio Queen.

Todos empezaron a tomarse rápidamente su malteada.

–"Al diablo con el popote, no traigo dinero y quiero ganar esto a toda costa" – pensó la pelivioleta mayor, así que se deshizo del instrumento para sorber y llevo el vaso a su boca tomando su contenido rápidamente incluso se tragó los hielos dejando el vaso completamente vacío – GANE – grito victoriosa.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, en verdad que ella no quería perder, Chico Bestia agarro el vaso y lo observo detenidamente buscando algo y cuando no vio nada en él se desesperó puso el vaso boca abajo y lo empezó a golpear esperando que saliera algo y no salió nada. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al piso desmayado

– Jajajajajaja, ya no puedo más – dijeron al unísono Cyborg, Robin y Kid Flash riéndose fuertemente, se habían aguantado la risa; pero en el momento en que el titán metamorfo se desmayó. Estallaron en carcajadas al igual que todos los presentes.

– Gar. - su novia en lugar de reírse de él se agacho para ver qué rayos le pasaba, el muchacho reacciono y se puso de pie para volver a sentarse al lado de la chica gótica solo que con la mirada en blanco y aun anonado por el acontecimiento

– Jajajaja… Chico Bestia… jajaja… dile a mi hermana lo que paso… jajaja… me… jajaja… ay no puedo respirar… – dijo Pigeon mientras se agarraba su estómago, que ya le dolía de tanto reír

Pero el pobre del chico verde no reaccionaba…

– ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida la ojivioleta por qué rayos se reían todos

– Veras Raven. – hablo Jinx que ya había parado de reír, bueno solo un poco…- El día de hoy el tarado de Chico Bestia te iba a pedir matrimonio

La chica se quedó en shock

– Y Chico Bestia quería ser muy original – continuo Pigeon – Así que puso el anillo en tu malteada, hermanita.

– Era el anillo de su madre. – hablo Cyborg riéndose de la expresión del metamorfo.

– Jajajaja pero le fallaron los cálculos a este idiota jajajaja. – Kid Flash aún se reía a brillantes carcajadas junto con Jinx y Queen mientras Starfire solo negaba con la cabeza.

– Dejando las cosas más claras… te tragaste el anillo Raven, pfff jajajajaja.- se rio Queen y los otros continuaron riendo

En ese momento Chico Bestia reacciono y vio cómo su novia estaba completamente anonada.

– Rae. – hablo el chico verde pasando su mano por la cara de la titán oscura para ver si reaccionaba

**PUMM** (no tengo presupuesto para efectos especiales)

Raven le dio un golpe directo en la cara a Chico Bestia

– Imbécil nunca has sido original en nada y mucho menos romántico y cuando se te ocurre serlo te sale todo mal. – la Roth mayor ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas y todos lo notaron así que dejaron de reírse. – No puedo creer que el que se suponía que sería uno de los días más felices de mi vida acabaría así. – empezó a llorar. – Maldición Chico Bestia me trague el anillo de tu madre.

– Raven. – Chico Bestia abraso fuertemente a la chica y ella correspondió. – No te preocupes.

Un ratito después…

La pareja titán se encontraban en la enfermería de la Torre Titán, obviamente no iría una clínica ya que todos los médicos y enfermeras se reirían a más no poder y con las risas de sus amigos fue más que suficiente, claro y también para que los paparazis no se enteraran del tremendo ridículo que hicieron ambos chicos. Cyborg le hizo unas radiografías a la chica y efectivamente allí estaba el anillo de la mamá de Chico Bestia, que posiblemente ahora podría ser de Raven; en ese momento la titán gótica se sintió muy mal…pero… Chico Bestia sabe cómo subirle el ánimo. Así que cuando el mitad androide los dejo solos puso su plan en marcha, tomo una de las radiografías donde se veía claramente el anillo se puso de rodillas frente a Raven y dijo

– Raven Rachel Roth, sé que esta no es la manera correcta de pedir matrimonio no es lo normal en el mundo… pero nosotros no somos normales. – puso una gran sonrisa. – Haz que el día de hoy… con esta radiografía te pido que seas la dueña de mis quincenas, el sol de mi mundo, la sonrisa que vea por las mañanas y la persona que le traiga felicidad a mi vida… Raven Rachel Roth ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

– Idiota…-la chica sonrió. - Claro que sí.

Después de eso el tan esperado beso llego; el primer beso de compromiso. De lo que no se dieron cuenta nuestros protagonistas es que los chicos, Bruno, Arella y La Patrulla Condenada se acercaron a ver la escena y cuando nuestros muchachos se separaron empezaron a aplaudir…

Después de todo Chico Bestia si es muy original…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ustedes tienen la opinión. Este fic va dedicado a todos los fans del BBRae, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

**Atte.: Nuevamente Queen-Werempire.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus preguntas me alegro de que les esté gustando el fic.

Aquí les dejo otro personaje más, le pertenece a **pokemongraymaster:**

**Nombre: Shadow.**

**Nombre encubierto (no es humano es un ghosrilian): James Falcon.**

**Nombre real: Orlo'nion.**

**Habilidades: súper fuerza, capacidad de leer mentes a través de las sombras de los demás, usar su sombra como arma letal en forma de armas gigantes o manos extendibles.**

**Debilidades: la única es una debilidad muy sensible los choques eléctricos pero tiene un traje de un material futurista no conocido por Cyborg o Gizmo que se repara por sí mismo que lo protegen de cargas eléctricas no ofensivas.**

**Apariencia: traje de color negro, pelo azabache estilo súper saiyan descubierto, casco que deja descubierto su pelo y con una máscara con una v invertida para ver.**

**Armas: una pistola capaz de duplicarse y transformarse en otras armas de fuego laser que noquean con cada disparo recibido y un saber (estilo megaman zero) que toma formas de otras espadas (katanas, grandes espadas, etc.) pero su forma favorita es la normal.**

**Hobbies: golpear gravemente a pervertidos(ahora si Slade y Adonis), molestar a los titanes, insultar a los tontos e imbéciles, interrumpir en preguntas cuando lo tratan de insultar y tocar la ocarina.**

**Papel: héroe.**

**Padres: no tiene porque ghosrilia hace tiempo fue destruida.**

**Personalidad: carismática pero fácil de enojar le gusta burlarse de tontos o idiotas con la palabra imbécil.**

**Historia: lo hare en un próximo fic pero por ahora solo di que es un viajero interdimensional proveniente del universo Marvel.**

**Amor: nadie pero es muy amigo de todos excepto de sus enemigos.**

**Edad:16.**

Bueno les quito su tiempo, que disfruten de su lectura ;D

* * *

**1. Dragon Oscuro: Que tal? Soy el Dragón Oscuro, un aspirante a escritor y aunque en lo personal prefiero a la pareja Robin y Raven, quien es mi personaje favorito, me parece interesante y divertida preguntarles algo, yo tengo algunas preguntas, en si la mayoría son para Robin, así que primero le preguntare a él**

_Queen-Werempire: Bienvenido seas y adelante. ˆ-ˆ – le muestro una sonrisa amistosa._

**Dragon Oscuro: Debo decir que soy un gran admirador tuyo y de tu gran mentor, Batman y siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que te decidieras por el camino del héroe solitario?**

_Robin: Wow, no sabía que Batman había tenido un mentor… y volviendo a tu pregunta: Porque no se lo dices a Bruno, ya que él es el único que sabe lo que paso con vida de héroe solitario ¬_¬#_

**Dragon Oscuro: ¿Qué se siente ser el líder de tu propio equipo y en un sentido, el fundador?**

_Robin: Se siente, aunque la verdad es algo complicado estar al tanto de mis compañeros._

_Queen-Werempire: Ja, yo lo dudo._

_Cyborg/Chico Bestia: Concordamos con Queen._

**Dragon Oscuro: ¿Cómo te sientes con el gran nivel que has alcanzado como héroe desde que dejaste a Batman?**

_Robin: Me siento superior a él._

**Dragon Oscuro: Durante el tiempo que fuiste aprendiz de Slade ¿Crees que eso te sirvió de algo, es decir, te dejo alguna experiencia?**

_Robin: Pues si he aprendido algo, que nunca confié en las amenazas de un psicópata._

**Dragon Oscuro: ¿Podrías conseguirme el autógrafo de Batman?**

_Robin: Si._

**Para Cyborg**

**Dragon Oscuro: Como amante de la tecnología ¿Cuál dirías que es tu mayor logro, el auto T o vencer a chico bestia cada vez que juegan videojuegos?**

_Cyborg: Las dos cosas._

**Para Raven**

**Dragon Oscuro: Eres mi personaje favorito de toda la serie, además de Robin claro, debo decir que fue admirable como te opusiste a Trigón al final, pero me gustaría saber, en el último momento de la confrontación con Trigón ¿Cuál dirías que fue tu mayor impulso finalmente rebelarte ante Trigón y derrotarlo?**

_Raven: Pues con el apoyo de mis amigos, que son mi familia._

**Dragon Oscuro: ¿Cómo te hizo sentir el papel de madre cuando Robin te pidió cuidar a los tres pequeños súper poderosos de la hermandad del mal?**

_Raven: Umm… al principio me fue difícil pero poco a poco comencé a entender más a los niños. Y bueno tambien a quererlos._

**10. Iam-in-nevermore: A mi también me gusta Bones, Once Upon a Time y Criminal Minds ( mentes criminales) cuales son su personajes favoritos?**

_Queen-Werempire: Mis personajes favoritos son: La Dra. Brennan Temperance (Bones), Emma (Once Upon a Time) y Derek Morgan (Mentes Criminales)_

**Iam-in-nevermore: Raven alguna vez te has emborrachado y si no, lo harías en tu despedida de soltera?**

_Raven: No nunca he estado borracha y ni siquiera pienso hacerlo._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Queen-Werempire, que estas estudiando, o en qué grado vas?**

Queen-Werempire: Bueno quiero estudiar Pedagogía y apenas voy en la preparatoria.

**Iam-in-nevermore: A los titanes, si fueran a la universidad, que carreras estudiarían?**

_Robin: Lic. En Medicina._

_Starfire: Maestra de Jardín de Niños._

_Cyborg: Lic. En Informática Administrativa._

_Chico Bestia: Creador de Comics._

_Raven: Lic. En Derecho._

_Pigeon: Lic. En Música._

_Queen-Werempire: Lic. En Pedagogía._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Les muestro a sus hijos en el comic :) /gallery/?offset=240**

_Robin: Umm… la verdad no se ve nada._

_Cyborg: ¿Podrías intentarlo de nuevo?_

_Queen-Werempire: Tomate tu tiempo si quieres._

**Iam-in-nevermore: Abeja y Cyborg, felicidades!**

_Cyborg y Abeja: Muchas gracias._

**16. NB: yo-yo-yo… You: te pasa por pasarte molestándome con ravencb24 NB: sabes... no sé de qué me quejo… a ¿Queen-Werempire te gustaría ir conmigo a la boda de chico bestia y rae?**

_Queen-Werempire: Me encantaría ˆ-ˆ_

_Cyborg: bien al menos ya tenemos otra parejita más en este fic._

_Starfire: *Sniff* *Sniff* Nuestra amiga Queen ya está creciendo ; - ;_

**You: esta debe ser la pregunta más importante para mí cuñada después de tantas otras...HA! y Cálafar quiere preguntarle algo a Trigón...**

_Trigón: ¿Quién ese Cálafar?_

_Queen-Werempire: Muy pronto lo sabrás ten paciencia Trigón ˆ-ˆ_

**Cálafar: ¿Señor Trigón me gustaría tener una conversación con usted...? (con voz súper seria)**

_Trigón: ¿Quién es este tipejo cara de niño bonito?_

_Queen-Werempire: Él es Cálafar. Y Trigón por favor más respetos ¿Quieres? ˆ-ˆ#_

_Trigón: Si, si como sea. Veamos qué rayos quiere hablarme este niño_

**NB: huy...que serio Cálafar...¿Star que cosas le gustan a Queen-chan?**

_Starfire: Pues a Queen le gusta mucho leer, ir a la playa a colectar conchas para hacer collares, a la pista de patinaje de hielo, que le regalen flores (y más si son orquídeas y flores de cerezo que son sus favoritas), que le dediquen una serenata o un poema y una de sus favoritas un paseo por el parque y comer helado de chocolate._

**You: Knarr... por favor no mates a mi O'c...**

_Queen-Werempire: Tranquilo You, Kole ya tranquilizo a Knarr así que él NO podrá hacerle daño a tu personaje._

**21. angel: Pigeon. Tu si eres princesa al igual que tu hermana. Porque no me dijiste?**

_Pigeon: Bueno… la verdad es que mi madre siempre nos ha dicho a Rae y a mí que somos sus princesas ˆ-ˆ, por eso no significa que lo seamos de verdad ˆ-ˆ'_

**angel: Inteligencia (Raven) vaya si tenía razón cuando dijiste que te ibas a poner celosa si tu hermana te ganaba. Parece que Pigeon no es tan inocente como creen. Bueno tendrás que acostumbrarte querida a que es más lista.**

_Inteligencia: Ni me lo recuerdes por favor ¬_¬#_

**angel: Alegría (Pigeon) te ríes de los chistes de chico bestia? Porque tu hermana sí.**

_Alegría: Si ˆ-ˆ, aunque me rio más cuando Chico Bestia le hecha piropos a mi hermanita._

**angel: Cálafar. Ya te encontraste con Pigeon? La amas?**

_Cálafar: por desgracia no he tenido el placer de conocerla...pero el señorito Gizmo dice que me la presentara pronto._

_Gizmo: ¿Qué y desde cuando te dije yo eso?_

_Cálafar: Desde que accidentalmente tire tus cosas._

_Gizmo: Oh, s-si ya me acuerdo. – con una voz nerviosa._

**angel: Pigeon. Lujuria es muy traviesa no? Por la forma que te habla deduzco que no te respeta. No es así?**

_Pigeon: Afirmativamente lo es angel. Lujuria es demasiado "traviesa" y además nunca me respeta cuando le digo que "NO" quiero hacer ese tipo de "cosas" que ella quiere "hacer" ¬3¬_

**Angel: En el caso que en el comentario anterior haya puesto inteligencia Pigeon no es así es inteligencia Raven, me quedan otras preguntas.**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante con tus preguntas._

**Angel: ira (Raven) no aprendiste? Dijiste que cuando controlaste a Pigeon casi te borra de tu existencia, controlarla no es una buena idea, Recuerda los poderes que tiene!**

_Ira: Si ya me di cuenta de eso, no es más que una presumida. ¬_¬_

**Angel: Pigeon. Me encantaría tener tus poderes. Sería divertido!**

_Pigeon: Enserio, vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo como eso. Porque… todos los habitantes del reino e incluyendo la Reina me dicen que para una persona con ese gran poder podría hacer un gran caos._

**28. Dragonazabache: Damián: ¿Qué pasaría si Slade harto de que Robín no quiera ser su aprendiz decide matarlo?, ¿harías algo al respecto?**

_Damián: Si se atreve a dañar a alguno de mis hermanos ese canalla de psicópata asesino le hare pagar de lo peor. – con una voz asesina y de ultratumba._

**Dragonazabache: para todos los TITANES, Batman y Damián: esto se me ha ido ocurriendo y quise sacarlo a ver que opinaban ¿no les da curiosidad conocer a las emociones de Robín? y de ser así Raven ¿crearías un espejo para entrar en su mente?, Robín no puede opinar**

_Todos (a excepción de Robin): Si._

_Raven: Por supuesto que le haría un espejo ya que lo necesitaría de mucha ayuda._

**Dragonazabache: Robin: ¿no sientes raro que Damián te llame Grayson o estúpido?**

_Robin: La verdad con eso de que llame Grayson no tiene nada de malo… pero que me llame estúpido eso es otra cosa que realmente me molesta ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Para los villanos: ¿Qué instrumentos saben tocar? y si cuentan los de tortura**

_Slade: Piano._

_Madame Rouge: Cello._

_Minina: La voz. Mi papi dice que tengo una voz de Angel. (Queen-Werempire: Yo lo dudo)_

_Adonis: La Guitarra Acústica._

_Mad Mod: Piano._

_Jumbo Mambo: La Trompeta._

_Red X: La Guitarra Eléctrica._

_Johnny Rancid: La Guitarra Eléctrica._

_Punk Rocket: Guitarra Eléctrica._

_Rorak: La Flauta._

_Ojo: La Guitarra Acústica._

**Dragonazabache: Speedy: ¿Cómo que arquero famoso te gustaría llegar a ser?**

_Speedy: Como Robin Hood._

**Dragonazabache: Chico Bestia: ¿Has tratado de buscar chistes Mexicanos ? capas y te funcionan más que los que cuentas y de una vez ases reír a Raven**

_Chico Bestia: No sería mala idea._

_Queen-Werempire: Espero que no sean racistas Chico Bestia porque recuerda que SOY MEXICANA ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Batman: ¿Qué es lo más difícil de ser padre y héroe?**

_Batman: En no tener tiempo de sí mismo -.-'_

**Dragonazabache: Alfred: ¿Cómo has notado la relación de Robín y Damián?**

_Alfred: Bien, aunque algo competitivo._

**43. RavenYaz: Raven: Que paso con el famoso anillo, luego?**

_Raven: Créeme no querrás saberlo ¬/¬_

**RavenYaz: CB! si serás tarado... pero aun así te quiero, eres una ternura :3**

_Chico bestia: Si aunque tengo que decirles a todos aquellos que quieran ser originales que tengan mucha precaución en dejar el anillo en alguna comida o bebida._

**RavenYaz: Trigón qué opinas de Madame Rouge?**

_Trigón: No me gusta ¬_¬_

**RavenYaz: Queen: a la despedida de Raven ira algún stripper?**

_Queen-Werempire: Como dice el dicho "Que comen que adivinan"_

**RavenYaz: Pigeon: a cuál de los titanes o villanos consideras más guapo?**

_Pigeon: Umm… etto… creo que Red X._

**RavenYaz: Slade no te parece que el hijo o hija de Robin y Star sería un buen aprendiz?**

_Slade: No sería mala idea._

_Robin: ALEJATE DE MI MUJER Y DE MI HIJA VIEJO DEPRABADO PSICOPATA._

**RavenYaz: Robin: misma pregunta que a Star... Si Star no existiera cual titán o villana te gustaría ( no evadas)**

_Robin: Pienso que Pigeon._

_Pigeon: O/O_

_Cálafar: Grrrrr ¬_¬#_

**RavenYaz: Cy: Que paso con Sarasim, si, aquella mujer que conociste cuando viajaste al pasado...? (Abeja no lo mates)**

_Abeja: Cyborg ¿Quién esa Sarasim? ¬_¬# – con voz tétrica y asesina._

_Queen-Werempire: Cy, yo que tú le correría como alma que se lleva el diablo._

_Cyborg: Concuerdo lo mismo._

_*se va como alma que se lleva el diablo*_

_Abeja: VICTOR "CYBORG" STONE REGRESA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE._

_Queen-Werempire: Continuemos con las siguientes preguntas._

**RavenYaz: Star: ya revisaron el sexo del bebe? como que se les hace tarde...**

_Starfire: Si ya fuimos con el doctor y nos dijo que va a hacer niña. Eso quiere decir que… amiga Queen vas a hacer la madrina._

_*PUM*_

_Starfire: AMIGA QUEEN. AMIGOS, QUEEN SE DESMAYO._

_Robin: Vaya es la primera vez que Queen se desmaya en todo este largo fic._

**RavenYaz: Raven: cuál es el motivo de tu boda?**

_Raven: Porque todo el mundo y los fans me abrieron los ojos y bueno ahí lo tienes._

**RavenYaz: CB... que sientes al saber que Terra ya te va a dejar en paz?**

_Chico Bestia: LIBRE AL FIN._

**RavenYaz: Malchior: te crees capaz de reconquistar a Raven... ( mmm... bueno yo no lo creo) lol XD**

_Malchior: Si la verdad si, y bueno si no se puede entonces tal vez si pueda hacerlo con su hermana. Ya que las dos son como la misma gota… aunque la verdad Pigeon es tan pura e inocente._

**RavenYaz: CB: qué harías si Malchior te trata de quitar a Raven a tan poco tiempo de su boda...**

_Chico Bestia: No sabe con quién se mete el dragoncito ¬_¬#_

**RavenYaz: Raven: lamento la forma en que CB te propuso matrimonio... (contengo mi risa)... Pero tienes que admitir que no todas las personas tienen una anécdota que contar tan original... Además CB es el más tierno :3.**

_Raven: Ni me lo recuerdes que fue realmente embarazoso. ¬/¬_

**RavenYaz: Queen... Pigeon es un gran personaje... Felicitaciones por tu gran imaginación :)!**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias, te agradezco mucho eso de mi personaje ˆ-ˆ_

**61. Fai: Mi única pregunta es... como llegaron todos ahí y en donde se supone que están?**

_Queen-Werempire: Bueno desde el principio éramos pocos así que les ofrecí mi casa para que comenzáramos con la sesión… pero… luego de que involucre más y más personajes de los lectores mis padres los tuvo que sacar a patadas porque ya no cabíamos. Así que tuve que rentar una enorme casa para hacer otra vez la sesión._

**Fai: Ahora yo también hare mi OC, ya que todos lo hacen, porque no**

_Queen-Werempire: Adelante._

**63. Darkness Rissing: hay que admitir que a pesar de toda esa demoníaca actitud Trigón es un padre en el fondo dispuesto a proteger a sus hijas.**

_Queen-Werempire: Concuerdo contigo._

**Darkness Rissing: Trigón: Hey diablo...creo que deberías reconsiderar tu opinión sobre los prometidos de tus hijas digo una tiene la atención de (probablemente) el único mortal que admite abiertamente que te quiere partir por la mitad mientras que la otra va a casarse con (literalmente) el señor de las bestias… ¿no crees que eso es de respetarse?**

_Trigón: "Respetarse" mis polainas pueda que deje que ese parasito verdoso se case con Raven. Pero eso de PERMITIR al otro mequetrefe ese de CASARSE con MI hija Pigeon NO LO PERMITIRÉ._

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Y eso de qué no dejaras a Pigeon casarse?_

_Trigón: Porque Pigeon se parece muchísimo a mi ex-mujer -.-'_

**Darkness Rissing: Trigón: ahora que puedes adoptar una forma humana ¿planeas colarte en la boda de Raven? digo sé que no lo quieres admitir pero estoy seguro que tú quieres estar presente en uno de los días más importantes de tu hija.**

_Trigón: Pues sí, aunque me de tanta cólera de que haya escogido a un parasito como pareja habiendo tantos "muchachos" que quisieron tomar su mano, ella simplemente los rechazo por ese duende._

**Darkness Rissing: Slade: hay algo que me he preguntado ¿Dónde te encontrabas mientras que los titanes y todos los villanos combatían en la base de Cerebro?**

_Slade: Ah, me dieron unas vacaciones a Hawái._

**Darkness Rissing: Pantha, Jericho, Heraldo, Más y menos: después de ser comandados por chico bestia en la batalla contra cerebro y compañía ¿consideran que el héroe verde es un buen líder?**

_Todos: Si sería un excelente líder._

**Darkness Rissing: Arella: ¿ya has entrado en la baticueva? si la respuesta anterior fue si entonces dime ¿Qué opinas de la base de Batman? ¿le cambiarías algo o está bien así? si la respuesta fue no entonces… Bruno ¿Cuándo planeas mostrarle tu santuario a tu prometida?**

_Arella: Si la verdad es que él me enseño la baticueva. Y no, no lo cambiaría por nada ˆ-ˆ._

**69. sweet vampire angel: Para Cálafar: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? y ¿Por qué?, si tuvieras a Pigeon enfrente de ti ¿Qué le dirías?**

_Cálafar: la paloma porque me recuerdan a Pigeon. HE..BUENO...YO...HE...e-e-es u-u-n pla-pla-cer_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Tálor: Si tuvieras enfrente de ti a Kole ¿Qué le dirías?**

_Tálor: a diferencia de mi hermanito yo tengo buen uso de la palabra con las damas, yo diría: como se encuentra esta mañana señorita Kole. debo decirle que hoy se está más hermosa que de costumbre. le gustaría salir a caminar conmigo_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon: ¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención de un chico? ¿Y cómo te imaginas tu primera cita?**

_Pigeon: Lo que me llama la atención de un chico es su carácter. Mi primera cita seria… un paseo en el jardín del palacio (si es que estoy en Thilandel) o que me inviten a comer un helado de fresa._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Raven y Chico Bestia: ¿Qué tema será su boda?**

_Chico Bestia: Nuestro tema será "Sueños de Una Noche de Verano"_

_Raven: Queen nos ayudó con la idea y nos gustó._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Speedy: Nunca has pensado en pedirle a Cheshire que fuera tu novia?**

_Speedy: Eh?... umm… la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió O/O_

**sweet vampire angel: Para Cheshire: ¿Qué piensas de Speedy? ¿Alguna vez ha pensado o has soñado que te pediría ser su novia?**

_Cheshire: Que pienso de él… pues tiene carita el niño… y no eso de tener alguna relación amorosa jamás lo he pensado ¬/¬._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Terra: Ya que dejaste en libertad a CB ¿Cómo te sientes en estos momentos?**

_Terra: Confundida._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Aqualad: ¿Cómo son las bodas en Atlántida?**

_Aqualad: Son muy diferentes a la de los terrestres. Los novios deben de estar separados hasta que el día del evento dé inicio._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Kid Flash: ¿Ya le pediste a Jinx que se casara contigo?**

_Kid Flash: No todavía._

**sweet vampire angel: Para Queen-chan: No sabía que fueras tan atrevida en decirle a ese tal NB que fuera tu novio. Al grano ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué si o que no?**

_Queen-Werempire: Umm… bueno como lo dije en la pregunta del capítulo anterior él fue quien me lo dijo. Y su respuesta fue "si". ˆ-ˆ_

**79. Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno, dime las primeras cinco cosas que te fijas en una mujer.**

_Batman: 1.) Sus ojos. 2.) Su sonrisa. 3.) Su persona 4.) Su autoestima. Y mi favorita 5.) Solamente si la mujer se trata de Mi Angela (Arella)_

_Queen/Pigeon: Ay que romántico *0*_

_Pigeon: Mamá que suerte tienes de encontrar a alguien como papá._

_Arella: Si ˆ/ˆ_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Slade y Trigon, olvidense de mi Angelita es mía y yo solo le permito estar con mi Bruno!**

_Slade/Trigon: Y si no queremos hacerlo._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo que ustedes le haria caso, enserio créanme no querrán meterse con ella. ˆ-ˆ_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Trigon, oye siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre como fue tu encuentro con mi Arella. Ella es de Bruno, pero me gustaría saber cómo fue que... bueno... ustedes "chaca chaca" para hacer a Raven.**

_Trigon: Bueno todo comenzo cuando Angelita estaba en la prepa, yo estaba acechando a un alma inocente, y fue alli cuando la vi. Portando aquel uniforme de colegiala (Queen-Werempire: pervertido ¬_¬). Fue alli cuando me interese en la inocencia de Arellita._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno y Angela! Sus personajes favoritos de Scooby Doo! (Justo que empezó en su época)**

_Batman: El perro._

_Arella: Scooby._

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Azar, tu sexualidad? (XDDDDDDD)**

_Azar: Eso no se pregunta niña. – le da un bastonazo en la cabeza._

_Queen-Werempire: Azar eso no se hace, Speisla ¿Estás bien? O.O_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno, tengo una idea para ti! Llévate a Ángela a la baticueva y oficialmente pídele matrimonio. Y si ya lo hiciste hazlo de nuevo, vago**

_Batman: Bueno ya se lo habia propuesto en la baticueva._

_Queen-Werempire: Si y la verdad es que lo grabe todo._

_Batman: ¿QUÉEEEEEE?_

_Queen-Werempire: Por cierto si quieren ver el "video" escriban muchas preguntas._

_Batman: Eso si que no lo voy apermitir es mi vida privada._

_Queen-Werempire: Arella ya me dio su permiso._

_Batman: O.O_

**Hey Bruno, cuando eras adolescente, no tuviste nunca un sueño "hormonal" con el dulce angelito que es tu ahora novia? A mi me daría frustración estar tanto tiempo en friendzone, dame tu secreto para salir de la friendzone!**

_Batman: Para salir del frienzone solamente dile a la persona que amas lo que sientes y ya. Y en cuanto eso del "sueño" ES MI VIDA PRIVADA._

_Queen-Werempire: Eso significa que si lo tuviste O/O_

_Arella: O/O_

_Pigeon: ¿Qué tuvo papá, mamá?_

_Arella: N-nada hija. Sigamos con la siguiente pregunta por favor._

_Raven: Agradece que Pigeon es demasiado inocente Bruno._

_Pigeon: ¿?_

**Speisla Cartoon Cartoon: Bruno y Ángela, por qué siempre estuvieron en la friendzone de pequeños si se querían mutuamente? -_-**

_Batman: Porque aun eramos jóvenes._

_Arella: Mentiroso, la verdad es que Brunito era tan timido de decirme que me queria ˆ-ˆ_

_Batman: Por favor no lo cuentes Angela -/-_

* * *

Bueno esas fueron las preguntas de hoy espero que se hayan divertido con el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus preguntas.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Las Preguntas de Los Jóvenes Titanes**

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo con nuevas preguntas y respuestas. Espero que se estén divirtiendo mis queridos lectores.

Aquí les dejo la información del personaje de **Bloody Rose Madness:**

**Nombre: Cass Neigel**

**Nombre humano: Cass Kuroyuki**

**Alias: Dark Snow**

**Edad: 18**

**Apariencia: Cabello negro largo hasta la cadera liso con unos caireles en las puntas y un fleco que le tapa su ojo derecho (el cual es blanco), el ojo izquierdo es azul claro, casi llegando a blanco, tez blanca como la nieve y en el centro de su estómago tiene un cristal blanco con un tatuaje a su alrededor de un ave fénix pero blanco que puede ocultar de la vista de los demás**

**Vestimenta: Un top negro con un bordes blancos que con unos tirantes negros en la espalda lo conectan con una falda negra, unas botas negras y un cinturón blanco con el símbolo de una calavera en el centro y en los costados guarda un par de dagas negras**

**Poderes: Puede crear y manejar nieve, además de sus derivados como el hielo y el agua, puede volar su tatuaje es un sello para el diamante que guarda sus verdaderos poderes. Si el fénix se borra, el diamante se torna de color negro y se rompe, su cabello se vuelve blanco, sus ojos brillan blancos y la nieve se vuelve negra y tóxica. Usa de armas dos dagas negras que tienen el mismo poder de su nieve negra. Tiene una gran fuerza**

**Habilidades: Es buena en cuanto estrategias y acertijos**

**Actitud: Normalmente es fría pero cuando toma confianza es amable aunque su voz sigue siendo fría. En cuanto a batalla es seria y piensa muy bien en lo que tiene que hacer. Es buena en cuanto estrategias y acertijos. También es fuerte en batalla física**

**Padres: No se sabe nada de su padre, pero su madre es la Reina de las Nieves**

**Amor Platónico: Robin**

**Historia: Ella vivía en un planeta llamado Neige. A la edad de seis años descubrió sus poderes de la nieve negra. A los siete años cuando jugaba con su mejor amigo de la infancia T'hur en las montañas altas, unos caza recompensas querían matar a Cass porque les habían pagado, pero T'hur la protegió de los ataques terminando el muerto, lo que provoco que Cass liberará todos sus poderes y matará a los hombres sin misericordia. Su madre que iba a recogerlos vio a Cass matando a los hombres y luego vio el cadáver de T'hur. Se acercó a Cass y la detuvo colocándole un diamante en el centro y sellándolo. Se llevó a Cass y el cadáver de T'hur.**

**Hasta los diez años Cass se mantuvo bajo entrenamiento. A los once años escapó del palacio ya que no la dejaban salir a nada. Permaneció sin lugar a donde vivir hasta que a los trece años descubrió sobre el planeta Tierra. Con una nave que robo a unas personas fue a la Tierra llegando a Japón y permaneció viajando curiosa a lo que hacía la gente. Aprendió rápidamente el japonés.**

**A los 16 años se volvió una heroína al ver a los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia ayudando a la gente y le pareció algo interesante que experimentar. Viajo a U.S.A en busca de la Liga de la Justicia. Quien conoció primero y la única que ha conocido fue Wonderwoman. La acepto y le dio un nombre que usar en la tierra que es Cass Kuroyuki. Aprendió rápido el inglés. Opto por el nombre de súper heroína Dark Snow por su poder y apariencia. Se unió a los Teen Titans después de la batalla de Brotherhood of Evil**

Bien no les quito su tiempo, disfruten de su lectura ;D

* * *

**1. Ravenjaal: Batman y Raven y Pigeon como es su relación Padre-hijas?**

_Batman: Bien._

_Raven: Pasable._

_Pigeon: Maravilloso ˆ-ˆ_

**Ravenjaal: Queen te felicito con tu fic realmente es muy bueno, algunos no tienen el valor para escribir fics así _.**

_Queen-Werempire: Jejejeje, muchas gracias. Pues la verdad como no había ningún fic de preguntas en "Los Jóvenes Titanes" pues pensé en crear uno._

**Ravenjaal: CB que ibas a hacer en el momento que Raven te abrazo después de lo de Rorek, ya Cy interrumpió el momento?**

_Chico Bestia: Pues decirle lo que yo sentía_

_Raven: O/O_

**Ravenjaal: YEY Slade me odia, que bueno, pero no seas malagradecido al menos tienes el pie de Obama personalmente marcado en el estómago (hasta el me firmo XDD)**

_Slade: ¬_¬#_

**Ravenjaal: Otra para Slade, si tienes la máscara las 24hrs del día debes tener un bajo a boca horrible.**

_Slade: Grrrrr, mira nada más no te contesto feo porque Queen me lo prohíbo ¬_¬_

_Queen-Werempire: Y Espero que así sea Slade ˆ-ˆ_

**Ravenjaal: Arella estoy pensando hacer un fic sobre la relación Padre-hija de Raven y Bruno qué opinas?**

_Arella: Es una excelente idea *0*_

**7. Dragonlector: Titanes:¿no creen que deberían perdonar a Terra? sé que cometió errores, pero los salvo después, además no es la única que cometió errores; Robin tú fuiste aprendiz de Slade, fuiste Red-X y en vez de destruir el traje solo lo guardaste y lo lograron robar, Starfire tú te ocultabas de los demás por tu transformación y te fuiste del planeta y ellos fueron a buscarte y tuvieron que enfrentar a plantas carnívoras alienígenas y a una araña alienígena e hiciste enfurecer y llenar de celos a Robin cuando te ibas a "casar", Cyborg cuando estuviste en el instituto HIVE y te enfrentaste a tu doble robot, lo destruiste de forma despiadada y casi atacas a tus amigos, y los preocupaste cuando no les hiciste caso de que te recargaras y tuvieron que enfrentar a un ejército de robots asesinos, Raven tu cuando no aceptabas tener miedo casi causas que perdieras a tus amigos, liberaste a un dragón que planeaba destruirlo todo y por ocultar lo de la profecía casi causas "el fin del mundo", y Chico Bestia cuando te convertías en "la bestia" fuiste agresivo con todos, en fin todos cometieron errores y luego se perdonaron por todo, entonces ¿Por qué no perdonan a Terra? Denme una explicación de por qué no perdonarla, si es que tienen una**

_Queen-Werempire: Creo que ellos ya no te podrán responder. – miro con pena a los chicos que estaban en un rincón con aura negra y triste._

_Todos: Lo sentimos por haber nacido._

_Pigeon: Chicos, hermana no estén tristes por favor. Sé que todos cometimos errores en el pasado… hasta yo también los he cometido. – comienza a llorar tristemente. – Lo siento me voy a mi habitación. – se va corriendo llorando._

_Queen-Werempire: Pigeon espera lo que hiciste ese "día" fue un accidente._

_Raven: ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? – regresando a la normalidad al igual que los chicos._

_Queen-Werempire: Parece que es hora de contarles lo que le sucedió a Pigeon en su tiempo cuando era más joven._

_*Les relato toda la historia de su juventud (Lo siento chicos pero tendrán que esperar ustedes en el otro fic)*_

_Starfire: Pobrecita Pigeon T ˆ T._

_Robin: Ella ha sufrido más que todo nosotros._

_Raven: Iré con ella a consolarla, me necesita. – se va en busca de su hermana._

_Chico Bestia: Viejo no sabía el dolor que Pigeon sufrió después de presenciar eso._

_Cyborg: Ahora creo que me siento mal por ella._

_Queen-Werempire: Sigamos con las otras preguntas por favor._

**8. Angel: Pigeon: supongo que algunas de tus emociones te respeta no? O no te respeta ninguna?**

_Pigeon: Si la verdad es que todas las emociones me respetan ˆ-ˆ_

**Angel: Queen y Raven: dejarían a ira suelta para que mate a Terra? Yo la detesto.**

_Queen-Werempire/Raven: NO._

**Angel: Raven: eso de las emociones de Robin no sería mala idea, así el aprende a controlarlas. Me imagino! Lo volverían loco! (más de lo que ya está) jajaja.**

_Raven: Si, y la verdad sería divertido en que se pusiera en mi lugar._

**Angel: Inteligencia (Pigeon) dime como hiciste para vencer a la inteligente Raven en el ajedrez?**

_Inteligencia: Fácil, solamente se requiere de mucha concentración y paciencia. Cosa que a mi hermana le falta._

**Angel: Timidez (Raven) que pensaste cuando CB te rezongo?**

_Timidez: Que me odia T ˆ T_

**Angel: Queen: cuando vas a poner una relación amorosa con Pigeon y Cálafar?**

_Queen-Werempire: Y a no te preocupes, ya falta poco para reunir a esta parejita._

**Angel: Starfire: ere muy dulce inocente y tierna. Pero eren inteligente? Porque si es así no lo demuestras.**

_Starfire: Muchas gracias y si también soy inteligente._

**Angel: Raven: porque crees que Pigeon es inocente? Sabías que la inteligente Pigeon le gano a tu emoción inteligente en el ajedrez?**

_Raven: No se la razón de su inocencia… pero prefiero que mi hermana sea así y no como una pervertida como cierta persona que yo conozco ¬_¬. En cuanto eso de que la Pigeon Inteligente le gano a mi emoción eso si deja mucho que ver que mi hermana es más astuta que yo, y eso es porque ella me venció 28 veces en el ajedrez. -.-_

**15. Fai: Batman: Porque eres tan serio?**

_Batman: Porque sí._

**16. Sweet vampire angel: Para ti Queen-chan: ¿Cómo va a ser tu vestido para la boda de Rae y CB?**

_Queen-Werempire: Pues como voy a ser dama (de lazo) usare un vestido de estraple con cola y que además deje la parte descubierta de mis piernas por cierto es de color beige. Además en la parte de la cintura tiene como un listón color dorado._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para NB: Primero que nada mucha felicidades por tu noviazgo con Queen. Solamente tengo algo que decirte antes de preguntarte lo siguiente. (Cambia su voz de inocencia a una tétrica y seria) Si me entero de que tú lastimas o hagas llorar a mi amiga Queen no sabes con quien te metes... en fin mi pregunta aquí es ¿Cómo será tu traje para la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia?**

_NB: jeje... Sweet Vampire Angel...si yo llego a hacerle algo malo a mi Queen-chan personalmente me voy a arruinar la vida, además sin mi Queen-chan que otra_  
_razón tengo para vivir...y respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo un buen traje elegante de color negro y pensaba usar una camisa elegante negra con un corbata plateada. te mando un gran beso mi princesita Werempire_

_You: adiós cuñadita!_

_Queen-Werempire: Adiós You. Aww, mi niño hermoso te amo. ˆ/ˆ ¿Sabes? Tu hermano tiene razón deberías llamarte King-Werempire, te queda muy bien ;D_

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Rae y Chico Bestia: ¿Cuándo darán las invitaciones?**

_Chico Bestia: Ya las mandamos hacer._

_Raven: Tardaran como en 3 semanas._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Pigeon: ¿Tienes pensado en ir con "alguien" a la boda de tu hermana o prefieres ir sola? ¿Cómo será tu vestido?**

_Pigeon: Umm… bueno Queen ya me presento a Cálafar, así que él me pidió que fuera con él… y bueno acepte. ˆ/ˆ Bueno ya que soy la dama de honor de mi hermana mi vestido será especial y único que las demás; es estraple y solamente lleva una tirante de un solo hombro, es largo y me llega un poco a la mitad de mi talón, es color perla y tiene un hermoso bordado de lirios y orquídeas color dorado._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Cálafar: Espero que seas un gran bailarín porque Pigeon es una bailarina ¡Súper wow!**

_Cálafar: ¿Que es bailar?_

_Queen-Werempire: ¿Enserio no sabes que es bailar?_

_Cálafar:… – niega con la cabeza._

_Queen-Werempire: No puede ser. – suspiro. – Bien al parecer tendré que decirle a Pigeon que te enseñe a bailar._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Raven: ¿Cómo será tu vestido y la de tus damas?**

_Raven: Esperen hasta la boda y allí sabrán como es mi vestido. En cuanto a los vestidos de mis damas son iguales a lo que Queen relato desde el inicio, a excepción de mi hermana quien llevara un vestido mucho más diferente que las demás._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Queen-chan: ¿No te importa si puedo llevar a mi pareja para no aburrirme y además para no estar sola mirando a las parejas bailar?**

_Queen-Werempire: Por supuesto que si S.V.A. (Sweet Vampire Angel), puedes llevar a tu pareja._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Brunito: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Raven te pidió que la entregaras?**

_Batman: Bien._

**Sweet vampire angel: Para Arella: Si Bruno respondió con una tontería dime tu ¿Cómo viste a Brunito con esa propuesta que Rae le hizo?**

_Arella: Ah, pues Brunito lloro en ese momento cuando mi hija le pregunto si la entregaría._

**Sweet vampire angel: Bueno hasta aquí termino por hoy Queen. Y por favor te encargo la invitación -.-**

_Queen-Werempire: Muchas gracias por tus preguntas S.V.A., y no te preocupes por la invitación yo te la enviare cuando lleguen._

**26. COOKIES: Yo tengo horrible español XP Para Speedy: tú sabes esta un show que se llama 'Wakfu' (es francés) y esta dos muchachas (que son hermanas y muy bonitas) que les gusta 'Archery?'(yo no sé cómo se escribe en español XP)**

_Speedy: No, la verdad no lo sabía. Muchas gracias por la información._

**COOKIES: Para Robin: Te gustaba Batgirl? DEBOR DE SABE!**

_Starfire: Robin ¬_¬#_

_Robin: A-a mi n-no me gustaba e-enserio._

_Queen-Werempire: Si dices que no te gustaba Batichica entonces ¿Por qué estas rojo Robin?_

_Starfire: GRRRRRR – se le iluminan sus ojos._

_Robin: Queen esto no se va a quedar así. – se va corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo._

**28. Natis: esta es una pregunta para todos han leído algún libro de la saga de fairy oaks, o el libro el entre nosotras?**

_Todos: No._

**Natis: se han visto una película llamada Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo**

_Todos: Si._

**Natis: Chico Bestia que pasaría si alguien hiciera ver la carne como tofu, y tú te lo comieras?**

_Chico Bestia: Yo no como carne._

**Natis: Cyborg, que harías si alguien hiciera ver el tofu como carne y tú te lo comieras?**

_Cyborg: No, y no pienso hacerlo._

**32. Dragonazabache: villanos: me sorprenden, todos son amantes de la música sea cual esta sea, felicidades algo bueno tenían que tener**

_Todos los villanos: Gracias por tu comentario._

**Dragonazabache: Raven: ¿De verdad harías ese espejo para Robín?, es que de verdad lo necesita**

_Raven: Si, es más, pienso hacerlo ahora mismo._

_Robin: ¬_¬_

**Dragonazabache: Para los demás excepto los villanos: ¿Cómo se imaginan a las emociones de Robín?**

_Starfire: No lo sé, pero pienso que igual a él ¿no?_

_Cyborg: Igualitos que su dueño pero con el diferente tipo de color de la emociones._

_Chico Bestia: Igualito a Raven… bueno no tanto._

_Raven: Igual que él, solamente que esta vez el color de su traje tendrá un cambio de color._

_Pigeon: Pues si mis emociones se parecen igual a mí, al igual que las emociones de mi hermana. Entonces las emociones de Robin serán igual a él._

_Queen-Werempire: Ne da igual opino lo que ellos dijeron._

**Dragonazabache: Batman: Entiendo que por tu carácter reservado y frio no quieras que sepamos de tu propuesta de matrimonio pero ¡ES QUE A TODOS NOS PICA LA CURISOSIDA!,**

_Batman: Y así quiero que sea._

_Queen-Werempire: Ahora ya sé porque Thalía nunca te menciono el paradero de Damián._

_Batman: A Dick no lo metas en esto, además Thalía es mucho más peor que yo ¬_¬#_

**Dragonazabache: Arella: ¿No, nos podrías dar un adelanto de tu propuesta de matrimonio?**

_Arella: Por supuesto que sí. Pues para comenzar Bruno me llevo a la baticueva porque quería que yo viera en donde era su guarida. En ese momento cuando cruce la puerta me dijo al oído que mi vida ya no sería como la de antes; y la verdad sentí un tremendo escalofrió cuando menciono eso. En fin, una vez que me llevo hacia una computadora allí me dedico un video, que por cierto la canción la estaba cantando mi hija Pigeon, cuando el video termino Bruno me hizo la pregunta "Que si me casaría con él" y fue allí que le dije el "Si"._

**Dragonazabache: Pigeon y Raven: ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora su hermanito Damián?**

_Raven: Salió igualito al padre._

_Pigeon: No es cierto Raven, Damián es un chico muy amable y educado. Y bueno pienso que tiene un buen temperamento a comparación de Robin._

_Raven: Solamente Damián se comporta así contigo y con mamá._

**Dragonazabache: Damián: ¿ y a ti que te ha parecido tus nuevas hermanas?**

_Damián: Raven tiene un problema para demostrar sus emociones y además de eso es demasiado mandona con Pigeon. En cambio mi hermana Pigeon ella es muy buena que hasta la considero como mi mamá como hermana._

_Queen-Werempire: Aww, que lindo._

**Dragonazabache: Damián: según tengo entendido tú tienes estudios universitarios y aun así Batman y Robín decidieron meterte a la escuela primaria casi arrastras, ¿Qué pensaste de tu padre y hermano en ese momento y como ha sido tu nueva experiencia?**

_Damián: En que esos dos se pasan y además que quieren hacerme el ridículo esos papanatas._

**Dragonazabache: Starfire: ¿Qué tal si en vez de una niña les hubieran dicho que serían dos?**

_Starfire: ¿VOYA TENER DOS NIÑAS?_

_Queen-Werempire: Ay Star deberás que si eres demasiado inocente. ˆ-ˆ'_

**Dragonazabache: Robin: se equivocaron con los resultados dice el doctor que vas a tener gemelas (espero que no me mate por la bromita?**

_Robin: ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? – se desmaya_

_Queen-Werempire: Star, Robin se desmayó._

**Dragonazabache: Speedy: ¿Estás seguro que no quieres entablar una relación con Cheshire ?**

_Speedy: Umm… bueno… lo he pensado y si, además tenía pensado en invitarla a la boda de mi amigo verde._

_*PUM*_

_Cheshire: X/X_

_Queen-Werempire: Vaya jamás creí que Cheshire se desmayaría, ya tenía pensado que ella te rechazaría._

**Dragonazabache: Kid flash: ¿Por qué esperar a su cumpleaños, porque no pedirle a Jinx matrimonio antes?, tengo esa duda**

_Kid Flash: Porque quiero que sea especial. Además Queen dijo que sería una excelente idea._

**Dragonazabache: Slade: no creo que Robín sea el único obsesionado, tú también debes estar obsesionado con Robín aun lo llamas aprendiz**

_Slade: Ya lo supere._

_Queen-Werempire: Aja, si como no. Si el día de ayer te alcance a escuchar llamarlo aprendiz._

_Slade: E-estaba ensayando una obra._

_Queen-Werempire: Yo lo dudo._

**Dragonazabache: Cerebro: tal vez sea la milésima vez que lo escuchas pero te vez ridículo con ese traje, pareces sardina enlatada y ese dibujo de calaverita no ayuda en nada**

_Cerebro: ¬_¬#_

**46. NB: hola mi querida Queen-chan te traigo un regalito...(saca un ramo con flores de cerezo y con orquídeas dispersas)... preferiría darte una real... también te tengo otra sorpresa... "A la luna mirar me empiezo a alegrar, recuerdo a esa persona que me apasiona, ella me llena de emoción, mi Queen tu eres mi inspiración..." espero que le guste...**

_Queen-Werempire: Mi amor como no me va a gustar, es realmente hermoso. ˆ/ˆ_

_Pigeon: Que romántico. Queen que afortunada eres al tener un novio que te dé esos detalles tan hermosos._

_Starfire: Concuerdo mucho con la amiga Pigeon. NB es un buen novio para la amiga Queen._

_Jinx: Cuanta envidia te tengo Queen, como quisiera que Flashy sea así de romántico._

_Kid Flash: Oye yo también puedo ser romántico. Y lo verán todos de cual fantástico puedo ser._

_Jinx: Haber y porque no ahora._

_Kid Flash: Porque… es una sorpresa -/-_

_Queen-Werempire: NB muchas gracias por el detalle. – lo beso._

* * *

Bien con esto terminas por el capítulo de hoy espero que se hayan divertido con las preguntas.

No olviden escribir sus preguntas ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
